For the one i love
by redeyecoyote
Summary: Branded as a monster at birth and throughout his life, Naruto has never known the joy that is love, however through the trials and hardships that he will have to go through he may finally be able find the one who could love him with all her heart.Book1FIN
1. This story will go on

To all lovers of stories I hope you might like to know i'm going to give this writing thing a go once again. :) i'm excited to announce I will be updated my old story with new content and checking on some of earlier spelling and making sure its presentable. The story will continue as i'm currently writing the continuation of it and hope to update it once a week while i'll hit the old story once every day or two. I appreciate all and any support I think all writers just need to know someone likes the story so thank all you all who enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 1

Edit/ 8/14- got into looking at stories again and decided it was time to get back in the game. Will be re updated story fixing grammar and adding new content. With any luck i'll keep on keeping on

Authors note: This is my first fan fiction so please tell me how i did i would appreciate any reviews good and bad. I want to thank anyone who reads this and i plan to finish this no matter what. It could take me a while to upload more so please be patient. Please relax and enjoy.

disclaimer: I dont own naruto but i wish i did

Prologue Funeral

Life of a shinobi is a hard life indeed and this day especially made that fact known. The day was dark and gloomy, the clouds were a dark grey covering the land in shadow. Today was the Third Hokage's funeral and though he stoped Orochimaru and his plan to destroy the village it came at the cost of his own life. As the sermon began the rain started to fall.

"Its raining," Kurenai says in sad voice.

"Even the Heavens weep," Asuma replied.

"We are gathered here today to mourn not only the loss of the third hokage but also every single person who gave their lives to protect this village.." the priest in charge of the eulogy started.

As the sermon started Naruto couldn't even begin to focus, being so lost in thought.

_Why, Why did he have to die, why, why..._Naruto kept thinking. Of all the people in the village he was the only one who was kind to him from the start. They got at each other sometime but he was still one of the only people Naruto felt that showed him love. And now that he is gone how many people will be like he was to him now. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Konohomaru crying while being comforted by Iruka. Then the preacher said something that Naruto actually listened to.

"But do not feel complete despair for our loss. Though we lost our hokage our leader, our friends and families, we have also gained something for all this. Through this ordeal we have gained hope and a burning future. Yes we need to mourn our losses but, we also have to push forward and make our hokage proud. The will of fire burns deep in all of us and while I'm sad that our brave hokage is gone, he has passed his bright beacon to this new generation."

As the funeral started coming to an end some people were beginning to leave. As the minutes started to pass more and more people started to leave. Naruto decided he would stay until he felt like he could leave.

"Naruto," a voice said behind him Naruto looked behind him to see a watery eyed Sakura.

"Sakura I...I want to stay for a bit ok,"

"...ok, but dont stay out here to long ok,"

Naruto just gave a faint nod and went back to staring at the late hokage's picture. An hour passed and naruto was the only one there.

"If only i was stronger if only i could protect him like he did for us." Naruto said softly," DAMN DAMN DAMN" Naruto said as he slammed his fist into the ground, tears started to well up in eyes but not from banging his fists. He fell to his knees and started crying. As Naruto continued to pound his fists more and more tears started to flow down his face. Hit after hit Naruto's hand slammed into the ground becoming bloodied and bruised, but if Naruto could feel pain it didn't register. Little know to Naruto he wasn't the only one there. A small timid girl stood just behind him tears forming in her pale white eyes. She had decided she would leave when the boy she loved left. As she got closer and closer to him she could hear faint damn muttered by him.

Her heart was racing, _What should i say what should i do_ she thought. She gulped as she took a deep breath and gathered her strength.

"Na-Naruto" she managed to stutter in a whisper.

Naruto though crying managed to hear a faint whisper behind him. As he slowly turned around he was completely surprised at who was behind him. What he saw was a kinda weird, but nice girl crying just as much as he was.

"Oh hey hinata" he said with a fake smile trying to not show his emotions. He could see she was looking at this bloodied hand worry shinning in her eyes. "I just uhh... hurt my hand a bit thats all"

Hinata's eyes gazed towards Naruto's blue and watery eyes and for the first time she saw all the pain hes endured. She could see not just the loss of a grandfather figure but of something much more than that. She saw it all, all the loneliness that was stored in his heart as someone precious was taken from his heart. He let his true feelings show for just a split second but that was all she needed to see. He turned his head away not able to meet her soul searching look any longer.

_Damn she must think I'm some kind of crybaby now._

When she saw his pain she only started to cry and she thought _All alone, Naruto you must feel all alone. __This thought alone thrust her into action, she couldn't bear to see him suffering like this._

She walked over to Naruto and with all her courage got real close to Naruto. Naruto sensing something getting closer to him turned around to get a pleasant surprise. Hinata putting her arms around Naruto's chest pulling him into a hug. Naruto's eyes go wide with a little confusion. Hinata at this point is blushing red but still conscious at the contact. Normally she could never think to do this but she couldn't bear to sit back and do nothing. Naruto was stricken with confusion while in the arms of this girl.

"It'll be alright, everything will turn out fine,"she said in soft whisper "I believe in you everything will be ok. I'm here."

Naruto looked up to see those kind white eyes of hers tears streaming down and saw something in them he hasn't known in his whole life. Love. Pure and honest love and caring for him. As he looked at her he couldn't fend off the tears building up as he tried to suppress his pain. They welt up again and he started sobbing unable to hold back anymore. Hinata at this point was crying as well so they sat there in each others arms and cried on each others shoulders, using each other as support. Naruto could only think of one thing while in the soft and comforting arms Hinata had him in.

_Maybe everything will turn out fine..._

Chapter 1 Mission

Its only been a few days since Tsunade took over the role as hokage and everything seemed to be turning out fairly well. She knows how everything works and knew how to maintain it that way. Despite being out of the loop for several years, she knows how to keep the wheel turning.

Naruto was outside just watching the clouds go by after a long morning of training. He was practicing his new jutsu he learned while on the road with Jiraiya looking for Tsunade. He still couldn't believe that he had mastered such a powerful jutsu in such a short time. _This new technique should come in handy in the future,_ He thought with a smile.

"Well better go get something to eat before i starve" Naruto said to no one. And with that he was off to Ichiruka's. As Naruto made his way down the village he saw people putting boards back up rebuilding their once peaceful village. As Naruto watched the villagers build he was thinking about how hard they are all working. _I have to work harder then they are so i can protect them from this happening again_. And with that final thought he was at his favorite restaurant.

"Hey old man its me" Naruto shouted to Ichiruka

"Oh hey if its not my favorite customer come on in Naruto"

"Don't mind if i do" Naruto replied.

As he sat down he looked around the place. It never changed and Naruto hoped it would stay like that. As he looked around he noticed someone on the other side of the room slowly eating some ramen. As Naruto got a closer look at the figure he figured out who it was, it was Hinata. As Naruto looked at her he suddenly got a weird feeling. It wasn't a bad feeling just a little weird and new to him. He tried to figure it out but gave up so he decided to talk to Hinata instead.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said

Hinata not realizing that Naruto had come in was just enjoying a bowl of ramen. His voice made her choke on her food a little causing a small cough. Naruto seeing her cough made him think she was choking and put a hand on her back and started asking her if she was ok.

Hinata immediately went red from the contact and felt herself getting nervous. _What happened to the me that was able to hold him in my arms_ she thought remembering that day. She sighed and managed to nod she was alright. Naruto immediately moved his hand off her, much to her dismay, only to sit right next to her, much to her joy.

"So..you eat here alot Hinata" Naruto said trying to start up a conversation

"I umm like to eat he-here once in a wh-while" she replied not making direct eye contact with him. Mostly because she couldn't deal with the embarrassment. Hinata had the notion that if she ate her every now and then she just might find Naruto eating as well. Well today she hit the jackpot.

"Really its a wonder why this is the first time ive seen you here i eat here alot and..." Naruto then lost himself talking about all the reasons he loves ramen. Hinata listen intently happy that naruto was talking to her. He started going off to stories of how he saved the day and beat up enemies, going into great detail if a bit exaggerated. Hinata didn't mind in fact she even giggled a few times earning her a big grin from Naruto. After an hour and who know how many bowls of ramen naruto finnally stopped. He took a second then turned his head to Hinata.

"Umm I just realized something I've been talking and telling you all about me. I know absolutely nothing about you so you wana tell me about your self."

Hinata hoping not to ruin this day with her trying to talk to him let out a small sigh. _Oh well guess it cant be helped._

"W-well what do y-you want to k-know"

"Hmm well lets start off with what are your dreams and goals"

_Well one of my dreams is to be with... _

Naruto noticed Hinata turn a bright red all of a sudden and started to worry.

"hey Hinata are you alright if you don't feel like talking its ok"

"no I'm ok j-just thinking, w-well I want to become s-st-strong l-like you N-Naruto and earn the re-respect of my c-clan"

"Well as for getting strong i think your as strong as anyone and maybe your stronger then me" this made Hinata blush quite a bit," You just need to believe in your self cause i believe in you" Hinata blushed more.

_He believes in ME _Hinata thought thinking that his day couldn't get any better.

"The whole clan thing i don't really get but if you need to become stronger for them then I'll happily help you if you want."

Hinata was so happy when he said all of that. _He cares for me and wants to help __she thought barely able to hold in her happiness._

"N-Naruto i w-would b-be v-v-very g-greatful f-for your h-help" she stuttered barely able to speak in her current state.

"Great well lets get to it then," Naruto said happily

"N-now" she asked

"why not we need to get you stronger as fast as possible right" Naruto said paying for his and her meal and jumping off his stool, motioning that she should follow him.

"R-Right" she said with a smile as they started to walk to a training ground

Naruto looked at Hinata and felt... well happy and this wasn't the first time for some reason every time she and him talked he felt happy afterwords. When he saw that smile on her face he felt really happy. As they made their way down to the training feilds Hinata kept thinking on the things he said about her and how he complimented her causing her blush the whole way there..

Without realizing it Naruto made his way to the team 7 training grounds. Well this a good enough place to train as any he guessed.

"So umm hinata do you think you could teach me your gentle fist technique or do you need to have the byukugon to do it," Naruto asked remembering how potent that fighting form was when he fought against Neji.

"W-well you dont need the Byukugon but i d-dont k-know if this technique is for you n-naruto"

"oh never mind then" naurto said with a sad face

_Damnit Hinata this is your chance and you blew it dont let this chance slip away._

"But if y-you want to l-learn it that badly i guess i c-can teach you some of the b-basics" she quickly added.

"ALRIGHT lets get to it then" Naruto said giving her a big grin which in turn made her smile.

Over the next few hours Naruto was trying to get the basics down on the Gentle Fist while being taught by Hinata. Though Naruto had no natural talent for it he made it up with extreme effort and hard work. and by early afternoon he could manage to use chakra to attack.

Naruto exhausted fell down and layed on his back looking up. _It took a while but i managed to get down the basics _Naruto noticed a few clouds overhead blocking the sun giving shade to those around, _its such a nice day. _As naruto looked over he saw an equally tired Hinata. As he looked at her he got an idea.

"Hinata i want to teach something to you i beleive it will help you get much stronger, and also i want you to think of this as a gift between good friends." he said with a smile

Hinata blushed a more then usual and nodded her head signaling she was ready for whatever Naruto was going to teach her.

"Alright this is what you do first..."

After what seemed like an eternity she managed to do the jutsu. Tired and exhausted she fell to the ground only to be caught by Naruto at the last second. As she looked at naruto she turned a bright red.

"You did it Hinata you mastered the jutsu i knew you could do it." Naruto said with a fox like grin looking at her he added, "See I told you you could do it, your chakra mastery is amazing."

Hinata said nothing but smiled and hug Naruto without even realizing it figuring the only way not to pass out from his stare and compliment. Naruto returned the hug and held her for a bit. As Naruto held her he couldn't deny what was happening to him. He started to really like Hinata like the same way he liked Sakura. But this feeling was different then it was with Sakura. it was more...defined.

As he held her a sense of hunger attacked him and his stomach let out a growl. Of course Hinata heard it and gave a small giggle. She couldn't love this man anymore than this she thought. Naruto let out a smile and a sigh kinda sad to ruin the moment.

"Lets get something to eat."

Hinata nodded and followed him. As they walked side by side hinata wanted to start up a conversation but couldn't think of anything to say. So they walked silently just enjoying each others company with Hinata occasionally sneaking glances at him. They made their way to ichirukas (imagine that) and had some ramen. They sat next to each other and Naruto started talking about their training. After the meal it was already night. Naruto not quite wanting to end his day with her thought of an idea.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said as they got up to leave.

"Yes N-Naruto,"

"How about I show you something cool to end the day," he said smiling.

"I'd l-like t-that,"

Naruto walked with Hinata leading her through the village, leading to a special spot to him. Hinata followed him up a long mountain trail.

"So w-where are w-we g-going Na-naruto"

"its a secret" he said with that fox grin that she adored, " i promise it will be worth the walk"

So they made their way up and finally made it to a plateau with a giant tree by the edge. The tree wasn't too far from the hokage's stone heads, since it is so high up there not many people knew about it.

"This is my secret spot" Naruto said holding his arm out showing her the whole view "your the first person I've shown" as he made his way to the edge and sat under the tree overlooking the edge. Hinata walked over and looked out and what she saw was mesmerizing. What she saw was the entire village lit up, the fourths face watching the village as a silent guardian . She sat down next to naruto and looked over the amazing sight.

"wow" was all she managed to say."thank you naruto"

She expected an answer but none came. Curious she looked over and Naruto to discover that he had laid down against the tree and fell asleep. _Well it was a long day_ she thought as she sat next to him and watch the stars and thanked them for such a perfect day. She fell asleep on Naruto shoulder shortly after her heart finally able to slow down and rest.

Naruto woke up to dicover Hinata asleep on him. It was a couple of minutes before dawn, _Well i better get Hinata back home_. He picked her up gently and took her back to her house, only getting lost once he might add. After he got her home and put her in her bed, which took him a while with all the guards and figuring out which room was her's in that big ass house, he went back to his house. As he got in his bed but couldn't fall asleep yet something was nagging at him._ But what is it_ as he thought he felt the presence of another in his mind _so its you_

_**What of it brat**_ the giant fox said

_What do you want_

_**So you cant figure it out huh, seriously you are the blindest person i have ever met**_

_What do you mean_

**Can you not see it, you like the girl**

_Hinata well shes nice and i do like her but not like that and I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me like that._

_**Sometimes i wonder about you brat. **__**The fox said with a sigh**_

The fox getting its two cents in left, leaving Naruto to his thought _maybe she likes me_ was the last thing he thought before falling asleep.

At the same time a pink haired kunoichi just woke up laying on a bench. "SASUKE" She yelled as she woke up she realizing what just happen. Tears formed in her eyes she whispered Sasuke and started crying.

**Authors note: First of all I just want to say to anyone reading this story I want to thank you I forgot how fun it is to wright again and hope you enjoyed the revamping of it. I'll be updated periodically and will be posting new chapters soon, thanks for the support.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Brothers

Naruto rushed at Sasuke his body possessed by the nine tails cloak of anger and pain. Naruto made a giant fist with his shroud and lunged it at Sasuke. Sasuke seeing it coming jumped into the air just in time. Sasuke flipping in the air turned around and made a few hand signs.

"fire style: Giant Fireball"

A huge fireball true to its name came straight at Naruto. Naruto stood there until the last second and then let out an intense burst of chakra blocking the fire blast. The blast dissipated leaving fire splashing all around the site of their battle. Sasuke looked amazed to see his fire reduced to cinders, so naruto took the opening. He rushed forward on all fours with intense speed and appeared behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around to get a giant fist slammed into him.

He flew across the water and hit the rocks in the opposite side of where Naruto stood. Boulders were knocked loose and dust covered the area. Naruto looked to see if that brought down his friend but was surprised to find him smiling after the dust cleared up.

"That's quite a power Naruto but... you haven't seen anything yet, let me show you mine" He said as he began to transform into a demon, allowing the curse mark to fully course through his body. Naruto stood there looking at the monstrous form that Sasuke has become. As he looked at his friend he began to wonder why things had to turn out the way it did. Sasuke was his friend, his rival, but mostly he was like family. It just wasn't fair to poor Naruto, just when he finally felt like he had found his place in life this happened. He was losing his best friend and all he wanted for Sasuke to see how much he was giving up. He wanted everything to go back to the way it was but knew it could never be the same. He looked back to when he was given this mission...

_"Your mission is to bring back Sasuke Uchiha at all costs" Tsunade said _

_Naruto looked down to the ground and wondered why Sasuke would leave. 'Why sasuke why, you have everything you need here i thought you were happy here.' _

_"You don't have time to get a squad together nor do we have the personal so bring only who you need." Tsunade added. That said Naruto and Shikamaru went off to find a squad._

_Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, and Kiba& Akamaru where just just about to leave the village when Sakura and Lee came by to talk and wish them luck. Naruto could see Sakura barely holding it together. Her eyes were red and puffy as if crying was all she had done over the last few hours._

_"Sakura" Naruto said seeing the sadness in her eyes._

_"Naruto" she whispered "Please, Please" she contiued to whisper "please bring sasuke back to me please naruto could you do this for me please" as she said this tears continued to come down her face._

_"Sakura" Naruto half whispered, it broke his heart to hear the desperation and pain etched into her plea. His heart sank even further when she found a good spot to look at on the ground as if she had nothing to look forward anymore. He couldn't take it anymore, she may not return his feelings but he couldn't stand to see a precious person to him in so much sadness._

_When Sakura looked up she saw Naruto smiling and giving her a thumbs up. Then said "I promise Sakura, I'll bring back Sasuke its a promise of a lifetime, I'll bring him back to you." He said it with such confidence and authority that she knew, knew, that this was something he would not fail in. Her heart lifted as the brilliant light that was Naruto filled her with new hope. She looked into his eyes and saw that the future was as bright and shining as his eyes. Tears formed and started to rain down her cheeks as her happiness poured out._

_And with that he started to leave, Sakura meanwhile smiled, truly smiled, and then fell to her knees __crying saying "thank you Naruto thank you, thank you, "_

The group went through quite a bit but Naruto finally caught up to Sasuke, but something was different about him. Naruto tried talking to him but that didn't work so they began to fight. A battle of beliefs had started and soon the final argument was about to begin. Sasuke was in his second demon seal form and Naruto in a three tailed state both about to use their ultimate attacks. Naruto didn't want to do this was the farthest thing he ever wanted to do. He wanted his friend back, he wanted to be called an idiot and then return fire with and insult. He didn't want this fight to drag on any longer, it was pointless. This couldn't settle the score between them, not in the state their minds were in.

"Sasuke why..why do you want to go to Orochimaru," Naruto asked still not sure why Sasuke would want to go to someone so clearly evil.

"Why well that a stupid question, its for power I need more power in order to kill HIM. The Village, our freindship, our training, none of it is helping me become stronger its all holding me back." Sasuke said with venom in his voice. "All I need is power and hatred to overcome my own weakness. Friendship is keeping me from reaching my goal."

Naruto winced at the mention of their friendship being nothing to him. "So you think that all that is holding you back from power...and i thought i was the idiot" Sasuke looked at Naruto questionly. "You think that these things keep you from power but that's not true they give you more power then you could ever get from that snake. Sasuke you need to embrace these things and protect them with you life and you will become more powerful then ever. Having someone precious to protect makes us stronger than anything."

Sasuke was shocked at such a statement especially from Naruto."Why would you say something like that Naruto the village never treated you very well. Yet you say that we need to protect it why and why do you want to bring me back so bad."

"Why, because its my home its where I have friends and yeah so what if i was treated badly i still want to protect my home. I know why Im a monster in their eyes, but you...you are a model ninja to them. They love you, worship you even...you have no idea what I'd give to have that. I've looked up to you Sasuke from the first day i met you. Your arrogant and a bastard but you make me want to become strong. I've wanted to catch up to you, for you to see me as an equal, to help me defeat my lonliness. When I looked at you I saw the same pain I feel the pain of being alone. I saw you as a brother and if that means nothing to you then i guess I've wasted all these years looking up to you."

"A...brother" Sasuke whispered as if he knew where Naruto was coming from.

They stood there looking at each other for a few second until Sasuke said something."Naruto your the closest thing to a family i have...but...in order to gain power i need to do this if you were a true friend and brother you would let me go for it is my wish you woul..."

"NO," Naruto practically screamed, "you just dont get it Sasuke its because you want to go for power and disregard everything else is why i cant let you go." Then Naruto remembered something Sasuke said, it was that Itachi gained his magenkyou sharingan by killing his best friend. "so tell me if you are willing to go to such great lengths for power will you kill me in order to gain Itachi's power."

Sasuke hadn't expected such a question and looked at the ground. The thought had occurred to him but now he didn't what to think.

"Are you willing to give up everything for power because if you are you are the exact same as Itachi" Naruto said looking at him with his crimson eyes daring him to say otherwise.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but couldn't think of anything to say. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes seeing that they were looking into his heart. Could he do it Sasuke wondered, kill the person most important to you just to gain power. At first it didn't seem that would be such a high price but as Sasuke remembered all he and Naruto had shared, he just couldn't see himself doing it. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Sasuke couldn't stand the sight of those accusing eyes anymore.

"Enough talk Naruto, we shall see who's way is stronger" and then he charged up his last chidori which turned black from the dark power he was using. Using everything he had he charged up his attack knowing that if he didn't attack now there was no way could continue under Naruto's gaze.

Naruto expecting this started forming his rasengan but stood in place with a sad look on his face his eyes showing the hurt and betrayal that Sasuke was causing.

Sasuke had to attack now after seeing that pain, cause if he didn't he knew he wouldn't be able to try again. That pain is what he imagined his eyes looked like when he chased down Itachi after the incident. He had just done to Naruto what his bastard brother had done to him. That alone made his will almost shatter right then and there. Sasuke ran forward then leaping into the air his demonic wings giving him flight, then flew straight at naruto.

Naruto just watched him and got ready for what he was about to do. His will to fight completely gone Naruto did the only thing he could think of to save his precious friend.

"NARUTO"

"SASUKE"

As soon as they were about to meet Naruto dropped his rasengan and took Sasuke's chidori square in the chest. Blood splatted behind Naruto and Sasuke could see a mist of the blood in front of his eyes. To shocked to do anything Naruto and Sasuke fell together and landed on the ground, Naruto barely able to keep his balance.

Sasuke not expecting this turn of events immedently dropped his chidori, as he did this Naruto put his left arm around Sasuke and coughed up blood. Sasuke couldn't think his mind was frozen with surprise. His body screamed at him to do something but all he could think about is the blood pooling all around him. He stood there for a bit until he heard something.

"Sasuke" naruto said in a hushed whisper. "Sasuke don't become like Itachi your not like him" He dropped slowly to his knees taking sasuke with him. Sasuke had never seen his eyes so intense and unforgiving, even in battle he had never seen these eyes.

"Your not your brother, your not and evil person, your my friend." Naruto said as if he was engraving those words into his soul and Sasuke couldn't dispute them with that piercing stare. "Your my brother."

Sasuke cringed at that last bit, "Why, Naruto, why did you do this"

"Thats a stupid question its so you can gain power. As a brother I've given you something you cant gain on your own. Ive given you a power to match Itachi's so now you dont need to go to that snake bastard" Naruto coughed up a lot of blood making Sasuke panic. His heart pounded and his eyes searched his friends body looking at the damage HE caused.

Sasuke put naruto to the ground gently and held him tears welling up in his eyes."Naruto but what about your dreams."

"Yeah didnt quite think this all the way through, hehe *cough* sasuke listen, the village needs you and a certain girl is worried sick about you" Sasuke winced at he mention of Sakura "she needs you so please go back." Naruto began coughing more and more blood. Sasuke could only hold him as if he didn't Naruto would float away.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke almost frantically and whispered something to his ear."Don't take them for granted Sasuke they will make you strong, just beleive it and protect them for me...my...brother" Naruto said that last word so softly that Sasuke barely even heard it. That only made it all that much more important and caused even more of an impact as he felt Naruto stop breathing. Naruto then shut his eyes then went limp in Sasukes arms, a fox grin still on his face. Sasuke couldn't think, couldn't breathe, all he could to was cradle and hug Naruto as he sobbed uncontrollably. He finally managed to lay him gently on the ground staring at his bloody but peaceful face. Sasuke looked down to see blood all over his clothes and hand.

He brought his hand up and looked at the blood all over it. He didn't even feel the first drop of rain hit him as he saw the sun rays slowly giving way to the darkness. As if the world wanted Sasuke to never forget his sins the very last ray of light shone on Naruto. Bit by bit the ray got smaller and smaller until it disappeared right at Naruto's heart. Sasuke couldn't breath as he stared at his hand. His breathes came in short gasps barely able to fill his lungs with any air. He soon started to hyperventilated as the blood on his hand slowly started to be cleaned by the rain. But even as the blood started to disappear he could still see it as if the blood would forever be a part of his hand.

_This technique should never be used against a comrade, its only for protecting someone precious for you that's why I'm teaching this to you Sasuke. _Sasuke heard Kakashi's voice ring loudly in his head as his brain snapped unable to cope with what he did. This blood, Naruto's blood would forever been on his hands, a stain that would never come out. A constant reminder of his weakness.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sasuke screamed as his mind snapped just unable to function any more. Tears poured down from his sharingan eyes even as it started to change. As they began changing black flames shot up from his eyes as he let out another loud cry and the flames lept up into the air creating a black inferno above him. The only thing that could be heard was the screams of a boy who just lost his best friend and the quiet the hiss of water hitting the raging maelstrom of fire in the sky.

xxxNarutoxxx

Kakashi along with Pakun were running for all they were worth still trying to get to Sasuke and Naruto. He hoped he would be able to stop anything before truly tragic happened. _I have to be the worst sensei ever I should have been here._ Kakashi thought guilt assaulting his senses. As they continued to run Kakashi saw something startling, he got higher to get a better view and saw a black torrent of flames just floating up in the air.

"But thats...Pakun we need to hurry" Kakashi said in a panicked voice knowing what could cause those flames made his heart sink.

"Right"

Within a couple of minutes Kakashi and Pakun made it to the Valley of the End and saw two figures at the bottom one kneeling down and the other not moving at all.

"I hope we are not to late lets hurry"

Kakashi ran as fast as he possible could he got down to the bottom in a matter of minutes. What he saw made his heart tear in two.

"NARUTO" Sasuke screamed crying not even realizing Kakashi was mere feet from him. Blood was everywhere even as the rain washed some of it away it was everywhere.

"Sasuke" Kakashi whispered seeing his student looking up at the sky as if it had just fallen.

Sasuke turned around after hearing Kakashi and looked at him then just started to repeat "I'm sorry I'm sorry what have i done I'm so sorry."

Kakashi went to check on Naruto and put a couple of fingers on his neck. He felt a very slow and very faint pulse, getting slower and slower.

"Sasuke get yourself together Naruto is still alive"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and then even more tears started to flow. He looked straight at Kakashi as if he was a ghost. Kakashi took a good look at Sasuke and observed his new eyes and while the power he sensed from them unnerved him. It was the dead look in his eyes that almost made him fight back the tears that threatened to form.

"We need to hurry if we are to save him ill carry him we need to get back to the village a.s.a.p. so hurry up"

Kakashi picked up Naruto gently and put him on his back and took off. Sasuke in no condition to fight just looked at him uncertain of what to do. Kakashi gave him a stern look and practically yelled, "SASUKE, now is NOT the time to shut down, we HAVE to save Naruto."

Sasuke jumped to feet and followed Kakashi as they both sped onward back to the village. Kakashi went as fast as he could with an injured person on his back. He was still wondering what exactly happen to them but put it aside for now. _Naruto comes first,..Naruto you can make it._

Kakashi managed to make it to the village in about half the night. Sasuke didn't say a word and just followed quietly. As soon as Kakashi went through the front gate he went straight to the two guard posted there.

"You go the hospital and get ready a emergency room and you go to the Hokage and tell her she is needed for a emergency operation for Naruto, GO."

"YES SIR" they said in unison and took off.

xxxNARUTOxxx

"What is the condition of the patient" asked Tsunade. Her body almost stopping at the sight at the boy. He looked so frail that she almost broke down right then and there.

"Well first off he has a hole where his chest should be, its amazing hes still alive, second he is in critical condition he has a very low pulse, he has very little chakra so hes physically exhausted, and to top it all off he lost a large amount of blood."

"Damn..well what are standing around lets start the operation" said a very worried Tsunade _Naruto dont die on me i cant stand to lose any else precious to me. _Tsunade closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to how ever would answer it. _Dont take Naruto away from me, please __she_ opened her eyes and then went to work.

Elsewhere a distraught Sasuke was laying in a bed in the hospital just starting at the wall. He was thinking of what he has done the awful thing that he did. He was glad that Naruto might live but what would happen after that. There is no way he would be let to live his life normally now. Not that he really cared at the moment. The only thing he could concentrate on was the image of Naruto's blood on his hands and how it will never leave them. As he was thinking his door suddenly opened. Sasuke looked at who it could be and was shocked to see Sakura there.

"Sakura," he said almost coming at his daze when he looked into her eyes and saw the joy of seeing him back.

Sakura looked at Sasuke then a few tears started to form in her eyes. "Sasuke" she said as she ran towards Sasuke, she practically jumped on him and started to cry on his lap."I'm so happy your back Sasuke *sniff* I'm so happy" she said with a smile.

He could hardly control his shock at her reaction, "Sakura...why are you still with me after all the things i've done."

"Well i told you before Sasuke I...I love you" she said burying her head into his chest.

Sasuke was happy that she said that. But it didn't help bring up his mood. He still wondered if Naruto would make it. Though his teammate had managed to bring him from his daze, it wouldn't matter if Naruto died.

"Sakura is...is Naruto...gonna make it," he said afraid of the answer.

"I.I..I don't know hes in bad shape and any normal person would have died by now, even Tsunade says he might not make it. I'm scared but there's nothing I can do." She replied any happiness once in her voice now filled with worry.

"It's all my fault, all my fault if it wasn't for my weakness he wouldn't have to suffer like this, he shouldn't have suffer anymore then he has." Sasuke started saying it was all his fault and started crying. "Its not fair, Sakura," he said looking into her eyes. "I'm so weak, what have I done Sakura."

Sakura seeing his pain and how much he was truly hurting broker her. She put her arms around him and told him it would be ok. She stroked his hair and just let it all out together. After a couple of minutes they fell asleep from pure emotion exhaustion.

After an hour Sasuke woke up finding Sakura asleep in his lap. _I dont deserve her after the way i've treated her _he thought as he stroked her hair. Suddenly the door opened revealing the Hokage. Sasuke bolted out of his bed startling Sakura. He went right up to Tsunade and asked if Naruto made it. Both he and Sakura looked at the Hokage intently as she sighed.

Tsunade made a sad face and said "well..."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Hope

Tsunade put on a sad face and said, "well...its not looking to good, but he managed to pull through."

Sasuke and Sakura let out a sigh of relief. But it was short lived.

"However...things still look bad for him." She replied a concern apparent in her voice. Sasuke and Sakura were listening very quietly."it seems he lost alot of blood making him very weak, while we are giving him blood transfusions the extent of the damage has already reached a critical stage. His body isn't make chakra making his healing a very slow process and if continued...he...could die."

Sakura already on the verge of tears burst out crying at the mention of death. She fell to her knees sobbing. Sasuke trying to comfort her put his arms around her slowly rubbing her back. He himself wasn't much better off. The guilt of putting his teammate into this situation was eating him alive.

"Also he is showing very little brain activity which is signaling that either his body stopped leaving his mind in a limited state or so much damage has been done his mind just shut down." Tsunade said.

Sakura was in such a broke down state she couldn't say anything. Sasuke also on the verge of tears asked "Is there anything we can do, anything at all?"

Tsunade looked as if in a deep thought and managed a slight smile,"Well we do have a few things we could try but it is dangerous and he might die because of it."

"Do you think he will live through it if we try?" Sasuke replied.

"Its hard to say i know he's got the will to live, but his body might not have the strength to live through it...I'm going to leave it up to you two for you two are the only ones who know what he would want to do. If it was my decision I would go with it as it might be his best chance."

"What is it we would have to do to save him and then we'll see." Sasuke said willing to try just about anything to save his friend.

"It's a complicated and a dangerous process but if it works he could recover and be fine. This is what we would have to do..."

Over the next hour Tsunade went over the plan, going over all the risks that such an operation would present. Both Sasuke and Sakura both agreed that this would be what Naruto would want to try.

"Alright we will need 2 days to prepare the room so prepare and hope." Then Tsunade opened the door and said a few words before she left. "He's in room 217 if you want to visit." She left noticing a gleam in Sasuke's eye that hadn't been there when she first walked into the room. She saw hope.

After a few minutes of silence Sakura finally managed to shake out of her depression and asked Sasuke a question. "Sasuke do you think that Naruto will...die." She was scared out of her mind and his answer. Naruto, while childish and rash, was one of the most important things in her life. If he died she wasn't sure what to do. She looked at Sasuke waiting for a reply and saw a fierce determination in his eyes.

"Not if there is anything i can do about it."

xxxNarutoxxx

Sasuke and Sakura weren't the only ones worried about Naruto a certain Hyuuga was worried about Naruto as well. She hadn't heard anything about his whereabouts for the last 4 days. Then she hears a bunch of her fellow ninjas are hurt and are in the hospital. She happened to hear that Kiba was one of the patients so she decided to pay a visit while he was resting in the hospital.

On the way she stopped at a candy store and picked a snack for him hoping it would cheer him up. When she reached his room he was awake just kinda staring off into space. It almost seemed like he was distraught about something, which, is odd considering how upbeat he usually is. They talked for a while and she did her best to cheer him up. It turned out that he was blaming himself pretty bad because Akamaru got hurt pretty bad. Hinata knew the look in his eyes pretty well considering she saw it in herself quite often.

"Its not your fault Kiba, sounds like you did your best. And your both alive." Hinata said in one of her moments of determination. Kiba looked up at her and seemed to cheer up a bit.

"Yeah I guess so." The dog nin replied. A few moments of silence later Kiba seemed to perk up.

"RIGHT." Kiba yelled startling Hinata and Akamaru who was laying on Hinata's lap enjoying her gentle petting. "Just means we have to get that much stronger right buddy."

Akamaru wagged his tail and let out a quiet bark, still recovering but agreeing with his master. Hinata smiled and decided now would be a good time to leave seeing as she managed to do some good here. As she was about to leave Hinata asked Kiba if he knew what happened to Naruto.

"Sorry Hinata haven't heard anything about him. I heard that Neji was taken out of intensive care not to long ago though. Haven't heard anything about the others that went sorry."

"Okay. Thanks Kiba I'll v-visit soon." Hinata said as she left. Now she was worried about Naruto and Neji. While her and Neji weren't the best of friends she was starting to think that he was starting to respect her. He had made it a point to try and be more civil around her and every now and then would spar with her. With his help she saw steady increase in her performance. She even thought he even started to take a liking to her. After the chunin exams she was pretty sure that she would always be despised by him. She heard that Naruto defended her in the finals from Ino. Since she passed out she only saw a portion and rest of the details Ino filled her in on. She didn't know how much of it was true though seeing as Ino liked to her about how much Naruto defended her honor.

She decided that she would go and visit him next and see how he was. Hinata had to walk around a bit before finding someone who could tell her where Neji was but eventually managed to track down his room. As she stood outside his door her confidence started to take a dive. _I'm probably the last person he'd want to see._

She stood there for a minute and was about to leave and try again later when the door opened revealing a distraught Tenten her eyes showing signs of crying. At first Tenten looked surprised to see Hinata there but then managed a smile.

"Hinata its good to see you."

"G-good to see you too Tenten."

The stood there in for a second before Hinata's eyes glanced over to Neji's bed. Tenten smiled at her knowing that she was worried. She knew that Neji and her had a complicated relationship but to see that she was worried lifted her heart a little.

"The doctor's say he's going to be fine with lots of rest and treatment," Tenten said bringing the heiress's attention back to her. "He just awoke a little while ago, go and talk to him. I think it would cheer him up to see you."

Tenten smiled and pulled Hinata into a quick hug before taking her leave. Hinata took a quick breath and stepped into his room and walked over to his bed. Neji saw her coming and managed to get up slightly trying hard to get into a sitting position.

"Neji no don't get up." Hinata said immediately putting a hand on his chest gently and slowly laid him back down in his bed. Hinata at once saw something in Neji's eyes as he slowly looked her over. It looked like guilt. They sat in silence for a while before Hinata couldn't take the silence anymore.

"H-how are y-you feeling," Hinata said nervously. Neji continued to stare at her for a few minutes, as if he was searching for the correct words. Looking at Hinata's concerned eyes he gathered his strength before clearing his throat. He then said something so quiet that even the room was dead silent she couldn't make out.

"What." Hinata said barely making out his whisper.

"I'm sorry." Neji said his eyes tearing up, his voice barely a whisper. "I'm sorry."

"A-about." Hinata said confused and shocked at his words.

"About what I said and did to you." Neji replied in between long breaths as he sat up so he could look straight into her eyes. Hinata looked stunned so Neji continued. "I never thought to see your side, never thought to see your pain. I was so caught up in my anger I didn't see what it was doing to you," Neji said tears now coming down as is the wall of anger he hid by finally came crashing down. "I couldn't stand to look at you knowing that my father died for you. But it wasn't your fault, I'm so sorry lady Hinata. I couldn't stand my existence and I took it out on you. Can you forgive me," he said tears pouring furiously now.

At first Hinata didn't know what to do or say, she could only look into his eyes that were begging for forgiveness as they looked away as if he didn't deserve such a thing. Hinata immediately took his hand into hers and quickly replied, "Of course I do."

Neji turned his head to see Hinata crying, a genuine smile on her face. "Of course I do Neji. I never once blamed you, not for one instance."

Neji looked into her kind forgiving eyes as if they were purging the last of his guilt away. The last of his will broke and tears flooded from his eyes as if the last black mark in his soul had finally been wiped clean. As he laid dying during his mission he finally felt free of all his burdens except this one. And now without hesitation she forgave him for all the evil things he did and said to her. Neji started sobbing unable to stop it, it was simply for to much for him to take. Hinata could see that Neji, the Neji that was perhaps the strongest Hyuga to appear in generations, was so troubled that she barely even registered what she did next.

Neji tried and tried to stop himself from looking so pathetic but all the years of burying his emotions finally came to the surface. As he was trying to calm himself down he felt his body move over to rest against something. Hinata pulled Neji in closely wrapping her arms around him rubbing his shoulder. Neji looked over to see Hinata looking at him tenderly as if her eyes were telling him everything was okay.

"Its ok Neji, you don't have to worry anymore, everything is going to be alright," Hinata said sweetly.

Neji looked into her eyes and saw that everything would be.

A little while later after Neji managed to calm down Hinata was sitting by his bed chatting with him. Neji listened to her talk about what she been up to and her past missions. As he listened to her talk he noticed her smile as if just talking to him was making her happy. Hinata then looked at the clock and noticed what time it was.

"S-sorry Neji its getting late and you should rest, I'll come back later and visit okay," Hinata said getting up feeling better then she had in a long time. Neji smiled and watched her as she started to leave.

"Lady Hinata," Neji said as she was starting to leave.

"Y-yes Neji."

Neji looked at her and couldn't help but compare her to another person he knew. "you know, I can understand why you like him. Naruto brings out the best in us."

Hinata blushed and blurted out, "how did you know."

Neji sweat dropped and almost fell out of his bed. "I ah just notice things I guess." Hinata could hardly believe that Neji knew her secret.

"Anyway," Neji said bringing Hinata out of her daze. "I use to think that you were pathetic and that your kindness was weakness. But now after all of this I realized that your kindness is what makes you so strong. In fact if i'm honest I think your stronger than most people for what you have been through. Stronger then me for certain. Thank you for showing me true strength." Neji finished with a smile his burden finally lifted.

Hinata, shocked, could only blush a little from the compliment. She gave Neji a big smile and manged to say thank you before walking out the door and leaning on it as she sorted out his words. She couldn't believe that Neji would say something like that. It made her extremely happy to hear something like that said about her. It was turning out to be quite a good day.

After she was done sorting out her thoughts she started walking down the hospital hallway when she saw Sasuke and Sakura walking quickly down the hallway towards her.

"Hey Hinata" Sakura said giving her friend a slight wave. Sasuke just nodded his head to her. Hinata thinking that his team members would know where he is asked "W-wheres N-Naruto?"

Sakura got a very sad look on her face as well as Sasuke. "Hinata...Naruto is...here in the hospital" Sakura said not able to tell the fragile girl whats happened.

Hinata knowing that others had been hurt had to ask, "Is Naruto hurt, will he be ok, whats happened"

Sasuke saying what Sakura couldn't told Hinata what happened between him and Naruto. By the end of the story Hinata was crying and asked if there was anything she could do.

"We are on our way to visit him if you want to come" Sasuke suggested knowing how much she cared for the blonde idiot.

Hinata agreed and walked silently with Sakura and Sasuke. They walked in silence too occupied in their thoughts to talk. When they reached room 217 the door opened before they could open it. Out came Kakashi just finishing a visit with the doctor who was taking tests on Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said sadly.

"Ah Sakura, Hinata,...Sasuke," Kakashi said eying him.

Sasuke couldn't look at his sensei straight in the eyes thinking of the disappointment that must be there.

"Sasuke your going to have to come with me i have a few...questions that need to be answered."

"Sure..but could i visit him first...please"

Kakashi looked at his student and saw the pain and tourture that was taking place in his heart. "Sure take your time"

"thank you" Sasuke whispered still unable to look at his teacher.

As the trio entered Kakashi leaned against the wall and pulled out his book intent on distracting himself to not think about the present. The three walked up to the sleeping Naruto and just looked at him. Sakura went up to and whispered something to him then backed away and started crying and ran out of the room. She just couldn't take seeing him in that state.

"Hinata could you try to comfort Sakura i need to speak to Naruto...alone." Sasuke looked at her with a look that almost seemed to be begging.

"O-ok Sa-sasuke" She left the room to see Sakura on the ground right next the door crying and letting out a "oh Naruto" between sobs. Hinata not sure what to do just leaned against the door and let her tears drop to the ground silently trying hard not to break down.

Back in the room Sasuke looked at his friend, his brother.

"Im sorry Naruto i never wanted to cause you any more pain,..I'm so sorry. Forgive my weakness brother.."Sasuke started crying went over to his friend and held his hand.

"I promise you if i can save you i will even at the cost of my life, I will make this right" Sasuke walked over to Kakashi and said " I'm ready"

"Alright lets get going...and don't worry Naruto is strong believe in him"

Kakashi opened the door and started walking down the hallway Sasuke right behind him. Before he left he stopped in front of Hinata.

"Hinata could take care of Naruto and Sakura for me i don't think ill be around for long so could you do this for me."

Hinata nodded her head and watched as Sasuke disappeared from sight. She looked at Sakura then helped her to her feet.

"Sakura m-maybe you should g-get some rest. I'll look over Naruto. I'll c-come get you if something happens."

Sakura looked at Hinata and nodded and headed back to her a room that was prepared for her since she refused to leave. Hinata meanwhile went back into Naruto's room determined to do anything that could help him. She sat next to him and just watched him for a bit, noticing how frail he looked. She pulled out a book to pass the time with and would every now and then glance up at Naruto. And every once would whisper his name wishing he would answer. After a few hours Hinata began to get a little sleepy but not ready to go to bed yet so she decided to talk to Naruto before leaving.

"Naruto" she whispered "Naruto i d-dont know if you can hear m-me but i just w-want you t-to know" She stopped and grabbed his hand blushing a little."your not alone Naruto y-your f-friends are with y-you and" she gripped his hand a little harder and said in a very hushed voice "I'm here with you so dont give up..Naruro" Hinata started crying unable to hold back any longer. She cried and cried she put her head on Naruto's chest and continued to cry.

As she cried she listened to Naruto's slow breaths and took comfort in that he was still breathing and before she knew it she was asleep dreaming about Naruto. Today was an extremely emotional day for the young kunoichi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXNARUTOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"So that's what happened" Kakashi said as Sasuke finished his recount.

"yes" Sasuke said somberly

Kakashi went over the details of what he learned. For the most part it was Orochimaru's influence that made Sasuke do what he did. But there was still a part of him that wanted to go and gain power. He was going to have to punish Sasuke for his actions but that could wait for a bit. For now they needed to focus on getting Naruto better.

"Kakashi"

"Yes Sasuke"

"I know what i've done and i make no attempt to justify my actions and accept any punishment given but.."

"but?"

"Could it wait until we heal Naruto i need to do this i have to..i have to at least try to repent for my mistakes" As he said this Kakashi saw a few tears fall off his face.

"I'll do what i can"

"thank you"

Kakashi left the room and left Sasuke to his thoughts and thought _We all make mistakes Sasuke...some of us accept and live with them and others..try to fix it._ Kakashi looked up at the ceiling and hoped he wouldnt have to live with another pain in his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXNARUTOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Over the next few days preparations were readied and made. Both Hinata and Sakura never left the hospital. Sasuke was given a room with a guard stationed outside the door making sure he didn't leave. The hour was approaching and in a couple a minutes they would get ready to try and save Naruto. As it turned out Hinata asked Tsunade when she visited if she could help with healing him and was told of the plan. With time approaching everyone started making there way to the prepared room.

Sakura and Hinata walked together towards the room they would use to save Naruto or cause his death. On the way they Sasuke being escorted to the room as well.

"HEYYY Sasuke" Sakura waved and yelled managing a smile at seeing him.

Sasuke looked back and gave a small wave and walked with the girls. Soon they made it to the room and entered. They were not expecting what they saw in the room was many seals written all over the wall with Naruto in the middle and weird symbols in the corners of the room.

Tsunade was in the middle of the room with a concerned look on her face. When she saw the group enter she waved her hand and told them to wait patiently. After a few minutes she was ready.

"Ok you've been briefed on what we are going to do, we are going to transfer a large amount of our chakra into his body, then using that new chakra we will began repairing damage done to his body, and finally, give enough chakra that his body will be able to run on it until he can make his own chakra again. This process is long and tedious and if any one of you stop channeling chakra it will fail and he will die." She looked around to make sure they understood this. "If this works Naruto should be in tip top condition assuming his body can take the new chakra then the stress of healing and making new chakra." she looked around once again then said" that's all do your absolute best or this won't work. We can do this, get into positions"

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi and all took positions in the center of a large white circle in the courners while Tsunade stood right next to Naruto in the center circle.

Sakura started first drawing out chakra. As she did a symbol apeared below her. It said Strength and was colored red.

One by one a symbol apeared below each of the courners. At Sasukes was a green colored 'Family' symbol, at Kakashi's apeared a Purple colored 'Friendship' symbol, and at Hinatas corner appeared a white colored 'Love' symbol.

"Ok the chakra is ready" Tsunade said and began transfering her chakra then said "For Naruto"

Hours past by 1,2,5,6,8 hours past and they were coming close to finishing the job. "alright guys this is the last stretch full power"

All five ninjas brought up their full power making each of ther symbols glow brightly.

Tsunade made a few symbols and pressed her hand on Naruto's stomach and said "SECRET ART: SOUL RESTORATIONS JUTSU"

As she performed the jutsu chakra swirled above them spinning wildly then forming into a tornado and slowly entered Naruto's body. The group looked in amazement as the chakra swirled until all of it disappeared into him. Then Naruto's body glowed a light blue for about five minutes before stopping.

Sakura praying it worked was the first to speak "Did it work master Tsunade"

Tsunade also praying went to check Naruto's pulse. She put her hands on his neck for a sec, then took it off. A second later she fell to the floor screaming wildly and crying her heart out "DAMNIT". She pounded the ground screaming"WHY" in between her tears.

As the other four looked at her each of them came to realize what happened. It didn't work. Sakura was the first to break as she also hit the ground crying. Kakashi Turned around put a hand on the wall and also weeped for his lost student. Sasuke took it the worst and fell to his knees. Tears pouring down his face as he just screamed "NOOOOOOOO"

Hinata walked over to Naruto unable to believe it and checked his pulse. Her heart broke and took her finger off him and started crying. She didn't know what she was going to do without her source of strength. He made her want to be better to be strong she didn't know what she was going to do now. Her head landed on his body and she let out a loud cry for her lost love.

"NARUTOOOO"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Power

Naruto slowly opened his eyes not quite sure where he was. He felt exhausted and his body could hardly move. As he slowly came to he remembered what happened. He was talking to Sasuke and then...he got hit by the chidori. _So am i dead, alive, or what. _

His eyes finally adjusted to the room he was in and he was shocked at what he saw. He was in a big room very gloomy and something he didn't like. _God..I hate this room. Its so damn miserable in here._

Naruto looked around the Nine-tail foxes room. He always dreaded coming here.

"Hey you stupid fox where are you" Naruto said slowly getting to his feet. He saw two red eyes pop open behind the cage.

"**Where do you think I'm at brat its not like i can go anywhere" ****The kyuubi said annoyed.**

"Yeah yeah whatever, why am i here" Naruto said in a wondering voice. Looking around the awful area.

"**I had to bring you here to save you from death"**

"What do you mean"

"**Your body wasn't going to live from that attack, so i had to bring you here to keep your brain in a limited state so i could try and heal you, but." ****The fox said with a hint of sadness.**

"But what"

**"But your chakra network was messed up from the attack so i couldn't use my chakra to heal you, i managed to keep you barely alive but i can't do much more than that"**

"So am i going to die" Naruto said despairingly.

**"No it seem your friends are trying desperately to save you and it seems they have a plan to save you"**

"Will it work"

**"Well i beleive they will manage to repair and give your body chakra but i dont think your body will make it "**

"So im going to die is that what you are saying"

**"Yes"**

Naruto looked at the ground and couldn't believe it. After all hes been through after all the hard work. He was going to die.

"Well...I guess its what is going to happen and there's not much I can do about it. It was good while it lasted," said with a resigning tone.

**"So your just going to give up...I think i just lost what little respect i had for you brat" ****it said in a condescending voice.**

"What are you talking about I'm in here and i cant do a thing the only thing i can think to do is just sit here." Naruto replied angrily.

**"What if i told your there is a way to save you" **Naruto looked at the fox and stared intently **"Its a dangerous road but if you managed to make it you'll be stronger then ever and more importantly you'll be alive"**

"What do i have to do" the blonde responded almost immediately.

**"Alright that's more like it, alright first you'll have to go into the depths of my power. I'll open the door for you but first ill need to brief you on what you'll need to do so listen carefully or you will die"**

As the fox talked Naruto listened hanging to his every word. At the end Naruto knew he had one hell of an adventure ahead of him.

**"So you know what you have to do then"**

"Yes lets start this"

**"Remember you have 2 days to finish this task and learn the power and then come back here, that's as long as i can keep the door open"**

"Right i won't fail its a promise"

**"Good luck brat"**

The nine-tails lifted its head up and closed his eyes and muttered a few words. Then he opened his eyes which were glowing red. A door then appeared in the wall by his cage. Naruto opened took a quick breath and went in.

As the Kyuubi watched his vessel leave it couldn't help but worry for the little squirt. Time and time again he showed the fox demon the strength of the human heart. It wouldn't say so but the nine-tails was quite proud of the brat. It only hoped once again Naruto could prove his strength.

"**Stay strong." **it said to itself as it concentrated on keeping the door open.

Naruto looked around the room there wasn't much to it just a hallway with a door at the end. _Well here I go_. As Naruto went down the hall he got the feeling something was wrong. It felt like someone or something was watching him. He stopped and looked around but couldn't find the source of his uneasiness. So he continued down the hallway. When he reached the door he sensed something wrong behind it but he had keep going.

Naruto opened the door and walked inside. He took a minute to look at the surroundings. It was a big room in a shape of a circle much like the arena in the hidden leaf village. It had jagged rocks surrounding a flat area in the middle and two trails each leading to a door. All Naruto had to do was get across the room to the other door.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Naruto said his hairs standing on end as he started walking to the middle.

"**You should" **A voice whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto surprised, spun around and got ready to attack the sneaky assailant. But when he saw the speaker he was too surprised to do anything. What he saw was a giant man with a red fox tail and red fox ears. He stood at about 6 feet and very muscular and thin. He had a very serious face and red hair that reached to his shoulders.

"**What do you want kid"**

Naruto a little shake up answered "I-I came for the power behind that door"

**"Hmmph, you a little kid want that kind of power what, do you have a death wish"**

"I might but i still need that power so get out of the way and let me through" Naruto took a couple of steps forward then the next thing he knew he was on the ground. His arm being held behind his back.

**"If you want to die that's your choice kid but if you want the power you have to beat me"**

"hmm..beat you..suits me" after he said that his body poofed into smoke.

Surprised the fox man quickly stood up only to get a right fist smacked into his face. He flew about 10 feet before stopping.

"Hows that for beating you" Naruto said with a smirk.

**"Im impressed"** The man said after getting up unaffected an arrogant smirk on his face. **"I won't underestimate you again"** The man started walking to Naruto **"My name is Kouga Kibagami guardian of the devil fox's power. Nice to meet you" **He said with a smile then disappeared.

"What the.." Naruto was about to finish when a leg kicked him in the stomach sending him flying. When Naruto was about to hit the ground he flipped around and landed on his feet sliding a couple of feet.

"Man what speed"

**"I'm quite quick aren't I, we foxes pride ourselves with our speed" **Said a voice behind Naruto. Before Naruto could turn around a foot hit him in the back sending him sprawling to the ground. Naruto barely managed to keep his balance as he placed his hands on the ground and flipped around.

"Damn how am i suppose defend against that."

**"I dont think you can kid"**

"Shi.." Naruto got hit up into the air as he looked around he noticed something strange. Even though the guy was fast his punch didn't well pack all that much of a punch. Even if he did figure out that there wasn't much he can do with that speed against him.

"I have to come up with something think brain think" As Naruto thought a blur went above him. The blur was Kouga. He came down on Naruto with a kick. Naruto came down fast and landed on his back. The wind was knocked out of him, but he turned over and got on his hands and knees breathing hard. But he wasn't allowed time to recover, Kouga landed on Naruto knocking Naruto farther into the ground.

**"Sorry kid didn't see you there. You have no chance give up now or die" ****Kouga said stepping off his back.**

"Never i don't go back on my word and I said i would beat you," Naruto said as he stubbornly got back to his feet and got into fighting position. "Bring it on"

**"*sigh* its your funeral kid" **then he took off coming straight for Naruto

"Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto said as he made hundreds of shadow clones. Kouga stopped and looked at the sheer number of them all.**"Hmm quite a few of them this could take a while"**

Over the next few hours Naruto hoped to slow and wear him down by making shadow clones and making him destroy them all before making more. But it seems the guy has the stamina of a demon. He had to come up with something else. He had a couple of clones keep Kouga busy while he thought of a plan. _Hmm what could i do hes fast but doesn't seem that strong how can i use that against him...if i could slow him down i could..that might work thank you Kakashi sensei._

**"Come out come out where ever you are kid" **

"Im right here" Naruto said stepping out from behind a rock "Come and get me"

**"Your started to bug me kid"** Kouga started running to Naruto as his speed increased he got the feeling something was wrong and as soon as he was about to hit the kid he poofed again.

**"Another shadow clone, COMON KID COME OUT"**

"YOU GOT IT"

As he said that hands started popping out of the ground and grabbed Kougas arms and legs holding him down.

**"SHIT"**

Kouga looked around awaiting for an attack. **"Where, where"**

"RIGHT HERE" Kouga looked at where the voice came from, above him he saw the kid with a ball of chakra in his hand.

"RESENGAN" The jutsu hit its target all of Naruto's clones dissapeared from the blast and Kouga was driven into the ground turning around in the ground making a big hole causing more damage. Then Naruto jumped into the air and made a couple of shadow clones.

"IM NOT DONE" A shadow clone kicked Kouga back out of the hole launching him upward.

"**GAHHH"** Kouga screamed as he was sailing through the air

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE" Naruto screamed as he and a couple of his clones came down hitting Kouga with their legs, each in perfect synchronization. Kouga came down and hit the ground hard. Causing a small tremor and a big dust cloud

"HUFF HUFF HUFF got him" Naruto said catching his breath. As he walked over to Kouga the cloud began to dissapate. He noticed the fox man not moving and he couldn't even tell if he was alive.

"Damn i guess i killed him"

**"n-not yet kid..got to admit that was one hell of an attack. Well you did it but don't think its over there is one more guardian you must beat and he is stronger then I. You don't stand..a...chance" **He passed out.

"One more, I got this" but his body didn't agree. His body wouldn't move "Maybe i should rest a bit" Naruto sat down and closed his eye's _Just a few hours..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXNARUTOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up feeling refreshed. His body wasn't weighing him down anymore. Naruto let out a loud and long yawn and stretch but then it all came to him. _OH SHIT how long have i been asleep._ Naruto looked at where Kouga was and saw he was still there. _Well it couldn't been more then a few hours i hope._

Naruto got up and started walking down to the other door. As he approached the door he had a feeling that this was going to be one hell of a battle. He opened the door and went inside. The room was almost exactly the same except it had no rocks around the middle it was just a wide open room. And in the middle of the room stood a tall figure that Naruto couldn't really make out as he got closer the figure got bigger and bigger.

When Naruto got close enough he studied the figure. He stood at about 12 feet and was nothing but muscles as far as Naruto could tell. He had no hair and a giant club in his hand which was at least 1 1/2 times bigger then him. If nothing else this guy was intimidating as hell.

**"WHO DARES ENTER MY CHAMBER" **The giant said in a booming voice

Naruto who knew he must press on answered" I do, Naruto Uzumaki i come here seeking the fox demons power"

**"SO THAT MEANS YOU HAVE DEFEATED KOUGA EH HAHAHA ITS TOO BAD YOU'LL FAIL TO DEFEAT ME. I'VE BEEN GAURDING THIS PLACE FOR YEARS AND NONE HAVE BEEN ABLE TO BEAT ME SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN"**

"Because my life depends on it as well as my hopes and dreams and nothing will stand in my way to achieve those"

**"VERY WELL LET US BEGIN"** The monster said before raising his giant club. then he swung it at Naruto. Naruto ready for an attack jumped backwards in the air to avoid the attack. But while in mid air the gust of wind made by the attack hit Naruto causing him to fly in the air and hit the ground.

"Damn thats a strong wind" Naruoto got up and ran to the left of the giant as a giant club came crashing down where he was. The small quake he created made Naruto lose his balance and he tripped to the ground.

**"BEFORE YOU DIE YOU SHOULD KNOW YOUR KILLER, MY NAME IS HIROKI, NOW DIE" **Hiroki lifted his big club into the air and came down at where Naruto was. Naruto not having much time dived to the left the club missing by inches. Although it missed, Naruto was pushed a few feet from the impact.

"Damn this guy could give that wind lady from the sand a run for her money"_ Hmm what was her name..it started with a T..oh well not the time to worry about that._ Naruto looked around getting an observation of his surroundings. _Not much to work with looks like i have to take him head on._

Naruto pulled out a kunai thinking _This isn't going to do much_ and charged at Hiroki. Hiroki raised his mighty club once again.

"Shadow Clone jutsu"

Now there were 7 Narutos each running at Hiroki and then each of them threw their Kunai. Hiroki instead of swinging downward he swung sideways. The wave of the swing knocked the Kunai off their course but this was what Naruto was hoping for.

Two clones jumped into the air while the to other stopped while one kept on running. The two Narutos put their hands on one of the Naruto's feet and launched him upwards. Then as the one raised the two in the air grabbed his hands and threw him upwards to the giants head.

The Naruto in the air pulled out four kunai and threw them all. Hiroki not able to bring his giant weapon to protect himself brought his hand up to block them. When all four hit him in the arm he winced in a little pain but then noticed something on the end of all the kunai. There were little tags and where getting shorter.

"**DAMN"** Hiroki said before the kunai exploded. A cloud formed around the giant. The airborne Naruto landed on the ground and examined the cloud. "Did i get him"

His answer was a club coming out of the cloud. "DAMN" The club hit Naruto slamming him into the ground.

"**Got you"** Hiroki looked at his crushed victim and smiled. Even though he got him his arm was bloody and was bleeding badly and limp POOF A puff of smoke came from under his club. **"WHAT"**

"RESENGAN" Naruto came out from behind Hiroki and aimed at the middle of his back. Hiroki dropped his club and swung his good arm at Naruto. Hiroki made it just in time and smacked Naruto to the side. Naruto flew a couple of yards before hitting the ground.

**"IT WAS QUITE AN INGENIOUS PLAN TO BAD IT DIDNT WORK, NOW IM ANGRY YOUR GOING TO DIE" **Hiroki said breathing hard before grabbing his club. Naruto got up a little wobbly. _Damn he can hit hard. And now hes got that club again._

"**ITS OVER KID THIS TIME IM GOING TO USE MY BEST ATTACK" **Hiroki brought up his club and started charging his chakra. As Naruto watched he saw the club start turning blue with his chakra. _If the chakra is visible then its one powerful attack._

Naruto made a clone and began forming a resengan. _I dont think it will be enough maybe i could..._

Naruto made up his mind and ran forward to hit Hiroki.

"**ITS OVER KID"** Hiroki brought his club as far as back as possible and swung to the side **"DIE"**

Naruto jumped up and rammed his resengan into the club. When the two powers clashed a giant wave of chakra exploded from the two creating a bomb like effect. Naruto was getting pushed back his resengan not enough to break through Hiroki's own technique.

**"YOUR NOT POWERFULL ENOUGH KID YOUR DEAD" **Hiroki pushed Naruto more. Naruto losing the battle was unnerved. "HA" he said as Hiroki pushed through Naruto's resengan. Hiroki made a full swing and hit Naruto. A wave of chakra went out of the club and swept Naruto away.

Hiroki waited and looked around he didn't see anything **"BLEW HIM TO OBLIVION"**

"You wish" Naruto said popping out of the ground behind him flying toward Hiroki. Hiroki turned around his club already in motion and as he turned around something in front of him popped out of the ground.

**"DONT YOU LEARN KID" **Hiroki hit the assaulting Naruto but he turned into smoke **"WHAT"**

"RESENGAN" Hiroki turned around to get a resengan right in his chest. Thought the giant didn't start flying he was lifted off the ground and flew a few feet and landed on his feet coughing up blood. When he managed to look up the kid was gone.

"RESENGAN" Naruto came crashing down on Hiroki hitting him in the face. Hiroki unsuspecting of this attack was fully hit and was slammed into the ground as hit feet were lifted up into the air. Naruto breathing heavily fell on his ass praying it was over he didn't have much energy left. He looked at the giant and hoped to god he stayed down.

Hiroki amazed at the determination of the kid to win smiled.**"Well done kid"** His voice weak **"You are the first to beat me so you have earned the right to get that power but you better hurry and learn it you only have 16 hours left better hurry."** Hiroki passed out holding something toward Naruto.

Naruto slowly rose and slowly walked to whatever it was Hiroki was trying to give him. As he opened the giant palm of the man and saw two items one was a key and the other was a gem of some kind, _Hmm its only a red gem but better take it anyway._

Naruto walked to the door and opened it with the key and went inside. What he saw inside amazed him. A square room with a platform in the middle with a bridge leading to it and all around it was fire. Huge blazes burning with the heat of the sun itself._ DAMN ITS HOT _Naruto thought taking his jacket off and slowly walking to the middle making sure not to slip or fall.

When Naruto got on top of the platform he saw what he was looking for a giant scroll with a tail of a fox on the end of it. As Naruto got closer he felt the presence of another, it felt perverted. As if it wasn't something that belonged in this world. He looked around but didn't see a thing so he decided to move on. As soon as he touched the scroll a voice popped into his head **"What do you want"**

Naruto a little surprised said out loud "I seek the fox regeneration power and level one fox seal"

**"You have beaten the two guardians so you have earned the right to the powers so it shall be, prepare yourself for now your true test comes, power will come with a price"**

"Im ready bring it on" Naruto said with no hesitation

**"So be it"** the scroll went silent as well and then opened. Naruto saw seals swirling on the opened scroll. The seal then released a black chakra and slowly drifted to Naruto's stomach where the his seal was. Naruto just watched until the chakra disappeared and the seal closed.

Naruto then felt a pain, but not just any pain. Pain racked his whole body and he fell to the ground. "Damnit this hurts" Naruto squirmed on the ground trying not to pass out. It was the most painful thing that he had ever gone through. It was like a fire erupted from his body and just wouldn't go out.

Time passed but the pain didn't go away but Naruto managed to get out of that room and into the room he fought Hiroki. When Naruto managed to get about halfway to the other side of the room immense pain filled his body. "AHHH" Naruto screamed over and over. He could barely even hear his own screams while his body convulsed. It became too much and he finally passed out. As Naruto laid there he saw something strange he saw himself crying. He stood in front of the villagers crying because of the things they said to him. He saw the looks in their eyes, the pure hate for something he wasn't. Naruto heard the whispers of the villagers.

"Fucking demon."

"Bastard should just die and save us the trouble."

"We should just kill him now before he kills up in the future."

Were some of the comments he heard. "It's not my fault." Naruto heard his younger self say. "What did I do," the young Naruto said his eyes full of tears, "what did I do."

Naruto hating to see the old memory, the pain of it was fresh in his head. Naruto looked at the ground his fist clenched the anger building up inside of him. _It's not my fault, these bastards don't deserve to judge me. I should just kill them all and show them a real demon. _Naruto's fists clenched tighter and tighter until blood started to drip out from his from his hands. _They should all die, they should feel what true hatred is._ Naruto then realized what he was thinking and shook his head, what the hell was he thinking like that for. He was about to go up to the younger version of himself when he heard people started screaming. When he looked up he saw all the villagers dead laying on the ground all bleeding from slashes. Naruto still saw Naruto standing there and ran to him. "Hey what happened come on tell me who killed all the villagers." Naruto grabbed the smaller Naruto by the shoulders and looked at his face. "Who killed them."

The smaller Naruto whispered something the looked up at Naruto. His eyes glowed a red crimson and said "**ME"**

**The evil looking Naruto looked right into his eyes and all the feelings of killing those ignorant villagers came crashing through his body. He could feel the blood on his fingers as it dripped to the pool of blood forming around him. He heard the cries and pleas of the villagers being slaughtered which only made his heart beat faster in anticipation. Before he realized it he was grinning and just reveled in the slaughter, the only sound he made was a deep but quiet chuckle.**

"NOOOOOOOO" Naruto awoke in a cold sweat. _JESUS what happened, __he thought as he ran through that dream over in his mind. To say it was disturbing him was an understatement. He sat up and tried to shake the image of him killing innocents out of his head when he noticed his body wasn't in nerve racking pain anymore__. Hey the pain is gone and i fell..refreshed hmm odd. __Naruto then remembered that he was on a time limit__. Shit the door._ Naruto got up and started running. As he ran he felt he could run faster for some reason and started running faster. His speed rivaled to that of Lee's so he ran to the other side in no time. He opened the door and ran quickly to the other side. As soon as he was in the hallway leading back to fox's chamber he saw it closing slowly. _SHIT_. Naruto took off running faster then ever before pumping chakra into his legs to further his pace. Naruto jumped through the small opening and fell to the ground just as the door closed.

**"BRAT NOW ACTIVATE THE REGENERATION JUTSU THERE'S TIME HURRY"**

Naruto made a few hand signs and said "FOX STYLE REGENERATION JUTSU"

Naruto felt his body being lifted somewhere and went with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXNARUTOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NARUTOOOOOO" Hinata screamed tears flowing down her face. She and everyone around her crying for their lost friend, family, their Naruto. That blonde knucklehead who managed to steal a piece of each of the hearts with his unique personality.

Hinata hugging Naruto not wanting to believe that he was dead. "N-n-naruto you can't die please don't leave me alone I don't want to be alone please Naruto come back to me" she said knowing that those words will never reach him. She wished she could do something it was killing her knowing that this was the end of the story that never really began. She cried more and more her body about to give out from the mix of emotional and physical stress.

As she hung to him something started to happen, just for second she thought she heard a heartbeat. She shook her and shrugged it off as just a wish when she heard another. Hinata gasped and then put her head to his chest and drowned out all sound. Thump...thump. Hinata gasped once again. Naruto's body then started to rise from the table as if levitating. A swirl of chakra slowly escaped from him. Hinata, startled, jumped back and fell down and let out a small shriek. The others looked at Naruto with curiosity and fear.

Hinata started to get a little closer but backed away when an intense chakra emitted from him. Red chakra flew from Naruto's body sending a powerful wave towards everyone in the room. The chakra was so powerful it started blowing faster and faster knocking them off their feet. This was definitely the most intense chakra they had ever seen. Red chakra swirling everywhere, its was the most terrifying and amazing thing they had seen in their lives.

"WHATS GOING ON," Tsunade yelled.

While everyone also wondered that no one could come up with an answer. Hinata however just looked at Naruto and started crying. Then she whispered "Naruto."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Relief

Naruto's body poured massive amounts of chakra by the minute. It has been 7 minutes since he started releasing chakra and there didn't seem to be any end in sight.

"How can anyone have this much chakra" Sakura said "it just doesn't seem possible"

"Naruto whats happening to you" Tsunade said as she studied his body. It just didn't seem humanly possible.

"What should we do" asked Sasuke.

"Not much we can do, we sit and wait" Kakashi told Sasuke.

They waited for another 20 minutes just watching Naruto. "Does he ever run out of chakra" Sasuke said. Then as if Naruto heard Sasuke the releasing chakra did something. Naruto began releasing chakra at least 10 times as fast and it had a much stronger force. This time the chakra didn't disappear and stayed in the room filling it with an overwhelming force. The dark chakra attacked everyone's senses and they all had the same thought. It didn't feel like normal chakra it felt...thick and somehow tainted. After 30 seconds of this his body stopped releasing the chakra.

Everyone around him just looked at Naruto holding their breaths wondering what would happen now. The chakra began swirling around the room. It went faster and faster until it was going so fast it made it hard to see what what was happening.

"I can't see" Sakura said. Everyone else couldn't either the lights blinded everyone with their swift movement. Everyone but Hinata that is. When the chakra began to move she activated her Byakugon so she could find out what was happening. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen the chakra was bright but not not too bright to see and it swirled with such intensity it memorized her. It was like the stars were swirling around her with Naruto as the central sun. Chakra started swirling around Naruto then formed a black hole like shape leading to Naruto's chest. The chakra began pouring back into Naruto. That's when Hinata noticed that right before the chakra reentered his body it changed to a pure black color.

"AHHH" Naruto started screaming as the chakra filled him breaking her curiosity. His body started to convulse from the intense chakra.

"WHATS GOING ON" Tsunade yelled unable to see but hearing Naruto's scream. Hinata watched the whole thing but was surprised when she saw Naruto's body. He looked the same but he was glowing a dark red and his eyes let out an intense red color. The area around his chest where the chakra came back to was still the eerie black color. The chakra stopped swirling and was all sucked into Naruto. Everything was dead silent and Naruto once levitating began falling. Hinata deactivated her Byakugon and watched silently. Hinata's heart was pounding faster then any other time she could remember.

Naruto slowly dropped to the table and just laid there. Everyone was too shocked to do anything so they waited. After a couple of seconds Naruto let out a large gasp. He took very short heavy breaths gasping for air. He sat up and got out of his bed coughing a little between breaths. He slowly stood up and looked at everyone then he smiled. Everyone looked at him in shock and surprise no one saying a thing. It was if anyone might say anything he might suddenly disappear. As they looked at him Naruto, noticing all the strange looks everyone was giving him, got a serious look on his face.

"What, do I have something on my face" Naruto said then let out his usual big smile. For a second no one said a word or moved. Then Naruto felt Sakura aiming some killing intent at him.

Sakura ran to Naruto and hit him over the head and said "This is NOT the time to joke." Naruto rubbed his head over the bump that she just left him.

"Ouch Sakura what did I do, you shouldn't hit a recovering patient you know." Sakura looked at Naruto and his goofy grin. She broke her slight anger and started crying, she jumped at Naruto and hugged him "Don't ever s-scare m-m-me like that a-again" She said crying in his chest, her words barely getting through her sobbing. Naruto gently lowered her to the ground and held her.

"Its alright Sakura I'm here don't cry," Naruto said stroking her hair and she clutched him tighter afraid to let him go. "Shh shh shhh, its okay Sakura I wont ever leave you again," Naruto said soothingly as he felt her slightly let go of him.

Sasuke came over and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Welcome back...brother" Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded with a grin on his face. Tsunade smiled at the heartwarming scene and started walking out of the room, then opened the door. That Naruto always found a way to do the impossible.

"Your not going to see him," Kakashi asked leaning by the door.

"Not right now there are other people who need him" She said with a few tears in her eyes. She was beyond happy that her little idiot was okay. If he had died on her she would have killed him. She walked out to the hall and went to her office. _I need a drink._

Naruto was still stroking Sakura's hair telling her every thing is ok. As Naruto held her he heard her whisper "Naruto" and was breathing lightly an occasion sob escaping every now and then._ She fell asleep, __Naruto noticed_. Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "could you take her to a room and let her sleep we'll talk later ok."

Sasuke nodded and and took Sakura gently into his arms. He had a bit of a problem getting her hands to let of Naruto but managed to unshackle her from him. Sasuke stopped right before the door and looked at Naruto. He then moved his head towards Hinata then left the room. Naruto took noticed of Hinata standing there blushing a little. Hinata didn't know what to say so she stood there. She wanted to jump into his arms like Sakura but with everything that happened her body wouldn't move.

Naruto walked over to Hinata and stood a few feet from her. "So did you help them Hinata" Hinata nodded at Naruto "I-I just w-wanted to h-h-help you N-naruto, I d-didn't w-want you to d-die" she said with a sad look in her eyes. "Thank you Hinata I might not of come back if it wasn't for you" Hinata happy to receive a compliment from Naruto smiled but then a sudden sadness came over her. "I thought y-you died, I..I.." Hinata started crying.

Naruto came closer to Hinata and wrapped his arms around her. This shocked her greatly and she stood eyes opened wide still crying. "Shhhh don't cry Hinata it makes me sad to see you in pain. I'm here and I'm not going to die ever, I've too much to do" Hinata started crying in happiness, in relief, and joy she just stood there wishing the world would stop for them. She felt so safe in his arms, so secure, and so happy. She felt...tired, oh so tired, without realizing it she was exhausted and since she felt so comfortable she just passed out. Naruto felt her start to go limp so he caught her before she fell.

Kakashi who watched the whole thing in interest decided now was a good time to interrupt. Kakashi cleared his throat getting Naruto's attention. "Naruto I'm glad to see you are alright we have much to talk about but for now take Hinata to her room so she can get some sleep she deserves it," Kakashi said with a gentle tone. "I'd do it but I'm pretty beat myself."

Naruto nodded his head picked up Hinata and left the room. Kakashi was quite curious about what happened today but questions could wait for tomorrow. _You never cease to amaze me Naruto.__ Kakashi thought as he led Naruto to Hinata's room. Kakashi opened the door and watched him enter it noticing how caring he was holding the hyuga. "Naruto you rest today alright we can answer questions tomorrow." Kakashi said smiling._

_"Right." Naruto said before leaving him._

_Kakashi shook his head not believing how much that kid passed his wildest expectations. As he walked down the hall he saw Sasuke walking towards him his guard right behind him._

_"How is he," Sasuke said reaching Kakashi._

_"He seems fine as far as I can tell, we will debrief tomorrow so go home today and rest." Kakashi said then looked at Sasuke's escort. "You can go."_

_"But sir, I was told not to leave the.." the guard started to say before Kakashi raised his hand._

_"That's okay, I take full responsibility, Sasuke's been through enough he's not going anywhere. Right Sasuke."_

_Sasuke looked at Kakashi in an appreciative manner. "I've learned my lesson, I'm not going anywhere I swear on my Uchiha pride," he replied to the guard. The guard looked at him then to Kakashi and sighed._

_"Fine, but if something happens its your head Kakashi."_

_Kakashi nodded and watched the guard leave before looking at Sasuke. It seemed a great burden was lifted in his eyes. Kakashi smiled and put a hand on his students shoulder. "Despite how we got here, I'm glad everything is alright. Now you get some rest its going to be a fun day tomorrow and Sasuke." Sasuke looked right into Kakashi's eye to see pride and relief in it. "I'm very proud of you."_

_Sasuke smiled and nodded knowing that whatever came his way he would meet it head on with his head held high._

_xxxNARUTOxxx_

Naruto carried Hinata gently through her room. He put her in her bed gently noticing some strands of her hair fall on her face. Naruto gently reached and brushed the hair in her eyes away. He got a funny feeling about him and stood there for a second. _Why did I do that_ he thought. He was getting these weird feelings every time he saw Hinata. _What is this weird feeling_. He was about to leave when she whispered something in her sleep.

"Naruto...don't leave me alone"

Naruto took her hand in his and whispered into her ear "your never alone, I'm right here" Hinata smiled in her sleep and seemed at peace. That simple act made Naruto feel better knowing that he helped her fight that feeling. He hated feeling all alone, in fact, when he thought about it Hinata always manged to show up when he felt his loneliest. Naruto held her hand for a little bit more before leaving. The least he could do was return the favor seeing as she always seemed to be there when he needed some support. When he left her room he sensed someone to his right. Sasuke was leaning against the wall with his eye closed and arms crossed.

Naruto not sure how to react just looked at Sasuke. Sasuke not quite sure how to react to Naruto just kept his eyes closed trying to think of something to say. After some moments of awkward silence Sasuke whispered something to Naruto that he couldn't hear.

"What" Naruto said.

"I said you are a loser"

Naruto looked at Sasuke got an angry face but then started laughing. Sasuke a little curious stared at Naruto. Naruto finally stopped laughing and looked at Sasuke.

"This is the first time I'm glad to hear that and I'm glad to have the old Sasuke back."

Sasuke smiled unable to suppress it. "You are a loser though to worry all of us like that."

"Well it wasn't like I had much of a choice you know." Naruto said defensively.

"I'm glad your back Naruto and thank you" Naruto looked at Sasuke quizzically.

"I mean thank you for stopping me from going I don't know what I was thinking"

Naruto looked at him surprised at the words he was saying. "Did i just get recognition from Sasuke Uchiha or am I dreaming," Naruto replied with a big grin.

Sasuke sorry he said anything just said "shut up."

"HAHA comon I thought it was funny" Sasuke just grumbled a little and added a whispered idiot. Naruto still laughing suddenly stopped. Sasuke thinking something was wrong asked "whats wrong"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a serious face and said.

"I'm hungry," Naruto said with his stomach letting out a load groan to amplify his statement.

Sasuke fell to the ground. _Well at least he didn't change._ Sasuke got back to his feet.

"Comon Naruto lets get something to eat then, my treat"

"ALRIGHT ramen shop here we come"

Sasuke immediately regretted offering to pay for their meal.

xxxNARUTOxxx

Sasuke and Naruto sat at Ichiruka each enjoying their ramen.

"AHH i haven't had ramen in so long" Naruto said finishing his 7th bowl.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. _He's some kind of monster no one can eat like this. _He then went back to his half eaten first bowl. As Naruto started to eat his 8th bowl he suddenly stopped.

"Sasuke," Naruto said with some concern in his voice.

"Yeah"

"Whats going to happen to you, I have some leverage with the old lady but there is no way she will overlook punishing you."

Sasuke stopped eating and thought. "Well..I don't know even though this damned curse mark had some influence with what happened it wasn't the only reason i left." Naruto listened to Sasuke very carefully. "I wanted to gain power so I did in a way leave on my own. There is no getting around that."

Naruto looked at his ramen a little sad.

"But not anymore, you showed me what real power was Naruto and for that I can't thank you enough. No matter what happens I will try and earn back your trust and theirs."

Naruto happy to receive recognition from Sasuke was still sad. "I don't want them to take the only family I have away from me," he said solemnly.

Sasuke was shocked at his statement and couldn't help feel happy. _Family._ He hadn't know that feeling since that fateful day years ago. Sasuke couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto he had just found family and now it might be taken away. Sasuke felt the same he didn't want to lose someone else he considered family.

"There's no point in worrying about it, what will happen will happen, but for now lets just celebrate your recovery."

Naruto agreeing went back to his ramen. But the thought remained that he would lose the closest thing he had to a family of his own.

xxxNARUTOxxx

"What are we going to do about the Uchiha traitor" said the anbu captain.

"We can't let his treachery go unpunished" a council member agreed.

"He has disgraced our village" A pale white eyed man said.

"What are we going to do, Hokage" Shizune asked her mentor noticing the increasing negative comments.

"Well we can't overlook this so how about we test his loyalty," Tsunade replied after a moment of consideration.

"A test," the village council said in unison.

"Yes a test, if he passes he will go unpunished and will be allowed to go back to duty, but if he fails lets just say his life as a ninja will look...bleak"

Tsunade looked around the room and after seeing that no one objected started to speak again. "Well if no one disagrees I'd like to get out of here"

"Wait what kind of test will you give him"

Tsunade got a mischievous grin on her face and replied "Oh you'll know when he gets it" and left the room.

"I hate when she gets that look," someone said.

"Yeah it scares me" another replied.

xxxNARUTOxxx

Naruto was walking with Sasuke not really intent on going anywhere. Sasuke was looking at his wallet with a sad look on his face. Naruto remembering the look on his face and thought that all the stuff he went through to get to that moment was well worth it. He only wish he had a camera.

_Naruto had just finished his last bowl let out a loud burp. "Man did that hit the spot". Sasuke looked in disbelief at what Naruto ate. "That was the best meal I've had in a long time, thanks Sasuke". He grabbed a toothpick and just sat there smiling. His belly on the verge of exploding._

_Sasuke was still looking at all the bowls. 'No normal person can eat this much' he thought 'How..how can someone eat 54 bowls...54 god damn bowls its just not possible'. When Sasuke got out his wallet it was full to the point of breaking out. 'Goodbye money' he thought silently._

_"Ah yep I've seen that look many a time" Ichiruka said "My advice is never offer to pay for his meal" Sasuke only nodded muttering "54" in disbelief. "Tell you what kid I'll give ya a 20% discount so your not bankrupt and you didn't know how much that kid can eat". _

_"Thank you very much...54...my god" _

_"I know kid i know"_

Naruto watched the whole thing in amusement. It was turning out to be a good day. First he wasn't dead, he had a really great meal, and to top it all off he was more powerful then ever. _I can't wait to train_. He looked at his stomach and decided against a late night training session. _Don't want to lose my dinner._ He looked back at Sasuke who was still brooding over his wallet.

"Comon Sasuke it isn't that bad things could be worse" _I could have paid for that meal that would of been drag, __Naruto thought with a grin._

"*sigh* Yeah i guess your right, so what now"

"Well i guess we could call it a night I'm exhausted"

"Alright I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Sasuke said about to walk back to his quarters.

As Naruto started to watch him go a sudden sense on loneliness assaulted him. He would walk back to his lonely apartment. No neighbors, no one to say goodnight to, just himself and his empty building. Then Naruto remembered that Sasuke was in the same boat. No family and no neighbors just himself and ghosts that plagued his house. Naruto remembered hearing that most of the Uchiha compound had been sold off but some of the buildings including Sasuke's was left alone. Naruto imagined that Sasuke had to deal with Naruto had to every night.

"Umm Sasuke..would you mind if i came to live with you," Naruto said without even thinking about it. He just wanted somewhere he could call home and it sure as hell wasn't his current crappy apartment.

"What." Sasuke said turning around surprised.

"I mean I don't want to live alone anymore, I've lived all alone my whole life now I have family and thought maybe you would like the company...I just don't want to return to an empty house anymore."

Sasuke thought about it for a second. He understood perfectly what Naruto was talking about. He would never admit it to anyone but on some nights. When Konoha was quiet and Sasuke lay awake in his bed, the only thing he could think about was his family. He would think about his mothers smile and the way she always knew how to cheer him up. He would think about how his father would look at him strictly and strongly as if challenging him to become strong like him. Most of all he would remember Itachi smiling at him or prodding his forehead in the way he does. "Not today little brother," he sometimes heard in the big empty house. It was on those nights it was the hardest to not to break down and cry himself to sleep. He could only image what Naruto had to go though on nights like those.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have someone share that burden with him. "Whatever" he said with a smirk and started to walk to his house. Naruto was too shocked to move for a second, this was truly was one of the best days ever. Sasuke stopped and looked back to him with a smirk that said, "are you coming or not." Naruto happily followed glad to not be alone anymore, he was finally going to have a home, a true home.

Sasuke was also happy but didn't show it. He was also worried of what would happen to him. He might be stripped of his rank and privileges but most of all he might lose his new found home. He didn't want to lose everything but if that was his punishment so be it. Until that happened he decided to make the most of his situation.

When they arrived at the Uchiha manor Naruto let out a long whistle. "Impressive," he said as he sized up the estate. It looked like this was the main building and was comprised of several smaller buildings. Naruto would have to look around tomorrow to see how nice of a place he was moving into. Sasuke led them through the gate to the main house where he stopped at some kind of monument. Naruto saw that it was to commiserate the incident not so long ago. Sasuke walked up to it and put his hands together in a small prayer.

"Mom, I'm home." Naruto heard him whisper softly before making his way inside. Naruto also went to the monument noticing a white flower laying on it. He also made a small prayer, thanking Sasuke's late relatives for allowing him be a part of this family, before he started to follow Sasuke in. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke sadly smiling at him his eyes saying a silent thank you. Sasuke went inside then Naruto, who within a second on walking inside immediately felt different. Though the house was empty just having another person made this place a hundred times better then his old living quarters. Sasuke also felt the same sensation. _I'm home _Naruto thought as he inspected his new house. The inside was neat and clean and seemed to be very well maintained. Sasuke showed him around the manor telling him what rooms were what. As they came to the last hallway Naruto could see that Sasuke was hesitant of something.

"This is my room, the one to you left is yours now and the other room.." Naruto could see Sasuke was suffering a bit from this last room. It was the same pain that Naruto had when he looked at other children when they were with their parents.

"It was your parents wasn't it," Naruto said putting his hand on Sasuke's reassuring him.

"yeah"

"I'm sorry I wish i could of done something" Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it wasn't your fault it was his fault all his fault" Sasuke said with intense venom in his voice.

"You'll get him someday Sasuke until then just get stronger and no matter what i'll be with you to the end." Naruto said to his new brother with a sad but genuine smile. Sasuke took heart to those words and replied , "that was..His..room but now its yours, it's a little dirty because i haven't set foot in it so you'll have to clean it"

"That's fine I'll have it done in no time"

Sasuke went to his room and opened it "goodnight brother". He turned around to see Naruto with what looked like the start of tears in his eyes. It was the first time someone wished him a good night sleep. It was his first night in a real home. His first night with family and being with someone he knew cared deeply about him. He smiled and replied, "Goodnight Sasuke." He said those words with such sincerity and caring that Sasuke knew at that moment he made the correct choice. Those two words put his mind and heart at ease. He went inside and closed the door. Naruto happy to have family went inside his room. As soon as he opened it he started coughing from all the dust flying in his face.

"*cough cough* this might take a while" Naruto said through his coughing fit as he took a look around the room. It was covered in dust, Sasuke wasn't kidding when he said he hadn't been here in years. Oh well time for Naruto to clean 'his' room. Naruto stopped for a second, _my room. Yeah that has a nice ring to it._

"Shadow clone jutsu"

Sasuke was laying on his bed thinking of all the mistakes he made. _I have to repent for all of them, i have to._ He thought of his life and what might become of it. He just found family again and it was slowly started to root out the deep evil that was started to take place in his heart. He also had another nagging thought on him as well. It was an image that kept popping in and out of his head. It was a pink haired kunouchi with loving emerald eyes._ Sakura. _Sasuke tried not to think about it and slowly fell asleep to one of the most restful nights he ever had.

xxxNARTUOxxx

As Sasuke fell asleep someone was watching him outside on a rooftop not to far from the Uchiha manor. As he looked around waiting for everyone to go to sleep he started to get impatient. He went back to focusing his yellow sharp eyes on Sasuke.

"I will not be denied my prize" he said with a hiss.


	7. Chapter 6

Authors note: Aright chapter 6 is up. Hope you enjoy please review. read and enjoy.

Chapter 6 Test

Sasuke turned in his bed. Something was wrong but he didn't know what it was. Sasuke laid in bed trying to figure out what was bugging him. He got out of bed and went to the window. He looked outside enjoying the breeze coming in. _Wait a minute...I didn't leave the window open_. Sasuke felt the pressence of another and turned around. A man withe a bandaged face but with very sharp and yellow eyes stood before him.

"Hello..Sasuke" the man said in a voice Sasuke recongnized all to well.

Sasuke imediently got into fighting posistion. "What do you want" he said in a harsh voice.

"Well you my dear boy, or have you fogotten the promise of power I offered you. Have you given up on killing your brother or are you going to let him get away with what he's done"

Sasuke dropped his stance and looked at the ground. "But.."

"But nothing there's only one way to gain power and this isn't it, this way is holding you back keeping you from your true potential."

"No its not like that your lieing" Sasuke said in a half believing voice.

"Am I...tell me after all these years here did you even touch your brother when you met. No he was way beyond your leauge and you know why because your not getting stronger at all"

Sasuke didn't say anything his mind torn between two rifts. On one was his family and friends and on the other was his incredible desire for revenge. He wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Come with me Sasuke and all your desire for power and revenge will come to be"

"I...I..I'm not sure what.."

"What you want more than anything is power is it not, I can offer you more power then this wretched village ever can, come with me" he said in a hiss.

"Where...are we going"

Orochimaru smiled and said "Over to a clearing in the forest where Kabuto has a jutsu ready to take us back to your new home"

Sasuke nodded and moved to the window then raised his arm to the window and bowed. "Sensei"

Orochimaru smiled and moved to the window and jumped out. Sasuke looked down, and wrote something, then quickly threw something, and jumped out the window.

Naruto just finishing cleaning up the room was about to go to bed when he heard a noise. Startled he went to check out what the noise was. He left his room and knocked on Sasuke's door. "Sasuke I heard a noise is everything alright" Naruto stood there and knocked again "Hello Sasuke you there" Naruto opened the door and went inside. He looked around and didn't see Sasuke.

"Hmm wonder where he went" He looked around then saw something. Naruto went over and picked it up, he looked it over. "Damnit Sasuke what the hell are you thinking". Naruto looked out the window and jumped out chasing after Sasuke.

Sasuke hoped what he was doing was what he should be doing, but he made up his mind to do this so he was going to see it through. As he followed Orochimaru, he was still fighting his inner battle. "This is something i have to do" he whispered to himself.

Naruto was jumping from building to building trying to get a clue of where Sasuke went. As he jumped around he saw something on a nearby building. He went over and looked at it. It was a shuriken with a red tip on one of the sides. It pointed toward the forest. He picked it up and ran off in the direction it pointed to. "Hang on Sasuke" Naruto sped up and ran as fast as he could.

Orochimaru stopped in the middle of a clearing with Sasuke following. "Kabuto where are you"

Kabuto came out from a tree. "Here master Orochimaru"

"Good is the jutsu ready"

"Yes I just finished it a couple of minutes ago"

"Good good, we will be leaving now"

"Fire style: fire dragon jutsu" Sasuke said as a giant fire dragon went straight for Orochimaru.

Naruto saw an explosion in the forest and ran as quickly as he could toward it.

"WHAT THE..." Orochimaru said before being devoured by the dragon.

Sasuke got into fighting position his Sharingan activated. "Comon you snake bastard i know that didn't get you come out and fight"

As the explosion started to dissapate Sasuke watched it carefully. As it cleared up a few snakes flew from it aiming for Sasuke. Sasuke ready jumped up pulling out a few kunai and shuriken. The snakes flew up chasing Sasuke. Sasuke threw the shuriken hiting a few snakes cutting them in two. A few still made it and were still chasing him. Sasuke flew downward slicing the snakes with his kunai. He landed on his feet snake parts falling down around him.

"Earth style: earth spike jutsu"

Sasuke looked for the source of the voice but then had to jump away as a spike came from under him. He was about to land when another came out after him. He turning in midair barely able to avoid it. He hit the ground then did a backflip dodging the spike coming from under him. Sasuke started flipping on his hands and back to feet and kept on dodging the spikes. Sasuke then jumped into the air and did a few seals.

"Giant fireball jutsu" Sasuke let loose his fireball toward the edge of the clearing.

Orochimaru jumped out of the way just before the fireball hit. He did a few seals.

"Water style: water gyser jutsu" A giant stream of water flew at Sasuke

"Fire sytyle: flamethrower jutsu" Sasuke sent a steady stream of fire to block the water. The two forces hit making an giant cloud of steam. The two kept thier jutsus going for a little bit longer untill Sasuke sensed that something was behind him. He stopped his jutsu and turned around to intercept what it was. He was too late as another stream of water came at him. He was hit and was sent flying higher. The jutsu stopped and Sasuke was in the air. He was tumbling in the air and falling.

As Sasuke was falling something came at him and grabbed his arms, legs and throat. Snakes were holding him in mid air. Sasuke let out a cough and stared at the source of the snakes.

Orochimaru came out of the shadows, snakes coming out of his sleaves. "Does the dog think he can bare his fangs at his master, HA like someone as weak as you could defeat me"

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru and smiled. "Weak am I...let me show you how weak I really am" Sasuke poofed into smoke the snaked now holding a log.

"Hmm a replacement jutsu how original" Sasuke was behind Orochimaru and ran up to him jabbing with a kunai. Orochimaru cought Sasuke's hand and and then cought the other one as it came to hit him.

"You can't beat me" he said then opened his mouth and a snake came out closing around Sasuke's throat. Sasuke just smiled.

"Giant fireball jutsu"

A giant fire ball came from behind the Sasuke Orochimaru was holding. Orochimaru tried to get free but the fake Sasuke turned into clay keeping him in place. "Damnit" The fireball hit the two and created a big explosion.

Sasuke came out of the trees to see if he hit his mark. He was breathing fast. Orochimaru flew out of the smoke with a sword and came at Sasuke. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and got ready. Orochimaru sliced downward with both hands, Sasuke came up and blocked the attack. The sword stopped but the kunai was badly damaged the sword went into the kunai and stopped halfway through. Sasuke pulled out another kunai and jabbed at Orochimaru. Orochimaru spund around and kicked out with his leg catching Sasuke in the back. Then sliced at Sasuke while still spinning around.

Sasuke flew forward and put one hand on the ground while the other went to his tools. Sasuke flipped up jumping into the air and turned around throwing three kunai simontaniously. Orochimaru dodged all three kunai. Sasuke had one more kunai in his hand. He threw his last kunai its tag about to extinguish. Orochimaru looked around to see the other three kunai had tags and were about to go out.

"SHIT" all four of the kunai exploded around Orochimaru. Sasuke landed on the ground and fell to the ground reaching to his side.

"Damnit" Sasuke checked the wound on his side. It wasn't deep but it would bleed until he could get it treated. "He barely scratched me..damnit".

"My blade the Kusanagi can cut even without touching it. It drains my chakra and uses it to created a longer edge around the blade furthering its destructive power" Orochimaru said as he walked slowly to Sasuke out of the dust cloud around him. Sasuke could barely see Orochimaru but could make out his outline.

"I'm going to teach you not to to oppose me boy" Orochimaru came at Sasuke again this time much faster then before. As he came at Sasuke, Sasuke noticed Orochimaru's arm was bleeding and his clothes were tattered and torn. _Damn how much can he take._ Sasuke pulled out two more kunai. _Only got three left and four shuriken better make them count. _Sasuke made a couple of seals.

"Pheonix flower jutsu" Sasuke let lose a massive barrage of fireballs. Orochimaru dodged the fireballs slowing his pursuit of Sasuke but still making way towards him. Sasuke fired a quick succesion of three fireballs and did a couple of more handsigns. He then started his plan he started by throwing the four shuriken and two kunai, then he firing six more fireballs. The fireballs moving faster then the weapons covered them and stuck to them. As they made their way to Orochimaru Sasuke made a few quick seal said "fireball multiplication jutsu". The five fireballs turned into thirty. Orochimaru surprised made a few quick seals. "Water wall jutsu".

A giant wall of water came around Orochimaru protecting him from the huge barrage. As he heard the hiss of the water meeting the fire, but he felt something was wrong. As soon as he felt something was wrong it was too late. Massive amounts of kunai and shuriken pounded Orochimaru. He did his best to dodge them but a few still hit their mark. The water wall fell when Orochimaru lost his focus. As he was still dodging the projectiles, Sasuke was above Orochimaru

"Giant fallball jutsu" the fireball hit Orochimaru from above giving him no time to do anything. The explosion blew Sasuke away. As he tumbled in the air he slowly regained his composer. He landed on the ground and immediently fell to the ground breathing very fast. "Did._huff huff_ I _huff_ get him"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNarutoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lady Tsunade Lady Tsunade" Shizune said

"What is it"

"There is a fire out in the forest, but it's not a normal fire continuous blasts of fire can be seen"

"So there is a battle going on in the village"

"Shall I warn the anbu and concil"

"Yes, I'm going to head there to see what is going on so hurry"

"YES" shizune said and took off.

Tsunade took off to see what was going on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Sasuke said that a flying metal object came flying at him. Sasuke rolled out of the way and looked up. He saw Orochimaru with a very angry face. "HOW DARE YOU" he yelled as he kicked Sasuke in the face. Sasuke flew backwards and hit the ground sliding a few feet. "Damnit how much will it take to bring him down" he said spit out some blood and got ready to fight. He ran at Orchimaru and started with a punch to the face. Orochimaru cought the punch. As he punched Sasuke also made a kick to Orochimarus side. Orochimaru cought the leg with his other hand. Sasuke then flipped his body downwards flipping him upsidedown and brought his leg down on Orochimaru's neck.

Orochimaru took the blow and smiled. "Sorry but your not strong enough to hurt me". He brought up his knee and hit Sasuke in the stomach then started twirling around. He got faster and faster and threw Sasuke. Sasuke soared in the air and hit a tree knocking the wind out of him. He hit the ground barely able to breathe. Orochimaru ran at him not yet done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was hiding in the bushes nearby watching the whole thing. At first he thought Sasuke was going with the snake. But he was proven wrong Sasuke went on an all attack on the snake. Naruto decided this was something Sasuke had to do on his own so he hid. As he watched he saw that Sasuke was a true genius doing things Naruto would of never thought of. He was proud to have such a strong teamate and brother.

But now he was started to get a little worried Orochimaru was showing him up and it didn't look like Saskue could take much more. He was going to go in and help very soon if this kept up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was getting the crap beat out of him but he couldn't keep up with the snakes movements even though the sharingan could see them his body coudn't keep up. Orochimaru punched Sasuke sending him falling to the ground, He then picked him up and held him by the throat squeezing slowly taking the breathe out of him. Sasuke closed his eyes

"I told you it was useless your too weak" Sasuke whispered something that Orochimaru didn't hear.

"What did you say boy"

"I said I'm not weak" Sasuke opened his eyes but his eyes were changed. They had shaped into a shuriken shape. "I'M NOT WEAK" Sasuke yelled kicking Orochimaru in the chin. As Sasuke got free he rushed at Orochimaru and started throwing quick punches at him. Orochimaru barely able to keep up with Sasuke's new speed, blocked them but they were throwing him off balance. Sasuke jumped and swung his leg to Orochimaru's side. He blocked with his arm, Sasuke then put one hand on the ground swung his body to the other side and kicked the other way while bringing his other foot right behind it. Orochimaru blocked the first kick but the second cought him off gaurd.

It connected to his head making him fly a couple of yards. Sasuke activated his speed and ran off at Orochimaru. He hit Orochimaru and made him fly off in another direction. He did this for a couple of more hits then sped past him and got ready. He created four clones. He himself did the opening for his lion barrage. He kicked Orochimaru up into the air. Three of the Sasukes formed a triangle and did some seals. "FIRE DRAGON JUTSU" three dragons came out around the one in the circle. All three dragons came at the snake roaring.

Orochimaru was swept away by the flames. When the fire dissapeared Orochimaru was falling, his body smoking. The clone in the middle was gone he was up with Orochimaru he began his combo. The clone hit with kicks and punches all connecting and finished it off with a kick to the stomach when they landed on the ground. The clone got up and picked up Orochimaru then put Orochimaru in a hold, his arms around the snakes armpits making him unable to move his arms.

The original Sasuke stood infront of Orochimaru his chidori powered up. "DIE" Sasuke ran forward with blinding speed. Orochimaru brought his head down and quickly back up hitting the clone in the head. As the clone dissapeared he tried to move out of the way but was too late. Sasuke came forward hitting the snakes arm as he turned.

Sasuke stopped skidding around looking at his enemy. "Got...you" Sasuke completely drained passed out. He hit the ground with a thud.

"AHHHHH MY ARM AHHHHHH" Orochimaru screamed. His right arm was completely gone he kept screaming "MY ARM MY ARM". The missing appendage was bleeding profusely, blood gushing out of it.

Kabuto came running out. He immediently purformed a jutsu and stopped the bleeding. Orochimaru outraged said to Kabuto "Reatach my arm, NOW"

"I'm terrible sorry master but your arm was completly destroyed there is nothing left to reatach"

"WHAT" Orochimaru looked at Sasuke then pointed his good arm at him. "THAT LITTLE BASTARD" and shot snakes at him.

The snakes were just about to hit Sasuke when something came out and destroyed the snakes.

"I will not allow you to harm my brother"

"Ah the nine-tailed fox how nice of you to join the party" Orochimaru said in an evil voice. "Kabuto..kill him"

"My pleasure" Kabuto got out his kunai and ran towards Naruto. "You won't beat me this time Naru.."

Before he could finish his sentence he was suddenly twirling through the air. He hit a tree losing his glasses somewhere along the way. "wha.." He hit the ground coughing up blood.

"Resengan" Naruto said in a quiet and calm voice. Suddenly 15 feet from where he originally was.

"Your not going to get Sasuke today, not ever so quit trying or I'll kill you" Naruto's eyes formed into a crimson red slightly glowing. Orochimaru looked at Naruto, venom in his eyes.

"Kabuto thats enough for today we are going back" Orochimaru said in a hateful voice.

"Yes master" Kabuto said coughing blood he did a few seal and put a hand on his master.

The two began to dissapear. As the two bodies faded away Orochimaru said something.

"Well be back, count on it"

The two vanished leaving no clue of where they went. Naruto went over to Sasuke to check on his friend. Naruto picked up Sasuke and shook him.

"Sasuke, Sasuke wake up, wake up you bastard" Naruto slapped Sasuke.

"Damnit Naruto what took you"

"Haha sorry just wanted to watch the great Uchiha in action"

"Shut up you idiot"

Naruto started laughing.

"Comon lets go home and get some rest" Sasuke said

"Can you stand"

"I don't think so, your going to have to help"

Naruto picked Sasuke up and lent his shoulder to him. "Comon we have to report this first"

"NARUTO"

Naruto looked around to see the source of the voice. It was Tsunade.

"Its about time someone showed up I thought no one was going to check out the fires in the forest"

"Shut up Naruto nows not the time to joke" Sasuke said

"What happened here" Tsunade demanded

"Ok so it happened like this..."

Naruto and Sasuke told the story of what happend.

"I see, damn that snake bastard"

The three waited there, Tsunade treated Sasuke's wounds untill the anbu black ops arrived.

"I'm going to have to inform the concil of what happened" Tsunade turned around and smiled at Sasuke wickedly. "Looks like you won't have to take my test after all Sasuke" She turned around and went to her office accompanied with a few anbu while others stayed and put out the fires.

"I hate it when she does that" Sasuke said.

"I know it scares me"

Sasuke nodded in agreement "Lets get some sleep Naruto" Naruto agreed and helped carry Sasuke back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"DAMNIT" Orochimaru screamed throwing stuff around "I just get a new body and already I can't use one of the arms"

"I guess we can't underestimate Sasuke then can we"

"Don't patronize me" Orochimaru said "I'll get him yet"

Orochimaru looked at the fire in his room "This isn't over yet, not by a long shot"

Authors Note: Man what a chapter hope you guys like it. Please, review please always looking forward to them. I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as possible, so be patient. Thanks for reading see you soon.


	8. Chapter 7

Authors note: Not much to say today, thanks for reading and reviewing please enjoy.

Chapter 7 Bonding

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, the sun in his face. The mourning was crisp and cool with a few clouds flying by. Naruto strectched his arms and let out a long yawn.

"Perfect day for some training" Naruto got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He took a nice long shower and then brushed his teeth. He got out and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He saw Sasuke eating some rice and miso soup with a cup of milk at a table in the kitchen. Naruto sat down and got some rice and milk. Naruto started eating. Neither Sasuke or Naruto said a word happy to have some company for a change.

After breakfast Naruto started putting dishes away and Sasuke put the left over food away.

"How bout some light mourning training"

"Sure"

Naruto grabbed his jacket and headed outside with Sasuke. "Bet I beat you to the training grounds" Naruto said and took off

Sasuke mumbled "idiot" and sped off to beat Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke were running neck and neck to the team 7 training grounds. Naruto and Sasuke were enjoying themselves. They finnally had someone to believe in, to trust, and to help one another. They acted like real brothers.

Sasuke beat Naruto to the training grounds by a few feet. Sasuke got a smug look on his face and said "Once a loser always a loser"

"Shut up Sasuke I let you win" Naruto said turning his head away from Sasuke. Sasuke snickered a little. Naruto let out a grin.

"HEEEY SAUSSSKE" Naruto and Sasuke turned around to see who called out his name. Sakura came running towards them. Naruto saw Sasuke get somewhat of a sad look on his face. Sakura was up with Sasuke and Naruto. "Good mourning Sasuke" she said happily then looked over at Naruto "Naruto".

"Mourning Sakura" Naruto said, Sasuke just nodded his head.

"So what are you guys doing"

"Well I thought to do some training today" Naruto said

"That sounds like a good idea" said a voice up in the trees.

Naruto and the other two looked up to see who the voice was.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura and Naruto said.

"Yo" Kakashi said rasing his hand in a wave. He jumped down and walked over to the team. "I happen to have something you guys can work on"

Naruto started jumping up and down "Is it a new jutsu or some secret new move or something cool"

"Idiot" Sasuke muttered. Sakura smiled happy to have everything back to normal.

"Yeah, something like that" Kakashi said.

Kakashi walked off with his team following. Kakashi stopped at some pointed rocks and turned around. "Alright I already taught you the tree climing exercise and you know the water walking exercise now I'm going to teach you an exercise to increase your chakra and control it better".

Kakashi went closer to the rocks and put his hand on the tip. He jumped up suddenly his body upside down his palm on the rock. But his palm wasn't exactly on the point. His had was a few centimeters above the point.

"In the tree climing exercise you learned to adjust your chakra to the right level to able to climb it, in the water exercise you had to adjust and release a constant amount of chakra, in this exercise you will learn to realease a large amount of chakra through the hands at a single point. This is much more difficult then the other ones.

Kakashi then started to raise in the air. "The higher you raise the more chakra you need to mantain, this is a good exercise to raise your chakra control". Kakashi lowered himself and dropped to the ground. "You need to learn to keep this level of control for hours, it will allow you to master jutsu's that need lots of chakra and control"

He then pointed to some rocks. "Well, get to it" Naruto jumped up to the first rock determined to get it done first. Naruto put his hand on the rock and raised himself up. He let out his chakra and held himself above the rock. Naruto struggled though, his body swayed back and forth but he managed to keep himself above the rock.

Over the next few hours Naruto and Sasuke struggled keeping their balance while Sakura of course got it in a few minutes.

"Damnit...I hate it when she does that" Naruto said

"I know it bugs the hell out of me"

"You guys are just jelous" Sakura said

"Sakura it seems you have this down, you can go if you want"

"Ok" Sakura jumped down and brushed herself off

"Damnit how does she do it" Sasuke said

"Teachers pet" Naruto whispered.

Sakura heard what Naruto said and went over to him. Naruto looked up at her. Sakura smiled and pushed Naruto. Naruto fell down on top of his head. He turned over and started rubbing his head. Sasuke snickered a little. Naruto a little pissed grabbed a rock and threw it at Sasuke hitting him in the stomach. He fell over much like Naruto did. Sasuke stayed still in an uncomfortable position, a pissed off look on his face. "Idiot"

"Ok Ok thats enough for today you guys, keep practicing it and show me when you get it down"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and started speaking to him. "Hey Sasuke you want to go get something to eat"

Sasuke looked at Sakura and nodded his head "alright"

Sakura not actually expecting a yes was a little dazed but soon was overcome with joy. She went to him and took his arm practically dragging him.

"Where do you want to go" she said as she dragged him out of the training grounds. Naruto watched with a little amusement but then realized they had just left him and he was hungry to boot. Then he remembered that Kakashi was here with him.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei you wana go get some ramen with me, your treat" Naruto said with a smile.

"Uh umm hey whats that over there" Kakashi pointed to something in the forest. Naruto looked of course. "Umm I don't see anything Kakashi-sensei" Naruto looked back to discover that Kakashi wasn't there anymore. "DAMN YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI"

Kakashi was in a tree above Naruto "sorry Naruto my wallet can't take another hit from your meals". Kakashi dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn guess I'll have to pay for my own lunch, oh well" Naruto took off to (well you make a guess). Naruto made his way enjoying the walk. As he walked by a tea shop he saw someone he recognized sitting at a booth by herself. Naruto went inside and walked up to his friend.

"Hey Hinata"

Hinata drinking a cup of tea choked on it. As she coughed Naruto patted her on the back.

"Are you alright Hinata"

"y-y-yeah" Hinata started blushing as Naruto patted her. Naruto looked around the room.

"I've never been here, this place any good"

"y-y-yes I l-like it"

"Mine if i join you"

Hinata nodded and Naruto sat in the oppisite booth facing Hinata. Naruto looked at the menu and then put it down.

"Hey Hinata I want you to know I really appreciate you helping me in the hospital, it means alot to me that you care" Hinata blushed brightly. "If you ever need anything I'll be there for you" Hinata blushed very brightly. Naruto realizing what he said changed the subject.

"Not much of a selection to eat but pleanty of tea"

"It is a t-tea s-shop"

"Yea thats true"

A waitress came by and took Naruto's order a couple of riceballs and some green tea. Naruto started talking to Hinata about the whole Orochimaru incident and some new training he was doing. Hinata happily listening, she loved to hear him talk to her. Naruto stopped talking for a second and started asking questions.

"So how are you doing"

"I'm o-ok"

"How's your training going"

"It's g-going w-well, I'm g-getting s-stronger I t-think"

"Thats great I knew you could get stronger"

"T-thank you N-naruto it's all t-thanks t-to you"

"Aww comon your not giving yourself enough credit, but I am an awsome teacher don't you think"

Hinata giggled a little and gave Naruto a smile. Naruto smiled back at her and they sat staring at each other, untill the waitress brought Naruto his food and drink and said "Here you go you love birds". Hinata blushed very brightly, and Naruto let out a small blush as well. He grabbed a riceball and ate it trying to cover up his blush.

Hinata quietly sipped her tea watching Naruto eat some rice balls. Naruto finished his riceballs and also went to sipping his tea.

"Sooo are you doing else today Hinata" Hinata shook her head. "So did you wana hang out and train or something" Hinata surprised by the offer blushed a little more.

"S-sure N-naruto I'd l-love t-to"

"Ok great so what do you want to do"

"W-well I w-was g-going to t-train a-after this"

"Alright I could always get some more training"

As they got up they got their bills. Naruto offered to pay for Hinata's bill as well as his. Hinata not one to argue just said thank you. They left the tea shop and Hinata lead the way, they walked down to a lake on the edge of the village.

"I l-like to t-train here, it's p-peaceful h-here"

"Yeah its really nice, so tell me Hinata have you been working on any new jutsu lately"

"W-well a-actually I h-have b-been"

"Cool what is it"

"Well I.." Hinata started blushing

"What is it" Naruto looked at Hinata in a questioning way.

"It's not r-ready y-yet N-naruto"

"Oh ok it's alright, did you want to see a jutsu I've been working on" Hinata nodded.

"Alright stand back and prepare to be amazed"

Naruto bit his finger bringing out blood, did a few seals and then did the handsign to make a shadow clone. Naruto sent out massive amounts of chakra.

"AHHHHHH" Hinata watched as Naruto generated huge amounts of chakra.

"Shadow Replication jutsu" Naruto made a shadow clone but Hinata could sense something was weird about this one.

"N-naruto w-whats different about t-this c-clone" Both Naruto's smiled.

"Try using your buyakugon and maybe you'll see"

Hinata activated her buyakugon. She looked at both Naruto's.

"What do you see"

"Well both of you are eqaul in chakra, I can't tell which one is real"

"Exactly, you see this clone is actually a part of me he can do what ever i can and has the same amount of chakra, it is also as fast and as strong as me, and it doesn't dissapear untill i realease it or untill I become uncouncious and most importantly when recombined with me I'll gain whatever strength from training it did". Hinata wondered if such a clone could exist

"So far I can only make one because it requires so much chakra but I'm working on that. You see it has about half my original chakra so the amount of jutsu it can perform is limited, pretty cool huh"

"You know Hinata.." Hinata looked at Naruto he looked at the ground "I can teach you this if you help me with something" Hinata was surprised that Naruto asked for help but was happy that he asked help from her.

Hinata jumped at the chance to do something for Naruto "S-sure w-what do you n-need"

"Well I know you have really good chakra control right" Hinata nodded her head "Well could you give me some pointers and help me" Hinata nodded hoping she didn't screw this up.

Over the next few hours Naruto and Hinata trained together happy to be training with someone they both liked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke and Sakura were both at a beef resturaunt. Sakura talked and Sasuke listened that was how it went for much of the time there. Sasuke would reply to some things though and Sakura was excited that he was listening and spending time with her.

Sasuke even managed to bring up the topic of her training with Tsunade.

"Well its tough but master Tsunade says that I have a knack for it."

"Thats good"

Sakura was also thinking why Sasuke was acting so weird. Usually he would blow her off even insult her, but in his own way he was being nice to her.

"Hey Sasuke you wana go do some shopping with me"

"I guess so" Sakura was shocked "It might be...fun" Sakura was overly shocked, is this the same Sasuke or was someone playing a trick on her. Sakura got out of seat and left the money on tha table. She offered Sasuke her hand, Sasuke took it and they left the resturaunt. Sakura was happier then she had ever been. Sasuke was still sorting out his feelings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was laying on the ground next to the bank of the lake. With the help of Hinata he had got down the chakra exercise but not without 5 hours of very tiring work. Now he laid here just watching the lake. Hinata had managed to create a replicant a couple of minutes ago and were now just relaxing next to each other, just enjoying the view.

"I can see why you like training here Hinata its so peaceful and quiet. No one around to bug you, but don't you get lonely out here"

"Not with you around Naruto" Hinata whispered lightly

"What was that"

"umm n-nothing r-really"

"Oook" _Weird_

"Anyway you doing anything else today Hinata"

"N-no I j-just p-planned to t-train t-today"

"Well I don't have anything else to do today you wana train together"

"I'd l-love t-to N-naruto"

"Great, hey lets spar"

"W-what"

"I want to practice my gentle fist technique"

Hinata nodded her head and got up. She got into fighting position.

"Thats more like it" Naruto got up as well and also got ready

Both Naruto and Hinata stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Naruto made the first move and rushed forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was holding shopping bags, he lost count at 13. _How can she shop this much._ They hit every store Sasuke could think of. But besides the fact he was the bag holder he was enjoying himself.

Sakura was really happy she was more happy then she could ever remember. She looked over at Sasuke who she couldn't really see because of all the bags he was covered with. _Maybe I over did it._ Sakura walked over to Sasuke and took half the bags from Sasuke. She lifted them with ease and told Sasuke to follow her.

Sasuke could now feel his arms. Some of the weight was gone but the bags were still heavy as hell. _Maybe thats why she is so strong._

Sakura and Sasuke went to a restaurant to take a break.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata traded blows neither actually hitting one another just blocking one another. Naruto was matching Hinata in speed but his technique was no where near hers. Hinata was surpised though he improved greatly in just a month.

Naruto was surprised Hinata was moving exeptionally fast Naruto even moved faster then normal but she was predicting every move he made. Naruto backed off from Hinata breathing fast.

"Damn Hinata" Naruto fell to the ground sitting down. "Your really good Hinata"

"T-thank y-you n-naruto" Hinata said blushing.

"You know i just had a thought"

Hinata tilted her head a little and looked at Naruto questioningly.

"Me and you can get double the training done" Hinata remembered the new jutsu she learned. "We could get stronger then anyone like this"

Hinata nodded in agreement. "What do you say Hinata, become stronger together"

Naruto held out his hand offering it to Hinata. Hinata blushed and looked at Naruto. She smiled and took his hand. _Together._ Hinata liked the way that sounded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was walking Sakura back to her house, her shopping finnaly done. They walked in silence, sort of, the bags were making a bunch of noise. When they arrived Sasuke put the bags down by her door.

"Thanks Sasuke" Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah" Sasuke could barely feel his arms. _Damn how much did she get._

"I had a great time Sasuke"

"Yeah"

"Sasuke does this mean we are...dating" Sasuke not expecting this was put off guard.

"I..umm.." Sasuke cleared his throat. Sakura was waiting intently.

"Listen Sakura, I love you" Sakura surprised stood there to happy and shocked to do anything.

"But...we can't be together" Sakura hearing this started forming tears in her eyes.

"Why" Sakura whispered.

"I don't deserve you, you deserve someone who will love you with all his heart and I can't give you that. What I can give you is the promise that I'll always be there for you and I'll love you like a sister but that is all I can offer"

Sakura broke down and started sobbing. Sasuke went over and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry Sakura but this how things will have to be, just move on with your life don't try to be with me" Sasuke said crying as well. They just held each other standing outside weeping on each other's shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up feeling something on his stomach. He slowly opened his eyes waking up to see stars twinkiling above his head. He closed his eyes again._ I must of fell asleep. _Naruto remembered what happend after some training he and Hinata watched the sunset by the lake. He must of fell asleep watching it, but what was this weight on his chest.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at what it was. It was an arm. Naruto looked over to see Hinata asleep right next to him her arm around his chest. Naruto blushed quite a bit as he looked at Hinata. She looked, well..beautiful. As Naruto looked at her he heard her mumble something in her sleep. Naruto moved his head closer to catch what Hinata was saying. Hinata said something and this time Naruto heard. Naruto was a little shocked on what he heard so he just laid there thinking.

Naruto laid there for a few minutes before getting up. He gently picked Hinata up and started walking back to the village with her in his arms.

Hinata woke up very slowly, her eyes opening slowly she felt like she was swaying back and forth. When she opened them she saw Naruto carrying her the stars above them. Naruto noticed Hinata woke up. He put her down and they started walking side by side. Hinata looked up and watched the sky again. As Hinata watched the sky she saw stars started to fall, shooting stars fell across the sky. Naruto stopped and looked up and watched with Hinata.

"Beautiful" Naruto said then looked at Hinata. He looked at her eyes as she was looking, her eyes were gleaming in the star light bringing life into her usaully dead looking eyes.

"Beautiful" Naruto repeated. Hinata noticed Naruto was staring at her. She turned and looked at him. They stared at each other.

"Absolutely beautiful" Naruto said.

Authors note: Ok I hope you guys like this chapter so please review. More and more people are reading this story which really makes me happy and I'm glad so many are enjoying this story. I hope to make you guys proud. Once again please review and if you have ideas for my story I'd love to hear them. Later.


	9. Chapter 8

Authors note: Ok first off sorry for not uploading quicker there was a problem with my computer. I had to go get it fixed and stuff. Thank you for being patient hope you enjoy.

Chapter 8 New Mission

Hinata woke up laying on her bed. She was still half asleep, as she laid there she remembered what happend. She blushed as she thought on what happend. She and Naruto were watching the stars together then Naruto said something to make her blush. He then grabbed her hand and she...passed out._ DAMNIT_. I passed out.

Hinata made a small groan,_ how could I pass out at a moment like that. _She got up sitting in bed. She has to stop passing out around him. She let out a soft sigh and got out of bed. She went into the bathroom and took a shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking to the hokage's office, she had some kind of mission planned for him. "It's about time" it had to be at least a week since he last went on a mission. Naruto was happy maybe he would get the chance to test out his new power. As he was walking down the hall to the hokage's office he noticed someone else was walking towards it.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said waving. Hinata startled turned around. Naruto noticed she was breathing hard and her hair was wet. Naruto walked up to her.

"Just get out of the shower huh"

Hinata nodded. She was taking a relaxing shower when someone told her that the hokage needed to see her a.s.a.p. She left as fast as she could.

"Yeah I've had a few of those days before, don't worry about it" As Naruto looked at her he couldn't help but think she looked pretty. Her hair was in her eyes and she smelled really nice. Naruto thought it smelled like lavender.

"well umm anyway you here to see the hokage too"

"y-yeah"

"Well I guess we shouldn't keep her waiting eh" Hinata nodded. Naruto started walking with Hinata towards the door. Naruto knocked on the door.

"Enter"

Naruto opened the door and entered with Hinata following him.

"Hello Naruto, Hinata glad you could make it. I have a mission for you two if your up for it"

"Alright a new mission" Naruto said jumping up and down.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and smiled. _It's like nothing happened._

"Naruto calm down, now for your briefing. You will be escorting someone and then helping them contain a problem they have been having."

"Awww that sounds like boring mission"

"Even if its for an old friend" said a voice coming from the door.

Naruto turned around to see someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hey its you"

"Hows it going kid" Tazuna said with a smile.

"Y-you k-know h-him N-naruto"

"Yeah he was the one who hired us for the first A-ranked mission I had"

Hinata stood in shock._ An A-ranked mission for a genin thats crazy._

"Ahem" Tsunade said getting evryone's attention "anyway this is the man you'll be escorting, then you will have to deal with the problem he has for when you get there"

"W-what is the p-problem"

"Well we have a problem a group of pirates are terrorizing our village" Tazuna started shaking "we had just began to prosper and this group led by a rouge ninja started tearing everything apart, please we need your help"

Naruto looked at Tazuna and smiled "Don't worry I'll help you get rid of these guys there's nothing to worry when Naruto Uzumaki is on the case"

"Thank you Naruto"

"No sweat"

"Naruto this will be considered a B-rank mission but it could be a A-ranked mission if this leader is too powerful"

Tsunade got out of her chair and looked out the window "I'm going to send you and Hinata"

"B-but h-hokage shouldn't w-we have m-more p-people c-come with us"

"Nah we can handle it on our own Hinata" Naruto said grinning

"I'm sorry Hinata but we don't have the resources to send out more people your all we have at the moment"

"The mission will begin in an hour take only what you need Tazuna said he will provide sleeping and food"

"We don't have any information on the pirates and we dont know how long it will take, its up to you to find out, good luck your dismissed"

The three started to leave. "Naruto could I have a word with you" Naruto turned around "Alright"

The others exited the room but Naruto waited in the middle of the room. "So what did you need". Tsunade walked up to Naruto and looked him in the eye. Naruto looked back and saw tears forming in her eyes. She bent down and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Dont ever scare me like that or I'll kill you" Naruto was a little shocked and could feel the tears landing on his shoulder. He put his hands on her back and patted her.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again I promise" Tsunade pulled back keeping her hands on his shoulder. "Besides how will I take your job if I die"

Tsunade smiled and nodded. "You just becareful ok"

"Alright, don't worry about me I can take care of myself"

Tsunade got up and looked at Naruto. "Alright enough of this mushy stuff you have a mission to do"

"Right you can count on me" Naruto said and opened the door. "I promise I won't die on you believe in me" Naruto said and left.

Tsunade stood there smiling. "That kid"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was running towards the gate carrying a big backpack. "Damnit I'm late" He saw the gate and two people standing there. Naruto made his way to the figures.

"_huff huff_ sorry I didn't know how much to bring" Naruto said bending over catching his breath.

"Glad to see your exactly how I remember you kid"

"Heh heh yeah sorry about that, lets get going" His two companions nodded and left with Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a day of travel the trio decided they would rest for the rest of the night and make the rest of the trip in the mourning. Naruto got a fire started with a jutsu and pulled out some ramen out of his backpack.

"Wow kid you bring enough ramen" Tazuna said as he looked through Naruto's backpack.

"Probably not but I hope i did" Hinata giggled a little which brought out a smile from Naruto. Tazuna watched the two a little curious.

"Hey kid you wana go get some firewood for us"

"I guess" Naruto walked out of the light of the fire and dissapeared into the darkness.

Tazuna waited for a couple of seconds then came over and sitted next to Hinata who was watching the fire. "He's quite a guy isn't he" Hinata looked at him and nodded. "He makes the impossible seem easy and he never gives up. He's something else" Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Y-yes he is s-something else" Hinata said blushing. Tazuna smiled and looked at Hinata with a strange look.

"You like him don't you" Hinata's eyes opened wide with surprise. Tazuna snickered. "That proves it" Hinata looked at him shock still in her eyes. "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, you were sneaking glances at him the whole trip" Hinata didn't know what to do she just looked at Tazuna. "Have you told him yet"

Hinata shook her head. Tazuna crossed his arms. "Well you should that kid deserves someone special and by the looks of it he likes you too" Hinata imediantly had a blush. _He..likes me._

Hinata put her hands together and started poking her fingers together. _He likes me_, Hinata blushed a little more as she thought about it.

"I got the firewood" Naruto said coming into the light. Hinata blushing turned bright red and poked her fingers together a little faster. Naruto noticed that Hinata was red and pointing her fingers together. Thinking something was wrong he went over to her dropping the wood by the fire. Naruto put his hand on her forehead thinking she had a fever.

"Hinata your burning up" Hinata got even redder when Naruto put his hand on her.

"N-na-naruto" Hinata said and passed out. Naruto cought her and sighed. "She did it again" Naruto whispered. "Hinata are you ok, Hinata"

"Relax kid she is just tired I guess let her rest" Naruto nodded and put her down on a sleeping bag. As he put her down he noticed the firelight made her face..glow. She was shinning to Naruto. Naruto put a hand on her cheek. "Beautiful" he whispered.

"What was that" Tazuna said

"Uhh nothing" Naruto not realizing what he was doing took his hand away._ Whats wrong with me_, Naruto wondered.

"So anyway old man do you know anything about this leader of this group"

"Not much except he was a high level jounin in the village hidden in the mist, He's an expert at water type jutsu's. He carrys a spear that has some kind of strange power I hear. Other then that the only thing I can offer is his name, its Kaito Michi"

"I see"

"So how are you going to get to him"

"Thats easy I'll just beat up his goons and sooner or later he'll come to me"

"Hahahaha"

"What"

"It's so simple it will probably work. Thats why I like you kid your a simple thinker"

"I do what I can besides, strategy just isn't my thing"

"Well I can see this mission is in good hands, I'm going to turn in for the night"

"Alright we'll leave bright and early"

Tazuna went to his sleeping bag and laid down. Naruto sat there thinking on the new mission. For some reason something was troubling him. He looked around trying to find out what it was. When his eyes looked at Hinata it hit him. He was worried for her, he didn't want anything to happen to her. "I'll protect you will my life" Naruto whispered and went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up with the sun hitting his eyes. He got up slowly and studied his surroundings. From what he could tell it was either 7:00 or 8:00. He got out some ramen from his backpack and let out a long yawn. Naruto made enough ramen for three people. He got his and ate it.

"Good way to start the day" Naruto said. Naruto sat down on a log and continued to eat his food. He eat it in a couple of seconds. he back up and woke Tazuna and Hinata. "Comon eat up we have to get moving soon"

Tazuna and Hinata ate their food while Naruto went out to scout the area. After about 10 minutes Naruto came back. "Looks clear I beleive we can make it there in about 5 or 6 hours"

"Alright what are we waiting for we have a village to save" Naruto said and started to walk off.

"Umm Naruto"

"Yeah"

"Your bag"

"Oh right opps my bad" Hinata giggled a little. Naruto walked over and got his bag. "Right lets get going" Naruto said and walked off again.

"Sometimes I wonder about him" Tazuna said following him. Hinata giggled a little more and also followed Naruto.

They walked for hours until they saw the great Naruto bridge. "Ahh almost home" Tazuna said. As they made their way to the bridge they could make out a figure standing at the entrance. Naruto stepped ahead of them and walked up to the figure.

The fugure was a man. As Naruto walked up to him he spoke to Naruto. "Halt you cant pass"

"What why not"

"Not unless you pay the fee"

"And how much is this fee"

"500"

"Umm yeah I got another deal how about you move or I make you move"

The man pulled out a sword. "Yeah I'd like to see you try kid, I bet you cou...ouf"

Naruto was behind the man his hand where the back his neck was. "Too easy"

Hinata and Tazuna were amazed. Tazuna didn't see anything and Hinata saw him move but after that she didn't see a thing. "Well lets get going" Naruto said. The trio walked across the bridge and headed for Tazuna's house.

As they left and were out of sight another man went over to his fallen comrade and helped him up. "You'll pay kid you'll pay" He said and helped his comrade back to their base.

Naruto led the two to Tsunami's house (Imari's mother) and looked around. "Wow things have changed alot around here"

"Yes the bridge gave us prosparity and wealth and we have been living well, but this Kaito is ruining everything"

"Don't worry I'll get him its a promise"

"Thank you"

Naruto stopped infront of Inari's house. Tazuna took the lead and opened the door.

"I'm home"

"Grandpa" Inari yelled running down the stairs to meet him. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw someone behind Tazuna.

"NARUTO" Inari yelled.

"Hey Inari how have you been"

Naruto and Hinata entered and they all started talking. Naruto explained what and why he was here explaining the mission. Over the next half hour they talked.

"I see your here to help thank you Naruto" Tsunami said

"With you here Naruto this will be no sweat"

"You know it" Naruto said with a smile, he looked at Inari "so Inari, have you become stronger"

"I think so"

"Good I know you'll become strong just keep at it"

"Right"

Naruto and Inari started talking to each other remeniscing about the past. Hinata was happy to see Naruto liked by these people, here they treated him as if he was a hero not like how people treated him in their village. Just then she sensed something wrong she activated her byakugon.

"Naruto w-we are surrounded"

"I know" Hinata looked at him strangely. Naruto smiled "I can uhh smell them" she continued her strange look at him. "Well I guess we will have to take care of them shouldn't we"

Naruto went out the door to find that a circle of people around him. "So what do you guys want"

A man came forward, it was the one he knocked out at the bridge. "I'm going to make you pay kid"

Naruto looked around and let out a long whistle. "Quite a few of you this could take a while" Hinata made her way out and looked around.

"I count at least 100 of them Naruto"

"I see 50 for each of us then think you can handle these guys"

Hinata nodded she knew none of them had alot of chakra so they were all pretty weak.

"LETS SHOW THESE BRATS WHAT FEAR IS" the man in the middle said. the entire group came at the two leaf ninjas.

"This will be fun" Naruto said, then ran forward pulling a kunai out to meet his attackers. Hinata got in her gentle fist stance and stood her ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean the 100 men are missing"

"I'm saying that they are not here they went to teach some punk a lesson"

"What he do"

"He knocked out the gaurd at the bridge"

"I see watch the fight and send Hayato to watch the incident, if there is trouble crush it"

"Yes sir" the man then left the room leaving Kaito by himself

"Hmm interesting" He said and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was dodging left and right always a step ahead of his attackers. He punched and kicked when he could. He had got about 20 of them so far the number increasing by the second. He dodged a spear coming from his chest. He jumped up and threw a few kunai taking a few out. He made a quick glance to see how Hinata was doing. His worry wasn't needed though.

Hinata was fighting briliantly. She was dodging and attacking like crazy and by the looks of it she had more down then he did. Naruto smiled and fell back to the ground. As soon as he landed he was back to dodging. He cought a spear in mid attack and hit the spear breaking it at the tip then kicked the attack taking the spear. Naruto then twirled in a circle hitting anyone foolish enough to get close.

When Naruto stopped turning he looked around by his guess he got about 12 of them with that attack. He dropped the broken spear and said "This is taking to long sorry but I don't have time to play. Naruto then made a sign. "Shadow clone jutsu".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir there's been a complication"

"What"

"The men they have been defeated"

"I see is Hayato there"

"Yes"

"I want you to watch the fight and report back to me, I want to know what those two are here for and how powerful they are, go"

"Yes"

"Hmm if they can beat Hayato there may be a problem here" Kaito smiled "Things are getting interesting"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood looking around, the men he fought were all down passed out or otherwise. He dismissed his shadow clones. "That was some workout" He looked at where Hinata was and saw she still had a group around her. A little worried he went to go help her. But he then saw he didn't need to help her.

"ROTATION"

Naruto watched as men flew in every direction. Naruto walked over bodies getting closer to Hinata. "Good job Hinata, you were great" Hinata was catching her breath breathing slightly fast. She smiled at Naruto "t-thank y-you"

Tazuna watching the whole thing was shocked beyond hell. _Glad to have them on our side_.

"Well that was fun now I guess we can.." Naruto jumped at Hinata and pushed her down. Hinata was shocked and imediantly got back up to see why Naruto pushed her. She saw Naruto pull something out of his arm, blood coming out of where it was.

"It seem we are not done Hinata" Naruto said taking out the other kunai out of his arm.

"Naruto" Hinata said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry its a scratch I'll be fine"

"Oh will you now, I doubt it kid" A man came out of the shadows. He was a tall man wearing pirate gear but had a headband with a slash on it in the middle, it had a symbol for the village hidden in the mist. He had black hair cut short and a green sash with two swords in it. "My name is Hayato and it seems you messed with the wrong guys, prepare to die"

"Hinata leave this to me" Naruto walked up and pulled out a kunai. "Just one thing you work for Kaito right" Hayato made a look of surprise. "I see, when you wake up tell him that Naruto Uzumaki has come to bring him down" Naruto sped off with fast speed intent on ending this quickly. He went for an attack to his back stabbing his kunai at him. Naruto was surprised when he heard a loud metal _clag_. His kunai meet Hayato's sword "Don't take me lightly kid" He said as he swung his other sword trying to cut Naruto in two. The sword cut right through Naruto splitting him in two but then his body transformed into a log.

"A substitution"

"Don't take me lightly either" Naruto was above Hayato, he threw four kunai. Hayato deflected the kunai with his swords. Naruto made the seal for making shadow clones. He made about 10 and with them covering him from Hayato's view he had one fling him higher into the air. The others came down slashing at Hayato. Hayato parried and countered as the clones attacked him. Within the first few seconds he took out 4 clones.

The clones continued to distract Hayato as Naruto began his descent. Hayato was slashing his swords cutting down the clones when he noticed a shadow appearing below him. He looked up "crap".

"Rasengan" Hayato was crushed into the ground. Naruto looked at his opponet he was in a hole a couple of feet down. "That had to hurt". As Naruto talked Hayato transfered into water. "A water clone" Naruto heard clapping coming from the shadows of a building behind him.

"I'm impressed kid that was 30 percent of my true power very impressive" Hayato stopped his clapping and pulled out his two swords. "Now you have to die for what you did to my leaders men" He threw his swords up and did a couple of seals. "Water style: Ice blades" He cought his swords and got into a sword stance. Naruto watched as the blades started forming sharp icicles up the swords.

Hayato ran at Naruto his swords following. He swung his left sword first horizontally. Naruto brought up his kunai to block the attack. When the sword hit it stopped but Naruto felt a sudden pain in his hand holding the kunai. He looked over to see what was happening. His right hand was covered in ice and his kunai was covered in it as well its point now an icicle.

"What the.."

"My ice blades will freeze your body making you unable to move and defend yourself, your as good as dead"

"We'll see"

Hayato began an assault on Naruto. Naruto with only one usable hand knew he was in trouble, and without a way to defend himself things were looking bad. Naruto dodged the blows feeling the icy death they promised each time they passed him. _I have to think of something fast._

Hayato started laughing. "What are you going to do kid" Naruto watched his opponets moves carefully waiting for the right moment. Naruto kept dodging and then found his chance. Hayato thrusted his right sword. Naruto grabbed where Hayato's hand was twirled around and kicked his opponent in the stomach. Hayato dropped his sword and flew back a few feet.

Naruto grabbed the sword and got ready for the next attack. Hayato spit a little blood out and got into a single sword stance. "You continue to amaze me kid"

Naruto smirked and ran at Hayato. The two swords clashed together pieces of ice flying from the impact. Hayato having the advantage pressed the attacks, Naruto managed to parry to attacks but was having a hard time, he was wearing down fast.

Hinata watched the whole thing with a growing concern. She wanted to help but Naruto said to let him handle it. She was worried but she had to respect what he wanted. She watched as Naruto was getting pushed back getting overpowered by his opponent.

Naruto could tell he wasn't going to last much longer unless he did something. He parried left then right. Hayato came down swinging his sword with both hands. Naruto blocked but was knocked down to his knees. He was holding the sword from cutting him but one arm against two wasn't very good odds. Naruto had a plan but it could cost him. Naruto flipped his sword downward causing his opponents sword to cut down to the ground. Naruto then got up and spun to his left.

Naruto spun around his sword spinning with him. Naruto came completely around and swung his sword at Hayato, but Hayato was already thrusting towards Naruto.

Hinata gasped as it happened, it was very quick but she saw it all. "NARUTO" she screamed and ran towards him. Naruto was looking at his dead enemy a frozen kunai jabbed into his neck. "Got him" Naruto smiled then coughed up alot of blood. He looked down to see his sword touching the other sword which was through his gut.

"It seems...I...didn't...block...it..in..time" Naruto said then passed out. Hinata ran to Naruto and slid down catching Naruto. She quickly pulled out the sword that was in him. "NARUTO NARUTO" Hinata screamed crying. Naruto was bleeding badly. Hinata did a few quick seals and put her hand on the wound. Green chakra could be seen spreading on the wound. Hinata cried as she desperetly tried to heal Naruto.

The would slowly closed and the bleeding stopped after about 10 minutes. Hinata kept the jutsu going rapidly losing energy. After 20 minutes she had the wound bandaged and wrapped. Hinata let out a sigh of relief and fell asleep on Naruto's chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata shot up from her bed "Naruto" and looked around. She saw Naruto sitting in the window looking out to the waves. Naruto turned his head and looked at Hinata "Hey". Hinata blushed as she looked at Naruto he looked amazing as the sunlight caught his face. Hinata quickly lost her blush and put on a looke of concern. "Naruto your wounds".

"Don't worry its fine" Naruto lifted his shirt, bringing a blush to Hinata, and showed her the wound. Except there wasn't a wound, it was gone. "Don't worry its fine" Naruto said again.

Hinata started forming tears in her eyes. "I w-was s-scared" she started crying. Naruto moved closer to Hinata and pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. "Hinata I already promised you I'd never die so trust in me ok Hinata" Naruto looked at Hinata "Hinata" he said in a soft voice. He noticed her eyes were closed. "_Sigh_ she did it once again" Naruto put gently back in her bed. As he got up ha looked at her as she sleeped. She looked so peacful, she looked so beautiful, Naruto shook his head. _Damnit I got to stop thinking like that but.._

Naruto left the room and went down stairs where Tazuna waited for him.

"How is she kid"

"Fine just sleeping"

"Thats good"

"So I'm thinking I got this Kaito's attention"

"But not enough for him to come for you yet what are you going to do"

"Thats simple your going to take me around town and point out which guys are part of his group, I'll take them out and eventually he'll come to me"

Authors note: Ok hope you guys enjoy the chapter and sorry for the delay. I hate computer trouble. Keep on reviewing and reading and I hope to hear from you guys soon. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 9

Authors note: Ok its a long one so stay with me and enjoy. Always appreciate reviews so don't be bashful.

Chapter 9 Duel

It had been a week since Naruto had that battle with Kaito's men. He had taken out at least 40 more of his people. Naruto was starting to wonder if Kaito even cared if he lost all his men and his control on the town. He spent most of his time looking through the town taking out people as when he could. He also spent a lot of time with Hinata were and Inari searching the town. People treated him like a hero here. He was pretty happy here.

He spent today with Hinata. It was about the middle of the day. They went to a tea shop and got some food and drinks. Naruto let out a long sigh as he looked out the window.

"S-something w-wrong N-naruto"

"No no, just wondering if this Kaito guy will ever show up" Naruto shook his head and looked at Hinata.

"I'm sorry I'm sure you didn't want to hear my problems"

"It's alright"

"Anyway how you holding up"

"I'm d-doing f-fine"

"I heard you took out 10 guys yesterday at a restaurant, from what I heard you were awsome" Hinata naturally blushed at this.

"T-thank y-you N-naruto"

"It's no big deal you deserve it"

"So what do you think of it here"

"I l-love it, its c-calm and p-peaceful and t-the p-people are r-really n-nice"

"Yeah I like it here too, all I get is respect around here its a really nice change of pace" Hinata frowned a little bit. She remembered the look Naruto gets while in the village. While he has gained more respect in their village she wished he would get the same look he gets from the people from this town in their village.

Naruto seeing the look on Hinata's face decided it was time to change the subject. "So you want hang out today"

"Y-you m-mean l-look a-around f-for K-kaito's men"

"Kinda except we aren't going to look around for anyone just to you know hang out"

Hinata started to think, _Is..is he asking me on a date_. Hinata blushed and put her fingers together. Naruto smiled a little _She looks cute when she does that_.

Naruto looked at her and smiled a little more. "So what do you want to do" Hinata looked at him and smiled. Naruto happy to see a smile on her face also had feeling of sadness. He could tell his wallet was going to get a lot smaller.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking with Hinata around in the market district of the town. Naruto was happy as he watched Hinata look around at all the different things. He was carrying a bunch of bags and was talking with Hinata. She was smiling and laughed as Naruto talked to her. She was the happiest she had ever been. Naruto and Hinata walked into a jewlery store. Hinata's eyes went big as she looked around.

"Wow" she whispered and looked around. Hinata went from item to item admiring each one. Naruto also took a look around. As he looked around something caught his eye. It was a necklace in the shape of a sunflower. In the middle was a large white jewl. The necklace was about the size of his palm. For some reason this item really stuck out to him.

After about 20 minutes Hinata was done looking at the shop. Naruto was talking with the owner when Hinata came up.

"You done looking around Hinata" Hinata nodded her head. "Everthing h-here is b-beautiful, b-but o-out of my p-price r-range"

"I see well it was nice talking to you old man" The man nodded his head and left to the back room of the store.

"So we done shopping" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded her head a little sad to stop shopping with Naruto.

It was about late afternoon as the two came back to Tazunas house. They entered the house and was greeted by Tsunami. "Welcome back" she said as she was washing dishes.

Naruto went upstairs and put the bags in Hinata's room. Hinata followed Naruto and watched Naruto from the doorway and said thank you.

"No problem" Naruto said putting the bags by her bed. He turned around to see a red faced Hinata. Naruto looked at Hinata with a questioningly look. Hinata blushed a little more and looked down at the ground.

"Oook anyway do you want to get some dinner Hinata" Hinata nodded her head still looking at the ground. Naruto looked at her again with a strange look, _she acts so weird sometimes_. Naruto went over and grabbed her hand "Well shall we"

Hinata was on the verge of passing out but managed not to. _No, not this time I have to stay awake._ Hinata followed Naruto barely managing to stay conscious.

"So where do you want to go eat Hinata" Hinata was still trying not to pass out managed "a-a-anyw-where"

"Alright I saw a nice place to eat while we were out today"

Naruto and Hinata walked side by side still holding hands, Hinata smiling the whole way. Hinata felt like she was walking on air she was beyond happy and hoped nothing would ruin this moment.

Naruto and Hinata entered a really nice restaurant called Jukyuban. Hinata looked around the place her eyes wide. "Its beautiful"

"Yeah its a really nice place" A waitress said and bowed to the two. Hinata bowed back.

"Welcome to Jukyuban, is it just the two of you"

"Yes" Naruto said. The waitress looked at the two and saw them holding hands.

"Should I get you two a privite booth" She said with a smile. Hinata turned bright, bright red, Naruto blushed quite a bit as well. The waitress grabbed a few menus and looked back to the two. "Lets go you two lovebirds".

Hinata turned even a brighter red. Naruto was also red. The waitress turned around and walked away leading them to a booth. Naruto tugged on Hinata's hand taking her with him.

They sat down facing each other. The waitress gave them the menus and told them she would be right back to take their order. Hinata and Naruto sat there in silence they would glance at each other every now and then and then looked back down at the table.

Hinata was embarressed beyond all hell but she also noticed so was Naruto. Did that mean he liked her, she prayed thats what it meant. Naruto meanwhile was having similar thoughts. Naruto looked up and stared at Hinata.

"Embarrassing huh"

"Y-yeah"

Naruto started talking about the mission and asking Hinata a few questions. Hinata answered and nodded having a great time. Naruto was also having a good time, he liked spending time with Hinata she listened to him and was always kind to him. He was begining to...love her. Naruto stopped talking and thought about what he thought. He went to think of all the things Hinata and himself have done. And he came to realize that he liked her alot she was perfect in his eyes.

Hinata was starting to wonder if Naruto was alright he stopped talking whish is unusual for him. "N-naruto are y-you o-ok" Naruto was looking at Hinata with a blank stare. But snapped out of it when Hinata spoke.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine just thinking"

Over the next few hours Naruto and Hinata smiled laughed and talked with each other. Naruto slowly through the night began to realize that Hinata liked him. He thought through it over and over and each time it came to the same answer. Hinata liked him, she cried for him, helped him, and cheered him up.

Naruto and Hinata was about to leave when the waitress called Naruto over. Naruto went over, the waitress whispered something to Naruto. Naruto smiled and bowed. He turned around and waved.

"Thank you" Naruto said and left.

"You have a great night" Hinata turned around and waved.

"Y-you too"

"Oh and by the way you two make a really cute couple"

Hinata turned red and walked out the door. Hinata went out to see Naruto was looking at the sunset that was about to happen. He looked over and smiled at Hinata. "Comon I have something to show you" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and started running. Hinata blushing of course idiley followed Naruto.

They ran through the town and came upon a giant tree in the middle of the town. Naruto led Hinata up to a branch really high up in the tree. Hinata was starting to wonder what Naruto was doing. Naruto just smiled.

"Watch" he said and pointed to the sun.

Hinata watched as the sun came down and hit the water surrounding them. The light hit the water and reflected creating an amazing sight. Hinata was watching the sight mesmerized by its beauty. Naruto also enjoyed the sight but then watched something else. He looked over to see Hinata's face light up making Hinata look more beautiful then he could ever remember. Naruto could only think of one thing as he looked.

"An angel" Naruto said

Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed. The sun went down and the night sky took over. Naruto and Hinata just stared at each other. Naruto then looked back out to the sea. Hinata also looked back out.

The stars slowly started appearing one by one. The light from the stars were reflected by the sea making it apear that the stars were endless wherever you looked. Hinata brought her right hand up to her headband and kept it there mesmerized.

"Amazing" she whispered. Naruto agreed and decided to make a move. He grabbed Hinata's hand and held it tight. Hinata turned to look at Naruto and smiled. Naruto smiled back and put his other hand on her hand. Hinata blushed a little more.

Naruto was getting closer and closer to Hinata. Hinata was breathing hard as she watched Naruto's face get closer and closer to hers. Hinata closed her eyes and hoped to god not to pass out.

She suddenly felt a jerk as she was moved out of the way. She opened her eyes and heard a _thud_. Hinata saw Naruto holder her out of the way of a kunai.

"Are you ok" Hinata nodded her head. Naruto let go of her and walked to the kunai there was a note on it. Naruto opened the note and read it.

"Mister Uzumaki you have been causing alot of trouble for me and now you have forced me to take action. I will be waiting for you on the bridge tomarrow mourning before sunrise. If you fail to show up there will be serious conciquences. I look forward to our...encounter." Hinata saw Naruto smile.

"Couldn't have hoped for a better ending to this"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up a few hours before the sunrise.

"Its time" Naruto got up and went to Hinata's room. Naruto knocked on the door.

"Hinata" Naruto knocked again "Hinata its time to go"

Hinata opened the door. Naruto nodded and went down stairs. Tazuna and Inari were waiting.

"Becareful kid this guy is very dangerous"

"Don't worry about it"

"You got this Naruto this guys a pushover compared to you" Inari said smiling.

"You know it" Naruto and Hinata left the house and headed to the bridge.

"Good luck kid"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata waiting on the bridge the mourning mist covering them when they saw a couple of figures coming closer to them. They were walking slowly towards them until they were mere yards away.

"Good of you to join us" One of them said.

"Happy to be here" Naruto said.

"Well I have lots to do so lets make this quick"

"My thoughts exactly" Naruto replied.

Naruto looked at Hinata. "Hinata you take out the other guy I have Kaito"

"A-are y-you s-sure"

"Yeah don't worry about me you focus on kicking his ass"

"R-right"

Naruto walked to the left figure and spoke. "So your Kaito"

Naruto could tell that Kaito was a little confused.

"How did you know it was me"

"Your spear"

"I see your smarter then you look"

"Say what you want it won't matter" Naruto ran forward charging at his enemy.

"Hmm interesting" Kaito got ready. "Get the girl"

"Yes sir" and took off.

The other man ran past Naruto, Naruto ignored him and continued to Kaito.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and ducked under the attack made at him. Naruto then jumped up and kicked at Kaito. Kaito brought up his spear blocking the attack. Naruto then jumped over Kaito. Katio swung and Naruto, Naruto turned in mid air avoiding the attack then swung his kunai. Kaito just leaned back a little avoiding the attack.

Naruto landed and threw kunai and shuriken. Kaito stood there holding his spear. He lifted it up and slamed it on the ground. A wall of ice appeared before him. The wall of ice looked familar to Naruto for some reason. The weapons bounced off the wall, then the wall dissapeared showing a smiling Kaito.

"That trick may look familiar to you, but thats because I was here watching you the first time it was used"

"What do you mean"

"You see this spear here, you know it has powers don't you but do you know what it is" Naruto shook his head "Let me show you". Kaito held his spear horizontally and slowly moved his hand down the spear. Naruto saw a faint blue glow come from his hand.

"Arise Genkou-Yari" Naruto watched as the spear transformed from a simple spear to something demonic. The shaft of the spear turned grey and the blade changed. It formed into three blades one pointing straight up and the other two going out in an angle. Between the three blades was an eye, and the eye..was moving.

"This is my Genkou-Yari now that you have seen it you will die" Naruto saw that Kaito had changed a little, his voice had changed it was deeper and it seemed that there was another voice talking with him. Naruto made a seal.

"Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto made a bunch of clones all armed with kunai.

"Lets go" All the Naruto's said and ran forward to attack the spear weilding jounin. Kaito smiled and slammed his spear into the ground.

"Shadow clone jutsu" he said smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was fighting the other guy it seems he was a taijutsu user which plays to her strengths. But he was a very good taijutsu user he was keeping Hinata on her toes, she was hard pressed. They traded blow for blow each attacking each other faster and faster.

Hinata knew that this tactic wasn't going to win it so she had to try something else, Hinata made a sweep for the legs and as expected the man jumped up. Hinata made a quick seal

"Shadow clone jutsu" The mans eyes went wide as he realized what was about to happen. Hinata made four clone, the four clones jumped up and started attacking the man. He desperately tried to defend himself but was soon overwhelmed. The Hinata clones attacked with speed each pounding him with pounches. The original Hinata was in the 8 trigrams stance preparing.

"8 trigrams: 64 palms" Hinata jumped up and started her barrage.

"2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms" Hinata fell to the ground breathing hard. That was the first time she used that attack on an enemy. The man fell to the ground, the clones dissapeared and Hinata hoped it was over.

The man groaned a little bit "that was some attack my body is aching all over" he said as he got up. Hinata was confused that attack was suppose to close all his chakra points.

"How"

"I see your attack was suppose to stop my chakra flow but there is one problem with that, I don't have a chakra system it was destroyed in one my battles now I can't use chakra"

Hinata was worried most of her fighting style relied on closing the chakra points. _This could be bad_ she thought as she got back into fighting stance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was flown backwards sliding several feet across the bridge. _Damnit how did he do that_. Naruto was getting back onto his feet breathing very hard. Kaito made just as many clones as Naruto did and while Naruto managed to take out half of them his side got wiped out.

Kaito just smiled advancing slowly. "I bet your wondering how I did it right, its simple my spear can copy and use any jutsu it sees. All I have to do is send some chakra to it and it does the rest, you have no chance kid"

"There is no way you could have copied my jutsu that fast how did you do it"

"Simple I was here to see you use it last time just like this one"

"Fireball jutsu"

Naruto saw a fireball heading straight for him he dove to the side barely dodging the attack.

"Flying water needles"

Naruto looked around to see himself surrounded by hundreds of water needles. "This is Haku's..." The needles went in and started attacking Naruto smoke appeared at where Naruto was. Naruto jumped through the smoke up in the air. He looked down at where Kaito is, except he wasn't there.

"Water blast jutsu"

Naruto looked up to get hit by a ball of water traveling at high speed. Naruto flew down to the ground and hit it hard. Naruto was covered in water and was imprited into the concrete.

"Ah damnit, Hinata I need you to hurry up and finish that guy off" Kaito landed a few feet from Naruto. Naruto got back up and got ready for another attack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was hurt but not badly but she was at a disadvantage, she was bleeding from the arm, had a cut on her leg slowing her movment, and had an aching rib. It might have been broken but she couldn't tell it didn't appear that way as she looked with her buyakugon.

The man pulled out a kunai "By the way my name is Ryota" He ran towards Hinata intent on killing her. Hinata closed her eyes _Naruto I'm sorry_. Ryota came closer to Hinata and came into striking distance. He swung at Hinata going for the killing blow.

"NARUTO" Hinata screamed and waited for death. She heard a loud sound and opened her eyes. She saw Naruto punching Ryota out of Hinata's way. Naruto landed on the ground next to Hinata. "Comon Hinata we can get this guy don't give up just get ready I have a plan" The Naruto made a few clones and sent them speeding off.

"Ow that hurt you..gah" Naruto kicked Ryota up into the air. Naruto made a few clones jump out into the air. "Uzumaki Barrage" Ryota flew back down only to get another surprise, the last clone made one clone and charged up the attack. "RASENGAN" Ryota was hit and flew straight at Hinata. Naruto looked at Hinata and saw her a little phased.

"Hinata now, you can do it" Hinata broke out of her trance and got ready.

"ROTATION" Hinata started spinning and hit Ryota. Ryota flew back up into the air. Hinata jumped into the air and got into a stance. She created two clones, each surrounded Ryota. Ryota looked at what was happening unable to do anything about it.

Each Hinata said in unison "8 trigrams: 64 palms" and began their assualt

"2 palms 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms," Naruto watched in amazement, he watched as Hinata made an unbeleivable barrage of hits.

"64 PALMS" each Hinata finished their attack for a total of 192 hits. Hinata decided to end the attack with something new, she flipped in the air and brought three legs down on Ryota bringing him crashing to the ground. Ryota hit the ground hard a dust cloud forming around him.

"Wow" Naruto said before taking off.

Hinata landed on the ground and fell down catching her breath, the clones disapeared as she stood there. She looked over to where Naruto went to see that there were two Narutos, one fighting and the other was running to the other.

"Thank you Naruto" she said and started walking to Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was getting the stuffing beat out of him, but hope came to him as he saw something very uplifting. Kaito swung his spear and Naruto, Naruto ducked down and saw a foot come straight for his chest. Naruto flew back a few feet but caught his balance as he slid on his feet.

"Give it up kid your no match for me" Kaito slowly advanced twirling his spear slowly. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"Surprise" Kaito looked at him quizically then he felt a huge pain in his back.

"Rasengan" Katio flew forward hitting the ground over and over as he flew across the bridge.

Naruto walked up to the other Naruto. "Nice job"

"Eh nothing you wouldn't of done"

"Good point" Naruto made a seal and the shadow replication dissapeared. Naruto felt great his strength back, his woulds faded and healed as if nothing had happened. Naruto walked towards Kaito until he was a few feet from him.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, this whole time I've been working at only 60 percent of my power"

Naruto looked at Kaito expecting to see him unconscious, instead he saw him smiling. Naruto then felt an extremely powerful chakra.

Kaito's body started glowing a very dark blue color. Naruto saw the spear started changing again. The blades on the end once a v shape now went straight pointing out of the side. In between the blades small spikes came out and eye once human looking changed into a snake like eye. Kaito got up chakra swirling around him.

"You shouldn't underestimate me either kid" Kaito said but not in his normal voice this one seemed, possesed.

Kaito took a step forward and the next second vanished. Naruto barely able to keep up ducked out of the way of the attack behind him. Naruto flipped around to attack Kaito but he wasn't there. Naruto then felt a pain in his back.

Naruto fell to the ground knowing that the spear had hit him. Kaito laughed and started attacking Naruto again. Naruto tried to defend himself but Kaito was too fast. Though he managed to dodge a bulk of the attacks Kaito got him with every few attacks. Naruto was bleeding from several different cuts on his body. Naruto made a quick seal. "Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto made several clones hoping to get a chance to strike but saw Kaito making seals faster then anyone he had ever seen.

"Water dragon jutsu" Naruto watched as a dragon appered from the side of the bridge and came closer to him. The dragon crashed into Naruto destroying his clones and sending him a few hundred feet.

Hinata had been watching since Kaito transformed into a demon, she was scared things weren't going good for Naruto.

Naruto got up slowly water and blood dripping off of him. "Damnit I can't keep up how am I suppose to beat him not to mention he took a rasengan and shook it off like it was nothing"

"So its called rasengan is it I'll have to try it" Naruto hear from behind him he turned around to see something he hoped he would never have to experience. Kaito's spear had formed a rasengan at the tip and now it was in Kaito's palm.

"Oh god" Naruto said and before he knew it Kaito was right in front of him. Kaito smiled, "Rasengan" he whispered. Hinata watched in horror as she saw Naruto flying through the air twirling from his own attack. Then she screamed in horror as she saw Kaito appear behind him.

Kaito held out his spear and let gravity do its work. Naruto flew right into it. The spear went right through Naruto's back and out his chest. Naruto coughed out a lot of blood barely able to stay awake. Kaito fell to the ground Naruto lodged on his spear.

"Pathetic" Kaito said and flung Naruto off the side of the bridge. Naruto fell down heading for the watery death that awaited him.

"NARUTO" Hinata screamed her eyes full of tears. She fell to her knees and started crying. Kaito slowly approched Hinata his spear ready.

"Your not even going to fight back, is his death really that upsetting to you" Hinata wasn't listening she was just thinking about Naruto.

"He fought well but he was too weak" Hinata heard this and looked up at him.

"He wasn't weak he was never weak"

"Believe what you want it matters not, your going to die the same" Kaito was close to Hinata now.

"I'll ease your pain with one quick blow" He raised his spear ready to attack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto hit the water and was slowly getting deeper.

_Damnit...damnit...damnit _Naruto thought over and over. He was going to die, again. He was going to give in untill he heard a voice.

_**Are you going to give up kid, just use it and you'll be fine.**_

_But you told me it was dangerous to use it without me getting stronger_

_**That is true but I think you can handle it you might just be tired for a couple of days.**_

_Well if your sure, I'll do it._

_**Just keep it short as possible kid**_

_I'll try_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was ready and closed her eyes.

"Naruto" she whispered.

Kaito swung his spear, "DIE"

Hinata let out a scream awaiting the attack. But the attack never came Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto holding the spear with his left hand while looking down on the ground his hair covering his eyes. Hinata smiled at the sight of Naruto.

"Naruto" Hinata said in relief

"Hinata get back, I'm not sure how long I can control it" Naruto said his voice demonic. Hinata startled backed off a bit. Naruto let go of the spear and stood up straight. Hinata looked at Naruto but not at the Naruto she use to know. She looked at the new Naruto and fell to her knees in shock.

Naruto's usually wild hair was now longer and standing up straight, his finger had claws at least three inches long, his canines were huge, the whiskers on his face were darker and more defined. The most shocking thing was his eyes instead of the blue eyes she fell in love with they were completely red not like the crimson eyes he has sometimes but completely red, glowing like some demon.

"Hurry Hinata" Naruto said as a strange chakra started emiting from Naruto. Hinata got back and out of the way still looking at Naruto. Naruto turned around and looked at Kaito. "Lets end this" Naruto then let lose his chakra.

Black chakra started swirling around Naruto. Kaito smiled and started to discharge his chakra. Both chakras got bigger and bigger untill they touched each other. Hinata watched as the chakras started to create lightning. She stood there watching intently and suddenly Naruto and Kaito were gone.

Hinata looked carefully catching flashes of lights as the two connected blows. As Hinata watched she was having a hard time keeping track of what was happening. There were contant flashes and attacks, clangs of weapons meeting weapons, and thuds as punches and kicks were blocked.

Naruto knew time was coming to an end he had to finish this. He made a seal "Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto made 4 clones and got ready. He made another couple of seals.

"Secret fox technique: fox speed" Naruto could feel his body get lighter and his feet quicker. "ITS OVER KAITO"

Kaito looked at Naruto and got his spear ready but was then suddenly in the air. One second Naruto was gone and in a blink he was behind him. Kaito flew up into the air but he wasn't alone other Narutos were there with him.

Kaito flew striaght into one of the Narutos. The Naruto hit Kaito soaring him to another Naruto which kicked him up to another Naruto. Kaito flew from Naruto to Naruto getting the hell beat out of him. Hinata watched as Kaito started flying faster and faster until at least he was kicked up into the air. Then a Naruto was above Kaito waiting to deliver the final blow. The Naruto channeled his black chakra into his foot. Naruto kicked down and kicked Kaito in the face. Kaito went straight to the ground flying faster and faster to a Naruto waiting below.

Naruto had something in his hand it was blue and swirling fiercely. Kaito went down straight into it. Naruto jammed it into Kaito as he came into range.

"Rasengan" The demonic Naruto voice said. Kaito flew, spinning in the air towards a wall in the bridge. Kaito hit the concrete wall and went in a few feet making an imprint on it. Kaito slowly fell to the ground and fell to his knees coughing up blood.

"Damnit this kid" Kaito slowly rose back up. "Is he some kind of monster" He looked up and foze in terror.

Naruto was surrounded by black chakra twirling like a tornado around him. Kaito couldn't see the kids body the only thing he saw was the red eyes piercing his body. "Hes a monster" Kaito said scared. The black chakra swirled and swirled, it got faster and faster and then a small ball appeared out of the chakra. At first it was blue but then the chakra was sucked into it. The ball changed into a purple ball then in a couple of seconds was pure black. The chakra around Naruto was sucked into the ball and Naruto could be seen again.

Kaito saw him smiling, showing Kaito the promise of death he was holding. "Your dead" Naruto said and got ready to charge Kaito. Kaito grabbed his spear and made his own rasengan. Kaito held it in his hand and got ready his legs weak. Naruto ran forward and let out a chilling roar. Right before Naruto got to Kaito, Kaito slammed his spear on the ground.

"Crystal ice mirror" Kaito made a mirror hoping to slow down Naruto. Naruto charged and slammed his rasengan into the mirror. The mirror shattered instantly giving no resistance. Kaito terrorfied hit Narutos rasengan with his own. The two forces clashed sending a wave of chakra out as they met. A steady amount of wind and chakra was sent out as the two battled with their jutsu's. Kaito was sweating hard and could tell Naruto had the advantage.

Naruto just had an empty stare and looked at Kaito and whispered to him.

"Die" Naruto then pushed his jutsu taking Kaito with it. Naruto pushed and pushed until they were at the edge of the bridge. Kaito was on his knees his jutsu barely able to keep Narutos from taking him.

"Nooo noo" Kaito cried in denial.

"YOU DIE NOW" Naruto said and made the final push. Naruto made a quick burst of chakra and it was sucked into the ball. The rasengan was pushed off the bridge and started flying taking Kaito with it. Kaito and the black rasengan flew across the sea as the sun began to come up. Naruto looked and saw both his jutsu and Kaito fly away into dissapearing into the sea.

Hinata came running up to Naruto glad it was over, but stopped when she heard Naruto laugh. Naruto started laughing hysterically and menacingly. Then he grabbed his head and fell to the ground screaming. Black chakra started swirling around him, Naruto screamed his voice changing even more demonic then before. Naruto's hair blew like crazy as the chakra made a strong wind.

Hinata was scared but slowly made her way to Naruto worried about him.

"Naruto Naruto your scarring me" Hinata said crying.

Naruto looked over at Hinata who was a couple of feet away. "Stay...st-st-stay away" Naruto said.

"Its ok Naruto I'm here its ok" Hinata got closer and closer just a foot away from him, her arms open wide. Naruto slashed his claws at Hinata scratching her cheek. Hinata flinched but continued.

"Naruto its me its ok I'm here" she said her eyes wet with tears. Naruto then lunged forward to make another attack. Hinata ducked below it and came forward and wrapped her arms around Naruto hugging him, her hair blowing wildly from the chakra.

Hinata stared straight into Naruto's eyes, he was thrashing his body wildly to get free but his eyes staring at hers. Hinata let tears flow from her eyes. "Naruto you won its over come...come...COME BACK TO ME NARUTO" she screamed at the end and hugged Naruto even tighter.

Naruto looked at Hinata and stopped moving. "H-H-Hinata" Naruto's appearance slowly went back to normal and his eyes changed back to blue. Naruto collapsed and Hinata cought him as she too fell to the ground. She held him and stoked his hair, whispering "Its ok I'm here" into his ear.

Naruto felt his eyes slowly close as exhaustion took over.

"Hinata...thank you" Naruto managed and passed out.

Authors note: Hurray chapter 9 down chapter 10 here I come. Thank you for reading and reviewing and please review if you haven't, always happy to hear what you say. I'd like to give a special thanks to Dragon Man 180, I love your reviews and hope you sending them to me. Once again big thanks to readers and reviewers. Hope to see you soon.


	11. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Ok 10 is up and I have a feeling you will enjoy very much :) Thanks for reading and reviewing. Read and enjoy.

Chapter 10 Love

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to the mourning sun. As he slowly sat up in bed his body ached all over. He felt mental and physically exhausted. He slowly got out of bed and went over to the window. As he walked over his legs were wobbly and he staggered a little. _Wow I've never felt so weak before, I definetly don't want to use that technique again._

Naruto put his hands on the window and opened it. Then he sat down on the edge and looked outside. Naruto looked outside but was in deep thought. _That technique is too dangerous to use again I almost lost it. I need to get stronger._ Naruto was thinking when a noise averted his eyes to the door. Naruto watched as Hinata walked in carrying a tray with food. Hinata shocked stared at Naruto. Naruto looked at her and slowly raised his hand.

"Yo"

Hinata looked at Naruto for a bit before she dropped the tray and ran to him.

"Naruto you shouldn't be up you need to rest" she stopped next to Naruto, a worried look in her eye. Naruto waved his hand a little up and down.

"Don't worry I'm fine, I'm fine" Hinata was still looking at Naruto. Naruto got down and stood up straight. "See I'm fine" Hinata started forming tears in her eyes. She fell to to her knees and started crying.

"Oh thank God" she said in between a sob. Naruto got down and held Hinata. "Hinata comon now you don't need to cry I'm ok" Her tears stopped slowly as Naruto held her. Hinata looked up and saw Naruto smiling. Naruto brought up a hand and wiped the tears away. Hinata blushed at a little at the contact and smiled a little.

"Thats better, you know I love when you smile it makes me happy to see you happy" Hinata blushed alot and looked away smiling a little more. Naruto smiled and looked at her, then he noticed a bandage on her cheek. Naruto slowly raised his hand and touched her cheek. Hinata looked at Naruto blushing but then was worried when Naruto had a sad look on his face. Naruto's eye started getting watery.

"Hinata...I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him but I couldn't. I said I would protect you but I ended up hurting you I'm so sorry" Naruto started crying repeating "I'm sorry". Hinata was sad, shocked, and happy. She was sad to see Naruto sad, but was shocked and happy he cared so much. Hinata smiled and took Naruto's hand.

"Naruto it's ok, it w-wasn't y-your fault you w-weren't y-yourself" Naruto looked at her for a couple of seconds and smiled.

"Thank you Hinata you always know what to say to make me feel better"

Hinata smiled and blushed. Naruto got up still holding Hinata's hand. He put on a smile and a happy look.

"Comon lets go do something, we have to leave tomarrow" Hinata nodded and followed Naruto out of the room still holding hands.

Naruto and Hinata went down stairs and headed for the door but were stopped by Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami. Tazuna spoke first.

"Naruto your an amazing kid you know that, I want to thank you for what you have done. We can't thank you enough for giving us back our village, thank you"

"It's no problem it's what I do and besides I don't think I deserve all the credit" Naruto said nodding his head to Hinata, Tazuna smiled.

"Your right, Hinata thank you for everything you two are great ninja" Hinata blushed and nodded her head.

"Thanks Naruto" Inari said cheerfully.

"Hey it was no sweat for someone like me right"

"Right"

"Naruto come back tonight for dinner we are going to have a big celebration" Tsunami said.

"Alright" Naruto said and headed for the door. He was halfway out the door and noticed Hinata wasn't with him.

"Comon Hinata" Hinata nodded and followed him. Tazuna got a smile and said to the two.

"Behave yourselves" Hinata got a blush and had a thought. _Why is it that where ever I go with Naruto people have to embarrass me._ She let out sigh and followed Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata walked around the town side by side talking. They were interrupted alot as everyone in town stopped them and thanked them for what they did. Hinata noticed that Naruto was really happy. She was glad that at least here the people saw Naruto as she saw him.

Naruto and Hinata entered a tea shop that they have been going to alot lately. The waitress recognized them immediantly. She took them to the booth they usually sit at and asked them if they would have the usual. Both Naruto and Hianta nodded. Naruto looked out the window out to the sea.

"I love this town" Naruto said. Hinata smiled and looked at Naruto as he watched the waves come in. She wished he looked this happy all the time. Naruto noticed out of the corner of his eye that Hinata was staring at him.

"Something on my face" Naruto said not looking at Hinata. Hinata immediantly looked down blushing. Naruto smiled and looked at Hinata.

"We've been through a lot together haven't we Hinata"

"Y-yeah"

"You know I'm glad" Hinata looked at him questioningly.

"I'm glad you were here with me I don't know if I could of done it without you" Hinata blushed of course.

"I want you to know something" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand. Hinata looked at Naruto a mild blush on her face.

"I want you know to know that I'll always be there for you and I promise to protect you for as long as I live" Hinata blushed and smiled. Naruto then squeezed Hinata's hand.

"Also I want you to know that...that" Naruto had a hard time trying to say what he was trying to say. Hinata's heart was in overdrive. _That, that what._ The waitress then dropped Naruto's and Hinata's order on the table. Naruto jumped a little and let go of Hinata.

"Here you are and its on the house today" the waitress said before leaving. Naruto muttered a thank you. Hinata was still in overdrive and dieing from anticipation.

"Uhh...umm...never mind I'll tell you later" Naruto said bringing Hinata down. She muttered ok and they went to eat their meals.

_**Coward**_

_Shut up fox._

Naruto and Hinata finished their meals and went outside. Then a little boy came up and pulled on Narutu's jacket.

"Umm sir I have a message from the mayor"

"Oh umm go ahead and tell me then"

"He is asking you to see him before the day is up says its important"

"Ok here this is for the message" Naruto gave the boy some money.

"Thank you" the boy ran off happily. Hinata smiled at Naruto's kindness and was reminded of all the reasons she loved him.

"Well shall we then" Naruto said. Both Hinata and Naruto made there way to the mayor's house. When they got to the house a man was waiting for them.

"Welcome welcome" the man said "Its an honor to have the hero's of the land of waves here"

"First off I wish to thank you for all you have done on behalf of the entire village. Second I want you to know that there will be a celebration in your honor at the town hall tonight before you leave, so please enjoy your last night here"

"And lastly know that you will always be welcome here and will have a house here if you ever need a place to stay, once again thank you for all you have done" the man bowed and walked away.

"You know I'm going to miss this place" Naruto said "But I think the village needs us so lets enjoy tonight and then work harder then ever when we get back"

"Right"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was having a blast. They had great food and music and the people were all having fun. Hinata was also having fun but stayed by Naruto's side most of the time. She watched as people came up thanked Naruto sometimes giving him gifts but mostly just expressing their gratitude. She also got her fair share of gratitude.

Over the next few hours Naruto and Hinata enjoyed the party. Naruto told tales of his adventures and had children and adults alike sitting on the edge of their seats. Hinata also listened even though had heard all the stories.

After the stories were told it seemed that Naruto had got even more famous in the eyes of the villagers. She heard coments like "we are so lucky to have such a famous hero" and "Naruto has to be the greatest ninja alive". Naruto was talking and laughing with the villagers when he suddenly stopped. Everyone looked at him waiting for him to say something when his stomach grumbled loud enough so the entire room could hear it. Everyone started laughing and Naruto said "guess I'm a little hungry".

The chefs made ramen for their hero and brough it out in giant pots. Servents then made tables and chairs in the middle of the room. Then a guy with a mic came out.

"Anyone wishing to take part in the ramen eating contest please take a seat we will begin shortly everyone else please take a seat at the tables behind me"

Tazuna was watching as people got to the tables and sat down then saw Hinata looking at Naruto. He then got a crazy idea. He walked over to Hinata and told her his plan. After a minute she blushed and agreed to it. Tazuna then walked over to the announcer and whispered something to him.

After 10 minutes everyone was seated. The announcer then had all the lights cut out and a light shown on him with someon sitting behind him.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcom to the ramen eating contest, these are the rules. You must eat as many bowls as you can in the next 30 minutes the person who eats the most get 1000 ryu as a reward and also the winner will recieve a special prize"

The light moved over to reveal a blushing Hinata sitting in a chair. "The winner will also recieve a kiss from the hero of the land of waves, Hinata Hyuuga"

Hinata got up and looked at the crowd. "I w-wish y-you all the b-best of l-luck" and sat back down. She sat back down and wondered why she ever agreed to this.

_"You want me to what"_

_"Comon Hinata you won't get a chance like this again and besides you know Naruto like he would lose a ramen eating contest"_

_"I-I d-dont k-know"_

_"Comon Hinata you know you want to and who knows maybe this will make you and Naruto, a little closer"_

_"Well...umm...I...guess..."_

_"Great, you'll see you will be glad to have done this"_

As Hinata sat there she had to think _what was I thinking letting Tazuna talk me into this._

Naruto sat there getting ready to eat and heard the prizes. _A...a..kiss. _Naruto blushed at the thought of that. _With Hinata._ That thought made him blush even more. He looked at Hinata and had to admit he wanted to win. As the food was being passed out he heard many coments. Most within the range of "I'm going to win" and "She is so pretty I have to win". _Its too bad I'll have to end their hopes and dreams._

Over the next 29 minutes there was ramen served, people passed out from too much food, and a lot of ramen cooking. _Only one minute_ Hinata thought nervously. A couple of seconds later a bell rang signaling the end of the contest. Over the next few minutes bowls were counted and people were moved to stretchers to take them home.

A man brought a note to the announcer. He opened it up and said "now for the moment we have been waiting for the winner is...Naruto Uzumaki with a...my God...an oustanding 82 bowls, comon Naruto get up here"

Naruto got up and moved to his left out of the wall of bowls that was in front of him. He got on the stage and stood in the light.

"Now for the contestant to get his prize, Hinata if you will" Hinata got up and inched her way to Naruto. They got close to each other and stared at each other. They moved their heads closer to each other and got ready.

Naruto gulped nervous as hell and Hinata was breathing hard. Their faces were inches from each other and were slowly moving closer. Naruto closed his eyes as did Hinata. Their lips were mere centimeters away. Their lips slightly met sending a tingling sensation through out Hinata's and Naruto's body.

They connected and pressed closer intensifying the kiss. Through out the room there were cheers and awws. Their kiss lasted mere seconds but seemed like minutes for them. Naruto pulled back first and looked at Hinata. Hinata opened her eyes and looked at Naruto a slight blush on her face. Naruto then cupped Hinata's cheek with his hand.

"You know your beautiful when you blush" This was too much for Hinata and she passed out, with a huge smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata opened her eyes slowly feeling slightly cold. She saw she was outside the stars above her. As she looked around she was on the roof of the city hall with many people around her. She also felt a pressure on her hand. She looked over to see a smiling Naruto sitting with her holding her hand. They were sitting on top of the roof above where the door was. People were all looking out to the same direction.

"So your awake and just in time too"

"N-Naruto w-whats g-going on"

"You'll see just watch it will start any second"

"What w-will"

"Just watch"

Hinata looked at him and remembered the kiss they shared. Hinata blushed and raised her free hand to her lips. She touched them and blushed. _We..we..kissed. _She blushed more and thought of what that meant.

"Its starting" Naruto said looking at the sky.

Hinata looked at Naruto then looked at where he looked. Fireworks started exploding in the sky. Hinata watched mesmorized. They watched together in awe. Hinata then leaned against Naruto and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. They sat and watched the diplay.

Hinata was thinking while watching. _Comon girl now is your chance its three words you can do it I love you, I can do it I can do it._

"Naruto"

"Yes"

"I...I...I...I'm glad to be here with you"

"Me too"

_Damnit, well its not what I wanted to say but its a step closer._ With that in her mind she sat there head on his shoulder. Naruto then made a move and wrapped his arm around her. Hinata watched the display untill it was over but continued to sit there. They sat together untill everyone left. They sat with each other until Hinata fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata were on the bridge getting ready to leave. Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami, and the whole village were there to see them off.

"Well its been fun but we have to go our village needs us" Naruto said a little sad.

"We understand, just remember your always welcome here" Tazuna said.

"Yeah, you guys take care. I'll come back when I get a chance"

"You mean it" Inari said.

"Of course, I never go back on my word"

A old man stepped forward holding a box and walked up to Naruto. "Here is the item you wanted" he handed the box to Naruto.

Naruto took and put it in his pocket. "Thank you I was hoping it would get done before we left"

"You just make sure to take good care of her" the old man winked and went back into the crowd. Hinata saw Naruto smile and wondered what that meant and what was in the box. Naruto then started waving.

"Alright we'll see you later take care" Naruto turned around and left. Hinata bowed and then followed. As they started to dissapear Inari ran forward and yelled at them.

"Come back soon Naruto" Naruto turned around and waved at Inari.

"You protect the village until I get back ok Inari" Inari stopped and waved.

"I will"

Naruto and Hinata walked leisurely back to the village in no hurry. They spent the whole day talking and enjoying the walk. They would make it back to the village by night. Hinata throughout the trip was curious of what Naruto had in the box. She thought about using her byakugon to see but decided against it.

It took all day but they made it back to the village. Naruto and Hinata went through the main gate and was greeted by the gaurds.

"Welcome back" Naruto nodded and continued to head to the hokage's office.

"Its great to back home"

"Y-yeah" Hinata said in a sort of sad voice. Naruto noticed that Hinata was sad the moment they saw the village.

"You ok Hinata"

"Umm yeah" She wasn't she was sad that the mission ended and now she and Naruto wouldn't be with each other any more.

They went to the Hokage, the night sky filled with glowing moonlight. They went inside the office to be greeted by Tsunade and Shizune.

"Naruto, Hinata welcome back. I assume the mission was a success"

"Of course, it was a piece of cake" Tsunade smiled.

"Alright I'll get the debriefing of the mission tomarrow, why dont you get some rest"

"Alright" Naruto then walked out Hinata following him. Naruto then turned around and looked at Hinata. Hinata saw that Naruto was sad.

"Hey Hinata could you meet me at 'the spot' in an hour I have something really important to tell you"

"Umm...o-ok" then Naruto turned around and went back into the Hokage's office.

Tsunade was in her desk looking over some paper work when she noticed Naruto.

"You need something Naruto"

"Yeah we need to talk"

"Whats up"

"Well.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Tsunade were at Ichirukas eating some ramen.

"I see, are you sure you want to do it"

"Yes, I think she has to know"

"Well if your sure, I think what your doing is the right thing. I'm proud of you Naruto I know it must be hard for you"

"Yeah, hey thanks for listening I really appreciate it"

"My pleasure and one more thing"

"You take care of her Naruto, its a very special thing you two have, protect it with your life"

"I will and thanks"

"Yeah yeah, I have to go so you take care ok Naruto"

"Yeah" Tsunade got up and left leaving Naruto by himself. Naruto then paid for his meal and headed to meet Hinata.

_**You sure of this brat.**_

_Yes she has to know she has the right to know._

_**Alright if your sure**_

Naruto went up to the spot he showed Hinata not all that long ago. He found her looking out to the lights of the village. Naruto slowly made his way over to her nervous as hell. Hinata sensed someone was behind her and turned around. She smiled when she saw Naruto.

"H-hey N-Naruto"

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said.

"S-so w-what did y-you w-want to tell me" Naruto gulped and decided that just being direct was the way to go.

"How long" Naruto asked

"H-how long w-what"

"How long have you loved me" Hinata's heart skipped a beat. Her mind went blank and she felt like fainting.

"Hinata, Hinata, hello earth to Hinata" Hinata snapped out of her blank state and looked at Naruto.

"Well how long" Hinata looked at Naruto nervously and stuttered.

"How long h-have y-you k-know"

"Since the first night of the mission"

"B-but h-how"

"You told me" Hinata looked at Naruto with a questioningly face.

"You umm...talk in your sleep, you said 'Naruto I love you' while dreaming" _Damnit Hinata what were you thinking. _Hinata beat herself up mentally for what she did. Naruto knew this whole mission she was in love with him. She felt like deing from the embarressment.

"Hinata please I need to know" She looked at Naruto and stared into his blue eyes. Then looked down at the ground.

"Ever since I met you" This answer shocked Naruto.

"That long" Naruto looked up and sighed. "Damn I am blind"

"No no I didn't give any sign that I did"

"No you gave plenty of signs I'm just too damn stupid" Naruto let out a long sigh. _Here goes nothing._

"I think..I...I...love you too" Hinata's heart skipped two beats and she would fall over if even the slightest breeze were to blow by.

"But we can't be together not..." Naruto didn't get to finish his sentance.

"Why" Hinata almost shouted. She started crying and repeated "why"

Naruto walked forward and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"You didn't let me finish, we can't be together untill I tell you something" Naruto felt Hinata calm down and stop crying sobbing every couple of seconds.

Naruto slowly dropped Hinata to the ground and sat down with her.

"Hinata what I'm going to tell you is between you and me you can't tell anyone about it, and...don't hate me"

"I could never hate you Naruto" she said a sniffle in between every few words.

"I'm glad to hear that but still" Naruto then looked at the ground.

"Hinata you know that the fourth defeated the Nine-tailed fox right" Hinata was a little surprised at the question but nodded.

"And you know about how a monster was sealed inside Gaara don't you" again Hinata nodded, "well the Fourth didn't exactly defeat the fox, it was too strong so he sealed the fox's power inside a new born baby"

"Naruto w-where are y-you going with t-this"

Hinata saw Naruto lowered his head even more. "The person who was that baby was...me"

With that statement, it felt like Hinata hit a brick wall. It all came to her, why the villagers looked at Naruto like that, that monsterous form he became at times, the intense and seemingly infinite chakra he had, it all made sense.

Naruto looked up tears in his eyes. "I'm the nine-tailed fox" Hinata also started crying, but only because she finnally understood all the pain he had to endure. She felt his pain and cried because he told her something he wanted no one to know.

"I can see if you think differently of me, I won't blame you" Naruto said crying.

Hinata whispered something that Naruto couldn't hear. He looked at her and listened carefully.

"I don't care" Hinata said and jumped at Naruto and pulled him into a hug.

"I don't care" she said again, "I don't care, I don't care"

Naruto was shocked beyond all reason, that and he was happier then he had ever been.

She then looked Naruto in the eyes tears in her eyes. "I don't care whats inside of you, you are Naruto and thats all I need to know. Your not some demon fox you are Naruto"

Naruto pulled her into a hug and whispered "thank you". They laid there in each others arms for a couple of minutes. Then Naruto got up, Hinata got up off Naruto so he could get up. They stood up holding each others hands. Naruto then pulled out the box he got from the old man.

"This is a present for you" he said. He let go of her and opened the box. Hinata's eye grew wide as she saw what it was. It was a sunflower with a white jewl in the middle.

Naruto took it out and put it around her neck. Hinata looked at it and then flipped around to see something engraved on it.

"It says 'To my sunflower, to my sunlight, to my love'" Hinata read. She looked at Naruto to see him smiling. Hinata looked over the necklace again.

"Its beautiful"

"Yes, you are" Naruto said getting closer to Hinata. Hinata was looking at Naruto's blue eyes. Naruto then moved his head closer to hers. Naruto put his forehead on hers and moved his lips closer to hers. A couple of centimeters from hers he stopped and whispered something to her.

"You better not pass out" and then closed the gap between their lips. Hinata felt like she was flying she never felt so happy in her life. Naruto was having the same feelings. They kissed for what seemed like minutes before Naruto pulled away.

Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes, Hinata's beautiful eyes.

"I love you" Naruto said, he saw that Hinata had tears in her eyes.

"I love you too" she said and moved closer bringing Naruto into another kiss. Naruto happily responded. The two stood there above the village in each others arms, both feeling more alive then they had ever been.

Authors note: Woot what a chapter. I think this is my favorite chapter so far. Hope to hear some reviews from you guys so please review. I'll get to work on 11 soon. Hope you enjoyed. Once again please review I'd like to hear from all of you.


	12. Chapter 11

Authors note: Alright chapter 11 is up and 12 is on its way. Once again thanks to my readers and big thanks to my reviewers. Review, read, and enjoy.

Chapter 11 Rebellion

Hinata woke up blushing imediantly. She was laying down with Naruto at their spot. She was resting her head on his chest. She heard his heartbeat and his slow breathing. It comforted her so much to hear such simple things. She still couldn't believe what had happened, she and Naruto...were together. She giggled slightly, Hinata was so happy.

Naruto woke up to a small giggle. Naruto smiled as he opened his eyes and felt a weight on his body. Naruto moved his hands around Hinata and held her.

"Mourning Hinata"

"Mourning" Hinata said moving her head closer to Naruto's. Hinata then kissed Naruto, Naruto then replied. They laid there kissing for a couple of minutes before Hinata pulled away, both Naruto and Hinata having similar thoughts. She lifted her head and smiled at Naruto blushing. Hinata then quicly buried her head into Naruto's neck.

"I'm so happy" She said. Naruto held her tighter. "I love you Hinata" Hinata replied by placing a quick kiss on Naruto's neck.

"Comon we have to go talk to the Hokage" Hinata didn't move she wanted to stay like this forever. Naruto sighed and eased the hold he had on Hinata he then whispered "alright maybe just 5 more minutes".

Naruto and Hinata went back to holding each other and fell asleep once again. This time they weren't alone. Tsunade was behind a tree smiling, she came up here to take a break, besides her, Naruto, and Hinata no one else knew about this spot. She was surprised to see Naruto and Hinata laying there but was happy for him.

"Just remember Naruto, what you have is irreplaceable protect it with your life" Tsunade then left the two alone walking back to her office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah shit we are so late" Naruto said running to Tsunade's office with Hinata. Naruto smiled and looked back.

"Its your fault you know you just had to have 5 more minutes" Hinata blushed but then smiled.

"But aren't you glad we did"

"You got me there" Naruto kept running down the hallway still looking back at Hinata.

"Naruto you need to look for.." _Bam_ Naruto ran right into the door. He fell back landing on his back. Hinata got down and grabbed Naruto. She giggled a little before she asked if he was ok. Naruto sighed and got back up a little embarrased.

"I said come in" they heard someone say behind the door. Naruto and Hinata entered the door. Tsunade was behind some papers at her desk, Shizune smiled as they entered.

"Sorry we are late we umm..uhhh.."

"Its alright I know" she said and gave them a wink. Hinata blushed and looked at Naruto, Naruto grinned.

"Guess we are caught eh Hinata" Hinata blushed a little more.

"I'm happy for you two but I need your report so lets get on that now"

Over the next half hour Naruto told Tsunade what happend in the land of waves with Hinata adding a few coments every now. After the briefing Tsunade got up and walked to the window.

"Alright you guys did a great job, but now there is something that poped up a couple of days ago"

"What is it"

"A couple of days ago we got a request for help from a princess in the land of spring"

Naruto then put his hand to his chin thinking. "Hey isn't that where..."

"Yes thats where you and your team helped princess Yukie reclaim her throne"

"What did she want"

"She wants help with a problem that she is having with her country, it seems that Doto has escaped his prison and is trying to take the throne for himself"

"That bastard won't quit"

"Buts its worse then that it seems a war has started up except that Doto's side has the advantage. He has a group who can make an army with their powers. It seems that they make hundreds of clay warriors easily stronger then a regular army"

"So you want me to take him out again do you" Naruto said

"Yes, and no. I want both you and your teams to head there and stop this war"

"When do we leave"

"Today"

"What"

"You will be leaving in 6 hours your teams already know, meet your sensei's at the front gates your dismissed"

Naruto and Hinata left the office, Hinata looked at Naruto. He had a smile on his face.

"Just another chance for me to show off my skills" Hinata smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto smiled and looked at Hinata.

"Comon lets go"

Naruto and Hinata walked back to Naruto's house Hinata hanging onto Naruto's arm. Through out the village they got strange looks but they didn't care all they cared about was what they thought nothing else mattered to them.

Naruto led Hinata to his new home before he entered Hinata spoke up.

"Naruto this isn't your house" Naruto looked at Hinata a question on his mind, then he smiled.

"How do you know that" Hinata suddenly blushed alot, "I haven't shown you my house before" Hinata grew even redder. Naruto grinned fiercely loving the look she was giving him. "What are you some sort of stalker or something" Hinata was as red as Naruto had ever seen. He decided that he would stop teasing her. He went over and kissed Hinata. Hinata returned the kiss. Naruto enjoyed every time he kissed Hinata, her lips were so soft and her skin was smooth. He smelt the intoxicating scent of lavander everytime he got near her. God he loved her so much. Naruto broke the kiss and took her hand.

"I live here with Sasuke now"

"Oh..why"

"Well its kinda complicated but the eaisiest way to explain it is that he is my brother in a sense and I guess I was tired of being alone, but I guess thats not a problem any more"

Hinata blushed when Naruto winked at her. He opened the door and was greeted by someone he didn't expect.

"I'm back"

"Welcome home Naruto" said a feminine voice that Naruto recognized.

"Sakura what are you doing here"

"Oh thats right you left before I could tell you" Sakura came out from the kitchen holding a bowl. "I live here now"

"What"

"Yeah me and Sasuke talked it over and we decided that a family should live like one"

"So are you and Sasuke well you know" Naruto saw Sakura get a sad look on her face. Naruto knew what that meant.

"I see I'm sorry but I'm glad that you live here now, your like a sister to me" little by little Naruto's life was getting better and better first he gained a brother then a girlfriend and now a sister. Naruto was finally feeling like he belonged somewhere.

"And I feel the same way I think thats why Sasuke asked me to live here"

"Speaking of Sasuke where is he"

"He's right over here" Naruto walked over and entered the kitchen to see Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke, he was wearing a pink apron that had flower in the middle of it and also had flour spots on it, he also had flour in his hair and on his face. Naruto stared mouth opened wide then he fell on the floor and started laughing.

"hahahahaha you look ridiculous hahaha" Sasuke got a frown on his face.

"Shut up you idiot, I didn't have a choice"

Naruto got up still laughing. "You look so stupid with that on"

"NARUTO are you making fun of my apron" Naruto suddenly stopped laughing and slowly turned around. He sensed a intent to kill. _Oh God please don't have that scary, hurtful look, please don't_. He saw Sakura holding a fist at him, a fire like aura surrounding her. _Oh God this is going to hurt._

"YOU IDIOT" Sakura punched Naruto sending him through the wall, he flew out side and landed in the building on the other side of the street of his house. Sasuke looked at Naruto a little scared. _If he would just learn to shut his mouth some times._

Hinata stood there her hands together worried about Naruto. Sakura was catching her breath and muttered "jerk" after she caught her breath. She then had a surprised look on her face. She looked at Hinata a little confused.

"Hinata what are you doing here"

"I...ummm...uhhh" Hinata got a blush and stuttered more. Sakura was confused at first but she put two and two together. Sakura got a wicked smile on her face.

"Well, its about time you made a move" Hinata blushed more and started turning back and forth. "I'm happy for you two" Sakura went back into kitchen and said.

"Oh Sasuke you'll never guess what I just found out" Hinata frowned a little_ why must people tease me when it come to Naruto its so exhausting._

Naruto staggered into the house through the door. His head hurt like hell, _damn she's a monster when she's like that. _Naruto walked into the kitchen. He saw Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura sitting at the table.

"Damn Sakura that really hurt"

"Then you shouldn't be such an idiot"

Naruto looked at the wall and saw the imprint he made. "Damn you can hit hard, your a demon when your like that" Naruto whispered. Sakura got angry as her aura to kill surrounded her again.

"What was that" Naruto scared shitless waved his hands.

"No nothing never mind"

Sakura went back to her normal mood. "Thats what I thought" she said. Then Sakura had a evil smile.

"Oh Naruto don't you have something to tell us" Naruto looked at Sakura a little confused. Then he saw Hinata blush deeply.

"So its that obvious huh" Naruto saw Sasuke grin at Naruto. Naruto smiled back and then looked at Hinata. She was beat red and growing redder. Naruto went over to her and sat next to her taking her hand. Hinata looked up at him then over to Sasuke and Sakura. They were both smiling at them, Hinata grew more embarrased. Naruto noticed that Hinata was being embarrased.

"Come on guys don't embarrass her anymore, I do that enough" Hinata shot a quick frown at Naruto but turned into a smile as he kissed her on the cheek. "Dont mind them they're just jelous" he whispered into her ear. Hinata forgot all about Sakura and Sasuke when Naruto got that close.

"Ahem..if you two don't mind we are about to have lunch before the mission"

"Great I'm starving"

The four sat down and talked while eating for the next hour or so. Hinata never felt so accepted before. She even managed to talk to the others with the encouraging touch of Naruto. Naruto sat there his hand on her arm. Hinata was very happy, she had Naruto and now she finnally felt like she had a family.

They sat there talking for a couple of hours before Sakura asked the boys to go and pick up some supplies for the mission. Naruto and Sasuke said they would and left.

Hinata was left there with Sakura. She felt a little uncomfortable but at the same time at ease with Sakura. Sakura smiled and sat on the couch in the living room.

"So when and what led up to it" Hinata knew what she was talking about. Hinata sat next to her and explained all the things that led up to Naruto and her being together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Sasuke were walking together talking. They were going to different shops to get the supplies they needed but they took their time.

"I'm happy for you Naruto, you need someone like her to keep you out of trouble"

"Shut up, but you maybe right either way it doesn't matter just having her around makes me feel..."

"Alive" Sasuke finished.

"Yeah thats it"

"So what about you and Sakura, what happend there"

Sasuke sighed, "Well we..I..decided we should stay friends"

"Why"

"I can't be involved with someone now, I wouldn't be able to give them what they wanted..not yet...not untill I kill him"

Naruto shuddered at the mention of Itachi. Of all the people Naruto has gone up against Itachi was the one he feared the most.

"I see"

"But enough of this lets concentrate on this mission"

"Yeah"

They entered the last place they needed to go to the ninja shop. They walked inside and were greeted by a familiar voice.

"Welcome may I help you" Tenten said.

"Oh hey Tenten"

"Oh hello Naruto" she then looked at Sasuke who put up his fake persona. "Sasuke" Sasuke just nodded.

"You guys need anything specific"

"Just the regular stuff you know, kunai and junk"

"Alright for how many people"

"Four"

"Ok I'll be back in a minute" Tenten went in the back to get the supplies they needed. Naruto and Sasuke looked around the shop marveled at all the different types of weapons there.

As they looked over the weapons Sasuke stopped at a sword that was in a glass casing. It was a long Katana, the handle was covered with a red and black braid. The hilt had two dragons circling it. The scabbard was dark black and had two red dragons spiriling around it. The most noticeable thing of the sword was at the end of the handle there was a black dragon head with two red jewls for eyes, it had its mouth closed and two whiskers across its face. Sasuke put his hand on the glass admiring the sword.

Then something weird happened. The sword started to emit a weird energy. A visible black aura came out of the sword. Sasuke was a little freaked out but didn't move. Naruto came over to see what was happening but stopped when he saw the aura.

Sasuke didn't flinch as the sword started to emit even more energy. Sasuke closed his eyes not sure what he was doing. As he closed his eyes he could feel _something _with him.

_Free me_ something said to Sasuke. Sasuke startled jumped back from the sword. The sword stopped sending out energy.

"What..what was that" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged not sure what the hell happend. Then a large noise came from the counter. Naruto and Sasuke looked to see Tenten. She dropped the supplies on the table but then came running towards them.

"I don't believe it, it acted up" she said stopping at the sword.

"What whats happening whats going on" Naruto asked.

"Its the sword, it has picked its owner" Tenten said looking at Sasuke.

"This sword its a sentient sword it has a mind of its own, and this one is very picky of who can use it" She then opened up the glass container it was in.

"This sword was made five hundred years ago, and so far only 8 people have weilded it, the sword doesn't just let anyone weild it" Tenten picked up the sword and pulled on it. The sword wouldn't come out of the scabbard though. She then handed it to Naruto.

Naruto took it and tried pulling it out but he couldn't.

"Damnit" Naruto kept trying but he could see it wouldn't come out.

"Naruto let me see it" Sasuke said. Naruto handed it to him Sasuke grabbed the handle and pulled. The sword came out easily making a sound as it left the scabbard. Sasuke suddenly felt the pressence of another once again.

_Use my power and exact your revenge, harness my strength and add it to your own and you will be invincible._

The pressence dissapeared leaving Sasuke in a state of shock. Tenten looked at the blade admiring the work that was put into it. She then saw a symbol on the bottom of the blade near the hilt.

"It's some kind of symbol I've never seen before" Sasuke looked at it and read it.

"Kuroi Hiryuu" Sasuke said. After he said it the dragon head's eyes started glowing red and a black energy came out of the blade. The symbol changed on the blade creating a new symbol. Sasuke looked at the symbol and read that one too.

"Sumitsuki" the black aura stopped and the dragon went back to normal.

"Wow I never thought anyone could use that sword, your really lucky Sasuke" Sasuke not sure what to say just put the sword back in its sheath. Sasuke then looked at Tenten.

"How much"

"Well actually its pretty low since it was more of a decoration tell you what I'll give it to you for five thousand"

"Done"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking with Sasuke back to the house a bag full of weapons and supplies. Sasuke was walking with him looking at his new sword.

"Man Sasuke your so lucky that sword looks awsome"

"Yeah"

"If I had that sword I would kick so much ufff" Naruto not looking where he was going ran into somone. Naruto fell over and dropped the bag. Kunai and shuriken fell all over the ground. The man stumbled and also fell down.

"Idiot" Sasuke said rolling his eyes. The man got up and turned around.

"Hey are you..." The man saw Naruto and then got a mad and evil look. "Watch where you are going you..you demon" Sasuke saw Naruto get a sad look on his face. IF its one thing Sasuke never got it was this, all Naruto did was try to help the village and bastards like this guy made Naruto feel bad. It pissed him off to no end. Without thinking Sasuke did something.

Naruto was looking at the man sadly. _What will it take to make them respect me._ As Naruto was looking at the man one moment he was standing up callin him names and the next he was down on the ground a sword on the back of his neck.

"Don't ever, call Naruto that ever again or, I'll kill you" Sasuke said his sword on the man.

"Ok ok I'm sorry just let me go I'm sorry JUST DON'T KILL ME" the man begged. Sasuke got up and sheathed his sword. He then offered a hand to Naruto.

"Need a hand" Naruto smiled and took it. Naruto got up and then picked up the bag.

"Thanks" Naruto then looked at the man.

"Want some help" Naruto offered his hand.

Then man got up, screamed and ran off yelling "MONSTER". Naruto frowned and sighed.

"Guess not"

"Why did you offer help after that"

"I'm just trying to show him that I'm..not a monster" Sasuke dropped the subject there. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Comon lets get home I bet Hinata's waiting for you" Naruto cheered up at the mention of Hinata and started walking back to the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, and Kurenai stood at the gate impatiently.

"Damnit Kakashi where the hell are you" Naruto said.

"We were suppose to leave half an hour ago" Kurenai said. Suddenly there was a poof in the middle of the gang.

"Yo" Kakashi said holding up his hand.

"Kakashi your late" Sasuke said.

"Sorry, sorry there was a black cat that crossed my path so I had to take the long way around or.."

"LIAR" both Naruto and Sakura said.

"Kakashi if your done lets get the mission going"

"Right"

"Alright guys lets get going" Naruto said running ahead. Naruto ran forward then stopped a couple of yards ahead. He turned around and looked at the team.

"Umm..I don't know where we are going" Kakashi sighed and walked forward. Sakura put her hand to her forehead and shook her head. Sasuke just said "idiot".

Hinata giggle though bringing some curious looks her way. She blushed and looked at the ground. Kakashi walked over and patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Maybe I should lead Naruto" Naruto nodded. The group followed Kakashi and they set off on the mission.

Naruto followed but stayed in the back with Hinata they walked together away from the group. They talked with each other as they made their way.

Kiba and Shino gave each other curious looks as they would glance back to check on Hinata. "Whats with them" Kiba asked.

"I don't know"

"Its weird she would pass out by now"

"I know"

Kakashi and Kurenai were also fairly curious. "Well well" Kurenai said "its about time Hinata".

"I wondered why Naruto was acting a little weird today" Kakashi said.

"I bet they will be good for each other" Kakashi nodded his head agreeing.

Sasuke and Sakura weren't paying them any attention. Sakura was asking Sasuke about his sword and Sasuke was telling her about it.

Over the next few hours they traveled to where they would get on the boat to go to the land of spring. Once on it they headed to their destination.

Hinata and Naruto stood together at the front of the ship. The sun was setting giving the sea an almost orange glow. Hinata hung onto Naruto's arm watching the sun go down.

"Its so beautiful" Hinata said.

"Yeah, I wish we could be like this forever Hinata, just me and you"

"That would be so wonderful" she said looking at Naruto.

"Yes it would" Naruto looked at Hinata's beautiful face as the sunlight added to her beauty. He then turned towards her and put his arms around her shoulders. Hinata wrapped her hands around Naruto's neck as they came closer and kissed.

Kakashi and Kurenai were watching from up above, Kurenai was watching intensely while Kakashi watched out of the courner of his eye while reading his book. They saw the whole display. Kakashi saw Kurenai smile.

"Whats with the smile"

"Oh its nothing I'm just happy for her she really needed Naruto, he brings out the best in her"

"Yes and Naruto is alot more calm and controlled when she is near"

"I'm also glad that Naruto finally has someone who loves him, you have no idea what he has gone through" Kakashi said returning to his book.

Naruto and Hinata went back to watching the ocean they held hands and enjoyed the fresh air.

Kiba and Shino were watching the whole thing. Shino noticed that Kiba seemed kinda down.

"Aww man when did that happen" Kiba let out a long sigh "Oh well guess I should be happy for her"

The sun went down leaving Naruto and Hinata standing in the dark.

"Comon lets turn in for the night" Hinata nodded and they headed for their rooms. Naruto led her to her room and opened the door for her. She entered and stood in the doorway.

Naruto pulled Hinata into a long kiss. "Goodnight Hinata" Hinata still had her eyes closed whispered "Goodnight" Naruto then turned around and went into his room.

Hinata closed the door and then started giggling. She still couldn't believe that she and Naruto were together. Then she heard somone else in the room.

"Aww that was so sweet" Sakura said in a teasing tone. Hinata smiled and went over to talk with Sakura for a while.

Naruto went into his room to see Sasuke on his knees holding his sword. He had his eyes close, he seemed to be deep in thought. _Well I guess there is only one thing to do_ Naruto thought. Naruto went up to Naruto and got closer to his ear.

"HEY SASUUUKEEE" Naruto yelled. Sasuke jumped up and fell over holding his ear, Naruto on the ground laughing.

"You idiot that hurt"

"Toughen up"

"Idiot" he said once again. Naruto started laughing again glad to make Sasuke mad. Sasuke let out a small grin.

"Anyway, Sasuke you ready for this mission its bound to be dangerous"

"Yeah this should be fun" he said smirking. Naruto hoped he was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at the land of spring in a couple of days, not muched happend so everyone decided that they would take it easy for the time being. When they got there they were a little surprised at the welcoming they got. When they got off the ship there were hundreds of soldiers in two lines leading them to the palace. The teams followed it and reached the palance in a few minutes.

All around them people were cheering people were shouting, "We're saved we're saved". Naruto looked around and was very excited. He then said to Hinata "just another place where I'm famous"

Princess Yukie was waiting at the entrance of the palace. The teams stopped a few feet from her and bowed. All did but Naruto, he just smiled. A gaurd next to Yukie looked at Naruto.

"Show some respect boy"

"Captain thats enough this 'boy' saved this country and returned me to the throne if anything you should be bowing to him"

The captain bowed and backed away slowly. "Yes I'm sorry princess"

"Welcome friend welcome your presence is most welcome" Kakashi looked up.

"Its good to see you are doing well, what is it you need us to do"

"Well as you know Doto has an army and has been attacking my lands taking what is not his, we have hundreds of refugees in the city for its the only one left"

"We lost everything else if he gets this city all is lost"

"I see, so am I to assume we will assinate Doto" Yukie was a little taken back.

"Yes...the only way I can see to settle this situation is for Doto to die"

"He has a base a few miles to the east of here that is his main camp. He has been attacking the castle every few days, we have managed to hold the attack but our numbers are dwindling and his stay strong"

"Do you have a plan" Kakashi asked.

"Yes I think it will work, come inside and rest and we will..." _BANG_ a loud explosion opened a wall next to the castle. Debris flew over the ninjas. Yukie shouted through the explosion.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK GET READY" men shouted and got their weapons ready.

"I'm sorry but we will have to take care of this first, your first assignment defend the castle"

"RIGHT" everyone said and dissapeared.

At the breach in the wall the men desperatly defended against the onslaught of the enemies. The team made it to the breach in a matter of seconds and took over directing the men to defend what need be. What they saw shocked them though.

The men coming through the wall were strange, they were brown from top to bottom. They had armor on and helmets, their faces had no features just a blank face most carried spears and swords. The strangest thing is when one fell it turned to dirt.

"Alright you heard the princess defend the area" Kakashi said. Everyone got ready as the horde closed in on them. "Everyone stay in two man teams and protect each other".

The battle insued when the army reached the ninjas.

"Fireball Jutsu" Sasuke let out a huge fireball taking out many in a line. But two replaced everyone lost. Soon a huge melee fight began. Kakashi pulled out two kunai and started slashing at everyone he could. The rest of the team did the same.

Naruto and Sasuke were fighting side by side. Each covering each others open spots and taking out as many as they could. They started fighting so spectacularly they were moving closer and closer to the hole in the wall.

Kakashi saw this and tried to get them to come back "you two are moving to far ahead get back here" but his words fell on deaf ears.

Naruto was wearing down a bit as was Sasuke. Naruto slashed a man in the throat then ducked to dodge a spear Naruto flipped around and kicked low spinning. Men fell down around him.

"NOW"

Sasuke jumped up dodging Narutos attack. "Fire style: giant firball jutsu" the fireball went down through the horde and out of the hole. Sasuke then made a few seals "Second phase fire nova" outside the fireball hit the ground and sent fire out like a wave. The clay soldiers incinerated as the fire hit them. Sasuke landed on the ground and fell to his knees.

"Damn that took more out of me then I thought"

"I got it now Sasuke" Naruto made a seal.

"Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto made enought Narutos to take out all the ones around him. Naruto's punched kicked and slashed at the rest of the clay soldiers taking out the rest of them.

Naruto helped Sasuke up and looked back to the others. He saw the forces getting slaughtered by his team and Hinata's team. He then saw a circle of chakra.

"ROTATION" clay men flew up falling apart before hitting the ground. Sasuke also watched the display.

"Thats some girl you've got there"

"You don't have to tell me" Naruto and Sasuke walked back to the group.

"Good job" Kakashi said, "but next time stay with the group" Naruto then had an idea.

"You said stay with a partner and I stayed with Sasuke the whole time"

Kakashi looked at Naruto, he couldn't think of anything to say to that. He smiled instead and thought _when did Naruto get so smart_. Sasuke smirked at the way Kakashi took it.

Yukie came up to Kakashi, "well I guess you see what is happening so follow me and I'll eplain the plan"

Kakashi and the teams followed Yukie up to the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmm it seems we have a couple of problems"

"Its that team that helped Yukie steal the throne from me"

"What do you want to do"

A man was sitting in a chair got up and got a evil look.

"We are going to destroy everything, get the preperations ready we attack in two days"

A man kneeling down to the man smiled wickedly, "it's about time" and vanished to get ready for the land of spring's destruction.

Authors note: Alright 11 is up and I hope you enjoy. Please review I'd like to hear from all of you so how about it. I will start on 12 shortly and hope to have it up shortly. thanks for reading and reviewing.


	13. Chapter 12

Authors note: Ok 12 up I'll get to work on 13 soon. Review please I'd like to hear from you all. Please relax and enjoy.

Chapter 12 Victory and Loss

"I see, its a simple plan but it will probably work"

"I know it is alot to ask but it is all we can do" Yukie turned to Naruto.

"I know it is much to ask of you but could you do this for me" Naruto nodded.

"You can count on me" Yukie smiled and bowed to Naruto.

"Thank you I know you can do it" The teams walked out of the war room and headed for their rooms to rest for the big battle ahead of them.

Naruto walked outside and looked up at the moon. He had a bad feeling about something. He went over to the edge and looked out. A soft breeze started blowing Naruto's hair slightly.

"Its going to be one hell of a day" he said.

"Naruto" a voice said behind him. Naruto turned around to see Hinata. His worries ended right there at the sight of her.

"Hey" Naruto said and waved to a spot next to him. Hinata came up and stood by his side. They stood together looking at the moon enjoying each others pressence.

"Naruto..I feel like something bad is going to happen" She turned and looked at Naruto a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Hinata just stay with me I'll protect you" Hinata smiled and pulled Naruto into an embrace. Naruto gently stroked Hinata's hair, it felt so soft. Hinata stood in Naruto's arms and held Naruto never wanting to let go. Naruto stopped and held Hinata's chin. He moved slowly to her lips.

"I'll always be there for you Hinata" he said before bringing his lips to meet hers. They stood there together and forgot all their worries.

But just because they forgot their worries didn't mean that they weren't there. In the shodows watching was a man with an evil grin.

"I have to report this" and dissapeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was peaceful nothing attacked or anything of that nature. Naruto woke up late in the mourning. He got out of bed he noticed no else was in the room.

"Damnit I woke up late" Naruto said getting dressed and headed out of the room. He ran down to eating hall hoping to at least get some food. He found Hinata there eating with Sakura. Naruto went over to them and sat down next to Hinata giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Mourning sunshine" Naruto said making Hinata blush. Sakura smiled and got up.

"I just remembered I have to do something" she said and left. _Your welcome_ she thought as she walked out of the room.

"Hmm was it something I said" Hinata smiled and held Naruto's hand.

They had a good meal and a great conversation for a few hours which seemed like minutes to them. They then went outside to spend some time together. They walked around town talking and laughing. Where ever they went though people thanked them and called them heros.

"I like it here" Naruto said "its almost as great as the land of waves". Hinata smiled and agreed. They just walked around for a few hours before Naruto got a little hungry. They walked around until they found a food shop that Naruto wanted to go to. They found a ramen shop.

"Alright some ramen" Naruto jumped up and ran inside. He sat at a seat then patted the one next to him. Hinata grinned and sat next to Naruto. A man came from in the back and smiled at them.

"What can I get for you" Naruto was about to say what he wanted when Hinata spoke first.

"Sir do you have some help back there" He looked at her curiously.

"Yes why"

"You'll find out" Naruto smiled and ordered his first bowl. The man smiled and replied "coming right up. _If he only knew_ Hinata thought.

Some 30 bowls later Naruto said he felt pretty full. Hinata smiled and looked at the man and his helper. His employee was breathing hard catching his breath and the owner had his eyes wide open.

Naruto paid the man for his and Hinata's meal. The man put the money away and bowed to his new favorite customer.

"Please come again" Naruto waved and said "I will". Both he and Hinata went back to walking around and ended up at the ocean. They walked down the beach hand in hand. They walked until they found a nice spot on the beach. They ended up just sitting down on the beach watching the waves go back and forth. Hinata snuggled up to Naruto and latched onto his arm.

Naruto put his arm around her and gave her a quick tug. They sat there for a couple of minutes not needing to say a thing. Hinata then moved closer and pushed Naruto down to the ground. She moved onto him and peered down into his eyes. Naruto was smiling and held Hinata and whispered into her ear "I love you".

Hinata blushed and kissed Naruto, they laid like that until a deep relaxing sleep took over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up with a light in his eye. He opened them to see the sun a beautiful orange color slowly drowning in the sea. Hinata was still asleep in his arms. She looked so peaceful and cute he thought. _I really don't want to wake her up, _but he decided that she would like this.

Naruto nudged her sides gently and continued that until she started stirring. She started laughing as Naruto started poking harder. She woke up and gave Naruto a smile.

Naruto gave her a quick kiss then looked back out to the sea. Hinata also looked and saw the sun hit the water just right making it look purely amazing, it was breathtaking. It was another beautiful moment that she shared with Naruto. They watched the sunset until it went completely down.

"Comon I think we need to head back" Naruto said.

"Alright" Hinata said a little sad the day had ended so soon.

They walked back to the castle and headed for the dinning room. When they entered they saw everyone there.

"Good of you two to join us" Kakashi said.

"Hope you two had...fun" Kurenai said smiling wickedly. Hinata blushed and thought _it never fails someone has to embarrass me._ Naruto just grinned.

Sasuke was eating and spoke to Naruto "come and get something before we all eat it you idiot" Naruto got a little angry and shouted back at Sasuke.

"Shut up you jerk"

"You shut up idiot"

They stared at each other angry looks on their faces. Kakashi put his hand on his face and sighed. _Will they every grow up_. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other for a while before they both grinned. Sakura smiled at the display glad that they were acting normal.

Naruto sat down and started eating, Hinata took the seat next to him. The group ate and talked enjoying the company of one another.

Elsewhere a certain evil man was getting ready for the attack for tomarrow.

"This time it will be mine".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Doto and his army are marching from their base" Shino said "I'd say he has at least a thousand men"

"Damn thats twice as many as we had anticipated" Yukie said.

Kakashi spoke up "It changes nothing, the plan remains the same"

"Don't worry I can handle it" Naruto said.

"Alright then you know what to do, I wish you luck"

"Alright you heard her team lets go" Kakashi said

"Right" Naruto said then they dissapeared.

"Good luck" Yukie said worried.

They made it to the battlefield in a matter of minutes and got ready for the battle that was to insue.

"Alright you know the plan you guys know what to do" Kakashi said kunai's in hand.

"Right" Shino said and released swarms of bugs to different parts of the battlefield. The rest of the team members spread out going to different parts of the field. Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded then dissapeared. Hinata was the only one that remained with him. She had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Hinata I'll be there to protect you, count on it" she smiled a little comforted but still worried. Naruto looked ahead and saw the army coming down the hill leading to them. They were still marching not charging, not yet. Naruto went over the plan in his head.

_"Ok this is what we know Doto has 5 ninja controling his army each are seperated in different areas we don't know where they are but we do know that they have to be within half a mile from their controlled part of the army"_

_"Shino you will be the scout we need you to find out where they are you will relay the information to the closest person"_

_"If we stop them we stop the army" Kakashi said._

_"Right but there are reports that Doto has two people with him to control a superior group of bodygaurds to protect himself"_

_"Alright so say we take down the controllers whats to stop the army from destroying our defenders" Kurenai said._

_"Well we will have defenders behind the wall getting any that leak through, but to stall the army that is what..."_

"I'm for" Naruto said getting ready for the battle. He looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Just stay with me and we will be fine, I promise"

Naruto made his shadow clone jutsu seal. Then he emitted a massive amount of chakra.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" Naruto emitted more and more chakra "Mass shadow clone jutsu". Thousands of Narutos were on the feild all at the ready. A single Naruto stood by Hinata.

"We can do this" he said as the wave of enemies got closer. Naruto then took a step ahead of the line of Naruto's.

"Get ready" he said as Naruto's grabbed kunai out of their sides. "Take aim" the new army got readied to throw the kunai. He waited for the horde to get closer. When they got in range he yelled "FIRE" kunai flew from the Naruto's as they flew the tags on them got shorter.

_BAMMMM_ a explosion shook the earth as they reached their targets. Naruto waited as dirt and clay fell all around them. As the smoked started to clear Naruto waited to see what would come out. Then as one a huge mass ran through it ready for attack. Naruto grabbed a kunai and threw it hitting a clay man in the throat.

"Charge" and as one the Naruto's charged screaming.

"So it has begun" Kakashi said as he heard the fighting begin. He got out of position and joined in the battle.

Yukie watched from the top of the castle as she saw explosions, explosion of energy, and various other skills. She put her hands together and prayed. _Let them all make it, please._

Narutos poofed away and clay soldiers broke down as the sides clashed feircely. Hinata stuck with the real Naruto fighting beside him. She and him worked together cordinating their attacks to be as one. Naruto then jumped up into the air taking out a huge shuriken and threw it. It went down and cut a path into the mob before changing into a clone. The clone then threw something on the ground. The tag slowly burned out before it completely was burnt. "Boom" the clone said as the tag exploded taking out any men around it.

Hinata ran through the path and took place where the tag exploded. She was surrounded but that was the plan. She waited for the last moment before she started spinning wildly. She spun and spun chakra creating a huge vortex.

"ROTATION" a huge dome of chakra surrounded her and took out many soldiers. She stopped and looked around dirt was falling from everywhere. She looked at the hole she made with the attack it was huge it was bigger then she had ever done. She would jumped in joy if she wasn't so tired from the attack. She then had to catch her breath as she fell to the ground, the attack's effect taking hold of her. Naruto came up to defend her while she regained strength.

"Awsome attack Hinata"

"_Huff huff _thank _huff huff _you_ huff" _she said between breaths. She got back up and went back to the battle.

The battle raged for a half an hour before Shino finally found one of the controllers. He relayed the information to Kiba who was the closest one.

"He is 500 meters to your south southwest, Kiba" Shino said into his headset.

"Gotcha" Kiba ran off, Akamaru trailing. He and Akamaru started twirling. "Fang over fang" he said as the two shredded through the masses to get to the one controling them. Over the next two hours Shino found the controllers and relayed the information to who ever was the closest.

As the battle raged one of the controlers sensed that something was wrong, it seemed that the a massive amount of their army was falling suddenly, only one explaination could would explain this, controllers were dieing. He needed to report this to Doto. He got out his headset and relayed a message.

"They are taking out us I repeat they are taking gahh" the controller coughed out blood and looked down, he saw a sword covering in a black aura. Sasuke waited for a bit letting the sword do its work as he left it in the man he could feel his chakra return to him, it intrigued and scared him. Sasuke then retracted the blade as the controller died. _Man I love this sword_ he thought. _Impressive _a thought said to him. Sasuke slashed the blade blood dropping from it.

"Sumitsuki" Sasuke whispered as the sword went back to its normal state. He then talked into his headset.

"Its Sasuke, mines dead"

"Only two more" Shino replied, "Kakashi is on his way to one now, the other one is closest to you Naruto"

Naruto was exhausted the clones took out alot out of him but keeping them for a couple of hours drained him of chakra. "Alright I'm on it"

"Comon Hinata lets go" she nodded but she too was tired. They made their way to the other one and found him with a few gaurds. "Lets go" Naruto said. He was trying to get away from the battle.

Naruto and Hinata rushed him destroying what gaurds there were. The man screamed "NOO NOO SAVE ME" Hinata came up to him and hit him with a few hits stopping his chakra. Naruto grabbed a kunai and spun it around his finger before stabbing him in the chest. He fell over grabbing the killing wound in his chest.

At the same time Kakashi found his target, he decided not to risk missing the target so he moved his headband up revealing his sharringon. He did a few seals and gathered his chakra into his hand the ball formed in his hand glowing wildly. "Lighting blade" he said and ran forward. The controller saw him and screamed wilding running away. The gaurds tried hitting him but Kakashi dodging left and right. He ran and cought up with the man, he let out one more scream before Kakashi jabbed at him, his lighting blade in his hand.

The man fell over as the chakra from Kakashi's hand diminished. Kakashi went to his headband and pulled it down. He then went for the head set and spoke into it "Kakashi, mines down"

At the same time Naruto also replied "We got ours too I think its over the army is crumbling away"

"Good everyone meet at the roundevous spot"

Some 5 minutes later everyone was meeting each other, each with a few wounds, scratches, and cuts. "Phew what a battle" Kiba said. "Yes it was" Sakura replied as she started tending to the wounds on the group.

Kurenai and Kakashi then walked into the group "good work team...hey where is Naruto and Hinata"

"Over here Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said waving his hand while the other side was being supported by Hinata. Naruto then stumbled and fell to the ground taking Hinata with him. They both hit the ground at the same time.

"Naruto don't exert yourself" Hinata said worryingly. The group started laughing at the display bringing a blush to Hinata's face.

Kakashi went over and offered a hand to both of them. Naruto and Hinata took it and were brought back up. Kakashi then put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Good job Naruto, I'm proud of you" he said with a smile. Naruto smiled back but then was a little worried as a voice rang over them clapping.

"Good job, most impressive" Naruto knew that voice and looked at where it came from. He pointed over to where he was at.

"Doto" Naruto said with venom in his voice.

"So nice of you to remember me, since I can never forget you whelp, NOW YOU WILL PAY" Doto waved his hand forward as four controllers appeard and did some seals.

Clay and dirt men started appearing out of the ground around them surrounding them. "Die" they heard Doto say before the men came closer to attack them. Kakashi pulled out kunai and got ready for the attack.

The soldiers came at them and ninja fight them off, barely. They were holding their own when differnt looking soldiers appeared from the crowd. There were four of them each of them looked like, Kakashi. The soldiers moved forward and started attacking the teams. Kiba ran at one and tried to take out his leg but he jumped up dodging the attack, he then came down and planted his foot into Kiba's face sending him flying back, unconcious. Shino then sent bugs at the Kakashi replicants.

The bugs flew at them and were about to get them when one of them made a few hand signs. "Fireball jutsu" a fireball came at the bugs devouring them and then came at Shino. Shino jumped up at the last second barely dodging the fireball. Then he sensed something above him. Another Kakashi came down and punched Shino sending him flying to the ground he cought himself at the last second.

Kakashi was thinking of a plan, but he couldn't think of much he didn't have much to work with. Everyone was low on chakra and Sakura was using what little chakra she had to heal the wounds everyone got from fighting off the new horde of enemies. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke was the only one in good condition, he was taking out enemies left and right desperately fending off attackers close to Hinata and Naruto who weren't faring very well. Then it came to Kakashi.

"Everyone back into formation and jump as high as you can when I say now" Kakashi jumped back and started performing seals faster then anyone had ever seen before. Sasuke knew what Kakashi intended to do and started to stall for time. Sasuke did a few seals as one of the copycat Kakashi's came at him. Before Sasuke finished he yelled "Everyone get down"

"FIrestyle fire dragon jutsu" a huge dragon shaped flame came out of his mouth and engulfed the Kakashi incenerating him. Sasuke then twirled the dragon around in a circle holding off attackers as Kakashi was finishing up his seals. The dragon flew around burning up anything that came to close to it, it took alot of efort and chakra to control the dragon and Sasuke was running out fast, his stolen chakra being used up. Sasuke stopped and picked up Naruto.

"Sakura grab Hinata" Sakura did as asked and grabbed Hinata. For some reason though Sasuke was having a bad feeling.

"NOW" Kakashi said finishing his seals water forming around him. Everyone jumped up into the air, Shino quicly grabbed Kiba and also jumped.

A giant circle of water formed around Kakashi "Water style: water vortex jutsu" then water started circling faster and faster until it released. A giant tital wave came out from all sides taking anything in its path with it. The water engulfed the rest of the soldiers. As the team were falling back to the ground they saw mud and dirt all around them not a sign that anything had lived through that.

"Wow" Kurenai said landing "all that without a single drop of water around, amazing" Kakashi was breathing hard all out of chakra. He then smiled and fell over. Kurenai ran over to him to check if he was ok. She picked him and check.

"He's alright just out of chakra" Kakashi looked up. "Sorry but thats all I can do the rest is up you" Kurenai sat him down so he could watch his friends as they finished the fight.

"Anyone hurt" Kurenai said looking around. Everyone shook their head, no one hurt badly.

"Thats too bad" a man said farily close to them popping out of the groun, it wasn't Doto but somone else. He held out a remote with a button on it. As he was about to press Sasuke jumped into the air. The man pushed it and lighting all around the group of ninjas struck them knocking everyone to the ground. Kakashi was the only one not affected by the trap.

"What did you do to them" the man smiled sinisterly.

"Its a chakra depleting trap it instantaniously empties their supply of chakra making their bodies useless due from the shock from losing all that chakra at once, of course you weren't affected due to the fact you have no chakra at the moment" The man started laughing then suddenly jerked violently.

"Very good but you forgot me" Sasuke said his pushing his blade through the heart of the man. The man then turned his head around and smiled. "No I didn't"

He exploded as fire came out of the clone blasting Sasuke 20 feet away. Sasuke hit the ground and slid an extra few feet. He laid there unable to move.

"Damnit I have to get up" Sasuke said strugling to even lift his upper body to a sitting position. He was about to get up before a foot kicked him back down.

"Stay down boy" Doto said keeping his foot on Sasuke. Then he went over to the others smiling. "You put up one hell of a fight but it looks like you lose" he then walked over and bent down to Naruto. Kneeling he picked Naruto up by the throat. Naruto made gasping sound before Doto hit him sailing Naruto a few yards.

"Naruto" Hinata said worried.

"Ah thats right your the girl they said was with this whelp" he said walking over to her. Naruto saw that he was going after Hinata tried to get up to save her, but his body wasn't responding well. Doto bent down and started talking to her.

"Love is such a beautiful thing, I bet he treasures that more than anything" Hinata glared at him as he spoke "and why wouldn't he with such a beautiful face like yours" Hinata spat at him, Doto smiled and wiped it away "and fiesty too" he then slapped her across the face. Hinata was shocked at first but then looked at him hate in her eyes.

"Let her GO" Naruto said on his feet a resengan in his hand he ran forward the intent to kill in his eyes. Doto smiled and right before Naruto got to him he held Hinata in front of Naruto. Naruto panicked and stopped the resengan sliding to a stop. Doto then hit Naruto in the face knocking him down. Naruto looked at Doto worried and angry.

"You took everything from me and now I'll take what is most precious to you"

"No...don't...stop it" Naruto pleaded tears forming in his eyes.

Doto smiled and pulled out a dagger and held Hinata higher "should I strike the heart that gives her love to you" Hinata started crying as she saw that death was inevitiable. Doto raised the dagger behind him.

"No please don't, STOP" Naruto cried.

"Naruto" Hinata said then she shook a little. Naruto watched in horror as he saw blood fall to the ground. Doto then tossed Hinata at Naruto and wiped the blood away from his dagger. He then walked toward the castle and stopped before walking away from the ninja.

"I'll make you watch as I destroy the castle, its people, and the princess" he walked away the controllers with him. "I'll come back for you when I'm done". He walked untill he was out of site another small army behind him.

Naruto crawled over to Hinata, she was breathing fast. She saw Naruto and held out her hand trying to reach him. Everyone else watching in horror as Hinata slowly died, not able to do a thing. Sakura refused to stand by and watch her die she reached into her pocket slowly got out a food pill. She slowly brought it up to her mouth and ate it.

She felt a strength and slowly got up, she ran to Hinata hopeing that the wound wasn't very deep.

"Naruto...I...I" Hinata tried to speak but Naruto covered her mouth.

"Don't talk Hinata dont use any more strength" Naruto said as Sakura came over and send green chakra into the wounds.

"See Hinata you will be fine, Sakura is here she is going to fix you up" Naruto said holding her hand. Sakura used her skills and stopped the bleeding but her chakra was running out fast.

"Naruto...I...I...love you"

"I love you too thats why you can't...you can't leave me please" Naruto moved closer and kissed her. She returned the kiss but then Naruto felt Hinata stop and her head fell from his.

"Hinata..Hinata...HINATA" Naruto put his hand on her cheek tears flowing down his face.

"Naruto she passed out shes not dead, but she needs treatment that I can't give in this condition we have to get her to the hospital"

Naruto wasn't listening all he could think about was Doto. He looked around to see tears in everyone's eyes. _How could he do this...HOW COULD HE._ Naruto's world went a little dark as something inside of him started to take over.

"Naruto...Naruto whats happening are you ok" Sakura said.

_**Kit what do you think your doing, you can't use this state yet your not strong enough.**_

_I don't care I have to make him pay I need this power._

_**But it might consume you the first level almost took over, you can't hope to control this.**_

_As long as I kill him I don't care._

_**Kit listen I...**_

_Shut up he took the one thing I loved with all my heart now I'll rip his out._

_**Very well...**_

Naruto tensed as the transformation took over. His hair grew long, claws grew to great lengths, his eyes turned completely red, and his whiskers grew darker, but it didn't stop there. His hair turned red and his body started growing bigger. His muscles grew twice their normal size. Lastly tatoo's of fire started growing over his body, his eyes had red stripes coming down from them. Naruto stood up black chakra errupting from his body.

Naruto felt the presence of another, not the fox but something else.

_**Yes let me free, use my power and set me free.**_

_I'll use your power, but you won't be set free, let me fight him._

_**Hmm and why should I do that.**_

_So I can personally rip his heart out and make him suffer._

_**Hahaha very well so be it...just this once**_

Naruto looked over at Hinata, "I'll make him pay for what he did to you" Naruto said in a deep and a very demonic voice. Sakura shuddered as she heard Naruto. Then he just vanished, she couldn't even see what happend, he just dissapeared.

Doto was smiling happily he was going to rule the country and he got that brat back for what he did. It was a good day_BANG._

Doto looked behind him to see a massive black dome take out his army.

"WHAT" he looked at his controllers. "See what it is"

They made some soldiers that looked like Kakashi. Doto smiled knowing that nothing could fight off 8 of them. They went no more then 10 feet before something ripped through what remained of his army and stood in front of them.

He was covered in a black chakra visible to the naked eye. Doto wondered who it was when he sensed an overwhelming feeling of anger and revenge come from him.

"I'll kill you Doto you will pay for hurting her"

"Oh so its the brat, kill him" Doto said and turned around walking away. He then heard screams come from his controllers. He turned around to see them claw marks over their bodies bleeding immensly.

Doto was scared he had never seen anything like that, the intense chakra and those demon eyes, he was more scared than he had ever ben in his life.

"Double darkness dragon" He raised his arms and two black dragons came at Naruto. Naruto didn't budge, he waited for them. When they were about to hit him he raised both his arms and stopped them from getting any closer.

"WHAT" Doto said. Naruto then pushed them aside as if he were swating some flies away.

"Thats not possible" he said and looked at Naruto except he wasn't there.

"Oh but it is" Naruto was behind him. Doto turned around only to have Naruto grab is neck. Naruto lifted him up squeezing gradually. Doto started choking as Naruto sqeezed tighter. Naruto then lifted him his head closer to him

Naruto whispered to Doto "I'm going to tear your throat out" Doto choked a little more making gurgleling sounds as Naruto squeezed even harder.

"Mercy, plese mercy" Doto said, Naruto looked at him for a second and slowly loosened his grip. Doto looked at him hope in his eyes. Naruto then smiled.

"Never" Naruto sqeezed as hard as he could crushing Doto's throat inward. Naruto then grabbed with his claws and pulled tearing out parts of his throat. Naruto dropped him smiling. Doto landed on the ground and started squirming around, and grabbed at his thoat as blood gushed out. He made gurgleling sounds as he started choking on his own blood.

Naruto then bent down and whispered into Doto's ear.

"You broke my heart now I'll break yours" Naruto pulled his hand up and aimed for Doto's chest. Doto looked at Naruto fear and horror in his eyes. Naruto stuck and entered Doto's chest. Doto wanted to scream in pain but couldn't. He felt Naruto's hand clasp over his heart. Naruto squeezed it gently as it slowly beated and grew slower. Doto felt a darkness start to overcome him. Naruto squeezed a little harder sending pain through Doto. The darkness went away as the pain overcame him. Naruto could see the pain in his eyes.

"Now I'll show you mercy" Naruto sqeezed crushing Doto's heart. Doto's stopped squirming around and stopped moving all together.

Naruto got up as a tear ran down his face. "Now you know what it's like to have your heart crushed"

Naruto turned around and ran back to Hinata. He was there in seconds and skidded to a stop. Sakura was still there keeping Hinatas wound from bleeding and was slowly healing it. Kakashi looked at Naruto noticing all the blood on his hands.

"She's been eating food pills and keeping her alive for a while now but she is getting closer to her limit" Kakashi said weakly.

Naruto went closer to Hinata and bent down Hinata was awake but barely.

"Naruto" Hinata smiled at seeing his face. Naruto wiped the blood on his hands on his pants not wanted to smear bloode over her. He grabbed on hand and put his other hand on her cheek.

"Hinata hang in there your going to be ok"

"Naruto...you were always bad at lieing" she said smiling.

"Hinata please don't leave me" Naruto said breaking down. Hinata started crying.

"I'm sorry Naruto" Hinata said weakly.

"I love you so much Hinata"

"I..know...I...love" Hinata didn't need to finish Naruto bent closer and gave Hinata a kiss. They kissed more passionitely then they have ever before. Naruto broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Hinata smiled on last time and whispered to Naruto.

"I love you" Hinata said her eyes closing slowly.

"No no no no no no" Naruto said over and over crying. Hinatas eyes closed all the way and her head fell to the ground, her hand fell from Narutos. He moved his head to her chest listening to her heartbeat. It grew slower and slower until, it stopped.

Authors note: Ok I know some of you hate me right now but I just had to leave it right there. I want to hear from some of you so please review. I promise I'll get the next chapter up quick so you will find out what happend soon. Hope you enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 13

Authors Note: Ok 13 is up and I hope you like it. Please review could always use more. Enjoy.

Chapter 13 Miracle

_FOXXXXXXXXXX. _Naruto yelled inside his mind. Within a couple of seconds he was transported to the little place the fox occupied inside Naruto's mind.

_Fox you have to help it's (__**kit**__) Hinata she is hurt and (__**KIT**__) dieing we have to do something befor..._

_**KITTTT**_. Naruto stopped talking and looked at the fox.

_**Now listen I know your panicking but you have to calm down.**_

_But but but..._

_**I know you want to save her**_ the fox's eyes then presented a sadness in them, _**but there's nothing I can do, I'm sorry.**_

_No that can't be I have to save her I.._

_**KIT there's nothing you can do she's...gone**_

Naruto had tears in his eyes as the fox relayed the truth to Naruto, he didn't want to believe it but, it was what it was.

_**I'm sorry**_ Naruto heard as he slowly drifted from the domain of the fox.

Naruto was back in the real world holding Hinata in his hands. Naruto looked around, everyone was still on the ground unable to do a thing. They were all crying sad to see their friend die, unable to do a thing to help. Sakura was crying the worst she was bobbing up and down crying saying "I'm sorry" over and over.

Naruto held Hinata closer to him. "No I don't believe it you can't die I need you" Naruto held her even closer and cried.

"You can't be you can't please don't go" Naruto said rocking back and forth. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked around to see a teary eyed Kakashi.

"Naruto I know it's hard but you have to accept it...she's gone" Naruto opened his eyes wide at the words, and even as painful as they were Naruto knew they were true.

Naruto went back and looked at Hinata still in his arms. As he looked Naruto suddenly felt desperation and loneliness hit him. He didn't want to be alone again.

"Not again, I don't want to be alone. Hinata you saved me from my loneliness, I won't leave you, just wake up please" as Naruto talked to her, a chakra started flowing from him. Kakashi surprised jumped back and fell down. It started spiriling around him and Hinata. It intensly spinned around them growing to great hights. More and more poured from him as he held her.

"Thats impossible he can't have this much chakra in his condition" Kakashi hear Kurenai. He agreed but knew that Naruto was know to make the impossible possible.

"I won't let you die, I can't let you, I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH" The chakra started swirling faster around the two. Then it started changing, what was first a blue chakra started changing into a light blue. Naruto started pulling Hinata closer to him. The chakra underwent another transformation and changed into a bright silver chakra. Naruto then put his lips close to Hinata's.

"Wake up please, I need you more then anything" Naruto went in and kissed Hinata a silver like chakra spinning crazily around them.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly a bright light shining in her eyes. As she opened she felt relaxed and at peace. She was laying down and couldn't tell where she was.

"Am I dead" she said as she slowly moved her hand to block out the light in her eyes. Her arm felt like lead and was hard to move. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of all the things she had left behind.

"Naruto" she said sadly "I'm so sorry" she started crying more when she saw a hand start to descend towards her from the light. She took comfort at the hand and started reaching for it. The hand then stopped before reaching her. Hinata was confused and looked at it.

"It appears its not your time" a very feminine voice said, "your lucky to have him"

"Who's there" Hinata said confused, suddenly she was falling she could feel as her body became light and her mind blank. As she fell she suddenly saw a small figure way out in front of her. It was waving at her and Hinata could also tell it was smiling at her. Hinata closed her eyes once again and waited for darkness to take her again.

Then Hinata suddenly felt a pain in her stomach. Her body felt like it was sore from head to toe. She also had intense craving for water. She also felt a wetness running down her face. She opened her eyes once more to a giant light. This time it was not a bright white, but a silver like color.

It was then she felt something holding her and a pressure on her lips. She looked around to see two pairs of blue eyes looking down at her.

"Na-naruto" she said weakly barely the strength to even manage that. Naruto opened his eye even wider. He broke the kiss and looked at her. He then moved his hand to his face and pinched it.

"Ouch" Hinata heard him say, then he moved it to her cheek. Hinata felt the warmth from his hand and rubbed against it closing her eyes to the feel of it. Naruto then pinched Hinata's cheek.

"Oww that hurt" Hinata said in a hushed voice her eye's still closed. Naruto smiled tears flowing down his face, "it's not a dream oh thank God" Naruto moved his hand back to her cheek and rubbed it gently.

"Oh thank you, thank you God" Naruto said over and over as he held her. Hinata felt something land on her other cheek, she opened up her eyes to see tears coming from his face.

Hinata reached up and wiped his tears away she smiled at him, tears forming in her eyes as well. "You crybaby" she said teasingly, Naruto smiled and replied "I'm not the only one". Naruto bent his head down and Hinata raised hers up. They each pulled each other into a kiss.

"Whats going on" Kakashi yelled.

"I don't know I can't see a thing" Kurenai said. The chakra was engulfing the two hiding them. Suddenly the chakra stopped revealing both Hinata and Naruto on the ground holding hands. Kakashi got up slowly and stumbled over to them. He checked Naruto first, he put his hand to Naruto's neck. _He's got a pulse_ Kakashi thought in releif. He then saw Naruto opened his eyes. Naruto looked at Kakashi weary.

"Is..she...ok" Naruto said slowly. Kakashi looked at him strangely. Naruto then moved his head towards Hinata. Kakashi slowly went and checked Hinata. When his hand reached her neck Kakashi's eye's went wide.

"Is she ok" Naruto asked again worried. Kakashi turned around smiled at him

"I don't know how but you saved her Naruto, she's alive" Kakashi saw a smile and some tears come from Naruto "you saved us Naruto, I'm really proud of you" Kakashi said happily.

"Piece...of...cake..." Naruto said as his eyes closed. Kakashi stood up slowly and looked around, no one was going anywhere fast and if he couldn't get them help soon they would all be in serious trouble. Though most of the wounds weren't serious they could die without treatment for the lack of energy they had. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of pills. Kurenai watched as Kakashi put four of them into his mouth and ate them.

"Kakashi...thats not very safe" she said a worried tone in her voice "you aren't suppose to have that many that fast"

Kakashi then suddenly got an intense energy boost he could feel chakra returning to his body. He then did a seal.

"Shadow clone jutsu" Kurenai watched as he made six clones. Each of the clones went over to the fallen ninja's and picked them up. Then the original Kakashi went over to Kurenai and picked her up. They all started walking weakly back to the castle gates. The Kakashi's slowly made progress as they covered more then a mile of walking with the wounded, in less then 20 minutes. Kurenai watched as Kakashi stubburnly pushed himself past the breaking point.

The she saw it, the entrance back into the city. They were less then a half a mile before they reached it. Kakashi dragged on determined to reach it. Then a few hundred feet away one of the Kakashi's poofed away dropping Sasuke. Kurenai then felt Kakashi stop and turn around. He dragged himself to Sasuke and put Kurenai down. He drapped Sasuke around his shoulders and then went back for Kurenai. He picked her up and started walking back to the gates.

_Amazing _Kurenai thought _How, how is he doing it keeping this many clones up while carrying us in his condition, how can he do it._

Kakashi was 10 feet from the gate when the gaurds spotted him.

"Its them get the medics, they need help" Kurenai heard someone say.

"I...I" Kakashi started to say, as Kurenai listened, "I won't let my friends die, not while I...can...help...them..." He then started to fall his clones dissapearing. Kakashi fell down to his knees but then managed to put Kurenai down gently before collapsing on the ground in front of her. Kurenai on her knees flipped Kakashi over. He was looking out barely managing to stay awake. Kurenai put Kakashi's head onto her lap and started stroking his hair.

She smiled and looked at him. "It's alright Kakashi you saved us, were are all ok, you saved us" Kakashi smiled at her and started closing his eyes.

"Good" she heard him say before he passed out. Kurenai continued to stoke his hair before a extreme exhaution took hold of her. "Thank you" she said before passing out, her head landing on Kakashi's chest.

"They are over here hurry" a gaurd said running with the medics. They all stopped and looked at the battle weary group.

"We need to hurry comon" a medic said and ran to them a stretcher in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up suddenly and jolted up from his bed. He looked around in a panic before realizing where he was. It was a hospital room with two beds and a window outlooking the land.

"How is it everytime I go on a mission I end up in one of these" he said to himself. Then it came to him something he should of remembered as soon as he woke up.

"Hinata" Naruto said jumping out of bed, he looked around frantically for any sign of her.

"Relax" he heard somone say from the other bed. Naruto looked over to see Sasuke in it. He had bandages over his chest and a few on his cheek, but appeared to be fine. Naruto looked at Sasuke and started laughing.

"The great Uchiha, looks like you got your ass kicked" Naruto said with a snicker.

"Shut up idiot" Sasuke said turning his head away from him

"Besides don't you have to go find someone" Naruto stopped laughing and looked at Sasuke worried now.

"Do you know where she is"

"Yeah"

"Where" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him and thought about not telling him to get even with him, he then smiled and told him. "Down the hall third door to your left"

"Thanks" Naruto then rushed out of the room, Sasuke smiled a little more. _Oh they are both in for a surprise when he gets there._ He snickerd a little and waited for the fun to begin.

Naruto ran down the hall and entered the door. He saw Hinata being fed by a nurse. They turned and looked at him. Naruto smiled but then suddenly realized something was wrong.

Hinata looked at Naruto surprise in her eyes. Then shock hit her as she looked at him. Naruto saw as blood started running down her nose and she passed out. The nurse also looked at Naruto and started screaming.

"PERVERT" she said screaming. Naruto looked at her curiously then he felt a breeze. The window was open and was blowing wind in. The breeze hit him all over. Naruto looked down to see he was only in his underwear. He imediantly blushed and tried to cover himself to no avail.

Sasuke was waiting patiently when he heard a loud shreik coming from a few rooms down. He smiled and said "Thats what you get for making fun of your friends"

Naruto started apologizing furiously. "I'm sorry" he kept saying the nurse still screaming. Then Sakura ran into the room a worried look on her face.

"What, what is..." she then spotted Naruto. She looked at him then had a very angry face.

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"

"Sakura its not what it looks like I just uhh..I..umm.." Sakura came over to him a fist in hand. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for death.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT" Sasuke heard Sakura scream. He suddenly was worried, as pranks went this one was far too much, he would never wish to send Sakura on him. Sasuke then turned his head to the wall as something crashed through it. Naruto landed on the wall behind him and slowly fell back down to his bed. Sasuke got up and peered through the hole in the walls. He saw Sakura breathing hard, three rooms away.

She then saw Sasuke and waved happily. "Hey Sasuke" she said, Sasuke waved back, frightend of what might happen if he didn't. He then went back to his bed and sighed, he might have gone too far with that one he thought.

Naruto was on his bed his head hurt like hell, and he couldn't see straight._ Maybe I'll just rest a bit_ he thought before going to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up later in the day, his head still hurt but it was a slight headache. He looked over to see Sasuke asleep. _That bastard_ Naruto thought, _I have to get him back_._ Lets see what can I do...think damnit._ Naruto looked around then found a small bowl. Naruto got an evil grin he went over to the bucket and filled it with warm water. He then put it on Sasuke's bed and put his hand in it.

_That will show him_ Naruto thought happily. He then walked over to the closet and got some clothes on. _Don't want to fly through the walls again_.

He then walked over to Hinata's room and opened the door. Hinata was asleep in her bed. Naruto walked over and sat down by her. He grabbed her hand and gently rubbed it. Hinata smiled in her sleep as Naruto gently stroked her hand. Naruto loved that smile no matter what had happend to him that smile, always made him happy.

Naruto then bent over and kissed her gently on the lips, to his surprise she responded. She returned the kiss aparently not asleep after all. She slowly opened her eyes. Naruto and her kissed for a while before he pulled away. He looked into her eyes for a while before smiling.

Hinata looked at Naruto then started blushing. Naruto grinned a little more blushing as well.

"Don't worry I'm dressed this time" Hinata nodded at Naruto but in her mind, _Damnit_. Hinata shook her head trying to get those perverted thoughts out of her mind, and yet...

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and smiled. "I'm so happy your alive, I..I don't know what I would have done without you"

Tears started forming in Hinata's eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto, I was scared about losing you too" Naruto reached over and lifted her chin up.

"But we didn't lose each other" Naruto bent down and moved closer to her he then whispered into her ear, "As long as its possible we will be together I promise" Hinata smiled and moved her lips to Naruto's.

They stood like that for minutes, untill a nurse walked into the room. Naruto backed off and looked at the nurse. It was the same one that was in there earlier. Naruto bowed and started apologizing to her.

"I'm sorry about what happened I didn't mean for that to happen"

"Its alright you just...surprised me thats all" she said a smile on her face "Ok I just need to make some final checks on the pateint and she's free to go"

"Great" Naruto said happily. The nurse went over and checked Hinata's temperature, blood pressure, and ran a few other tests.

"Ok she appears fine, she is free to go as soon as she checks out" the nurse then handed Hinata a clipboard, Hinata signed it and gave it back. The nursed bent down and talked to Hinata.

"Your lucky, he's a cutie" Hinata blushed and thought _will the humiliation ever stop_.

The nurse left and closed the door. Naruto and Hinata stared at each other for some time, as Hinata watched Naruto had tears coming out of his eyes.

"I thought I lost you" he said, Hinata was a little surprised but soon tears came out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto" was all she could think of to say. Naruto came over to Hinata and pulled her into his arms.

"I don't know what I would of done...if you weren't here"

Hinata hugged Naruto tighter and tried to comfort Naruto. Naruto held Hinata tightly and didn't want to let go, ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later Naruto and Hinata woke up from their comfortable slumber. They were on the bed laying in each others arms. Naruto moved his head up and met Hinata's eyes. They stared at each other for a while before Hinata moved her lips to Naruto's. They kissed each for a while until they heard a noise.

"Ahem...you know I let you guys sleep in here for an hour but we really need the room now" the nurse from before said to them. Hinata and Naruto blushed at being cought in that kind of position. Naruto then grinned at her.

"Sorry" the nurse smiled and waited patiently for them to get out of the room. Naruto got up and helped Hinata up. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and started walking towards the door. They nodded to the nurse who smiled in return. When they got out the door Naruto pulled Hinata into a kiss. Hinata was a little shocked but was more then willing to reply. They stopped and looked at each other, then started walking down the hall. As they walked the nurse said something to them.

"Get a room you two" Naruto and Hinata blushed and continued down the hall both thinking the same thought._ We had one until somone interuppted._

They walked together happily just trying to figure out where to go. As they walked they ran into a nurse. She smiled at them as Naruto started talking to her.

"Excuse me but do you know where Kakashi-sensei is" Naruto asked her.

"Kakashi" she repeated in a question like voice. She looked at a clipboard she had, she flipped page after page until she found the one she was looking for.

"Ahh yes here he is, he is in room 311, thats down the hallway take a left then its four doors down on the right"

"Thank you" Hinata said bowing.

"No problem, just keep in mind he is physically exhausted and needs to rest"

"Alright thank you" Naruto said taking Hinata's hand and walking off to see Kakashi. The nurse bowed at them and continued to walk down the halls.

Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand until they found Kakashi's room. Naruto opened it and went inside.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said looking over to where Kakashi was resting. What he saw surprised him and Hinata both. Kurenai was there with him feeding him. What surprised Naruto more was that Kakashi had his mask down to allow the food into his mouth. But before Naruto got a good look Kakashi had it back up._ Damn almost had you Kakashi_ Naruto thought ever wondering what was behind that mask.

Kurenai was a little startled to be cought like this and blushed slightly. Naruto looked at Hinata who was smiling wickedly. _Wooh never seen her like this _he thought. Hinata didn't say anything but was thinking _Payback_. They both moved closer to talk to their sensei's.

"Oh hey Naruto" Kakashi said "did you need something"

"No not really just came to see how you were doing"

"Well I can't move much and my body isn't responding well but I'll be fine after a couple of days of resting"

"Thats good, so what should we do until your ready"

"Well I guess thats up to you, take a few days off and enjoy the city, you deserve it"

"Cool, well I guess we will take you up on that" Naruto said smiling he turned around and headed for the door. Hinata didn't go with him instead she moved toward Kurenai. Naruto stopped and watched Hinata curiously.

Kurenai got up and moved closer to her student. They looked at each other for a bit before Kurenai fell to her knees in front of Hinata and pulled Hinata into a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that" Kurenai said weeping. Hinata was a little stunned but returned the hug. Kurenai was more then a teacher to her she was like a mother to her, she didn't know what she would of done if Kurenai hadn't been the one to help her train and get stronger.

"I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei" Hinata said also crying now. They held each other for a while before Kurenai pulled away and then put her hands on Hinata's shoulders.

"Ok enough of this" she said tears still in her eyes, but had a smile "you go and relax with Naruto, just becareful from now on ok"

Hinata nodded and moved towards Naruto who was waiting patiently. Kurenai got up and wipped the tears from her eyes.

"Take care of her Naruto" Kurenai said.

"Of course" Naruto replied before going out the door.

"Oh" Hinata said turning around, smiling "you two look good together" she said before running out the door.

Kurenai blushed and looked at where Hinata was angerily, she turned around and looked at Kakashi. Even though he had his mask on she could tell, he was blushing too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the hospital halls working their way out of the hospital. They took their time just happy to be with each other. They soon made their way to the main desk and the exit. The receptionist looked at them and smiled.

"You two have a good day"

"You too" Naruto replied. As they went outside sunlight hit them blinding them for a while. Naruto looked up and blocked the sun with his hand. As his eyes adjusted to the light he felt someone tug on his arm. He looked over to see a beaming Hinata.

"What do you want to do" Hinata asked.

"Well lets go get something to eat, I'm starving" Hinata nodded and grabbed Naruto's arm holding on tightly. As they walked down the street Naruto felt like he had to remember something, but he couldn't quite place what it was. Then as if to answer him he heard something.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO" Naruto heard come from the hospital. He smiled and decided that they needed to get out of sight. Sakura scary when she's mad, but a Sasuke with an intent to kill him is even scarier.

Sasuke woke up mad and embarrassed as hell. He threw the bowl against the wall really pissed off._ I'll kill him, I'LL KILL HIM_ Sasuke got up out of the bed and went to get a change of clothes, when a nurse opened the door.

"Is something wrong" the nurse asked, then she looked at Sasuke and started laughing "Oh I'm sorry let me get you some new clothes"

Sasuke blushed angerly and turned around as the nurse left the room, _I'll not just kill him I'll tear him to peices._

"I think we need to go" Naruto said feeling a strong intent to hurt him.

Naruto and Hinata walked around until they found the ramen shop they visited last time. The man saw them and waved, happy to see them.

"Welcome back what can I get for you"

"Oh lets see lets start off with a bowl of miso and work our way up shall we" Naruto said happily, the man smiled and went back to make Naruto's order.

Over the next 27 bowls Naruto talked with the owner and Hinata, enjoying the company and the food. Hinata loved every minute of it, but there was something on her mind. How was it that she was still here. She was glad she was for sure but, how. She thought about it, silver chakra, a mysterious figure, none of it made much sense. She gave up on it and decided that time would tell.

"So what is your plan now kid"

"I dono guess we are going to enjoy our time off I guess"

"Well if you want to relax make sure to stop by anytime always a pleasure serving you"

"I will this is great ramen"

"Thank you" the man bowed and took his leave to the back leaving Hinata and Naruto alone. They sat by each other not saying anything, nothing needed to be said just being by each other was more then enough for them. They smiled at each other, fed one another, and gave each other quick kisses. They couldn't be happier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Leader"

"Yes go ahead"

"Its me, the kid is in my shop"

"Good, just keep an eye on him we don't want to start trouble"

"Yes sir" the ramen shop owner put down the phone and went back to his duties.

The other man put down the phone and smiled. _This kid could be the one we are looking for._

"So have you decided what to do with him" someone asked, he was a man dressed in a black cloak a hat covering his head.

"Well he could be useful, but his power is not yet stable we would have to..."

"Refine him a bit" another man finished smiling.

The leader smiled, "yes we would have to do quite a bit of that, but I think he would survive"

"His normal power is great, but his demon powers are amazing" someone else said.

"We must have him" the leader said "I want someone watching him at all times, we will have a...conversation with him very soon"

Everyone in the room smiled.

"I can't wait to meet you, Naruto the fox" said the leader his yellow eyes glowing in the dark lit room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the beach again. They were hand in hand, not a care in the world at the moment. As they walked they stared out into the deep blue ocean admiring the beauty of the waves as they rolled forward and back. They stopped at the tree that they slept under last time and sat down.

Naruto sat against the tree and Hinata sat against Naruto, his arms crossing over her body. Naruto held her gently, a sense of peace and happiness taking hold of him. Hinata just sat there enjoying the attention and the feeling of Naruto holding her.

They sat there for hours sleeping, admiring the sea, and enjoying the company of each other. Naruto held onto Hinata tenderly planting kisses on her head every now and then.Hinata fell asleep hours ago, but Naruto couldn't sleep even with the calming presence of Hinata. He was worried about something. He was thinking about the demon within him.

It was taking over, it's power is getting stronger and so is its influence on him. He was starting to lose control of his body, it was slowly taking over. This demon though it was different then the fox this one was if possible more, demonic.

Naruto continued to think about his problem and tried to come up with some kind of solution to control it. As he thought Hinata stirred from her and whispered "Naruto" in her sleep. Naruto smiled and decided that he would figure it out, but for now he would just be happy to be with Hinata that would be enough for now. He closed his eyes and let a peaceful sleep take over.

Hinata moaned slightly awakening from her sleep. She opened her eyes to see the sun slowly falling from they sky giving birth to the night. _How long was I asleep _she thought watching the sun. She tried to slowly get up but Naruto wouldn't have that. His arms were wrapped tightly around her. She shrugged a little and remained where she was, she rested her head on Naruto's chest and watched the sunset. _I love you so much Naruto_.

"I love you too" Naruto whispered in his sleep. Hinata was shocked, she didn't say that but he was clearly replying to her._ How odd _she thought.

"Whats odd" Naruto said sleepily awaking from his sleep.

Hinata turned her head and stared into Naruto's eyes. _Can he hear me _she thought. She saw Naruto look at her curiously.

_Of course I can hear you_ she heard in her mind as if someone was speaking to her._ I wonder if something is wrong with her_ the same voice said to her. Hinata turned around and made sure that Naruto saw her mouth.

_Can you hear this_ she thought. Naruto looked at her then a look of amazement appeared on his face as he came to realize what was happening.

"Holy crap" Naruto said his eyes wide with surprise.

_Whats going on_ both of them thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto and Hinata talked and looked at each other a man in a black cloak and a staw hat was watching Naruto and Hinata. He pulled out a headset and turned it on.

"I have him in sight, what do you want me to do"

"Watch him for now, you will test him soon...very soon"

The man put away the headset and smiled at Naruto.

"I'm looking forward to this Naruto, you better make it interesting" he said as a red glow appeared in his eyes.

Authors note: Ok first off sorry it took so long I've been really busy. I'll get to work on 14 soon and get it up as quick as I can. Reviews appreciated hoped you enjoyed.


	15. Chapter 14

Authors note: Ok 14 is now up and I hope you like it. I'm pretty sure you will like this chapter, but I guess i never know so review and tell me please. Relax, enjoy, and review.

Chapter 14 The Kokkai

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night still in the spot where he and Hinata fell asleep. He opened his eyes to see a very thin moon above him, there was hardly any left. There was a faint light from the moon but it was hard to make out what was out in the night.

It was also a little chilly, Naruto sat there a strange cool wind blew around him. It for some reason unearved him. He continued to look up at the sky. _Hmm I wonder what this all means. _Naruto looked at Hinata, _what is happening between us._ He was a little confused for some unkown reason he and Hinata were able to hear each others thoughts. Just another question on his mind yet to be answered.

Naruto sighed and gently lifted Hinata up, giving him room to get up. He gently laid her back down to the ground and got up. "Naruto" he heard her whisper as he put back to the ground. Naruto smiled and bent down, "I love you" Naruto whispered into her ear. Hinata smiled in her sleep, Naruto then moved over and planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

He then walked over to the water and looked out to the black sea. _So many questions, and no answers what so ever, _Naruto sighed and bent down and splashed some cold water onto his face waking him up. It was still a few hours of night left but he knew he wouldn't fall back to sleep.

Naruto looked out to the sea standing in the shore. He felt the cold water hit his feet sending shivers up his body. Naruto turned around after standing there for a few minutes and started walking down back to where he left Hinata.

Naruto was walking slowly taking his time, enjoying the cool air. Then Naruto felt a presence behind him. Naruto quickly spun around and got into a fighting stance, looking for the source of the presence. Behind him a man was standing out where Naruto was. _I didn't even sense him until he was behind me_.

"Quite a night isn't it" the man said. Naruto looked at him he was wearing a black cloak and a staw hat. At first Naruto panicked and thought it was the Akatsuki but as he looked at him he realized he just looked like one. The man didn't have that...evil like aura around him that Itachi and Kisame had, this man had no aura what so ever but that scared Naruto even more. At least with Itachi, Naruto knew where he stood with them, but this guy just gave him the creeps.

Naruto stood his ground not moving from his stance. Naruto looked at him curious not sure to attack or greet the man. The man turned around and looked at him, Naruto then took a step back from shock as he looked into the mans eyes. They were a faint red color much like Naruto's when the fox is released. His eyes though weren't demonic they were only a slight red, but Naruto could tell they held a deep and powerful secret.

"Relax kid I'm not here to fight just..to talk" he said smiling. He then took his hat off reavealing jet black hair. It fell well beyond his sides almost down to his knees. It was in a pony tail style. His face was fairly hansome and could surely swoon any woman if he wanted to. He seemed to have a friendly enough face on him.

"The name is Soken, Soken Tsubasa a pleasure to meet you" he then held out his hand offering it to Naruto. Naruto slowly walked over to him and gradually grabbed his hand. Soken shook it eagerly and then let go.

"You see I'm not a bad guy" he said smiling. Naruto dropped his hand back to his sides and looked at this Soken. _He doesn't appear to want to fight, nor can I sense any treachery with him._ For some reason this guy made Naruto feel, at ease. As if he was some long lost friend of his, Naruto couldn't place where he had met this guy but he was sure that at some point in his life he had met him.

Soken went back and looked out to the sea, he then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he exhaled he also made a long sigh. "Man do I love the sea it makes me feel relaxed and energized"

"Yeah" Naruto said then looked out to the sea, strangely it did feel good to just stare out into it. But as he looked out to the darkend sea he saw something. Darkness.

The darkness was the only thing he saw at the moment, the dark and evil thing inside him is what this black sea showed him. He thought upon it, this festering evil lurking inside of him. He wondered what would happen if it took over, would he be able to stop it. Naruto had been through alot and knew that even he had limits, and if the demon surfaced again he knew that he would have little influence to stop it.

"Worried about the demon huh son" the man said. Naruto started looked at the man shocked that the man knew about it.

"How did you know"

"I've seen that look on many a men before, its the look of total desperation. It's what people look like when they desperately want to stop something that is inevitable to stop" as the man talked he didn't take his red eyes off the black waves of the sea.

"I know many things about you son, some of these things would make your head burst I'm sure, but know that you are in the scope's of many people and organizations"

"The Akatsuki" Naruto said angrily.

"Yes thats probably the most devious and evil of the groups but others are looking for you, and others like you"

"Others...like me" Naruto thought about that "you mean like Gaara" the man smiled still looking out.

"Your not as dim-witted as they say you are" Naruto didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult so he let it go. "Yes you...containers are certainly of intrest in many groups, but you have something else of importance that you have yet to figure out about yourself"

"What is that" Naruto asked curiously.

"Sorry not allowed to say, your going to have to figure that out by yourself" Naruto gave Soken a evil glare. "Sorry but its the rules but I guess you'll figure it out soon"

Naruto shrugged and let it alone, _this conversation wasn't going anywhere anyway_. _Man is this guy strange_ Naruto thought looking at him.

"So will you call upon _Its _power again" Naruto thought carefully about this question.

"Well if I have to and there is no other choice, then yes I will"

"I see, but you wouldn't want to if need be"

"No...I want to get rid of this..this thing, but it seems it is a part of me and there's not much I can do about it" Soken laughed a little.

"What whats so funny" Naruto asked aggrovated.

"Your just like him you know that"

"Like who" Naruto asked and waited for an answer.

"Woops said too much never mind forget it" then Soken turned around and looked at Naruto his red eyes gleaming. "What if I told you there was a way to control it, a way to live with the demon"

"But the fox is already pretty compliant with me I mean he..."

"No no no not the fox...the demon, the darkness living inside of you"

Naruto looked at the ground as the thought of the evil thing that he was forced to carry, "How would I do that"

"Tell you what come by tomarrow at midnight right here and I'll show you" then Soken turned around and started walking away. As he started to vanish out of sight he waved at Naruto.

"Oh and come alone" Naruto heard him say as he vanished out of his view._ What a weird guy_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So is it set"

"Yes leader tomarrow at midnight it will happen"

"Good I look forward to it make sure to get the footage set up"

"Of course"

"Don't go easy either we need to know if he can handle it"

"Right, is there anything else leader"

"No your free to go"

"Thank you" Soken put down the phone and smiled. He couldn't wait for tomarrow.

This _Leader_ also put down his phone and thought along a similar path.

"It's time to find out Naruto, if you have what it takes"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sitting by Hinata thinking about the wierd conversation he had with Soken. _Damn what the hell was he talking about he was making no sense what so ever, but...one thing was for sure he said there was a way to control it. I have to go._ Something felt wrong with the situation though like there was something he was overlooking or not noticing.

Naruto didn't know what it was and at this point he decided there would be no point to try and figure out what it was. He would just have take what ever this Saken was going to throw at him and hope for the best. He looked back to where Hinata was sleeping, she was breathing lightly whispering Naruto every so often. _At least she lets me forget my worries_.

Suddenly Naruto was in pain his right hand hurt like hell. Naruto held out his hand looking at it as intense pain ran from it up his arm. Naruto grabbed his wrist with his other hand as his right one started tensing then relaxing. _What the hell_ Naruto thought as the pain started to grow. Naruto grimanced at the pain but kept enduring it. Naruto was breathing hard but the pain started to die down.

Then the pain stopped and a tingling sensation was all that was left in his hand. Naruto slowly opened and closed it wonder what the hell happened. Naruto then turned his hand over to stare at the back. What was there surprised him, it was a symbol black as the night. Naruto looked at the symbol and read it out loud.

"Dark Fox" Naruto whispered. _What the hell is this_ he thought looking at the wierd mark that appeared there, then a black flame came out from the mark. "What is this" he said looking at it curiously. The flame surrounded Naruto's hand making his hand glowing with a dark power. "What the fuck is happening" he whispered.

The flame started to get smaller and slowly went back into the mark from which it came. His hand felt normal as the flames dissapeared. He felt his hand with his other trailing the outline of the symbol. It felt very warm and left his other with a burning sensation.

"What was that" he said outloud. Soon the sensation and the extra heat started to leave and he returned to normal.

Naruto looked up to the sky as a dark cloud covered what little there was of the moon, _what the hell is happening to me._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up early the next mourning, the cool mourning breeze blowling gently. He was laying down with Hinata in his arms, their faces inches apart. Naruto smiled as he looked at her sleeping peacefully. He moved his head closer to her and gave her quick kisses from the chin slowly up to her lips. After a few seconds Hinata smiled and replied by kissing Naruto gently. They took their time before either did anything else.

After a couple of minutes Hinata slowly pulled away smiling brightly. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Hinata gave Naruto a peck on the lips and started to get up. Naruto also got up with her, they stretched their waking bodies and walked down the shore. As they walked down the shore Hinata bent down and took her sandles off. She then walked onto the wet part of the beach and stood there as the tide would come in and out hitting her feet everytime. "Feels so good" Naruto heard her say closing her eyes while enjoying the feeling. Hinata then smiled at Naruto as she walked further into the water but staying on top of it, and started spinning around dancing.

Naruto watched as Hinata started dancing beautifully, her body was moving with such beauty and grace that Naruto was awestruck with the performance. As the dance continued Naruto couldn't help but notice that she seemed to have it rehearsed or something, as if she had done it hundreds of times. But that thought soon past as he continued to watch his love. The waves were crashing behind her and the mourning sun gave off a light that seemed to enhance Hinata's beauty, if that was even possible.

Hinata's dance continued for a few more minutes before she came to a stop. She smiled cheerfully at Naruto and started walking towards him. Naruto watched her as a semi-wet Hinata made her way to him, her hair now wet from dancing in the water, dripped of her bangs. Her clothes were also a little wet from the water, as well as her skin which now shone like the sun itself. Naruto could think of one word and only one word to describe her.

"A goddess" Naruto said as Hinata came up to him blushing slightly at the compliment. Naruto held out his hand as Hinata put her sandals back on. Hinata then took it and walked together to town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now later in the day coming close to night, Naruto had a smile on his face but in reality he was worried of what the night was going to show him. Throughout the day he and Hinata stayed together doing various things. They trained, ate, relaxed, walked, and pretty much anything else you could do in the town.

Naruto was enjoying himself, but he still had thoughts about what was going to happen tonight, and what would happen to him. But he managed to forget most of his worries thanks to Hinata, though a continueous worrying thought nagged at his mind.

Naruto and Hinata were watching the sun set at an outdoor restaurant as they waited for their food. Hinata and Naruto sat side by side, resting against each other. Naruto gently held Hinata, his hand on her shoulder while Hinata was resting her head against his neck. They sat there like that until their food came out.

Then a waitress brought a big plate of different types of sushi for them and set it in front of them. She then handed them one pair of chopsticks. Naruto looked at her curiously wondering why she didn't give them two pairs.

"Enjoy and..have fun you two" she said giggling a little as she left. Naruto looked at Hinata and grinned. Hinata blushed and returned the smile. Naruto then grabbed the chopsticks and opened them up. Naruto then picked up some food and slowly brought it to Hinata's mouth. Hinata blushed a little but then let Naruto put the food in her mouth. Hinata ate it then smiled at Naruto, Naruto grinned and went for another peice.

Over the next half hour Naruto and Hinata fed each other enjoying every bite. They finished after each of them was full. They were both sad to end such a great time but neither could eat another bite. They then got up and paid for their meal. Then they saw the waitress that brought them their food. She looked at them and smiled. Naruto grinned and gave a very nice tip, she smiled and told them to come back soon.

Naruto and Hinata walked back to the castle and went to Hinata's room. They went inside and went to the bed, they fell together onto the bed in each others arms kissing each other tenderly. They laid there together until they fell asleep.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, making sure that Hinata was sleeping. He heard her breathing softly and could feel her stomach slowly raise and fall. He smiled as he stared at the beauty that was Hinata, but the smile was soon replaced with a frown as he thought on what he might learn tonight.

Naruto slowly and gently moved out of Hinata's arms trying hard not to wake her up. He managed to get into a sitting position on the side of the bed without too much hassle. He got up and turned around and bent down.

"I'll be right back I promise" he whispered into her ear, he then turned around and started to leave when he felt something holding his arm. Hinata's hand was holding his jacket, as if she didn't want him to go. Naruto smiled and gently lifted her hand from his arm. He bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Its alright, I'll be right back please be patient" he whispered before leaving the room.

Naruto quickly made his way out of the halls of the castle and went outside intent on making to the place he was supose to meet Soken quickly. Naruto practically ran to the place untill he made it within a couple of minutes. He saw a figure looking out to the sea at the same spot as he was the last time he was there.

"Your a few minutes early" he said not looking over to him. Naruto eyed him curiously but then took a spot next to him and looked out with him. The sea was blacker then it was last night barely any light to be seen.

"So..what do you want with me" Naruto asked.

"Yes I thought that would be your first question"

"Ok I'll tell you but first, everything I tell you is the truth and don't interupt me or I won't tell you a thing, is that understood"

"Yes"

"Good. Ok first what do you know about demons"

"Demons" Naruto asked.

"Yes demons" Naruto then moved his hand to where the fox's seal was. Soken noticed this movement and spoke up.

"No not like the fox, I'm talking about lesser demons smaller then the demons inside you"

"I read that demons live among us disguesing themselves to appear as human as possible"

"Good, I'm not sure where you found that out but it's all true, there are demons in this world still living their lives among you"

"You would be surprised at how many of them there are, but most of them only are low class demons barely any stronger then a human. There are those though that are much stronger then normal demons, these are the Gounomono and are considered to be very dangerous"

"In fact you have met on of them before not all that long ago. His name was Kaito" Naruto looked at Soken surprisingly, Kaito had seemed to be different from other enemies he had fought. "He is what we call a C-class demon"

"There are three more classes above C-class" Naruto eyes went big in shock. "And you my boy have the blood of a S-classed demon in you"

"What what are you talking about, do you mean the fox" Naruto asked.

"Well yes and no" Soken took a deep breathe and exhaled "The fox is indeed and S-classed demon, but you have another demon inside of you...one much more sinister"

"What do you mea...AHHH" Naruto sudden went to his knees holding out his hand. Soken turned around and eyed Naruto curiously. Naruto held out his hand as a black flame came out of it.

"WHATS HAPPENING" Naruto yelled. Soken's eyes suddenly went wide as he came to realize what was happening. The flame on Naruto's hand suddenly started spreading up his arm. Naruto screamed in agonizing pain as the fire went past his elbow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata woke up a pain in her arm. She was laying in her bed her arm feeling like it was on fire. Hinata startled, looked at her arm. _Whats going on_ she thought. She suddenly noticed that Naruto wasn't there anymore.

"Naruto where are you" she said in a worried voice. "Naruto...Naruto" she said again looking around. She got up out of bed and started running to get outside. Somehow she knew that Naruto was in trouble. She had to get to him before anything happened.

"Naruto whats going on"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soken moved to Naruto and started performing seals. He then moved his hand to Naruto's and pressed a finger to the symbol on his hand.

"Demon art: demon sealing jutsu" Naruto watched as red flames appeared and started circling the symbol then formed smaller symbols around his hand circling his own symbol.

The symbols took place and suddenly the flames stopped spreading and traveled back to his hand.

Naruto looked at Soken a scared look on his face. "What the fuck was that" Naruto asked him.

Soken got up and looked back out to the sea. "That was your demon trying to get out"

"But the fox is.."

"I thought I told you its not the fox, it's your demon blood in you"

"You mean that I'm...a demon"

"Thats right you have the blood of a powerful demon running through your vains"

"How...is that possible"

"Do you know your parents, haven't you ever wondered why no one ever told you about them"

"Yes, I just assumed they didn't want to tell me so I just never really thought about it"

"Well your father was a power demon with incredible skill"

"My father" Naruto asked Soken then stopped talking.

"Its not the time to tell you yet"

"Fine...but you didn't tell me what you wanted"

"Oh well it's not what I want but rather, what my organization wants...is you"

"Me" Naruto asked.

"Right we want you to join us"

"Wait wait wait who are you and what is it you do"

"Oh I guess I didn't tell you did I, well we are called the Kokkai and..."

"We are a group of demons who keep balance in the world" Naruto started looked at Soken shocked.

Soken and Naruto just stood there for a while before Soken spoke, "Well it seems its time" Soken moved away from Naruto and got a few feet from him.

"Did you know that when the moon dissapears every month our demon powers are greatly enhanced, during this time is when their powers can overcome you"

"Naruto we want to train you to harness your demon powers, but first we have to test your skills" Soken then moved into a fighting stance.

"Are you ready" he asked Naruto his eyes glowing redder then Naruto remembered.

Naruto got into his own stance and stood ready for his opponent. Soken smiled and him then vanished. Naruto looked around to find him then sensed something behind him. He moved his arm to block a kick from the side.

"Oh so you followed that, very good" Soken said smiling before he vanished again. Naruto jumped up dodgeing a sweep to his legs. He turned around and threw two kunai at Soken, right before they hit he dissapeared. Naruto tried to turn back around but he couldn't block it in time. Soken came behind him and kicked his back. Naruto flew back toward the ground managing to land on his feet keeping his balance. Soken was a few feet in front of him.

"You have good reflexes and good movements, but your speed could use some improvement"

Naruto just stared at him and formed a sign. "Mass Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto said as he made clones chakra pouring from him. They formed behind him all ready to take Soken out. Naruto smirked at the sheer number of them._ There's no way he could take all of them_.

Soken whistled as he looked at them all, "thats quite a few clones you got there however, there is a problem with them though.." Naruto looked at him questioningly. Soken did a couple of sign and walked closer to Naruto.

"Fire style: dragon breath jutsu" Naruto watched as a giant flame bigger then any he had ever seen came straight at him. Naruto watched as it came and obliterated anything it touched.

Whent he jutsu finished Soken looked at the destruction he caused. The beach was now red hot and not a single Naruto was in sight. "Maybe I went a little overboard"

Naruto popped out of the water gasping for air. Soken smiled at Naruto's choice to get out of the way. "What better way to stay out of fire then to get in water, very smart" Naruto just got out and looked at Soken amazed at what he just did.

"You see your clones are too easily defeated you need to strengthen them"

"We can help you strengthen your demon powers, make you stronger all you have to do is come with us"

Naruto looked at him, "I don't want to help get that demon stronger"

Soken smiled "you have no idea how much you are like him" then he put on a very serious face.

"If you don't want to then thats fine but you still need to learn to control it and the only way to do that is to join with us"

"No" Naruto said. Soken looked at him and sighed "so be it, that seal I put on you will surpress it for one year but its up to you to keep him in check, but enough talk lets back to business"

Soken then got back into a fighting stance ready to attack again, "I'll show you the power of a demon". Then he lifted his hand so that Naruto could see a seal on his hand.

"Red wolf" he said as a red fire started to swirl around his hand, it traveled around his body and covered him. His eyes were glowing brightly and he smiled wickedly. He then vanished and appeared infront of Naruto in a blink of an eye. Naruto looked at him astonished.

"You can't beat me like you are" he said before he attacking Naruto. He started punching Naruto, and Naruto was unable to block them. Naruto was jerking back and forth with each hit unable to block any of them. Soken then twirled around and kicked Naruto, knocking him back. Naruto slid a few yards before gaining his balance.

Naruto looked at Soken and put his hand together drawing on chakra. Red chakra started swirling out of him. "AAAAHHH" Naruto started yelling as intense power started coming from him. Soken just stared at Naruto carefully, untill he dissapeared. Naruto then appeared behind Soken and threw shuriken at him. Soken ducked and turned around and dissapeard. Naruto also dissapeared and followed him.

The shore was filled with the sounds of kunai against kunai and fist against fist. Naruto and Soken would appear attack and block each other and dissapear, but little did they know that someone was watching the whole thing, her pale white eyes filled with worry.

Naruto and Soken appeared yards away from each other. Naruto was breathing hard and down on one knee. Soken just stood there looking at Naruto.

"You have incredible power and good skills but your not yet ready to stand up to people like us, as you are you have no chance of defeating the Akatsuki"

"Damnit" Naruto said then held up his hand. A ball of chakra started forming from his hand and started spinning rapidly.

"Oh the famous rasengan, its a very powerful technique so let me show you mine" Soken held up his hand and started forming chakra into it. Naruto watched as his hand was completly englufed in red flames. Naruto ran at Soken rasengan in hand, Soken got ready for the attack.

"RASENGAN"

"Blazing Inferno" he said plainly.

The two attacks hit each other sending a wave of intense wind around them. The two fierce attacks sent wave after wave of intense chakra around them. On Naruto's side blue chakra was coming out blowing around him, while red fire was swirling around Soken.

"YOUR GOOD, BUT YOU STILL NEED MORE TRAINING" Soken yelled pushing Naruto back. Naruto could hardly believe it but it was happening. Then Naruto's resengan fell and Soken pushed through. Naruto was then surrounded in flames.

The flames stopped, showing Naruto flying through the air burn marks over his body. He hit the ground 15 feet from where he originally was, his body smoking. Soken walked over to him and stopped a few feet from him.

"You could be great, but you have a long way to go" Naruto heard him say before he lost consciousness. Soken moved a step forward but stopped as something fell next to Naruto covering him with her body.

"Stay away from him" a girl with white eyes said to Soken. Soken looked at her and smiled.

"If I wanted him, there would be nothing you could do" Hinata looked at him scared, but ready to do what ever it take to protect him.

Soken looked back out to the sea, "when he wakes up tell him this, if he want to become stronger he has to accept and control it". Soken then turned around and walked away putting his hat back on. As he continued to dissapear Hinata saw him wave at her not turning around.

Hinata then focused her attention back to Naruto. She first put her head to his heart to make sure he was still breathing and beating. He seemed fine so she started shaking Naruto trying to get him to wake up.

"Naruto...Naruto comon you have to wake up" she said shaking him. She saw him

stir and slowly open his eyes. He blinked a few times before he realized where he was, he shot up and looked around.

"Relax Naruto he isn't here, he left"

"Is that so, by the way why are you here"

"I..I was worried about you" tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you" Naruto said pulling her into his arms.

They sat there until Hinata fell asleep her tears dried up by his comforting arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So did you like the performance"

"Yes good job Soken you may return now"

"As you wish, do you think now he will be the one"

"Yes with him we can finally move with our plans"

"Very well"

The leader smiled wickedly and sat in a chair. "Everything is falling into place, don't dissapoint me Naruto"

Authors note: Ok first off sorry its been a while but I've been really busy with work. I want to thank you for your patience and reading my story it means alot. Lastly please review I'd like to see some new reviewers comment on my story so don't be shy I'd love to hear from you. Well have a great day and I'll see you soon.


	16. Chapter 15

Authors note: not much to say today hope you like. Review and enjoy.

Chapter 15 Complication

Naruto and the others were standing on then entrance of their ship being set off by Yukie. Many of the townfolk were also there waving them good luck on their journey back. Naruto was in the front of the group smiling at the number of people coming to see them off.

"My people and I can't thank you enough for what you have done" Yukie said bowing before the ninja.

Naruto smiled at her and replied "think nothing of it, it was a peice of cake right guys".

"Yeah it was a sinch for us" Kiba said energitically.

"Says the man that was knocked out" Naruto said.

"I wasn't knocked out I just couldn't move due to all the energy I used destroying the enemy"

"Excuses excuses" Naruto said shaking his head.

"YOU WANA GO PUNK"

"BRING IT ON DOG BREATH" Naruto and Kiba traded insults and threats for a while. Yukie looked surprise at the fighting but then smiled at the two. As the teams watched the fighting Kakashi shook his head. Kurenai and Sakura smacked their foreheads and also shook their heads. Sasuke and Shino watched as the two verbally fought one another.

"Idiot" they both said in unison. They turned and looked at each other, Sasuke smirked at shino and went back to look at the two idiots fighting. Hinata meanwhile was just smiling happy to have Naruto acting normal even after the encounter with Soken.

Naruto and Kiba were out of breath and gasping for air. "Idiot" Kiba said between breaths. "Can it dog boy" was Naruto's reply.

"AHEM" Kakashi said getting both of the boys attention. "If you are quite done we need to head back now" Kiba stared angerily at Naruto and slowly got onboard the ship. He was followed by Shino, Sasuke, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Sakura.

Yukie moved forward to talk with Naruto for a second. She came up to him and smiled.

"Thank you Naruto once again you have saved my people, I don't know how I can thank you" Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"You don't need to thank me I'm sure you would of done the same thing" Yukie smiled and came closer to Naruto and bent down. She then planted a kiss on Naruto's cheek, Naruto blushed and grinned a little. Hinata watched the whole display and imediantly turned red and frowned. Naruto looked over at her and saw her face and knew that she didn't like what she saw. Yukie also saw Hinata and smiled.

"You know" she said "Naruto is one hell of a man you make sure to take good care of him" Hinata opened her eyes in a little shock at the statement. Yukie then put her hand on Naruto's cheek, "or else someone might steal him away" she said coyly. Hinata flushed and actually felt her fist clench. Yukie then winked at Naruto, then laughed and started to walk away. Naruto stood there as the whole scene unfolded.

Hinata ingnored her and walked up to Naruto and said harshly to him "were leaving". She took his hand and stormed up to the ship. Naruto for the first time since he could ever remember was actually afraid of Hinata.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata were standing at the front of the ship watching the sea as they stayed on their course back home. Naruto would take glances at Hinata to see if she was still angry, and she was. Even though they were alone and watching such a beautiful sight Naruto could tell she was still mad about the whole thing with Yukie.

"Umm Hinata" Hinata didn't answer she just looked out to the ocean. Naruto sighed and thought of what he could do to cheer her up. Then it came to him, he slowly backed away and turned to go do something else. Hinata noticed him leave and was sad that he left but she was...well pissed off. _Who does she think she is coming on to Naruto like that, the nerve of the woman._ As Hinata continued to brood over the ordeal she started to wonder why she was being so upset it really wasn't a big deal but when it came to Naruto she was intensely protective of their relationship. _Look at me I've never acted like this whats wrong with me._

Suddenly Hinata felt something wrap around her shoulders, then it went around her abover her chest and held her tightly. She then felt something next to her ear.

"You know you have nothing to be jelous about" Naruto whispered into her ear, "your the only one for me, so if nothing else believe that" Naruto then started nibbling on her ear, whispering sweet things into her ear every now and then. Hinata moaned at the pleasure Naruto was giving her. "Na-naruto" she said her breathing a little rough. Naruto then started kissing up and down Hinata's neck sending shivers down her body.

Naruto stopped and put his chin over her shoulder, and put his hands over her belly and squeezed gently. Hinata closed her eyes and relaxed into Naruto's arms. "Feel better" Naruto whispered to her. Hinata smiled and nodded her head. Naruto and Hinata stood like that watching the ocean for a couple of minutes until Hinata whispered into Naruto's ear, "lets go someone more..privite".

The comment stunned Naruto but grinned and took her hand and started to leave to go to their room. They were about half way across the boat when it suddenly shook violently. Naruto and Hinata fell to the floor not expecting the shaking on the boat.

"What the hell" Naruto said, Hinata looked at him thinking the same thing.

"PIRATES" someone yelled above them.

"Great" Hinata heard Naruto say. The ship then shook again as something hit the side of its hull, knocking Naruto back to the ground as he tried to get up. Naruto quickly regained his balance and got back up. He went over to Hinata and helped her up. The ship shook once more as another object hit the ship. Naruto and Hintata walked together up to where they could see what was attacking them, helping each other maintain a small amount of balance on the rocking ship. As they looked at the ship from the side of the ship, it was attacking them, it had a black sail with a some kind of serpent on it.

Naruto studied the ship closly as it came closer and closer. It was firing cannonballs at them, some hitting the metal hull of the ship denting them or some breaking through casuing serious damage. Naruto watched as a line of smoke went from the back of the enemy ship to the front of it.

"Oh uh" Naruto said as he watched the barrage heading towards them. "GET DOWN" Hinata heard Naruto say before she felt a weight pull her down the ground. Hinata heard a loud bang and a strong explosion like wind hit her. She looked up to see Naruto on top of her protecting her with his own body.

"Naruto" she said worry in her voice. "Its alright I'm fine" he said grinning. He got up off of her and held his hand towards her. Hinata took it and got back up and studied the damage of the ship. There was a giant hole in the railing exactly where they were standing. Hinata looked in horror_, If Naruto hadn't moved us then we would of..._

"Kakashi-sensei whats going on" Naruto said not taking his eyes off the ship. Hinata turned around to see Kakashi behind them. _How did he know that he was there I didn't even sense him _Hinata thought. Kakashi looked at Naruto a little surprised but then looked at the ship.

"It seems that some pirates are just trying to make a living" Kakashi said.

"I think they picked the wrong ship" Naruto said smiling. Kakashi looked around and saw a crewman trying to get back up from falling to the ground.

"You there" Kakashi said to him, the man looked at Kakashi a scared look in his eye.

"Go get my team and the rest of Kurenai's team and bring them up here it seems we will have a battle ahead of us"

"Yes s-sir" he said running off to gather the teams.

"So Kakashi-sensei do you have a plan or what"

"Yes and the first part is to stop those cannons"

"And we will do that...how"

"Simple" Kakashi smiled at Naruto "we just go over there and destory them"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi's and Kurenai's team were on the deck of the ship discussing Kakashi's plan to get rid of the pirate problem. The ship was still getting hit by the cannon fire so the team had a hard time staying still.

"You think you can handle that Kiba" Kurenai asked. Kiba nodded his head, "no problem".

"Alright its up to you to stop the ship, get to it" Kakashi said. Kiba got up and walked away ready to do what he was told to.

"INCOMING" someone said above them. Naruto looked out to see the pirate ship unleash another barrage. Naruto grabbed Hinata and pulled her down covering her with his body. Hinata watched as the cannons hit the ship but this time something was different. There were many loud explosions this time and bright flashes of light. Naruto got up holding Hinata close keeping her to his side.

"They were exploding cannonballs" Kakashi said, "we need to hurry before the ship falls apart"

Kakashi then moved over to the side of the ship and got on the railing with Kurenai and Sasuke following suit. They stood there until they saw another stream of smoke come from the ship.

"Ok now" Kakashi made a few signs Kurenai and Sasuke copying. "Fireball jutsu" they said in unison. Three fireball came out hitting the cannonballs as they came for the ship. Naruto watched as explosions could be seen in the distance.

"Sasuke now" Kakashi said. Sasuke looked at the ship and got ready now that it was in distance. It was roughly 500 yards from them and getting closer.

"Right" Sasuke did some seals and took a deep breath, "Fire style: fire dragon jutsu". A giant dragon came out of Sasuke's mouth and flew up into the sky, it then changed course and headed for the other ship. Kakashi also made a dragon, his was blue and vibrant the same color of the sea. His also made its way to ship catching up to Sasuke's. Naruto watched as the two dragons closed the gap and came a few hundred feet from the ship. Thats when something went wrong, Naruto and the others watched as a giant wall of water came out from ocean by the ship.

The two dragons hit the wall and stopped short of the ship, steam coming from where the fire met the water. The wall of water grew even bigger rising several hundred feet. Then the water stopped it was several times bigger the the ship in length and at least 300 feet tall. Thats when something appeared at the top of it, it was a human figure. From where Naruto could tell he had his arms folded.

"Fate has decided" the figure said in a light yet sinister voice, "that it is time for you to die". He moved his hand and held it out as if trying to grasp the ship. The water wall started to move its body swaying back and forth. "Tidal wave" the figure said before the wave came straight for them.

"Oh shit" Kakashi said, he then turned around and shouted "GET EVERYONE TO HOLD ON TO SOMETHING, PREPARE FOR IMPACT"

"Kakashi-sensei, can't we stop it" Naruto asked

"No time brace your self" he said grabbing the railing. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and with the other grabbed the railing, Hinata did the same. The tidal wave came closer and closer untill it was a mere few yards from them. Right before it hit Hinata heard Naruto's voice in her head. _I won't ever let go._

The wave hit the ship kocking the ship on the side. A mighty shake came with it causing many to fall to the ground from where they were holding to anything they could. Hinata watched as the water started to collapse around them, "Naruto" she said in a scared voice. Naruto hearing her closed his hand even tighter around hers, then took a deep breath.

Kiba watched in horror as the ship his team and his friends were on was engulfed by water. He was in the middle of the ocean preparing to do his part when the whole tidal wave thing hit the ship. He looked at it for a while before swiming closer the the pirate ship. "I have to continue the mission" he said a sad look on his face.

Naruto felt his body lift up his hand on the railing the only thing keeping him from getting swept away by the wave. It was tough keeping his holding with his one hand but as long as he could keep Hinata safe he would push through. It had only been seconds since the wave hit before he felt weight tugging on his other arm, the arm holding Hinata._ NARUTO_ he heard in his head, Naruto panicing tried to bring her closer to the railing. However the current was too strong Naruto couldn't pull her to safety. He felt her slipping and looked behind him, he could faintly see her through the water. She had a scared look on her face as she slowly was starting to lose her grip. Naruto then saw something else behind him, the mast of the ship. Naruto went over the options and this would be the only thing he could do. Naruto let go of the railing, launching his free hand to Hinata.

Naruto wrapped his arm around her, then wrapped his other around her as well pulling her into a hug. He then spun her around as they were carried away by the current, Naruto then felt an intense pain on his back as he hit the mast. Naruto then felt two pressures on his body, the first was his body being pushed against the pole and the second was the pressure of Hinata being pushed against his body. After a few more seconds the wave started to get less intense, and within 20 seconds it subsided. Naruto slid down the mast a few feet before his legs hit the ground he then slid into a sitting position, Hinata still in his arms. Hinata looked up worry in her eyes.

"Naruto are you ok"

"Yeah I think so, but more importantly are you ok"

"Yes thanks to you" she said worry still in her eyes. Naruto noticed this and pulled her into a quick kiss.

"I'm ok really" Hinata sighed in relief and pulled Naruto closer to her. Naruto held her but looked out to the enemy ship, he saw the figure standing on a piller of water. He rose a little higher on the piller and started speaking.

"The sea will swollow you whole, you and everyone around you will parish" he moved his hand towards the ship like he did the last time. Naruto watched as two pillers of water came out of the sea by the man. They started twirling before heading towards the ship. Kakashi watched as the two pillers came at the ship, _the ship can't take this kind of damage._ Kakashi did some seal Naruto recognized.

"Lighting blade" he said lightning swirling around a small ball around his hand. He also had his headband up revealing his sharingan, Kakashi waited for the piller to get into his range before jumping out to intercept the attack. Kakashi leaped off the railing and headed straight for the piller, as he jumped Naruto saw another bright light to his right. Sasuke had also brought out his chidori. Sasuke leaped after Kakashi did going after the other one.

"Oh whats this" the man on the piller said. He watched as two guys jumped out from the ship and jumped toward his attack. "Hmm" he said before pushing his hand farther, increasing the speed of the water attack. Kakashi was 30 feet from the water before it got even faster and came at him. Kakashi pulled his arm back a little further then thrusted it into the wave. Naruto watched as the piller was blown away by Kakashi's attack. Kakashi hit the sea and landed on it still battling the attack, he then ran forward his lightning blade batting away the piller of water.

Naruto watched as Sasuke also did the same thing pushing the water back to the source. They both ran until they reached the figure they stopped their attacks and jumped out of the way of the water, both heading for the man. "Foolish" the man said, before they came to close he clenched his hand. Kakashi was about to hit the man when he noticed a strange chakra flow through the piller he was standing on, he then opened his eyes in surprise as the piller started to change. It rose above the man and started to...solidify. The water then suddenly turned to ice and started to form jagged icicles. The cicles then launched themselves out heading for Kakashi and Sasuke.

The icecicles flew at them, Kakashi and Sasuke dodged in mid air performing complicated acrobatics as the ice barrage came at them. Kakashi managed to dodge most of them but a few would nick him and cause him to lose balance at times. Then Kakashi noticed something strange below him, he looked down to see a circle of ice below him. As soon as he saw the circle it launched up many cicles. Kakashi did a quick hand sign as the cicle's came up to hit him, but Kakashi disapeared when they hit leaving a damaged box in its stead.

Sasuke meanwhile was also having difficulty dodgeing the attacks. He then pulled out his sword and started to swat away the ice coming at him. Sasuke hit the sea and started to back away jumping and blocking the icicles he then jumped up into the air attempting to get back onto the ship. An intense barrage of icicles then came out from the piller all heading for Sasuke, so in defense he did a some seals and took a breath. "Fire style: firball jutsu" he said as a fireball came out of his mouth and hit the icicles. Steam formed as the fireball died down, but something emerged from it. Hundreds of icicles came at Sasuke closer then before, none seemed damaged by the attack.

"Shit" Sasuke said before being hit by the icicles he moved his arms and legs to try and protect vital points as best as he could. Naruto watched as Sasuke was devoured by the barrage dissapearing behind a wall of ice. After a few seconds Sasuke appeared out of the storm falling to the ship. Naruto could tell something was wrong, Sasuke didn't even bother to try and balance his fall he was just falling. Naruto got up and went over to where Sasuke was going to land and jumped up catching Sasuke as he fell. Naruto landed on the ground and called Sakura.

"SAKURA healing jutsu now" he said as Sakura came over. She quickly did a seal and put her hand against his wounds, Naruto watched as green chakra came from her hand healing the wounded Sasuke. Naruto got up and looked back out to the enemy. "Where are you dog boy"

As if listening to Naruto he heard a loud "YAHOOO" as well as a loud explosion coming from the ship. He looked as the middle of the ship suddenly launched lots of pieces of it. Kiba came out of the ship twirling. "Fang over fang".

The figure turned his attention to Kiba and the damage he did to the ship. He let out a sigh, and yelled back to his crew. "Prepare for departure we are leaving to fix the ship" he then moved his hand to Kiba, Kiba not looking behind him and not able to hear the warnings of his friends was suddenly hit by a piller of water. The water flew over to Naruto's ship, Kiba let out a loud yell as he was rammed into the steel ship. Naruto heard a loud _THUD_ when Kiba hit then a spray of water came up and then stopped. Naruto then heard a _splash_ as Kiba hit the ocean. Hinata bent over the railing and looked for Kiba.

"KIBA" she yelled worry in her voice. Naruto looked at her and the look on her face and without a thought he jumped. He got into a dive position as he hit the water he then looked around the sea searching for his friend. He saw him a few yards and sinking, Naruto made a familiar seal and made some clones.

Hinata was watching anxiously from the ship watching as bubbles came up from where Kiba and Naruto were. As she watched the bubbles suddenly stopped, Hinata gasped and held her breath. She then watched as hundreds of bubbles appeared and then a gaint splash came out yeilding two objects flying out of the water. Naruto flew over the railing rose a couple more yards before falling Kiba in his arms. They both hit the deck with Naruto taking most of the impact. Naruto rolled Kiba off of him and yelled at Sakura.

"Sakura we need you to look at him NOW"

"Right" she said leaving Sasuke and coming over to Kiba. She got down and looked over his wounds she saw that he had bruises and welts on the front and back of his body. Naruto got up

and looked out to the mesterious new enemy, but they were already a good distance away.

"Next time" Hinata heard Naruto say, "Next time he's all mine"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the others were sitting around a fire talking about what to do next. The ship was in bad condition and would take a day or two to fix. Also one of their ninjas were unable to fight, Kiba had three broken ribs and a concussion as well as fractured arm bone. Sakura managed to heal the wounds and kept the pain to a minimum, but she couldn't mend the broken bones not at her level of skill.

"He'll be fine but he can't do anything until we get him to a better healer"

"I see, thank you for looking after him Sakura" Kurenai said.

"Yeah" Sakura replied solemnly. Everyone sat there not saying anything looking sad. Naruto was the only one not looking down at the ground gloomily. He then got up and started talking.

"Are we just going to sit here and feel sorry for ourselves or are we going to get the bastard that did this"

"And how do you suggest we do that" Sasuke replied.

"Well we uhh...ummm" Naruto tried to think of something.

"Yeah I thought so, if you don't have a plan don't speak up"

"Shut up Sasuke I don't see you thinking of a plan" Naruto retorted.

"Yeah you also don't see me acting like an idiot" Naruto let out a loud growl and turned around. He started to walk away from the group obviously upset. Hinata also got up and was about to follow when someone grabbed her hand.

"Let him be alone to think" Sakura said. Hinata looked at Sakura and then back to Naruto, then to Sakura again. She pulled her hand away from her friend.

"I think that he has been alone long enough in his life" she said in a soft voice before walking to where Naruto went. Sakura looked as Hinata followed him and dissapeared into the darkness.

Naruto was walking around the forest like area not really caring where he ended up. He just wanted to have some time to think of all the things that were bugging him. First and foremost was the deal with the Akatsuki, they hadn't made any moves lately but they were out there. Second was Orochimaru, the snake was probably licking his wounds gaining his strength and waiting to attack the village.

The village, this lead to another of his worries. The village was still vulnerable, they were still low on ninja and their strength wasn't what it use to be. If one of their enemies decided to fight a war with them Naruto knew it would cost them dearly.

Another worry was his own strength, and the demon inside him. He was worried of what the demon would be capable of in the coming years, for it seemed as Naruto got stronger so did the demon. Naruto sat down on the beach and looked up to the clear sky. The moon was a small curved sliver tonight._ Every month when the moon is gone a demon's power is greatly enhanced _the words went off in his heads as he remembered Sokens words. Soken the strange and mysterious man from the Kokkai.

The Kokkai, another pain in his side. While the offer to become stronger was tempting the ideals and what the Kokkai do were questionable. Another offer to be able to control his demon also made him want to join, yet he couldn't help shake off the feeling that something was amiss with this group but he didn't know what.

So many things troubled him, and now with this new enemy and one of his friends hurt it seemed that he could add this to the list of things bugging him. It seemed to Naruto that a terrible darkness was trying to swallow him. But not everything was falling to pieces, there was one source of light in the darkness trying to consume him, Hinata. Hinata was the light in his heart holding the evil and the darkness at bay, without her who knows what would happen to him. The thought of Hinata raised another question, what was with this link between them why could they hear each others thoughts.

Naruto sat and thought about how to get answers, and as he thought he realized he could do nothing at the moment. He clenched his fists in frustration but then decided that it was a waste of time to be worrying about this now instead he decided to think about the one thing that completely calmed him. He thought on Hinata and him and where their relationship was going.

They loved each other more then anything in the world, they who had both have had hardships in their lives managed to find peace and comfort in each other. Naruto couldn't ask for anything else in life that would compare to her, she was an irreplaceable treasure in his life. Hinata was the complete oppisite of Naruto she was quiet, shy, not a loud speaker, and for a time not very confident. She was however the most amazing girl he had ever known, she fought Neji even though clearly not able to beat him she was also very kind and hated seeing people hurt.

Hinata was also the most beautiful girl he had ever known in his eyes. While she hid her body in her jacket and loose pants Naruto knew she would catch the eye of every guy in the leaf village some day. Naruto was so deep in thought he didn't hear the goddess he was thinking about walk up behind him and stand behind a tree looking at him.

_Just like the old days_ she thought watching Naruto from a distance. But unlike the past Naruto was with her now, her dream was a reality now. Yet just watching him like this reminded her of how she loved to just watch him from a distance, watch him grow in strength and as a person. She continued to watch him for a while letting him think, happy to just watch him.

Naruto was thinking hard on many things until he cought the scent of something he would know anywhere. It was the smell of lavender, the smell of something he loved more then life. Naruto turned around to see Hinata standing behind a tree half her body hidden by it. Naruto smiled as thoughts of Hinata ran through his head, years ago before he passed the academy. Back to when he would train by himself, he would practice shuriken throwing, kunai throwing, jutsu's, and enderance training. During those practices he would always catch a glimpse of Hinata hiding behind a tree like she was now, but as soon as he saw her she dissapeared.

He always thought that maybe he was in the spot that she would usually train at, but now he realized she was watching him hoping to become strong like him. Naruto got up and slowly walked over to her. Hinata smiled as Naruto came over to her, he reached out his hand to her a few feet from her. Hinata walked over and grabbed it smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sitting against the railing of the ship as they coasted through the dark blue water. It had been two days since they fixed the ship and so far nothing too serious had happened. Naruto looked up to watch the clouds glide by, they were very grey and almost all over the sky very little blue showing between them. Naruto then looked out to the distance watching lightning flash every now and then.

"A storm is approching" Naruto said quietly watching the clouds get closer to the ship. As Naruto was watching the storm he saw something else coming with it. He made out a ship sailing right for them, a black flag with a serpent on it. Naruto smiled, "perfect" he said. Now he could take out his frustrations on something. He

got up and went to go alert the rest of the team.

The ship was closing its range with the ship Naruto was on, and with it the storm. Naruto and the others were waiting for the ship to get within fighting range. So far the plan was to use range attacks until they could get closer to get the entire team to attack the mysterious water user.

After a few minutes of preperation te sounds of cannonfire started the battle. Kakashi made a seals ready for the cannonfire, he then took a deep breath. "Fire style: giant fireball jutsu", true to its name a giant fireball came from Kakashi but he wasn't done there. He did some more signs then raised his arms towards the fireball. "Fire style: fire expansion" the fireball already bigger then the enemies ship grew three times bigger and grew to a intense white color. Naruto watched it as it flew from ship to ship swirling through the water leaving a trail of steam.

The fireball just about to hit the ship was stopped by a wall of water just like last time. But the fire didn't go out like last it was still trying to get through, the wall of water then tried to cover the flame, it wrapped itself like a snake trying to smother the life out of it. A giant light could be seen surrounded by water and it was growing smaller by the second. Kakashi smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Burst" he said, the fireball then expanded and exploded, breaking though the water and sending a cirlce of flame around from where it exploded. The wave of flame spred out and then shrunk leaving a bowl like indent in the water slowly filling itself back up.

"Impressive" some said from the ship, a figure then appeared from the steam water swirling around him. "You know you have been quite a pain, damaging my ship and know you continue to annoy me. Today you will die" he said water swirling more intensely around him. It started swirling even faster createing a whirlpool which grew by the second. As the whirlpool grew Naruto knew he was going to try to sink the ship.

"Damnit what are we going to do" Naruto said. Then suddenly the whirlpool stopped and the man looked at the sky. The stom hit them suddenly waves were getting bigger, cloud became blac, and lighting started hitting the sea.

"Damn" Naruto heard the man say before heading back to his ship but before he did he turned his head and looked at them, "YOUR LUCKY BUT YOU WON'T LIVE MUCH LONGER" he yelled through the storm. He then vanshed as a wave crashed on him.

The storm was getting much much worse as the waves began to get bigger and bigger. They were soon getting so big that the ship was swaying back and forth intensely. "Get inside the ship now" Kakashi said to the rest of the group. They all started running for the ship door occasionally falling down from the tremors in the ship.

Naruto and Hinata were the furthest from the door to the ship and were trying to get to get down below when they saw a giant wave to the left of the ship coming right for them. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and ran as fast as they could towards the ship when they both felt a tremendous impact from the side of the ship. As they both fell Naruto cought a glimpse of what it was a piller of water that came out of the tidal wave with a man standing at the base of it smiling. Naruto felt Hinata slip out of his hand and hit the floor next to him.

Then the tidal wave hit the ship, taking Hinata and Naruto away with it. After a few seconds the wave cleared leaving Naruto against the ships railing. Naruto shook his head trying to clear it then looked around the ship, worried.

"Hinata" he said looking to his left, then to his right "HINATA"_ NARUTO_ he heard in his head. It was Hinata panicing and scared and...cold.

"SHIT" he yelled getting up looking over the railing, he saw Hinata desperately trying to stay afloat. Naruto looked behind him to see another tidal wave and saw Sakura screaming his name telling him to get in here. Naruto did the only senseable thing he smiled at Sakura before diving in after Hinata.

"NARUTO" he heard her yell as he was falling overboard. Naruto landed in the water and frantically swam towards toward her. He saw her hand falling in the water until it dissapeared.

_NO_ he screamed in his mind as he dived under. He saw her sinking slowly her eyes closed. Naruto swam over to her and grabbed her desperately pulling her to the surface. His head and hers came out both gasping for air. Naruto tried to keep them up but Hinata wasn't moving much, her body already exhuasted. Naruto desperately swam intent on keeping them above the water, but the sea was a fierce enemy. Naruto then felt his arms give out after a couple of minutes making it impossible to stay above the water, weak and unable to keep above the water Naruto took a deep breath telling Hinata to do the same.

Hinata quickly pressed her lips against Naruto's before they both sank down into the dark seas depths. Naruto was glad he got to feel the warmth of Hinata's kiss once more before a cold sensation took over his body and a blackness take his sight and senses.

Authors note: Ok first off I'M SO SORRY for not updating but I was gone for a week and then work has left me little time to write so please forgive me. Ok now that you've forgive me please review I would like more reviewers, and thanks to you that do review you're a big help and hope I keep you happy with my story. Well thats all I will get the next chapter up faster this time, I promise. Review and hope you enjoyed.


	17. Chapter 16

Authors note: ummm...I got nothing today, enjoy and review.

Chapter 16 Isolated

Hinata opened her eyes slowly a pure white light shining all around her._ I'm back here_ she thought and also wondered where _here_ was. She then saw the figure far away from her, it was that figure she saw the last time she came here.

"Well hello again" she said in a voice that Hinata felt was...angelic. Yes that was the only word she could think of of how to describe the voice, it was kind yet firm, light but also commanding, it also was happy and full of life.

"Umm..hello" Hinata said confused.

"It hasn't been long since you have last been here" the voice said.

"Does this mean that I am..." Hinata asked scared of the answer.

"He's quite a man, you know that" the figure said.

"Naruto" Hinata said surprised forgetting the question she just asked.

"Yes, quite a man indeed. He would give his life to keep you from being hurt or sad, its very rare to find a love like that, I envy you"

"How do you know of Naruto and who or what are you" she asked hoping to get an answer. The figure who had been getting closer to Hinata smiled. She was only a couple of yards away and Hinata could make out some of her features.

She had long silver hair that reached down to her waist, she had shining silver eyes, that matched her silver hair, filled with genuine happiness as far as she could tell. Hinata could tell she was also very beautiful. The woman gently glided down to Hinata and stopped a few feet from her. She also felt familiar as if Hinata had known her all her life but couldn't place where they had met.

"Me..well I guess I can tell you, my name is Selene, and one could say I'm your angel" she said smiling.

"My..angel?" Hinata asked cunfused.

"Yep, your angel" she said happily and smiling, confusing Hinata more. She looked at Selene and let out a sigh, she had so many questions and very little answers.

"Could you explain" Hinata asked.

"Well I guess that is to say I'm your gaurdian"

"My gardian"

"Yeah, I'm your gardian angel" Selene said smiling

Hinata let out another loud sigh_, I'm not getting anywhere._ Hinata looked around trying to figure out where _here _was.

"What is this place" she asked hoping she would get a straight answer.

"Oh well I guess this place is my home" Selene told Hinata still smiling.

"Thats not what I meant"

"Oh" Selene said tilting her head a little.

"I mean where is this place"

"Thats easy its right here" Hinata sighed once more getting a little frustrated.

"Nevermind, back to my original question am I dead"

"You seem quite alive to me" Hinata could of cried in frustration right there.

"OH" Selene said suddenly, Hinata looked at her in alarm. "It seems that your time here is over, well its been fun but you better get back to him" Selene said waving her hand. Hinata then felt like she was falling just like last time, she watched as Selene got farther and farther until she was just a spec.

Selene then stopped smiling and put on a serious face, "In time Hinata I'll tell you the truth, but not until your ready" she said to herself. She then smiled and hoped that the next few minutes in Hinata's life would be interesting. She knew that Hinata was in for a surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata woke up to a heat all over her body, she opened her eyes slowly and let her eyes slowly adjust to the dim light. She was sleeping on cot and a blanket over her body, there was a small fire by her. Her throat hurt like hell and her body was sore all over, her head also hurt._ Damn I can barely move my body_ she thought as she slowly rose from her bed. As she sat in her bed she looked over to see Naruto cooking something in a pot his back towards her.

She got up slowly barely able to stand up, she made her way over to Naruto to talk to him. She found she didn't have the energy to even walk a few feet for she fell to the ground a couple of feet from Naruto. Naruto, who was making some soup for Hinata, heard a sound behind and out of ninja reflexes had a kunai out as he spun around. Naruto then noticed that Hinata was on the ground by his feet.

Naruto dropped the kunai and ran to Hinata's side, "Hinata" he said worry apparent in his voice. "Hinata are you ok" Naruto said lifting her up from the ground, "do you need anything, are you in pain". Hinata shook her head and very queitly said "water".

"Of course" Naruto said getting a cup from his backpack and filling it with some water he had in his backpack. He lifted Hinata gently up holding her from her back and gently poured the water into her mouth. Hinata drank the water untill she drank the whole thing._ Why does Naruto's hand feel so warm and why am I cold all of a sudden_ she thought as finished the water. Naruto put the cup back into his backpack and went back to holding Hinata. Hinata meanwhile was doing some thinking, _something feels different but I don't know what it is_. She looked at Naruto and then around her surroundings, only then did it hit her.

Naruto was looking at Hinata listening to anything she wanted when he noticed that she was blushing very badly. He also noticed her eyes were averted away from him. "What is it Hinata is something wrong"

"Well...uhh..you see...you...umm..." she started mumbling, then started doing something he hadn't seen her do in such a long time. She was pressing her fingers together not able to get the words out due to the embarrasment._ God she is incredible cute when she does that_ he thought.

"Hinata what is it, is something wrong please tell me"

"Naruto" she said in a tiny voice mustering what strength she had. Naruto leaned in closer to make sure he could hear. Hinata moved her eyes back and forth and whispered something Naruto couldn't make out.

"What was that Hinata" Hinata looked at Naruto a big blush still on her face then she blurted out, "Your clothes". Naruto looked at her curiously then down to his own body, when he remembered he was only in his boxers. Naruto blushed as he realized two things, the first was the clothes he wasn't wearing and second was the half naked girl he was holding.

Hinata then noticed a faint trace of blood coming from Naruto's nose, he also had a intense blush on his face. Hinata then felt a cold breeze, except this breeze hit her entire body causing her to shiver. Hinata looked down her body and then gasped a little._ OH MY..._ she thought as she realized all she had on was her bra and panties. What was even more embarrassing was the fact that Naruto was holding her.

Naruto while holding Hinata suddenly remembered a couple of hours ago. (Enter bright light),_ Naruto woke up coughing up water his eyes blurry. 'Damn I feel so weak' he thought slowly getting up. As he tried to get up he also felt a weight in his arms, 'HINATA' he thought frantically moving her body gently to check if she was alright. He laid her on the ground and quickly checked her breathing._

_'Shit she's not breathing' Naruto quickly unziped her jacket and started pushing on her chest a few times before breathing into her mouth. "Comon Hinata breathe breathe" Naruto continued the procedure a few more times until Hinata coughed up water and gasped for air. She breathed heavily for a minute or two before her breath became steady and regular. Naruto let out a sigh and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Thank god" Naruto said before reaching out to hold her cheek, Naruto then opened his eyes in worry. 'Her face is burning up' Naruto then reached up to her forhead 'her forehead isn't any better she must have a fever' _

_Naruto grabbed Hinata's body and gently picked her off the beach. He then slowly made his way to a clearing in the trees a couple hudred feet from the shore where he awoke. Naruto gently put her on the ground taking out a blanket and a cot and put it on the ground. Naruto then put her on the ground and put some wood together and made a fire. As Naruto kept the fire in check making sure it wouldn't go out he would also take a look at Hinata every now and then to make sure she was alright. _

_When the fire was big enough that Naruto knew it wouldn't be going out any time soon he went back to Hinata. He checked her forehead again and noticed that her fever was getting even higher. Naruto wondered why she was getting worse, then a cool breeze started sweeping over the clearing. Naruto was worried about the fire but then was feezeing, his wet clothes amplified the cold making Naruto freeze. 'Damnit I'm dumb her wet clothes is causing her to get hypothermia' Naruto went over to her and then stopped.. "Hinata please forgive for what I'm about to do" Naruto said making a silent prayer that she wouldn't be too mad with him._

_Naruto slowly went through the process of taking off Hinata's clothes and putting them by the fire. After he got her jacket, shirt and pants off he picked her up and put her in her bed. As he put her down he couldn't help but look at her. Naruto stared at the beautiful girl in laying down in front of him and thanked God that he has someone as beautful and wonderful as her. Then he realized he was staring and shook his head, blushing significantly. "I better make something to help her feel better" he said before heading back to the fire to make something so he could make Hinata better._

_"Damn cold" Naruto said as the wind started to pick up, he took off his clothes as well and hung them by Hinata's._

(Exit bright light)

Naruto was still holding Hinata in his arms, the thoughts of earlier passing. Hinata meanwhile were having thoughts of her own, which in turn made her blush like crazy.

"Umm Naruto" she said her voice weak, "Maybe...maybe you should set me down" she said a hint of regret in her voice. Naruto shook his head in an attempt to clear his head, but the girl in his arms did wonders on his imagination. He shook his head again a blush on his face. He carried Hinata back over to her bed and gently put her in it. He put the blanket over her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Just rest, I'll take good care of you beautiful" Naruto said smiling. Hinata gave Naruto a small smile and closed her eyes before she succumbed to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sitting by the fire a few hours later this time his clothes on. He had just finished established the campsite, and put Hinata's clothes by her so she could get in them when she woke up. He was now fixing up something for himself, he managed to save a little food before he and Hinata fell. It wasn't much just a few things of ramen and some cooking supplies. Naruto looked around and knew he was going to have to rely on his ninja training to survive. _Damnit_ he thought_ I wish Hinata was better she is so much better then me at this living off the wild thing, maybe I shouldn't of skipped that class _he mused as he watched the flames dance before his eyes.

He then took a quick look back to make sure Hinata was alright. He saw her head poking out of her bed her eyes closed. He saw her lips mouth a word and smirk apeared on her face. Naruto smiled at her having a feeling he knew what she was dreaming about. He went back to looking at the fire thinking about what to do.

_Ok surely they are going to look for us, I mean I know nobody wants to lose two friends without there being a chance we are still alive, right._ Naruto moved his head up looking up at the stars. _Wow I don't think I've ever seen them so bright _he thought staring up to the night time sky.

He sat like that losing track of the time his worries lost in the sea of the stars. Naruto didn't know how long he was like that watching the stars but after some time he noticed the fire had died down to a faint glow the embers slowly burning out.

"Maybe its time for bed" he said softly before going to his bed next to Hinata's, he laid down on his bed and continued to look at the stars. Naruto then felt something land on his chest and clutch to it, he looked down to see Hinata's hand on his chest hanging onto him gently. He brought his right hand onto her hand and squeezed gently, her hand went from his chest to his hand seeking its comfort. They entwined their fingers and held each others hands each taking a sense of calmness through the small amount of contact. Naruto could see Hinata's smirk turn into a large smile, which in turn made him smile. Naruto then stretched out his free hand and turned his body. He put his arm around Hinata's shoulder and closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered was a beautiful face still vivid in his mind and a feeling of warmth eminating from her still half naked body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata woke up to a slight breeze, a faint light and a slight weight around her shoulders. The sun was not yet out so a small amount of light was out. She saw Naruto sleeping peacefully right in front of her, his face inches from hers. She smiled a little and noticed the change to his face when he slept. He always seemed more relaxed and at peace, he also seemed more hansome. She smiled a little more before she moved her lips closer to him and started giving him quick tender kisses.

Naruto was awoken by a gentle touch to his lips. They came and went seemining to never end, Naruto was more then willing to see how long they would last. After a few minutes they started to grow into longer more passionate kisses. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the attention he was recieving. Hinata's smile grew as she saw Naruto smile. She continued her actions until Naruto started to respond, her and Naruto continued this until they both fell back asleep in each others arms.

A few hours later Hinata opened her eyes once again, a smell waking her up this time. She rubbed her eyes and looked over to where the smell was coming from. Naruto was cooking some fish that he spent the last half hour trying to catch. He heard something stirring and looked over to Hinata. She was wearing her pants and shirt, with that fish net under that but her jacket was no where in sight. Naruto smiled and waved her over to him. Hinata walked over to him feeling loads better then she did last night. According to Naruto she had a fever the night before but she felt great right now so she decided not to dwell on it.

She sat down by him putting her head on his shoulder. Naruto wrapped his arm around her and planted a kiss on her head before going back to the breakfeast he cought. Hinata watched the fish slowly cooked for a little bit before she decided to take a look around her. They were in a little clearing a couple hundred feet from the shore, some trees were in front and to the sides of her. They were what where called tropical trees that only grew on the islands in the tropical areas. She believe she had heard them called palm trees from Kurenai.

She looked around the campsite and saw that there was two beds_, as close as they can be_ she thought happily. A small fire pit and a small stack of wood by the fire, they were also sitting on a trunk of a fallen tree that Naruto more then likely cut down. Naruto who was now done with the fish offered put them on a small piece of wood holding the fish from front to end. He then took one fish and turned to Hinata.

"You hungry" he said holding the fish in her eyes. Hinata smiled and nodded expecting him to give her the fish in his hands.

"Then you better go get some fish before they all swim away" he said grinning pulling the fish away from her. Hinata smiled but then put on a pouting look.

"I can't believe you wouldn't help a young defenseless girl" she said in a teasing voice. Naruto smiled, "well I guess I can help you but just this once" he said in kind of serious voice. Naruto then held the fish out to Hinata and gave her it. Hinata not realizing how hungry she was started eating it immediantly after she had acquired it.

"It's delicious, thank you Naruto"

"Anything for you" he said before getting his own meal. Naruto and Hinata sat by one another eating happily until they were both done.

"Hey Hinata are you feeling alright" Naruto said after they finished their meal.

"Yeah I feel great" Hinata said surprised.

"Oh..really that great" he said confused as he remembered her fever from last night.

"Is something wrong" she asked.

"No no just that you didn't seem fine last night, but I'm glad your ok now" Hinata smiled and went back to resting her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a few more minutes before Naruto started to get up.

"Maybe we should try to find out whats on this island, who knows what we will find out there" he said excitingly hoping to find something to help them reunite with their friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata and Naruto were walking around the shore, both hand in hand searching for anything that could direct them to their friends. They had been walking for hours and still haven't found a single thing to help them back to home. By Naruto's guess they had walked down at least halfway across the island. Naruto stopped and took a look around.

"Damn looks like there is nothing here" he said.

"Don't give up Naruto we might find something if we keep trying" Hinata replied. Naruto nodded his head and started walking again, but in a different direction.

"We might as well see what the island has to offer here", Hinata nodded and followed Naruto into the forest of trees. They walked into the forest not knowing what to find.

They walked for the rest of the day until it was past sundown, they walked until they heard something. It sounded like a waterfall. Naruto pushed some plants out of the way revealing a large pool with a large waterfall pouring into it.

Hinata pushed past Naruto and looked at the scene. The water was splashing from where the waterfall hit the water sending a mist across the area. The light from the moon made the mist a most mesmorizing sight. It sparkled intensely and made it seem like there was thousands of dazeling lights were just feet from them. Naruto looked over to see Hinata's eyes wide open obviously lost in the beautiful scene.

Naruto took her hand and took her to the edge of the water and sat down. He took his shoe off and put his feet in the water. It was a very nice feeling the water was refreshing but not cold, it was also very soothing but not hot. It was more on the warmer side but not by much. Naruto motioned Hinata to join him, so she also took her shoes off and sat by him. The water felt so good on her skin like it was releasing all the tension from her muscles.

Naruto got up and went to his jacket zipper, he paused for a second before resuming_, not like she hasn't seen me before._ Naruto took off his jacket followed by his shirt. Hinata then noticed that Naruto hadn't sat back down so she looked behind her. A blush imediantly appeared on her face as she saw a bare chested Naruto. Naruto noticed her staring at him and smiled.

"Do I have...something on my face" Naruto said teasingly. Hinata quickly turned her head her heart racing and her face red. Naruto undid his pants and went over to the water jumping in. Hinata looking down didn't see the wave of water coming towards her. The water splashed on her drenching her, Hinata looked at Naruto a pouting look on her face.

"Now my clothes are all wet" she said to him as he came back from the depths of the pool.

"Well then...take them off and get in" Naruto said blushing slightly. Hinata grew red again and put her hand to her cheeks wondering what she would do. She slowly got up, and moved to the end of her shirt. Naruto watching her turned around immediantly fighting the urge to turn back around. Naruto waited for Hinata to get ready, so he stood there until he heard a faint movement of water.

"I...I'm...in Naruto" Hinata said weakly. Naruto turned around slowly and looked at Hinata she was in the water the only thing showing was her neck up. That was more then enough to captivate Naruto though, she had a hand above her chest just below the neck holding it shut in a fist. Her face was blushing, probably from embarassment, her eyes were averted from Naruto and looking to the side.

"Your so beautiful" Naruto said lost in her delicate face. Hinata looked at Naruto and their eyes met. Naruto's blue met Hinata's white eyes losing themselves to the emotion behind both of them. Hinata slowly stood up revealing her upper half of her body. She still had her bra on but Naruto wasn't looking he was still lost in the most beautifuly eyes he had ever stared in to.

Hinata made her way over to Naruto and got a few inches from him. She closed the distance and moved her body to his, Naruto put his arms around her and held her tightly. Their bodies touched each other sending shivers and shocks down both their bodies. Naruto could feel Hinata's bare skin against his, her body felt so soft and warm. It was one of the most enjoyable sensations he had ever felt. Hinata was having similar thoughts.

_It feels so nice_ Hinata thought moving her hands up chest_ and his chest feels amazing. Its muscular and yet very toned_ she thought as she rubbed her hands up and down his chest. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt Hinata rub her hands against his chest. Naruto then moved his hands up and down her back, sending more shivers down. He pulled away from the hug and planted a kiss on her forehead, then started leaving a trail of kisses making their way down to her neck. He started kissing her neck, down to her shoulders then working his way back up. Hinata moaned, as she felt a pleasure she hadn't felt before. Naruto and Hinata continued this until they both lost track of the time spending 20 minutes just holding and kissing each other.

They sat there 40 minutes since they got in in each others arms. Hinata was now sitting in Naruto's arm her head agains his chest, her eyes closed. Naruto had his arm wrapped around her and his head looking up watching the stars shine brightly.

_Such a beautiful night _he thought looking up before returning his attention to Hinata, if she had fallen asleep because he was comfortable and Naruto was more then happy to keep her there. He rested his head ontop of hers and soon a peaceful sleep took over.

Naruto woke up a couple of hours later as a small light hit his face, a very warm object leaning next to him. He looked over seeing Hinata still against him her hands wrapped around him now. He smiled and looked up to some clouds bright orange from the mourning sky. _Wow the clouds move so easily, doing as they pleased not a care in the world I guess Shikamaru has something when he looks at the clouds. Its very relaxing_ he thought as he continued to stare at the clouds. He then felt something agains his neck, it felt cold and metallic and was sharp.

"Don't move or your dead" a feminine voice said, _shit_ he thought unable to do a thing about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata were walking by each other their hands tied and their ninja tools confiscated. Their capturer was making them walk towards the ocean taking their time apparently in no hurry.

"What do you want from us" Naruto said tired of the silence.

"Quiet" the feminine voice said once again. Her voice had a harsh tone to it but Naruto could tell that it was usually softer and a lot less menicing.

"I would if I knew where we are going"

"You'll know when we get there" she said menacingly again.

"Fine fine" he said getting the information he wanted to hear.Hinata was walking right next to her love when his voice came into her head._ Only one, a kunoichi I think, on three you go low I'll go high._ Hinata sent a simple ok and waited for Naruto to make a move.

Yuzuki was having a good day, first she managed to get an early breakfeast, then she managed to get away from the ship without anyone noticing her, and last but not least when she was going to take a bath she found these two ninjas and captured them.

_Maybe father will finally accept me_ she thought happily. She smiled for a split second, then noticed a sudden movement in front of them. The blonde haired boy and jumped up and was spinning around sending a quick kick her way. She moved her hands up quickly and blocked the kick_, too close_ she thought moving her hands to start attacking the ninja. But she suddenly lost her balance as her legs gave way, she fell backwards and hit the ground. She looked to her side to see Hinata getting back up from her sweeping kick. She then felt a pain in her stomache as Naruto fell planting his foot into her belly, knocking the wind out of her. Hinata then focused her chakra to create a chakra like blade sticking out of the ropes holding her hands together.

The chakra blade went down and cut the rope off freeing her from the restraints. She went over to Naruto and cut his ropes giving his hands movement. Naruto then took his pack full of ninja supplies and put them back to where they went. He pulled a kunai out and went over to the girl and pressed it against her throat.

"So you feel like telling us where we were going now" Naruto said smiling. Yuzuki looked at Naruto a mixture of fear and hatred in her eyes. Naruto studied his new enemy. She had green hair cut down to her neck, her bangs were just a little in the way of her eyes. Her hair spread evenly around her head with some heading down farther then the rest just past her chin. Her eyes, were a very light crimson color, giving her a look that could be gentle and yet have a fierce ferocity hidden behind it. Also as far as Naruto could tell she was also fairly pretty, her face was soft and smooth.

"So are you going to tell me" Naruto said pressing the knife a little closer. Yuzuki looked at him now, more hate then fear now.

"I'm taking you to my father" she said. Naruto noticed that her voice was very nice, it was soft and yet it could yeild great power if need be_ much like Sakura_ he thought.

"And who might he be" Naruto asked.

"He will be the one to take your friends lives" she said before Naruto noticed something was wrong. Her eyes had a faint blue tint to them in the pupil area.

"What are you" but Naruto then found out what it was as a spike of ice came out of her finger which was pointing at his stomache. Hinata standing behind Naruto watched as the spike went through him and came out the other side. Naruto tensed a little before he was lifted up from the ground the spike still in him.

"You managed to move to the side before the impact hit you reducing the damage I did, very impressive" she said as she lifted Naruto higher, Naruto grabbed the ice in front of him and tried to pull him self free.

"Its no good you can't break my ice from that angle, I doubt your can move your self right now. Can't you feel it the coldness in your body" she said smiling. Naruto let go of the ice and looked at his hands, they had bad freeze burns on them even though he had only held on to the ice for a few seconds. Naruto looked down to ice sticking into him, the area around the wound was now turning blue.

"Damnit" Naruto said pulling out one of his kunai, he stuck the ice only for it to bounce off causing a scratch to the ice.

"Its no good you can't cut my ice with a kunai or by normal means" she said to him smiling, "can you feel it, the loss of feeling of your body, that tingling sensation before lose all feeling in that area".

"Damn" Naruto said again, he looked at the wound again to see it was now freezing over, he had lost feeling in the area around it. Yuzuki started to laugh, until she saw Hinata jump into the fight. She jumped up to Naruto something sticking out of her hand.

_What is she doing_ Yuzuki thought. Hinata released some more chakra into her hand extending the chakra like blade. She sliced the ice a few inches from the entrace of the wound, shockingly (to Yuzuki) it fell off Naruto releasing him. Naruto was now falling to the ground, he turned to fall on his feet but his body wouldn't respond very well. He hit the ground landing on his feet but stumbling to the ground seconds later. Hinata landed by him a few seconds later, in her gentle fist stance her byakugan activated.

"Don't ever touch him" she said, anger in her voice.

Authors note: ok first off sorry about not updating sooner, but keep in mind I'm balancing school, work, homework and writing so please be patient. Please review, if you haven't reviewed before and your like 'hey I like this story' let me know please i would love to have more reviews. Ok thats it hope to see you soon.


	18. Chapter 17

Authors note: Ok..umm...review and stuff. Thats all i guess.

Chapter 17 Ice and Rage

"Dont you ever touch him" Yuzuki heard the girl in front of her say. Yuzuki smiled and retracted the ice back into herself. "Or what" she said.

Yuzuki's smile went to a frown as she saw something in Hinata's eyes. Hinata looked at Yuzuki her eyes growing angrier.

"I'll kill you" she said plainly. Yuzuki never one to underestimate her opponets took that threat serioiusly, as a shiver ran down her body.

Yuzuki then shot her hand out with a spike of ice coming out of it. Hinata watched it and then struck it out of the way with her hand at the last second. Yuzuki watched as Hinata pushed aside her attack and came rushing forward to meet her. Hinata followed the spike to the owner and was soon just a few feet from her. Then Hinata noticed some wierd changes in the spikes chakra, so she jumped to the side barely dodgeing more spikes coming out of the original.

Hinata spun around to look at the original spike with hundreds of tinier ones coming out of it. As soon as she turned around though they started retracting back into the spike. Hinata then noticed that the chakra in it began to change once more. Yuzuki pointed her hand at Hinata and something shot out of it. Hudreds of ice like wires came out, each moving differently then the others but all heading towards her. Hinata got into fighting position and stood ready, the wires came at her all with a sharp pointed end. Hinata jumped up twisting in the air dodgeing the attacks, while in the air she hit and slapped aside any of the wires that got to close to her.

Hinata hit the ground still hitting away wires from every direction. She started running from Yuziki, dodging and hitting wires every step she took. After a couple of seconds later the attacks stopped, Hinata stood in her stance breathing slightly faster ice on the ground surrounding her.

"Impressive" Yuzuki said before holding her other hand, "But what about this". Yuzuki closed her eyes for a second then suddenly shot open, her eyes a mixture of blue and crimson.

"Ice wires" she said as thousands of threads of ice came out of her hands. They were moving on their own seeming to all have on objective in mind, Hinata. Naruto sat by a tree his wound still healing from earlier. He had been stabbed through the stomach and had frozen over probably causing serious damage to his body, but luckily thats what the fox was for. The fox would heal his injury but not quick enough to help Hinata at the moment.

The thousands of wires were now surrounding Yuzuki who seemed to have full control of them, she had one move forward and strike at Hinata, Hinata moved at the last second and dodged the attack nimbly. Hinata kept an eye out for any more but didn't sea anything else move, the only thing she saw was Yuzuki smile. She then noticed the tree behind her was now falling over slit in half by a small line. She watched it fall and hit the ground and then topple over.

"Now you see what my wires can do, you see each one of them has millions of small blades of chakra coming out of them, enableing them to cut through anything" Yuzuki spread out her arms wide as she talked, "there is no escape" she said before quickly moving her hands to point at Hinata.

Naruto watched in hour as thousands of these deadly threads came at Hinata from all her side. Above, below, in front, and her sides were covered with the threads. The threads were only 20 feet from Hinata when Naruto saw her get into a stance he hadn't seen before._ Her byakugon allows her to see all of the wires but she can't dodge them all_ Naruto thought as he tried to get up stopped only by the pain in his side. The threads were only a few feet now about to rip Hinata to pieces.

"HINATAAA" Naruto sceamed as he saw her completed engulfed by the threads. Naruto saw a cloud of dust and ice come from Hinata was, he also registered that a red chakra was started to swril around him. Yuzuki also saw the red chakra and wondered what was going on, but then she saw a pair of crimson eyes and started to panic a little.

_Chakra isn't visible how is this possible, and those eyes..._ she thought as she watched the boy emit the chakra. She was about to move her wires to Naruto when something shot out from the cloud. It was a thin light blue blade and headed straight for Yuzuki. Yuzuki ducked and barely managed to dodge the blow but still got a cut on her shoulder.

Yuzuki jumped back, leaving her wires fall to the ground turning into a bunch of harmless stands of ice. A soft wind picked up taking the cloud with it, revealing Hinata in the same pose Naruto last saw her in. There wasn't a scratch on her.

"But how" Yuzuki looked bewildered and stunned but she kept her pose, ready for a counter attack. She then held her hands out again and transfered her energy once again. Thousands of more wires came out of her hands again. She moved her hand to her sides, then quickly moved them forward. The wires came out to attack Hinata again.

Hinata just stood her ground and waited, then as the wires became a few inches from her Naruto saw two blue like blades come out of Hinata's hands. Then it all became a blur, her hands were moving faster then anything Naruto had ever seen, the two blades were also moving just as fast shreading the wires to peices. Yuzuki looked in disbelief as all her wires became bits and peices and not even one of them touched her. All the wires were destroyed within the next minute, Yuzuki couldn't believe it no one had stopped all her wires without even moving before.

"8 trigrams: protection of 64 palms" she said as the blades retracted back into her palms. Naruto was smiling wildly, "you learned a new trick" he said to Hinata. He saw Hinata smiled for a second before going back to her stance. She then rushed forward to Yuzuki, taking her suprise as an opening.

"What" Yuzuki yelled as Hinata closed the gap between them. She held her palm out and shot out a spike of ice coming straight at Hinata. Hinata held her hand out and let lose her own blade. It went right through the ice spike and cut it in half, Hinata followed the spike to its owner and thrusted the blade into Yuzuki's hand. Yuzuki let out a yelp of pain as her arm fell to her side, as she jumped back. Yuzuki moved her free hand out in front of her and got ready for another attack, but it never came. Instead she saw Hinata in another stance, this time her legs were bent and her right arm was down by her legs while her right arm was pointing out behind her at an upward angle.

"Your in range" Yuzuki heard Hinata say, and also saw her eyes grow a little bit whiter. The next thing Yuzuki knew Hinata was right in front of her, she only had time to look down before she felt her body being hit from everywhere.

"4 palms..8 palms...16 palms...32 palms...64 palms...128 PALMS"

Yuzuki was then pushed into the air the feeling in her body lost. She hit the ground and started rolling unable to stop her body from moving. Hinata also fell to her knees after using two of her most powerful techniques back to back. Naruto, forgetting his pain, got up and slowly walked to Hinata. He bent down and put a hand on her shoulder. Hinata looked up to see a grinning Naruto.

"You were awsome Hinata, purely amazing" Hinata smiled brighting and blushed a little.

"It was nothing" she said in her best Naruto impression. Naruto started laughing and helped her get up, he then pulled her into a hug. Hinata melted into Naruto and pulled him in as close as she possibly could. They then pulled out of their hug and looked into each others eyes. Hinata then noticed something coming at them from behind her.It was too close to dodge so she did the only sensible thing in her mind. She pushed Naruto down and out of the way.

Naruto hit the ground and looked at Hinata confusion in his eyes. "What was that for Hinata" he said looking up to her, he then noticed a drip of blood coming out of her mouth.

"Hi-hinata" Naruto said in a scared voice. Then a spike of ice burst through her chest, spilling blood all over in front of her. Blood splattered on Naruto's face, his eyes open with surprise. The spike retracted and went back to the sender, but Naruto didn't notice this.

"Na-naru...to.." Hinata softly said falling to the ground. Naruto shot up and caught Hinata.

"Hinata Hinata" he said shaking her very gently, Hinata slowly opened her eyes and stared into Naruto's blue eyes.

"I'm sorry" he heard her whisper, Naruto shook his head tears forming in his eyes. "Its not your fault its mine, don't blame yourself" he said trying to comfort her. Hinata didn't seem to hear him as she closed her eyes once again.

"So...cold" was the last thing he heard before she fell limp in his arms.

"HIANTA" Naruto yelled moving his hand to her chest. There was a faint but steady beat, but that was gradually getting slower. He checked her wound and checked for anything out of the ordinary. The wound itself was serious, but it didn't puncture anything or hit her heart.

"Don't worry I'll save you" he promised as he rose to his feet. Naruto turned around slowly and looked up to Yuzuki, only to be met with ice spike. Naruto held out his hand and let the spike hit it stopping it's advance. Naruto looked at Yuzuki and saw her breathing hard her left arm completely limp, her eyes wide in surprise.

"You'll pay...I'll make you pay" Naruto said viciously to the girl and crushed her spike. Yuzuki lowered her hand to her should and sent the rest of her chakra to her finger tips. She then quickly pointed them at Naruto, spikes shooting out of them. Naruto lowered his hand and let them come, but they never hit. They just evaperated into steam. Yuzuki let out a gasp, "impossible".

Naruto's body started growing red as the chakra of the fox started to pour out of him. He started growing claws and his canines grew to fangs and his whiskers grew more defined. "You'll pay...you'll pay" was all she could hear him say.

To say she was scared was an understatement,_ he's a demon_ she thought_, but I have one more ace in the hole. _Naruto advanced slowly his mind set on one thing. The punishment of the one who hurt Hinata.

"YOU'LL PAY" Naruto screamed as a giant piller of red chakra burst from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Any luck Kakashi"

"Not yet Sasuke, but don't worry we will find them"

"That idiot" Sasuke said before walking away.

Kakashi watched Sasuke walk away and look out to the islands around them. Sakura came walking up to Kakashi, upon hearing the whole thing.

"He's really upset" She said to him.

"Yeah, it's hard to lose your comrades and not know if they are alive or dead"

"Don't say that" Sakura snapped, tears about to form in her eyes, "they can't be dead, they just can't"

Kakashi quickly waved his hands to Sakura, "I'm sorry Sakura, I was just thinking of the possibility that they.."

"NO" Sakura practically yelled, "they are not dead, I mean its Naruto we are talking about and with Hinata with him there is no way he would die"

Kakashi smiled and nodded his head, "your right, what was I thinking it is Naruto after all, the kid has the luck of a devil"

Sakura smiled and walked over to where Sasuke was, Sasuke noticed she was standing by her side and put his arm around her shoulder.

"We'll find him don't worry" Kakashi heard Sasuke say. Kakashi turned around and went back to his thoughts, _Its not like I want to believe hes gone, but I have to take in the possibility no matter how painfull it is._ Kakashi was so deep in thought he didn't notice the crimson eyed joinin standing against the wall next to him.

"You worried about him" Kurenai asked him.

"Yeah, aren't you"

"I know she can take of herself, but I can't help but worry about her"

"Thats natural you would want to protect her, you know your the closest thing she has to mother"

"I'm not her mother" Kurenai said a frown on her face.

"Really" Kakashi asked, "it seems like you would make a good mother the way you treat her" he said before walking away, leaving behind a blushing Kurenai. Kurenai watched Kakashi walk away but then suddenly stop and quickly turned around, a scared look on his face.

"Its the chakra again" he whispered

"What chakra, who's cha.." Suddenly it hit her, it was a sense of power and bloodlust. It sent out wave after wave of intense hate. "This chakra I felt it before, just never so intense before"

"It's Naruto's or rather the fox's" Kakashi said cooly, before he pointed over to an island, a giant piller of red chakra illuminating the surrounding area.

"Kakashi-sensei, its-its Naruto" she said smiling happily, "you see I told you he was alive"

Kakashi nodded his head, but didn't smile._ This chakra is different from usual, it seems more confused, more sad then it has been._

Then Kakashi had another thought, "Sakura...where's Sasuke"

Sakura looked at him curiously and turned back around, "Sasuke" she said wondering where he went.

"Oh boy" Kakashi said before he ran up to the captain.

"Hurry and head towards that chakra"

"Are you crazy you want me to head towards that"

"Just do it"

The captain sighed and turned the wheel.

"If I die I'm blaming you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuzuki flew through the air and through tree by tree. She finally hit a giant rock, she went in a few feet before slowly falling out. She hit the ground and laid down against the floor. She looked up seeing a moving red figure out in the distance.

_I went such a great distance just by a blast from his chakra, its not possible._ Yuzuki slowly got up and stared at her opponet, he was slowly walking towards her, the chakra around him still spiraling.

Yuzuki watched him getting closer and decided she would have to use her last ace. She started performing handsigns not sure if she would have enough time. She continued to make handsigns until Naruto was mere yards from her. She made a final handsign and clapped her hands together.

Naruto stopped, not by his own choice but a wall of chakra as cold as ice not allowing him to get through. He put his hand to it and his hand instantly turning to ice. Naruto let out a growl, angry that he wasn't able to get his revenge.

"I'm not going to let this stop me" Naruto said in a animal like voice. He jumped back a few feet, and focused some chakra to his hand, it istantly defroze itself with the help of his chakra. He then focused more and more chakra to his hand. Within a few seconds he had a glowing, spinning purple ball of chakra in his palm.

"AHHH" Naruto yelled running forward and slaming the resengan into the wall of icy chakra. The impact caused the chakra to shudder and pushed itself inwards, it stopped a few feet in. Yuzuki who was inside the wall of chakra, her hands still clapped together, became very frustrated,_ he is disrupting the technique._

"This won't stop me" Naruto said as he sent even more chakra to his resengan. It grew about three times the size it normally is and started pushing the chakra inwards until there was such a thin layer Naruto could make out Yuzuki's form inside.

"I got you" he said as he broke through, as soon as he broke through his resengan exploded from being tampered with. The ball sent out a shockwave knocking Naruto back into a tree. He hit the tree and fell to the ground, but caught himself by the time he hit the ground, he looked back up looking for Yuzuki. However she wasn't there, Naruto looked from his left to right but couldn't find any sign that she was there. The red chakra once pouring from him was now gone, most of it went to his bigger resengan. He still had his red eyes and other features but his chakra was alot lower now.

Naruto then sensed something coming at him, he jumped to his left as something hit where he just was. Naruto looked at the object and opened his eyes in surprise. A giant line of ice spikes jutting out of the ground, the ice itself was sticking out of the ground at least a foot thick each spike, was mere feet from him. Naruto got ready for another attack and looked for the person responsible. Naruto remembered that she wasn't to his left or right, so he looked up. What he saw was another surprise.

Yuzuki was high up into the air, suspended up there by icy wings. Her wings if Naruto had to guess looked alot like wings of a dragon. On her left hand was a huge ice claw and on her other three large blades were sticking out from her the back of her hand. She also had a thin tail with a triangle like blade at the end and her eyes once crimson were now pure light blue.

"Your lucky, I only got to 30 percent of my true power" _but it might not be enough_ she thought. Naruto stood the only expression showing was anger. Yuzuki didn't see when he did it but she saw a object flying towards her. She reconized it as a kunai with an explosive note attached to it.

"Shit" she said before an explosion hit her. Naruto stood there as another figure came out from behind him and moved to Naruto, "lets get her" he said to himslef, "yes lets" his other self replied. As the dust cleared Naruto could make out Yuzuki or at least her outline.

Her wings were in front of her blocking her body from a direct attack, _that was close_ she thought as she opened her wings. She looked down and started to talk to Naruto.

"Is that all you g..." she started saying until she noticed Naruto was doing something else. She was watching many Naruto all in a line, then they started spinning in a circle. After they got going she saw one of them fly off the end and straight towards her. _Perfect_ she thought happily, she raised her right hand to her side and transfered chakra into it.

"Aisu Tsume" she said before slashing her three blades at him. Naruto was soaring right to Yuzuki, when he noticed three thin objects fly rights towards him. He made a quick sign, "shadow clone jutsu". Another Naruto was in front of the original now, the original put his foot on it and jumped up he looked back to see his clone was now in four different pieces before he poofed away. Naruto went back to looking at Yuzuki who was charging up another attack.

"Aisu tsume" she said once again as she let loose another slash. Naruto made more clones to dodge the attack, there was now a circle around her of Naruto's all ready to atttack. Yuzuki saw her attack hit a few clones as they dissapeared but now there was at least 30 of them. Yuzuki drew in her wings once again, they covered her body but then did something different. The Naruto clones were getting closer and could see very small points coming out all over the wings.

"Issen tsurara" she said before she opened her wings as far back as she could. With a cold gust from the wings thousands of tiny senbon like icicles came flying all around her. All the Narutos around her then started poofing away as they were stuck with many needles. Yuzuki smiled as all the Naruto's vanished around her, then her smile turned into a frown. _Wait all of them vanished, where's the real one_. She got her answer from above, she heard one word from something above her.

"RESENGAN" Naruto screamed as he came crashing down on top of Yuzuki. Yuzuki managed to bring her wings to block the attack just in time, Naruto hit the icy wings and started to push Yuzuki back down to the ground. Yuzuki focused her chakra and manged to stop the falling after 15 feet of falling she then used alot more energy and pushed Naruto back until his resengan stopped and Naruto was blown away by an icy gust.

He flew a few yards until he was stopped by something, three huge ice blades in his chest. They went through his body and exited out it as well, Naruto started coughing up blood and grabbed her wrist.

"Your the real one aren't you" she said wickedly, which quickly dissapeared as she saw him smile. He then pointed up towards the sun, "just a replicant I'm afraid"

She looked up to see three Naruto's each producing a spiral of red chakra, and each with a glowing purple ball. The three started to decend to Yuzuki each aiming thier resengans at her. Yuzuki couldn't let the attacks hit her, so she spread her wings ready to move except, she wasn't going anywhere. She looked down to see the other Naruto pressing two of his fingers against her arm and the other hand emitting a red chakra that was sent through her body.

"You can thank Hinata for this one" he said putting all he learned about the gentle fist technique to the test. He sent his own chakra into her by blocking a few of her chakra points and releasing his chakra into her system. Her chakra system was briefly out of control giving her one hell of a time controling her ice like appendages.

Yuzuki paniced as the first two Naruto's came within a few yards of her, she let out a scream and then there was a giant cloud, ice particles flying around it. Both Naruto's were pushing Yuzuki down towards the ground, who had managed to bring her wings in to block at the last second.

Yuzuki was brought down several hundred feet before she managed to stop the decent.

"Ice dragon claw" Yuzuki said releasing her last trick. Her left hand's claw grew three times longer and much sharper, she opened her wings knocking the Naruto's back a little only to get teared to shreads and then poofed back into nothingness.

"RESENGAN" she heard once again, this time she was ready and closed her wings once again. This time it didn't prove to be enough, Naruto shattered through both the wings within seconds and was trying to conect the final blow. His resengan was about to hit her when something blue and claw like came out and stopped it. Yuzuki used her left hand to block the attack taking in the attack with her dragon like palm. They both fell very fast and heading to the ground very fast.

As they fell Yuzuki tried a last ditch effort to stop the demon about to devour her. She swung her right hand at Naruto the three blades coming towards him. Naruto not taking his eyes off Yuzuki moved his left hand to the blades and grabbed the middle blade. Yuzuki's eyes opend in fear and in surprise, then a strange black and red chakra came out of Naruto's hand and wrapped itself around the other blades as well as her hand. Yuzuki then felt an extreme pain as her hand was crushed along with her blades. Yuzuki let out a scream and lost her concentration for just a split second.

Naruto saw the oppertunity and took it, he sent even more chakra into his resengan and grew once again. The resengan sent Yuzuki and Naruto then flew down to the ground, going faster then they were before. They were only a couple hundred feet from the ground and were about to hit when Yuzuki's claw began to give way. Her claw became cracked and started to chip away. They hit the ground together, Naruto's resengan exploded sending a shockwave all around them and Yuzuki's claw shattered taking away any protection she had from the jutsu.

A huge dust cloud formed where they were at now, and slowly started to vanish with the help of a small breeze. After there was very little dust left in the a figure appeared standing next to another figure on the ground. Naruto was standing next to Yuzuki a kunai in hand.

"Its time" he said and got ready to finish the fight, his eyes now blue and back to normal. He raised his kunai and brought it down to kill the ice using girl. The kunai was about to connect with her chest when, Naruto suddenly stopped. He was then thrown up into the air, a thick piece of ice sticking from his chest. Yuzuki now on the ground her wings shattered and her hands useless was using the only weapon she had left, her tail. Naruto was being swayed back and forth through the air until he was let go and soared right into a tree and then back down to the ground.

Naruto hit the ground with a grunt and laid there alot of blood coming out of his wound. Yuzuki slowly got up and slowly made her way to Naruto her tail raised up ready to strike if need be. She got next to Naruto who was on his stomache and looking up at her. She could still see rage in his eyes but alot less intense now that his eyes were back to normal.

"Looks like...I win" she said breathing hard, her tail raised into the air and then went down to deliver the killing blow. Naruto closed his eyes and waited.

Authors note: Ok a good chapter I hope, but up to you. Need more reviewers, that would be much appriciated and those who do have my eternal thanks your a really big help for me. Well see you later.


	19. Chapter 18

Authors note: GREAT NEWS I have writing software, so my writing should be improving a quite a bit. Review and enjoy, thats all for today ;)

Chapter 18 The Ice Demon

Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the killing blow, but it never came. All that came was a _clank_. Naruto opened his eyes to see a slim silver object holding the ice tail at bay. Naruto then looked to his right to see a very familiar face. Naruto smiled as his eyes drew heavy and he was having a hard time keeping them opened.

"You idiot" was the last thing he remembered before he passed out. Sasuke got up his blade still against Yuzuki's tail. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Who..who are you" she asked staring into the strange eyes of his. She didn't get an answer, for a second later she suddenly became very tired. She didn't realize it but Sasuke's eyes were twirling around, hypnotically. Her tail fell to the ground and her legs were starting to give way.

"...ke Uchiha" she heard as she fell unconscious, she didn't catch the first word but that last one burned into her mind. _U..chiha_ she thought as a blackness took her over and she passed out to the ground.

_Sumitsuki,_ Sasuke thought bringing his sword back to normal as he put it back into his sheath. He went over to Naruto and checked him. There was a hole in his side, that was slowly closing itself and healing._ It never fails to amaze me_ he thought, moving to check Hinata. She was laying a pool of her own blood, barely breathing. She looked up and saw a blurry Sasuke.

"Na...na" she started to say.

"Its alright, hes fine"

"Thank.." was all she was able to say.

"Its alright don't speak, just relax" He took a close look at her wounds.

"Shit" he said under his breath, she was bleeding to death, from the looks of it the injury could become life threatening if not tended to soon. Sasuke took out his sword once again, _Kyuuketsuki,_ he thought turning his blade a black with a hint of red. He knelled down by Hinata's side, Hinata watched as a black aura escaped the blade, then suddenly he sliced through his own hand. Hinata's eyes went wide in surprise, but not from the initial hit, the wound didn't gush out blood like she thought it would, but instead it ran up the blade up into the hilt. Then his hand had a bright red chakra glow to it. He put his glowing hand against her wound and let his jutsu do the trick.

"What are you..."

"Quiet I need concentration, just rest" he said commandingly.

"Alright" she said closing her eyes, she then started feeling better, she wasn't cold anymore and the pain started to subside, then a blackness took her over. Sasuke stopped and got up, blood dripping from his hand.

"Sasuke" he heard some far distance away. It sounded like Sakura which would mean Kakashi would be close by. Sasuke sat down and put his sword on his lap, then made a hand sign and focused his chakra. He let out a steady amount of chakra confident that it would get Kakashi's attention.

In couple of minutes they appeared, Kakashi fell down first landing in front of Sasuke with Sakura right behind him.

"Sakura, get to Hinata she is hurt badly"

"Right" Sakura said her eyes at the wound on his hand, she then switched her eyes to Hinata,and immediately went over to Hinata to tend to her. Sasuke got up, and nodded to Yuzuki.

"What should we do about her" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at Yuzuki and sighed, "take her with us, she could answer some questions I have"

Sasuke nodded his head and went over to pick her up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata woke up suddenly, bolting right up in bed. She immediately regretted doing that, there was a sore pain in her chest as she moved her body back down to the bed. She looked up at the ceiling, many thoughts going through her head. _Where am I, what happened, where's Naruto_ were a few thoughts she was having. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_I was fighting with Yuzuki, then I pushed Naruto out of the way and got hurt and after that...blank._ Hinata couldn't really remember what happened after that, the last thing she remembered was Sasuke stabbing his own hand and then telling her to rest.

"Sasuke" she whispered.

"Yes" a voice said across the room, Hinata opened her eyes and shot up in her bed again, and once again the pain came back. She looked over to the other side of the room to see Sasuke sitting in a meditating position. He got up leaving his sword against the wall.

"You need something" he asked her.

"No you just startled me thats all"

"I see"

They stood like that for a couple of seconds an uneasy silence taking them both. Sasuke was the first to do something, he went over to the sink and poured some water into a cup. Then he took it over to Hinata and gave it to her.

"Here" he said trying his best to be friendly.

"Umm..thank you" Hinata said taking the water and drank it then laid back down. Sasuke took the cup back to the sink, then went over to the seat next to Hinata. He sat down and took a deep breath, being social was never his thing.

"Where are we"

"We are back on the ship, you have been asleep for about 2 days now" Hinata looked shocked. "That long"

"Yeah" Sasuke sat there not really knowing what to say.

"Are...you feeling better" he asked.

"Umm yes I feel a lot better, but my wound still aches a little"

"Thats to be expected, you did suffer a very serious wound, lucky that Sakura was there to fix you up"

"You need to be more careful, you could of been killed if Sakura hadn't been there to heal you" Hinata looked down in shame, but then looked back up as she remembered the last moments she was awake before.

"Yeah, but...didn't you also do something to help me" she said as she looked at the bandages wrapped around his hand. Sasuke noticed Hinata staring at his injury.

"Its nothing, and yes I did help you"

"Can I ask what you did" Sasuke sighed, he really wasn't use to talking this much.

"Its one of my new techniques, my sword takes in its victims life energy and transfers the energy into a potent healing technique"

"When you say life energy"

"The mixture of blood and chakra in a human body"

"So..you used your own body to save me"

"Yes"

Hinata looked dumbfounded, she never knew how Sasuke felt about her. She could never really call him a friend, because she really didn't know anything about him. A comrade was better word to describe him. She looked at Sasuke curiously and asked another question.

"Why...why did you do this"

Sasuke looked at her and gave her a shocking reply, he smiled. "It's simple, if something were to happen to you he would be sad". Hinata was shocked at the answer. Hinata sat back up slowly, and scooted back a little her blanket falling down to her waist.

"He..he saved me from the darkness inside me, the least I can do it protect the light in his life" he said getting up from the chair. He went over to his sword and picked it up, he then went to the door and opened it. Hinata could see a faint blush on his face.

"When you get dressed I'll take you to see Naruto" Sasuke said before leaving closing the door behind him.

Hinata watched him leave, then wondered why he was blushing. She looked down to see she was only wearing her bra, and without realizing it she was exposing the top half of her body. She let out a small _eep_ like sound, blushing quite a bit.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall across the hall from the door to Hinata's room. He still had a faint blush on his face after witnessing the incident with her. _Naruto is one lucky guy_ he thought, then he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata came out of her room blushing slightly, Sasuke was against the wall his eyes closed. She didn't say anything just shut the door loud enough for Sasuke to hear. He opened his eyes and started to walk away. Hinata silently followed behind him.

Sasuke lead her down a bunch of corridors and then stopped at a metal door. He knocked and got a "Yeah" as a rely. Sasuke opened the door and saw Naruto sitting on his bed, an empty food try on the desk next to it.

"Wow Naruto, if only your skills were as big as your stomach was" Naruto looked at Sasuke and only grinned. "If my skills were that big I would be Hokage right now" Naruto replied, Sasuke rolled his eyes and entered the room with Hinata behind him.

"Anyway your girlfriend is here" he said.

"Oh" Naruto said dropping his head a little.

Hinata moved from behind Sasuke and went over to Naruto. She sat down on the side of his bed and took his hand. Sasuke knew that he wasn't wanted now, so he turned around and left. He closed the door quietly and went to the top of the ship.

Hinata took a good look at Naruto, and saw that something was troubling him. Naruto was happy to see her, that Hinata could see, but he was also sad. Hinata tightened her grip on Naruto's hand.

"Naruto what is it"

"I wasn't there for you"

"What"

"I wasn't there for you" he repeated.

"I couldn't protect you, even though I promised I would" Hinata looked at Naruto with two emotions, love and happiness.

"Naruto you did protect me, you kept me alive when we washed up on the beach, you dived into the ocean to save me, you..you have done so much for me. So don't ever think you failed" Naruto looked at her and smiled a little.

"But, you were badly hurt and you..." Naruto was trying to say some more but Hinata pulled Naruto into a hug.

"That is my fault Naruto for not being strong enough don't ever think you are responsible for me getting hurt"

She pulled out of her hug and held both of Naruto's hands. Naruto looked into Hinata's eye and her into his. She saw him then drop his eyes a little.

"But..but"

Hinata lifted on of Naruto's hands and placed it on her chest. Naruto noticed where she placed his hands and blushed a little. Naruto then felt Hinata's heartbeat steady and strong.

"Naruto what do you feel"

"Your..um heartbeat" he said still a little embarrassed.

"As long as you love me with your heart and soul and my heart never stops beating, you have kept your promise". Naruto didn't know what to say, Hinata always managed to say just the right thing to make him feel better. He couldn't think of anything so he just pulled Hinata into a kiss.

They laid like that until they both fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuzuki was asleep in a makeshift holding room Kakashi made up. She was to be watched by two ninja at all times until they arrived at the leaf village. Kakashi and Sasuke were watching her right now after Sasuke came to replace Shino. Shino only nodded and left, Sasuke went over to the wall and sat down his sword by his side if needed. Kakashi was reading his book and standing by the door.

After a few hours of guarding, she started to stir. Sasuke got up and Kakashi put his book away. Yuzuki then bolted out of her bed screaming. Sasuke put his hand to his sword, but Kakashi just went up to her. Yuzuki was now breathing hard and a cold sweat had taken over her body. Kakashi went over to the sink and got her a glass of water.

"Here" Kakashi said holding the water before her. Kakashi waited for Yuzuki to settle down before he started talking to her. He started with her name.

"What is your name"

"Yuzuki" she said still breathing a little hard.

"Why did you attack Naruto?"

"Because you have been marked for death"

"Marked for death" Kakashi asked curiously

"By my father"

"And he is" Kakashi waited for an answer but none came.

"Yuzuki" Kakashi said, Yuzuki who was looking down came up to meet Kakashi's eye.

"Who is your father" he asked again.

Yuzuki just glared at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed and moved his headband up from his eye. Yuzuki was now staring into Kakashi's sharingan eye. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, it's up to you but I will get some answers"

Yuzuki avoided eye contact with Kakashi and looked around the room, that's when she noticed Sasuke standing by the wall. Her eye's narrowed and started to turn blue.

"Uchiha" she whispered. Kakashi heard this and looked over to Sasuke who wasn't really paying attention. That's when Kakashi saw something blue and very thin head for his chest, Kakashi quickly jumped back pulling a kunai out and blocking a very small wire like object. Then the object wrapped itself around the kunai and broke it in two.

"What is this" Kakashi yelled pulling out another kunai as the wire came at him again. It stopped a few inches from him. Kakashi looked at Yuzuki to see that Sasuke had his sword against Yuzuki's throat.

"You can drop your technique or die, its up to you" Sasuke said moving his sword a little drawing a little blood from her. Yuzuki looked at Sasuke, hate showing in her eyes. She dropped her technique, not moving her eyes from his. Sasuke sheathed his sword and went back over to the wall.

"Well that was..interesting" Kakashi said moving back to his chair, "but I still need answers"

Yuzuki still glaring at Sasuke finally gave in and told Kakashi what he wanted to know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking with Hinata early the next mourning on the deck of the ship. They were holding hands and talking with each other. Hinata was walking without her jacket, it was useless now that it had a giant hole in it. A gentle breeze came at them as they stood at the front of the ship staring out into the mourning ocean. As the breeze hit Hinata she shivered, Naruto sensing that Hinata was cold removed his jacket and put it over Hinata. Hinata smiled and fell against him, Naruto put his arm around her and held her. They were like this for a few more minutes before Kakashi interrupted them.

Kakashi was beside them when he spoke, "they are nothing but pirates" he said.

"They are all just renegade ninja who met up and followed the strongest man there"

"And that was that guy from before" Naruto asked.

"Yes, his name Kaisho and is the father of that girl we brought in"

"You mean you brought her here" Naruto asked, a little angry.

"She had valuable information"

"I know, its just that she hurt Hinata, that's not something I can just quickly forgive someone for" Hinata sensing his anger pressed against Naruto a little harder.

"It's ok Naruto, I'm fine and besides she was just doing her job just like you"

Naruto calmed down at Hinata's words, she always knew what to say. Naruto held Hinata a little tighter and kissed her head as a thanks.

"So what now do with her"

"Well I guess we will take her with us and see where that goes"

"I don't like it" Naruto said before something hit the ship making it sway.

"What the" Kakashi said stumbling.

"Naruto" Hinata said, looking out to the sea her byakugon active, "its them again"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was standing guard as Kakashi went to tell Naruto the news. He was watching Yuzuki carefully, making sure that she wasn't trying to pull any more tricks. Yuzuki meanwhile was staring at Sasuke, an evil glare on her face.

"So your Uchiha" she said, "I've heard of you"

Sasuke didn't show any sign that he was listening.

"I heard that your clan was wiped out" Yuzuki then smiled, "probably because your clan was too weak".

As the last word left her lips Yuzuki felt something against her throat. Sasuke had his blade against her and was a few inches from her face, his sharingan was active and a deep anger was in it.

"Don't talk about things you can't possibly understand" he said before removing the blade and walking back to his position. Yuzuki looked at him, a bit of fear and wonderment in her eyes, and decided never to bring that conversation up again. Yuzuki watched as his eyes changed back to normal and the danger once there was replaced by an unreadable emotion.

_He moved so fast and those eyes_ she thought to herself. Yuzuki shifted out of her bed and got up. Sasuke gripped his sword a little tighter and narrowed his eyes. Yuzuki noticed this and said "what can't I even get up and move a little" when Sasuke didn't reply she got up and walked around the room.

"So what happened to that girl" she asked, a few feet from Sasuke.

"She's fine"

"I see"

"Why did you hurt her" Sasuke asked curious for the reason she did what she did.

"Because she was..umm, she was..." Yuzuki thought about it and couldn't really answer, she was following her fathers orders but that wasn't enough of a reason. Then she thought of one.

"Because I wanted to prove my self to my father, I wanted him to see I'm not some big disappointment" she said more to herself then Sasuke. As she said that a memory flashed into her head, that happened a few years ago.

_Yuzuki was standing by her father, at the head of the ship. She was on her first raid and she hoped to impress her father by showing him how much she improved. Their target was merchant ship, the plan was to take them by surprise by the fog produced by her father. They they would take out anyone who was guarding the ship._

_Yuzuki watched as her father created a fog and sent it across to the other ship. After a few minutes the fog spread out across to both the ships. Kaisho lead the ship right up to the merchants ship. He and the others got ready to board the other ship, before they did Kaisho got down and looked at Yuzuki._

"_Don't hesitate" he said before pulling out his kunai and jumped to the other ship. Yuzuki watched as the others also jumped, she took a deep breath and jumped. What happened next, happened in a flash. She was running with a kunai in her hand desperately trying to keep up with her father. She saw him take out two guards in a single movement, ending up kneeling on the floor then jumped back up to block an attack from a spear from another guard. Yuzuki then saw another guard coming from her fathers right and without thinking ran at him. The guard was coming in looking to kill when he suddenly fell to the ground. Yuzuki had slide kicked him to the ground._

"_Oww, why you little bitch" he said looking at Yuzuki, he got back up and went over to Yuzuki. He thrust his spear at her, Yuzuki blocked the attack but was thrown off balance due to his superior strength to her. She then blocked another attack aiming at her side, this one knocked her to the ground. The man then raised his spear above his head, "you ready to die you little bitch". Yuzuki closed her eyes as she saw him start to bring the killing blow, she screamed and waited for her death._

_It never came, when she opened her eyes she saw the man, coughing up blood and then fell over a kunai in his back. Her father was walking over to her wiping blood off his kunai, he bent down and picked up the kunai lodged in the mans back. He then looked at her and said,_

"_What a disappointment"_

Sasuke watched Yuzuki as she thought, he could see sadness and pain in her eyes. _Trying to gain the respect of her father,...what irony. _As they stood there, the ship suddenly jolted. Yuzuki who was in mid thought stumbled and started to fall, she was also still very exhausted and really didn't have the energy to catch herself.

However she didn't fall to the ground something caught her, or more specifically someone did. Sasuke caught Yuzuki before she fell, now she was in his arms. Yuzuki looked up to see Sasuke's face a few inches from hers, she blushed a little at first at the close contact but then pushed him away.

"Thanks" she said in a quiet voice. Sasuke turned around and went to the door. He opened it and was about to leave when something in the back of his mind tugged at him. Yuzuki watched Sasuke curious at what he was doing.

"Don't live your life trying to please someone, live it for yourself" Sasuke said before leaving and closing the door. Yuzuki stood there shocked, she stood like that for a while before she came back to her senses.

"What do you know" she whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your late Sasuke" Naruto said as Sasuke came out from below the ship.

"Sorry guess Kakashi is rubbing off on me" Sasuke said with a grin. Naruto also grinned as they prepared for the battle that was only a few hundred feet from them. Kakashi was up above them his headband already up. He looked carefully as a fog came over the ship blocking the enemy ship from view.

"The hidden mist jutsu" Kakashi said.

Naruto remembered the last time he was against that jutsu, Zubuza and Haku were such a distant memory now. He also remembered that Kakashi's sharingan would be useless now as well as Sasuke's.

"Everyone get ready, there is no telling what will happen" Kakashi said to the others.

Naruto stared intensely into the fog trying to see anything through the fog. He had Hinata by his side this time determined to protect her. As he stared through the fog, he heard faint noises and some silent talking. He felt Hinata grab his hand tightly before letting to get into her stance. She had her byakugon activated_, of course_ Naruto thought_, she can see them._

"What do you see" Naruto asked Hinata.

"The fog makes it hard to see but I see a figure, with an intense chakra seeping out of him"

"10,000 needles" a voice said from the other ship.

"Get down" Hinata yelled dropping to the floor, Naruto followed suit barely dodging something that just whizzed by his head. Naruto waited until he saw Hinata get back up. He looked behind him to see thousands of senbon like icicles sticking out of the deck of the ship. As Naruto looked at the detestation the jutsu created, he heard the first sound of battle.

Kakashi had two kunai out one blocking a sword and the other in the gut of his victim. He pulled the kunai out and spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick to the pirates jaw knocking back overboard. Another pirate jumped over and came at Kakashi, as he was jumping Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out a few shuriken, quickly threw them and hit the pirate sending him to the deep sea below. But for that one kill 3 more came to take his place. Kakashi even as good as he was, was being pushed back by the number of trained ninja. That went for most of the ship as well, Sasuke and Sakura were side by side covering each others openings and taking out as many as they could. Kiba was using Akamura as a distraction, confusing them with the man-beast clone while he struck from the shadows. Shino was holding his own with his chakra bugs at his side.

Kurenai was with Kakashi covering his left while he got the right. All and all they were holding their own but the enemy numbers where vast and very well trained. Naruto was keeping his opponents down with his clones and Hinata's support. A man jumped on board wielding a large spear, he made an attempt to thrust his spear into Naruto's chest. Naruto ducked under it and grabbed the spear, he then shoved it back into the man's stomach. He doubled over in pain, then was kicked overboard by a kick to the face by one of Naruto's clones.

Naruto flipped the spear and threw it at the nearest pirate, the pirate wasn't expecting the spear and caught it in his chest, he walked back surprise and pain in his eyes. As he fell over, his comrades just ran past him ignoring his body.

The group managed to hold out for at least 20 minutes before they were pushed back to the middle of the ship. They were all breathing hard and tired but they pressed on having no choice. They were now in a circle protecting one another and keeping each other from making grave errors. Suddenly though the circle of pirates around them stopped. They backed up giving the group plenty of space. Then a section of them broke off and created a road like shape. A figure appeared walking slowly towards the group. As he got closer Naruto could make out what he looked like.

He had green hair like Yuzuki but it was cut shorter, it came down to his ears all around his head. He was wearing a black shirt with its collar sticking out. He was wearing black pants to match. The most remarkable thing was his eyes. They were an icy cold blue, piercing though Naruto as if he was freezing his soul with just his look. He stopped just a couple of yards from the group.

"You fought well" he said his voice just as icy as his eyes, "but this is the end"

"Like hell it is" Kiba yelled running at the man, he started twirling making a twirling, cutting torrent of chakra around him. Kiba flew straight to the man who only held out his hand. He stopped Kiba's attack without moving an inch. Kiba slowly came to a stop, and eyed his enemy with surprise his eyes.

Then man then grabbed Kiba by his throat and lifted him up, "your just not strong enough" he said. He then reached behind him to grab an unsuspecting Akamura by his throat as well. "And you are too loud" he said lifting them both up into the air. Kiba strained to get air into his lungs and Akamaru was no better. Then the worst imaginable sound came from their bodies.

The two teams heard two loud _pops, _then the two figures in his hands fell motionless. Hinata gasped and Shino yelled "KIBA" before they heard something else. The man smiled and said "clever" before there was an explosion.

As the explosion cleared the man stood before then unharmed. "Impressive" he said to the man standing in front of him. Kakashi was standing in front of Kaisho, a kunai in a each hand and his head band up.

"Lets go" Kakashi said running to the man. Kakashi threw his first kunai to the man, the man caught the kunai and turned it around, they met with the sound of metal against metal. Kakashi dropped to his feet and swept at Kaisho's feet, he jumped up dodging the attack. As he fell back down he dropped his foot down to the ground, Kakashi twirled out of the way and kicked out with his foot landing the kick in Kaisho's chest. Kaisho flew back a few feet before landing on his feet apparently not affected by Kakashi's attack.

Kakashi got ready and attacked once more, this continued for some time and Kakashi appeared to have the upper hand. For every attack Kaisho landed Kakashi got at least two more for it.

"Kakashi-sensei has this in the bag" Naruto said watching the fight closely.

"Don't be an idiot" Sasuke said to Naruto. "What do you mean" Naruto asked a bit angry.

"Look Kakashi is exhausted and his attacks only have half the power they usually do, the only thing keeping him in this is his sharingan" Naruto took a close look at Kakashi and noticed he was breathing hard and was starting to slow down.

"Sasuke, we have to go in there he can't handle it on his own" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"God you loser you just figured that out now, I've been ready for the past two minutes" Sasuke said in his _I'm better then you Naruto _voice. Naruto let out a growl and whispered, "you bastard".

Kakashi was running out of energy, he was tired and his chakra was extremely low. _Only one option left _he thought performing the hand signs for his last attack. Kaisho was watching Kakashi carefully not wanting to underestimate his opponent. He saw lighting start to shoot out from his hand and a ball of chakra come out of his palm.

"LIGHTNING BLADE" Kakashi said running forward putting the rest of his chakra into his feet to give him an edge in speed. Kakashi ran forward faster then a normal eye could follow. He ran zig zagging to throw Kaisho off balance, Kaisho tried to follow Kakashi but couldn't keep up with his speed.

"IT'S OVER" Kaisho heard behind him, "Damn" he said as Kakashi's thunder blade went right through his chest. Kakashi and Kaisho stood like that for a while, Kakashi was breathing hard and his hand through Kaisho's body and Kaisho was looking into Kakashi's eyes surprise in his eyes. Yet there was a smile on Kaisho's face.

"Shit" Kakashi said trying to move away from Kaisho's body. The body slowly started to glow a faint blue and points started to appear out all over his body.

"Ice clone...shatter" a voice said quite a ways from Kakashi. Kakashi managed to pull his hand out of the ice clone just in time to get plastered by hundreds of icicles. The gang watched in horror as Kakashi flew through the air needles sticking out of him, he hit the ground a few feet from Kurenai. Kurenai immediately went over to Kakashi and gently lifted him up.

"Kakashi, Kakashi" she said frantically, gently shaking him. Kakashi slowly opened his eyes and saw Kurenai holding him.

"Kurenai...be careful he is very strong, just be careful" he said before passing out. Kurenai stoked Kakashi's hair gently.

"You always try to take on the burden for everyone else, let us carry some of it you fool" she said tears forming in her eyes.

Kaisho walked up to Kurenai and formed a single hand sign. "Ice blade" he said as a large blade formed at his fingertips and going for about 3 feet, around his wrist spikes of ice came out at and angle pointing out with the blade. Ice formed around his skin down to his elbow forming a small layer of armor.

"It's time" he said raising his blade, Kurenai held Kakashi tighter and looked at Kaisho's cold blue eyes. Kaisho brought his blade down to bring the final cut but was blocked by a sword of someone else's. Sasuke blocking the attack pushed it back and took a horizontal slash towards Kaisho. Kaisho jumped backwards dodging the attack.

"I don't have time for whelps" he said, Sasuke just narrowed his eyes his sharingan activated. Sasuke put chakra into his feet, just like he did in his fight with Gaara, Sasuke ran forward faster then Kaisho initially thought he could move. Sasuke ran behind Kaisho and thrust forward, Kaisho managed to turn around and blocked the attack, he pushed Sasuke's sword up and then tried to cut Sasuke from the side. Sasuke jumped up barely getting away from the attack, as he twirled in the air he cut downwards to strike Kaisho, Kaisho knelled down and turned to avoid the attack. Sasuke hit the ground and quickly turned around striking as Kaisho's side. Kaisho blocked the with his own blade then grabbed Sasuke's wrist with his free hand and bocked another attack with Sasuke's own blade. Naruto looked surprised when his kunai hit Sasuke's blade.

Naruto was in the air when he saw Kaisho's foot kick Sasuke up into the air, then he twisted his body and pushed his body up with his free hand and kicked Naruto in the chin. Naruto flew up and flipped in the air and landed next to a kneeling Sasuke. "I didn't think it would be that easy" Sasuke said, putting his sword down on the ground. He then looked at Naruto and nodded.

Naruto nodded back and performed a hand sign, "shadow clone jutsu" Naruto made four clones and sent each one at Kaisho. Kaisho watched them come and cut them down with a single swing, thats when at the last moment he saw a giant shuriken coming at him, Kaisho jumped up into the air dodging the attack.

"Demon wind shuriken: windmill of shadows" Kaisho heard, as he saw another shuriken coming at him. Kaisho quickly twisted missing the attack, then he heard a poof and looked behind him to see a smiling Naruto.

"What the"

"Surprise" Naruto said throwing three kunai at Kaisho who was unable to dodge them caught them in between his fingers. Kaisho then looked down below him to see another Naruto standing below him. Kaisho dived right for the Naruto below him, he sliced at the Naruto, who managed to dodge the attack by diving to the right. Naruto got up slowly grinning.

"Whats with the grin kid" Kaisho asked.

"Just you haven't noticed yet"

"What do you..." Kaisho stated to say when the three kunai in his hands transformed into three Naruto clones. Two Narutos grabbed Kaisho's arms and the other grabbed Kaisho from behind holding him still. The real Naruto smiled and ran forward, a glow in his hand. Kaisho watched in surprise as the Naruto hit him in the jaw launching him up into the air. "Sasuke now" Naruto yelled as Kaisho flew up into the air, he looked up and saw someone above him something glowing in his palm.

"CHIDORI" Sasuke yelled his chidori at full strength, Kaisho flew straight at Sasuke and met his chidori with his blade. As they met, Kaisho felt his body suddenly fly down back to the ground, Sasuke was pushing his chidori down harder into Kaisho's blade. Sasuke looked at Kaisho's blade and saw he got the result, he saw the crack running down the middle of it. Kaisho grabbed Sasuke's wrist with his free hand and knocked it away while at the same time twirling around and planting the back of his foot to Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke was knocked away and Kaisho was left free falling. Then he felt a strong chakra from right below him.

Naruto was below Kaisho forming his resengan with another clone before it poofed away. Kaisho turned his body and dived at Naruto, "your starting to aggravate me" he said sending chakra into his blade increasing its power. Kaisho flew to Naruto and swung his blade.

"RESENGAN" Naruto yelled ramming his resengan into the blade, it hit the crack where Sasuke's chidori hit it and instantly broke it into two. Naruto then rammed his resengan into Kaisho's stomach and pushed upward. Kaisho then flew back up into the air twirling in a spinning torrent of chakra.

Sasuke walked calmly over to Naruto and nodded. "Good job Naruto" he said.

"You know it" Naruto said grinning, causing a smirk on Sasuke's face.

"He beat the boss", "thats impossible", "it can't be", and other comments like that could be heard around the group, then most of them started to turn tail and run. Hinata came up running to Naruto and practically ran him over as she jumped into his arms. Naruto and Hinata shared a kiss and thanked God that this battle was over.

"It's not over yet" a voice said behind Naruto.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Yuzuki standing against the wall. A sudden sense of anger came over Naruto but was soon calmed as Hinata tightened her grip on him.

"He can't be that easily beaten" she said staring up at the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaisho was falling through the air his body sour and battered. _That punk, I'll kill him...I'll Kill him...I'LL KILL HIM. _Kaisho then hit the water and created a large splash around him. He slowly rose up from the water and stood on two feet water dripping from his body.

"This time you will not escape" He bit his finger and created a few hand signs. He then slammed his hand on the water.

"Summoning jutsu" he said as a giant smoke cloud formed around the area.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was still holding Hinata when a giant cloud formed behind them, when it cleared it revealed one hell of a surprise.

"My God" Sakura said. No one else said a thing not knowing what to say about what they saw.

"Things just can't ever be simple" Naruto said.

Authors note: Woot another chapter down and a new one coming soon I hope. Please review and comment on any thoughts you have. Also WRITING SOFTWARE RULES, it cost me a little but I think it was worth it, but thats up to you. But if you do see an improvement please let me know. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing see you soon. Also on a final note if you know anyone who hasn't read my story and would be interested let them know I would love to have more readers, thanks a million.


	20. Chapter 19

Authors note: Ok first off great reviews loved them all, I'm glad you all like my story hope you enjoy this chapter. Later .

Chapter 19 Melting Ice

The smoke cleared revealing the massive creature within it. "My god" Naruto heard Sakura say. The creature lifted its head up revealing it sharp, razor teeth. It had a beautiful light blue color scales and very bright, shiny blue eyes. It had a set of wings each easily the size of a couple of the ships that they were in now. It had a long neck and claws the size of a house and its tail was long with ice like spikes running up with it and a long point at its end.

Naruto looked at the beast and held Hinata tightly. Naruto had one beast in mind he could think of that would describe the summoned creature. "A dragon" he said loudly enough for everyone one to hear. Kakashi looked up at the dragon just regaining his consciousness, he knew that no one here could take on this beast not even if they all went after it together. He knew that only one person had a chance and he really wasn't a person.

"Na..Naruto" Kakashi whispered. Kurenai heard Kakashi ask for Naruto and called him to come over.

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said bending down to hear what Kakashi had to say.

"Gama...bunta" he said before closing his eyes again. Naruto got up and walked over to the side of the ship. Naruto then grabbed the railing and stopped as he sensed Hinata move closer to him. Naruto turned his head and smiled at Hinata.

"I'll be right back" he said before diving off the railing. Hinata ran over to the railing and saw Naruto falling to the water. Naruto bit his thumb drawing out some of his blood. He then performed the hand signs needed for the jutsu. He then slammed his palm forward to initiate the jutsu. "SUMMONING JUTSU"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chazore the ice breather was enjoying his long rest when appeared on the ocean with Kaisho standing on his head. _This man aggravates me _he thought. Kaisho was on top of his head standing there with his arms folded.

"CHAZORE" he said anger in his voice, "I want you to kill everyone on that ship now"

Chazore shifted his head and looked at the ship, then spoke in a loud commanding voice. "Kaisho, you are aggravating me with such a trivial task"

"You will do as I command" Kaisho said bent on the task of killing the people on the ship.

"You are pushing your luck" Chazore said moving his head up a little. Then a giant smoke much like the kind Chazore arrived in appeared by the ship, when it vanished it revealed a large toad with a large sword and wearing a robe looking piece of clothing.

"Whats going on here" Gamabunta said and looked around then noticed Naruto standing on his head.

"NARUTO"

"Yes boss toad" Naruto responded a little scared.

"What is the meaning of you summoning me and why am I standing in salt water, I HATE SALT WATER" Gamabunta asked making Naruto cringe for a second.

"Well I need you to help me fight that" Naruto said pointing at the dragon ahead of them.

"Oh" Gamabunta looked at the dragon ahead of him and narrowed his eyes.

"Chazore the ice breather, the sky blue dragon" he said loud enough that Naruto heard him.

"Is that his name" Naruto asked.

"Yes, he is the great leader of the Draco family, or the dragon family. He is known for his great patience and wisdom as well as his fierce prowess in battle, but he doesn't like to take orders from anyone I'm surprised he even bothered to come when he got summoned" Gamabunta took a great puff of his pipe and let the smoke out and started talking again, "he isn't someone I would want to piss off"

"So are you going to help me fight him or not"

"No"

"What WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO"

"I mean this is to bothersome for me" Gamabunta said starting to turn his head the other way.

"Please boss I said I would protect her" Gamabunta stopped and listened, "help me protect her boss, please"

Gamabunta looked over to the ship to see a girl standing at the railing looking worried and fearful of what will happen. He studied her for a second and then looked at Chazore.

"The things I do for you kid" Gamabunta said, grabbing his sword on his back. Naruto jumped up in joy, "Alright lets get them boss".

"You see they dare to stand in your way, its time to crush them" Kaisho said to Chazore trying to entice him to fight. Chazore let out a loud deep sigh.

"If there is no other way then"

"Toad blade cut" Gamabunta said bringing his sword out sending a wind like cut towards Chazore. The cut went straight towards him and hit causing a big explosion of water. The cut left a trail of a parted ocean behind slowly filling itself back up. Gamabunta put his sword back into his sheath and waited.

"Ice breath" they heard from up above.

Gamabunta looked up to see a blue like mist head straight at them and coming fast. Gamabunta quickly jumped up into the air and dodged the mist. The mist hit the ocean right where they were and froze it over instantly creating a large ice like island. Gamabunta was in the air when he saw the Chazore soaring at him. He pulled out is sword again and blocked a giant claw from hitting him, Gamabunta then started falling back to the ground as Chazore soared past him after the failed attack. The boss toad landed on the sea and looked around for the dragon.

"BEHIND US" Naruto yelled

"Ice bolt" Chazore said launching a giant crystal of ice towards the two. Gamabunta jumped avoiding the big ice projectile, as it hit water was splashed up in the air and shook the boat some ways away. The giant toad then jumped up and slashed out with his sword. Chazore rotated his wings and flapped changing his position in the air and avoiding the attack. Gamabunta fell back to the ground his attack failed. He then looked at Chazore and sucked in his breath.

"Water bullet" he said releasing his breath along with his ball of water. It went straight to Chazore and hit him.

"Direct hit" Naruto said jumping up and down. As the water fell and vanished from the target it showed Chazore unharmed just a little dazed. _I knew his scales were to tough for that _Gamabunta thought.

"That didn't work" Naruto said.

"You got a better idea" Naruto stayed quiet not having anything to say.

"Here he comes again"

Chazore came down and let out another freezing mist. Gamabunta sucked in his breath and let out his attack.

"Water bullet" he said sending out a giant bullet of water straight towards Chazore. The bullet hit the mist and instantly froze over, then as a giant ball of ice it went towards Chazore. Chazore not expecting his opened his eyes in surprise. The ball of ice went and hit him in chest area of his body as he tried to dodge the attack. Chazore was thrown off balance and fell a little before he caught himself and flew back up.

"I have it just get me close enough to get on him and take out the Kaisho without him, Chazore should have no reason to fight right"

"That may work but pray tell how to get you up to him"

"Well this is what we will do" Naruto started.

Meanwhile Chazore was getting very frustrated, he was interrupted from his sleep, then rudely talked to, forced to fight, and now was getting aggravated with his opponent. If this kept up he was just going to leave, he didn't have time for this.

"AGAIN" he heard Kaisho yell at him, if this man kept on talking to him like this he was going to spin him off his back then bite him in two. Chazore went down and took another deep breath. "Ice breath" he said releasing his mist of ice at them.

"NOW" Naruto said, Gamabunta took a deep breath and let out three attacks. Three giant water bullets went through the mist of ice and froze. They then went straight for Chazore, Chazore saw the first one and dodged it, but he didn't see the other two.

The second one hit him in the chest knocking him breathless but still flying, the next one hit him in the head launching his head backwards in the air. Chazore tried to recover quickly but that attack gave him an intense headache. Chazore was one more step away from leaving this entire pointless battle. Thats when a huge shadow fell over him. He moved his head up to see what the object was, when he looked up he saw Gamabunta coming down on him a weird spray of some liquid flying down at him. As the spray hit him. Naruto then smiled and threw a kunai into the spray, when it exploded so did the spray. A giant flame came at Chazore now.

Chazore didn't budged he took a deep breath and let loose a large mist of ice to intercept the fire. A second later fire met ice, they hit each other and a fierce power struggle started. They power in each breath was equal so they didn't move, they just created a giant cloud of steam in the air. Chazore stopped his breath no longer able to hold it, but as he did so did Gamabunta's breath. Chazore not able to see through the steam saw Gamabunta at the last second when his sword was about strike.

"Damn" Chazore said moving his body to dodge the attack, it was close. The tip of the sword scratched the surface of one his chest scales, leaving the him with the scratch but no other damage. "Close" Chazore said as Gamabunta fell to the oceans surface. Then he noticed a glimmer out of the corner of his eye.

"RESENGAN" Naruto said crashing down into Kaisho. Kaisho not expecting the attack had time to look up in surprise as Naruto rammed his resengan into Kaisho's chest. Kaisho came off Chazore's head spinning rapidly heading straight for the island of ice that Chazore made not long ago. He hit the end part of the ice then went through it and into the water. Naruto fell onto the ice island as well and slipped as he landed. He was laying on the ground pretty spent when he noticed that Gamabunta and Chazore were staring at each other a ways off.

"Seems your master is gone" Gamabunta said taking a big huff of his pipe.

"It seems so, guess I am not needed here anymore" Chazore said a slight smile on his face before a giant smoke enveloped him. Gamabunta smiled and looked at Naruto. "Up to you now kid" he said before he disappeared in a giant puff of smoke as well. Naruto smiled and slowly rose to his feet, he felt his feet slip a little against so he sent a steady amount of chakra to his feet to keep from slipping. He was about to walk back to the ship when a giant spike of ice came rushing towards him. Naruto fell to the ground barely missing the attack. He looked up to see Kaisho slowly advancing towards him. Kaisho was a mess now, his shirt was practically torn to shreds hanging on by mere threads. His pants had giant holes in them now. His hair was wet and so were his clothes, but his eyes remained the same, cold and ruthless. There was also something dangling off his neck but Naruto couldn't see what it was.

"What do I have to do to make you stay down" Naruto said. The man had taken two resengans already, and Naruto was pushing his limits as it was. "Just one more" Naruto said taking a fighting stance. Kaisho just continued to walk towards Naruto an icy stare in his eyes. He then made a hand sign and something icy and swirling was in his hands. "Ice blade" he said as the object turned into a large ice like sword, this one was more powerful then the last one he made. This one actually looked like a large sword and had a strange symbol at the tip of the blade.

"Freeze, Kogoeshinu" He said placing his hand on the symbol then slashing his own hand. As the blood began to gush from his hand and pour over the symbol the blade began to turn red around the edges. As the blade became more and more red from his blood a strange wind picked up and started twirling around him. The wind picked up taking fragments of ice with it. So many fragments were picked up a giant tornado like object formed around him.

"Ice Tornado" Kaisho said then pointed his sword at Naruto and the tornado left him and headed towards Naruto. Naruto not sure what to do to avoid it, started running to the side. He ran as fast as he could, but the tornado followed him and was getting faster. Naruto ran and ran but soon the tornado caught up with him.

"SHIT" Naruto said getting swept away by the tornado, he started spinning uncontrollably and began rising high up into the air. The fragments of ice began doing their work as they started tearing up his body. Thousands of the fragment were cutting into him giving him cuts and gashes throughout his body. Naruto let out a loud cry of pain as blood started pouring from his body and changed the light blue tornado into a crimson red.

Finally after 2 minutes that seemed like an eternity Naruto the tornado stopped. Naruto hit the ground roughly and started spitting out blood his body a bloody mess. Naruto slowly raised his head and saw Kaisho walking towards him, his eyes not losing their icy coldness.

"Dammit" Naruto said spitting a little more blood. Naruto was trying to get back up but his torn body wasn't hearing it. "Dammit" Naruto said again his body failing on him.

"It was pointless, everything you have done is pointless, it ends now" Naruto heard Kaisho say as he got closer. Naruto watched as Kaisho then stand right next to him and plunge his blade into Naruto's stomach. Naruto yelled loudly and coughed up a lot of blood as Kaisho started twisting his blade in Naruto's stomach. Then Kaisho began torturing Naruto for aggravating him so much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was standing on the side of the ship watching the battle between Naruto and Kaisho. She was telling the others what was happening with her byakugon. She was scared for Naruto but knew he could take came of himself, that was up until she saw Kaisho stick his blade through Naruto's stomach.

Hinata fell to the ground as she heard an intense scream of pain in her head. She lost control of her byakugon and started to shed tears. Sakura ran over to Hinata and put her hands on Hinata's back.

"Hinata what is it whats wrong" Sakura asked.

"Naruo...so much pain" Hinata managed to gasp in between her sobs. She started crying harder as an even more intense pain filled her head. "NARUTOOO" Hinata yelled out before she passed out. Sakura picked Hinata up and flipped her around putting Hinata's head on her lap. Sasuke was now by Hinata's side looking out to where Naruto and Kaisho were fighting. He gripped the railing harder as he sensed Naruto's chakra begin to fade.

"Come on Naruto" Sasuke said. Then Sasuke began to feel a strong chakra that he has felt many times before. "Thats it Naruto finish this" Sasuke said to no one in particular. Thats when something hit him, while he was watching the fight he forgot to keep an eye on Yuzuki. Sasuke twirled around and saw that she had vanished from the last spot he last saw her in.

"Shit" Sasuke said looking all around for her. He then noticed some movement heading towards the ice where the two were fighting. Sasuke jumped off the railing and started running hope he could catch up to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Kaisho pulled and twisted his blade Naruto could only yell in pain. After some time of the blade twisting in him Naruto felt his body being lifted up. Kaisho was lifting Naruto's body from the blade causing intense pain for Naruto.

"It will end soon" Kaisho said an evil smile on his face. He then quickly twisted the blade and slashed sideways cutting all the way through Naruto's side. Naruto couldn't even scream for this new pain, it was so intense he couldn't make a sound. He just fell to the ground and poured out massive amount of blood from his huge hole in his stomach. His body felt so weak and his sight was becoming blurry.

"Dammit" he whispered in a dry and raspy voice. His body ached and he couldn't move, as far as he knew it was over. "I'm sorry Hinata" Naruto whispered a tear coming out of his eye. Kaisho was above him his sword at the ready. He brought it up and it fell down, but then it stopped inches from his heart. Time seemed to stop for a second before he heard something.

_NARUTOOO _the voice screamed in his head the voice brought him back to his senses _Hinata _Naruto thought as a image popped into his head. It was Hinata smiling, her smile showed an intense happiness. The only time he ever saw that smile was when she was with him, if he were to die so would her smile. He would leave her alone in pain and sadness, like he was so long ago.

"NOOO" Naruto yelled as the blade struck him. Kaisho then felt his blade stop, he looked down to see the blade centimeters from Naruto's skin. "What" Kaisho said as a red chakra stopped his blade from penetrating Naruto's skin. Kaisho looked into Naruto's eyes as they began to sharpen and focus on him.

They turned a dark crimson and was what once determination and strength in his eyes was now just pure anger.

"I WILL NOT LOSE" Naruto said sending out a wave of chakra knocking Kaisho back. Kaisho flew up in the air and flipped around landing on his feet. "What is this" he said looking at Naruto. Naruto just stared at him showing his fangs. Naruto then let out a large amount of red chakra, and let out a loud roar.

_**Listen brat I only have enough energy to stop your bleeding you have to finish this quickly.**_

_Right I'll end it a few seconds_ Naruto replied to the fox. Kaisho not phased by the display of the new power let out an intense chakra of his own. "Lets finish this" Naruto said grabbing a kunai from its holder. Naruto then ran forward faster then a normal eye could see. Kaisho also ran forward and vanished keeping up with Naruto.

There were flashes and _clanks_ as the two meet each others blades moving at high speeds. Naruto was running with Kaisho running right beside him. He pulled two shuriken out and threw them at Kaisho, he blocked them with his sword and stopped running as Naruto ran up to him. Kaisho thrust his sword trying to hit his chest. Naruto blocked it and ducked down dodging the blade. He then came up and went for Kaisho's neck. Kaisho grabbed Naruto's wrist and flipped him around putting Naruto's arm behind his back. He then brought his sword up and rammed it through Naruto's neck.

"Got you" Kaisho said watching blood gush from Naruto's throat. The Naruto then _poofed, _Kaisho was thrown off balance from stabbing his sword and fell forward. Naruto then popped out of the ground in front of Kaisho his fist going for his jaw. Naruto slammed his jaw into Kaisho launching him up into the air. Naruto smiled and poofed away again.

Kaisho flew up into the air and saw an object high above him and descending rapidly towards him. "Damn you" Kiasho said before putting his hand on the sword and slashing his own hand covering his sword in blood. His blade started glowing an intense blue and the symbol was a fiery red.

"Freezing the heavens" Kaisho said thrusting his sword towards Naruto, a beam of brilliant blue light shot straight at Naruto. The ray shot up and Naruto and hit him. Kaisho smiled as a giant ice formation appeared from where Naruto was once at.

"NARUTO" Kaisho heard someone say below him, _it's that black haired ninja again I need to pay him back as well_ Kaisho thought smiling.

"QUIT FOOLING AROUND YOU IDIOT AND FINISH THIS" the boy yelled a smile on his face. Sasuke had been watched the whole thing and if there was one thing he knew, it was not to underestimate Naruto. He knew Naruto could finish this, so he didn't budge to help, and instead looked for Yuzuki.

"What are you talking about" Kaisho started saying as he landed on the ground. He then felt a strong chakra above him and looked up to see a bright purple light coming from the ice formation. The whole thing then was broken into thousands of pieces and an person holding a purple ball came soaring down to hit Kaisho with the ball. Kaisho pulled his sword back and swung at the high speed object and met the rasengan. He looked up to see those thousands of glittering ice shards and in front of those shards was a pair of angry red eyes. He then felt something looking into those eyes that he hadn't felt in a long, long time. Fear.

Naruto broke through his sword within a second and stuck his attack right into his chest. There was a huge explosion of ice, water, and chakra. Sasuke ran towards Naruto after the cloud of ice and water faded he was in a giant crater that he made with Kaisho a few feet in front of him. Kaisho was out of it he was groaning in pain from a giant hole, that was bleeding profusely, in his chest but somehow he was still conscious. Sasuke then bent over Naruto to so him on his chest laying down, blood pouring out of his body.

"Naruto, Naruto" he said picking up Naruto, he was passed out and bleeding from every inch of his body. _He needs treatment fast _Sasuke thought as he pulled his sword out. He knew that a small amount of blood wasn't going to cut it this time, not like with Hinata. He needed a lot more blood for a more powerful version of his vampire jutsu. He then looked at Kaisho still not able to tell what was going on. Sasuke got up and muttered some words making a red aura appear on his blade. He was now standing next to Kaisho and brought up his sword ready to deal the killing blow. Kaisho just stared at Sasuke not able to do a thing.

Sasuke brought his sword down aiming for his heart to at least make the death quick. But the sound of metal ripping into flesh never happened. Sasuke was inches from Kaisho when his blade stopped, Sasuke looked at the blade to see tiny blue wires wrapped around it preventing it from getting to its target. Sasuke looked to his right to see Yuzuki teary eyed and angry. Her eyes showed anger, pain, sadness and loneliness. As Sasuke stared into them he couldn't help but think _her eyes were like mine not to long ago._ He pulled his blade up trying to shake free of the wires but Yuzuki wasn't having it.

"What do you think your doing" she said walking towards him.

"I'm saving Naruto" Sasuke replied his sharingan now activated. Yuzuki stopped when she saw his eyes, those eyes scared her for some reason.

"By killing a defenseless man" she cried out to him losing her composure. Sasuke didn't really like the idea of killing a defenseless man but if he had to, to save Naruto he would do it.

"Its the only way" Sasuke said before vanishing from Yuzuki's eyes. Yuzuki looked out in surprise and looked for Sasuke but Sasuke was already a step ahead of her. Sasuke appeared right in front of her and punched her gut causing her to lose her breath and fall to the ground. She fell and laid still her strength all but gone. Sasuke looked down to see Yuzuki looking up at him in sadness and desperation.

"It's the only way" Sasuke repeated walking back over to Kaisho. He raised his sword once more but stopped a few inches from the skin again. This time it was Yuzuki's voice that stopped him.

"WAIT" she cried, "Please don't please...please...use me instead" she said her eyes full of tears. Sasuke looked at her then back to Kaisho, it seemed that Kaisho had heard Yuzuki and his icy cold eyes seemed to soften a little. Sasuke looked back to Yuzuki and started walking to her.

"I know what it's like to lose family, you would do anything to protect them no matter how much they neglected you or dismissed you. You would give your life to keep them alive" Sasuke said his sharingan gone now and sadness was now in his eyes as he relived the horrible past in his head.

"They mean the world to you...you have to protect them with your life" he said as he came to stand next to Yuzuki. "I failed to do that, but I promise I will keep yours alive"

Yuzuki looked at him a small amount of happiness and sympathy in her eyes. "Thank you" she said closing her eyes. Sasuke once again lifted his sword and was about to bring it down when he heard a soft whisper.

"Yu-Yuzuki" it said softly as if it was having trouble talking. Yuzuki's eyes shot open as she realized who said it.

"FATHER" she cried slowly getting up and clumsily running towards him she fell and slid the rest of the way towards him. She sat up grabbing his hand to offer any comfort she could, and then bent over to look at her father. Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth and his wound was pouring out blood.

"Yuzuki its to late for me" he said tightening his hold on her hand. "You still have a long life ahead of you, don't throw it away"

"Father what are you saying" Yuzuki replied weakly tears pouring from her eyes. "Don't leave me father, please don't"

Kaisho looked at his daughter and smiled, with his free hand he grabbed an object from his neck and tore it off. He then pressed it against Yuzuki's hand.

"Here" he said opening his hand to reveal a necklace in the shape of a blue dragon sitting down and looking up proudly into the sky, it was carefully designed and had a small blue sapphires as its eye.

"Father what is this" Yuzuki said wonder in her voice.

"It was your mothers" he said coughing, "I was going to give it to you when you married but it seems I won't make it that long" he said smiling.

"Don't say that", Kaisho smiled and looked up to see Sasuke.

"Boy...listen use my blood and not Yuzuki's I beg you" Sasuke looked shocked, _could this be that demon we fought only 5 minutes ago. _Kaisho then said, "and promise me...you will take care of her for me, please"

Sasuke nodded his head not knowing what to say, _this nice guy thing better not become a habit of mine _he thought.

"Yuzuki" Kaisho said his voice even weaker now Yuzuki wiped her tears and listened carefully not want to miss a word.

"As a pirate you disappointed me" he said smiling, Yuzuki let her head drop a little from his words until he cupped her check, "But as a daughter I couldn't ask for a better one" he said before his hand fell from her check and hit the cold ground next to them.

Yuzuki sat in shock, so much had just happened within the last minute she thought she was going to pass out. The only thing she could do was sit there and cry. Sasuke wanting to give Yuzuki time but knew that time was against him walked past Yuzuki and held his blade high.

"I'm sorry" he said before plunging the blade into Kaisho's dead body. Yuzuki flinched as she heard the sound of the blade meeting the flesh of a human but didn't do anything. All she could do was sit in silence and cry for her lost father.

After 15 minutes of healing, Sasuke had most of the serious wounds patched up and hoped that Naruto's strange body would heal the rest. He got up and walked over to Yuzuki who was still crying but had settled down. Sasuke not sure what to say or do stood there.

"The ship is coming we have to go"

"But...my father's body" she said

Sasuke looked at her and then walked over to his body. He picked it up and walked over to the ices edge.

"What are you doing" Yuzuki said getting up to walk with him. Sasuke then stopped at the water and slowly put one foot on top of it. He then took another step until he was standing on the water. He gently placed Kaisho's body on the waters surface and held him there.

"Is there anything you need to say"Sasuke said.

Yuzuki stood on the edge and took a deep breath. "My he find peace in the ocean that he loved so dearly"

Sasuke then dropped the body and watched it slowly disappear beneath the dark ocean depths. Sasuke turned back around and headed towards Naruto and picked up his body.

"The ship is here its time to go" he said walking to the ship.

"What am I suppose to do now" Yuzuki said following Sasuke. Sasuke stopped and spoke.

"Find a life you want to live, then follow a dream that would make your father proud" he said before walking again.

"Make..my..father...proud?" she repeated as she walked with Sasuke. As she walked she wondered what that dream would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuzuki was standing against the side of the ship looking out to her fathers grave as it got smaller and smaller by the minute. She was going through so many emotions she just wanted to be alone for now. The sun was setting now and the island that had changed her life was but a mere spec now. She also had the pendent of the dragon in her fist and was squeezing it tightly.

_What can I do that would make my father proud _she thought. _Oh father I wish you were here to tell me._

Then something happened out in the distance Yuzuki saw something. A giant formation of ice shot up from the sea where her father was now resting. It grew immense and at the top had a giant cross like shape as if it were honoring something. Yuzuki watched the whole thing happen when she saw something really catch her eye.

It was a pair of intense blue eyes that was bigger then any normal being out in the distance watching as the ninjas left. Then as soon as she saw the eyes they disappear. Yuzuki clutched the pendent and felt that there was more to the pendent then meets the eye. She realized then that no answers would come to her she would have to find them but her father would always be watching her.

"Thank you...Chazore" she said closing her eyes and clutching the pendent tightly. _I'll miss you...father_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up to a white ceiling and bright florescent lights above him. His body ached but he felt pretty good, then as a wake up call his mind brought back images from when he was last conscious.

"The fight" he said shooting out of bed and looking around the room. He was in a hospital room for he recognized it anywhere since he ended up coming here almost every other mission. Naruto took a good look around and saw a flower in a vase on his table.

"Guess Sakura was here" he said, "how long have I been here" he said quietly. He checked the calender to the side of the bed and smiled. "Only two days this time" he said before laying his head back on his pillow. "So I guess that means we won then" he said thinking about the fight a couple of days ago.

Suddenly the door opened causing Naruto to jump and sit up in his bed again. When the person entered the room a giant smile crept on to his face. Hinata walked in carrying a bag of different food to help get Naruto better. She turned to look at Naruto and saw him grinning at her. She stood there for a second until Naruto said "what I'm not a ghost or something am I".

Hinata's eyes then watered up and she dropped the bag and ran at him, crying "Naruto". She jumped at him and landed into his chest crying.

"Oh Naruto sniff Naruto Naruto" she repeated over and over sobbing into his chest. Naruto held her tightly and stroked her hair.

"I'm ok Hinata I'm right here" he said tenderly trying to calm her down. He continued this for another minute or so when he felt the sobs come less and less, he then sensed someone else there. Sasuke was standing against the door his arms folded and eyes closed.

"Hey" Naruto said still stoking Hinata's hair.

"Hey" Sasuke said not opening his eyes. They sat in silence until Sasuke got up and walked out the door stopping halfway.

"I'll come back in an hour, the Hokage wanted to see you when you woke" he said, Naruto nodded his head and continued to look at him.

"She has been worried sick about you" Sasuke said, "you know...I envy you". Sasuke then walked out the door without another word.

"You should" Naruto said, "She is the best thing that's ever happened to me".

Naruto continued to stoke Hinata's hair long after she stopped crying. Then soon fell asleep to the gentle rhythm of Hinata's breathing.

An hour later Tsunade and Sasuke opened Naruto's room door and peered inside. Tsunade smiled as she saw Hinata curled up against Naruto using his chest as a pillow. Naruto meanwhile was holding Hinata tenderly his chin resting on her head.

Tsunade closed the door and looked at Sasuke, "lets give them a few more hours" she said smiling before she walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been 4 hours since Naruto and Hinata fell asleep and they along with Sasuke and Sakura were standing in Tsunade's office and giving their report. Kakashi was injured and Kurenai was watching him now, the same was with Kiba except Shino was visiting him now. They gave their reports with a fictional story Naruto would and in there every now and then.

After about a half an hour Tsunade was fully informed of all that transpired in the last few weeks. "I see sorry to hear that all that happened but glad to see no one was seriously injured"

"Well how about you guys take a few days off and come back later for some new missions but for now just rest you deserve it" Tsunade said smiling.

"ALRIGHT" Naruto said jumping into the air. Sakura and Hinata smiled while Sasuke just commented "idiot".

"What ever Sasuke your just jealous I beat both of the bad guys these missions"

"It was a fluke you loser" Sasuke said sneering.

"Oh yeah, I bet I could take you on" Naruto said defensively.

"Yeah maybe in twenty years" Sasuke replied. The two began a verbal fight and began calling each other name and such for a couple of seconds. As Sakura tried to calm them down both Hinata and Tsunade just smiled.

"Come on Naruto how about we go get some ramen" Sakura said desperate to keep them from fighting.

"RAMEN" Naruto shouted, "OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY" Naruto quickly said then he started listing all the ramen he wanted to eat to make up for being gone so long.

"COME ON GUYS LETS GET GOING" he said heading for the door.

"Hold on Naruto" Tsunade said, "I have one more item of business at hand"

"What is it master Tsunade" Sakura said.

"Well as you know the village is low on ninja and we need every available hand to help us right"

"Yes yes we know granny just hurry up and get to the point, I'm hungry"

"Fine fine, but next time you call me granny Naruto" Tsunade said raising her index finger, "I'll use this to see if I can scatter your brain back to normal"

Naruto gulped and made a mental note not to call her granny for a while.

"Well I have instated a new ninja and I want you to show her around the village" She then pressed a button on buzzard and spoke into it.

"Bring her in"

"Hai" a voice said from the speaker.

The door opened a second later and girl walked up to Tsunade. Naruto watched the girl his mouth open in surprise as well as his eyes almost bulging out of his sockets.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, meet your new team member"

A girl with light crimson eyes and green hair smiled at them and bowed. "My name it Yuzuki and it will be an honor to be working with you" She then stood up and smiled and tilted her head a little, "lets be good friends, ok"

There was a silence followed by a loud voice that the entire village heard letting them know, Naruto is back.

"WHAAAAAATTTTTTT"

Authors note: WOOT WOOT chapter 19 done and 20 on its way. Ok want you guys to understand two thing about this chapter. Uno (one) even though a father might treat his child a certain way he will always love them, unless they are consumed by hatred and darkness I guess. Dos (two) I wanted you all to see how letting go of his anger and trusting in someone can really change someone thus the OCcish Sasuke attitude. Ok thats all I have to say, please review, share opinions, ask questions, etc.. later .


	21. Chapter 20

Authors note: chapter 20 I can hardly believe it, it doesn't seem all that long ago I first started. Want to thank you all for reading up to this point and hope you enjoy the chapter. Review and relax. HAVE A GREAT DAY:)

Chapter 20 New Training

Naruto was eating at Ichiraku ramen shop with his team and his new team member. Yuzuki was eating her ramen at a pace that could match Naruto's. Naruto ate and ate keeping a few bowls ahead of Yuzuki, Yuzuki tried to speed up her pace but couldn't match Naruto's. Soon after 10 minutes and countless bowls later, they both stopped. The view to the kitchen was now blocked by bowls stacked upon bowls and Teuchi and Ayame stood amazed at the amount the two ninja ate.

"WOOH" Naruto said his stomach completely full, there was no way he could eat another bite. Yuzuki just groaned as she pushed her last bowl away from her.

"I think I ate too much" she said.

"Nonsense" Naruto said, "you can never have too much ramen, right old man"

Teuchi smiled and picked up a stack of bowls, he loved having Naruto as a customer he was putting his daughter through college and his business was doing very well. _My business might collapse if it wasn't for this kid_ he thought as he started on the dirty dishes.

"Here you go Naruto" Ayame said smiling handing him the bill. Naruto took it and looked at it as Yuzuki peered over his shoulder to see what the damage was. When they got down to the number both their eyes opened wide and they fell back off the chairs and hit the ground. Sasuke and Sakura watched as they both laid on the ground motionless for a few minutes.

"He should learn when to stop" Sakura said as she finished her meal.

"Not going to happen" Sasuke replied leaving his money for his meal on the table. Naruto got up slowly and got out his frog wallet.

"I'll miss you" he said before he paid for his expensive meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cheer up Naruto" Yuzuki said, "if it makes you feel any better I'm in the same boat as you"

Naruto looked at her and sneered a little. "You know this wouldn't happen if you wouldn't compete with me"

"Yeah, but where is the fun in that" she said smiling. Naruto couldn't help but smiled and felt a little better even though his wallet was a mere shadow of what it use to be. Naruto and the rest of team 7 had just got back from another mission and had some time to kill so they went out to eat. Of course just like all the other times Yuzuki wanted to compete with Naruto so they over did it and, as they say, bit off more then they can chew, which for Naruto is a lot.

Yuzuki was talking and joking with Sakura now smiling and laughing. Naruto looked at her and couldn't believe she was the same person he had fought 4 months ago. She had gotten as tall as Sakura and let her hair grow out. Her hair was still in the same style, even all around, but some running down her check and past her shoulders. The rest of her hair was even with her shoulders. Her eyes didn't show that anger or sadness it once showed, happiness and peace replaced it. It still amazed Naruto that he had once called her his enemy.

The last 4 months hadn't been a great bore but nothing too exciting had happened, they had done many missions and Naruto couldn't remember all of them. However that last mission was a huge one, Gaara's student Matsuri was taken hostage so that Gaara would come and save her then he was to be taken and use his chakra to create the ultimate weapon. Naruto and the rest of the rookie nine, team Gai, and Yuzuki had all gone to help them. In the end they had stopped the kidnappers and came home successful, however something new was in development. Jiraiya was back and had information, the Akatsuki would make their move in 2 and a half years.

Jiraiya had told Naruto that they would be leaving to train within the week so Naruto had been trying to make the best of it. Now after three days Jiraiya had told him that tomorrow would be that day they began his training and while he was excited for the training he was also dreading tomorrow. During the week he and Sasuke would train every morning together then he would go get something to eat, then Naruto would see if he could find Hinata and hang out with her for the rest of the day. _Hinata_ Naruto thought sadly _I won't see her for 2 and ½ years_. He really didn't know what he would do without her.

Yesterday Hinata went out on a mission with Neji on some sort of family matter and wouldn't be back until later today. He decided that he would go visit Iruka-sensei today to kill some time. Naruto was still walking with his team until they came to a fork in the road.

"Well I'm going to see Iruka-sensei, later" Naruto said before going down one path that led to the academy. Sakura and Yuzuki waved to Naruto before they went down the opposite road, Sasuke trailing behind them.

Naruto ran until he got to the academy, he then ran down to the class where Iruka taught. He opened the door and yelled "NARUTO UZUMAKI IS HERE". Iruka was writing on the chalkboard looked at Naruto surprised.

"NARUTO I'M TEACHING" Iruka yelled throwing the piece of chalk at Naruto. Naruto caught the chalk in mid air and flung it right back at Iruka hitting him in the head. The class erupted with laughter and a giant vain bulged on Iruka's head.

"Class is dismissed for the rest of the day" Iruka said the vain bulging. The classed cheered and ran out the door. While the class left a few familiar faces stopped to talk to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto" Konohamaru said smiling.

"Hey Konohamaru" Naruto said

"What are you doing here"

"I need to talk with Iruka-sensei"

"What about"

"It's secret"

"Come on you can tell me"

"Sorry its for high class ninja like me" Naruto said

"But aren't you still a genin" Konohamaru asked.

"Uhhh...aren't you late to go do something" Naruto said trying to change the subject.

"Oh your right, I'll see you later Naruto" Konohamaru said waving as he ran down the hallway.

"Phew" Naruto said, _almost lost an argument to a 9 year old._ As all the students left there was one behind all of them and was about to leave the room. Naruto recognized her and stopped her.

"Your Hanabi Hyuga, right" Naruto said to the small pale eyed girl.

"Yes" She said surprised, "and you are"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Naruto" Hanabi said as if the name rung a bell. Then she snapped her finger, "I got it, your the boy my sister likes" she said as if stating a fact, then her face went red as she realized what she said.

"uh you..you weren't suppose to hear that" she said trying to cover up what she said.

"It's alright, actually we are going out" Naruto said surprised.

"Oh" Hanabi said confused. _Why hasn't she told me that _she thought. Naruto had similar thoughts _I wonder why she hasn't told her family yet._

"Well I'm happy for her" Hanabi said smiling.

"Yeah so am I" Naruto said getting a small giggle out of Hanabi.

"Hey could you do me a favor" Naruto asked.

"Hmm"

"When Hinata gets back could you tell her that I need to talk to her"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

Hanabi stood there until Iruka came over and tapped her on the shoulder. Hanabi looked at Iruka and listened to him.

"Hanabi would you excuse me and Naruto...need to talk"

"Yes Iruka-sensei" she then looked at Naruto.

"Well it was nice meeting you" she said bowing before she went out the door. She stopped in between the doorway and said, "take care of her, our family is...complicated"

Hanabi then walked out the door leaving a confused Naruto behind. Iruka hearing the whole thing decided to change the subject.

"So Naruto why are you here"

"I need to talk to someone, and you seemed to be the best fit for my problem"

"I see, lets go outside and talk its a nice day" Iruka said.

"Ok" Naruto replied and followed him outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I see, so you want advice on what to do about this then"

"Yes...I can't imagine what I'll do if she isn't around"

"Have you talked to her about it yet"

"No she isn't here yet so I wanted to talk to you about some of my problems" Naruto then looked down to the grass below him sadness showing, "and about the fox"

Iruka went from smiling to very serious at the word fox, "whats wrong then Naruto, you can tell me"

"Well the fox, its getting harder to control it at times. There are times when I...lose sight of myself"

"Hmm..when was the last time you couldn't control the fox" Iruka asked.

"Back when I fought Doto and killed him, but after that there was this dark presence in the back of my mind just waiting for the chance to overtake me, to take total control"

"And lately that darkness has been getting stronger and more active...almost as if it was alive"

"I see...that must be the demon blood in you" Iruka said.

"My demon...blood" Naruto asked.

"Yes jinchuuriki or a demon vessel must have the blood of a demon planted inside him in order to contain the demon" Iruka explained, "the two types of demon blood keeps the sealed demon at bay and the sealed demon keeps the demon blood at bay"

"You have the blood of the devil fox clan, a strong and wise demon clan that has been the protectors of the village since its creation"

"Devil fox clan"

"Well I don't know much about it but its said back when the Leaf Village was first created a demon clan stood by the first Hokage and protected the village from any danger"

"The same is said for any ninja village, each ninja village is protected by some kind of demon clan, such as the Sand Spirits in the sand village"

"So these demon clans, what are they exactly"

"That I don't know, what I do know is that you have the blood of one of the devil foxes in you" Iruka then took a second of thought before he realized something. "Its said one's demon blood is awakened when his life is about to extinguish itself, when you were in the hospital it must of awakened"

"You know Naruto, the Nine-tailed fox wasn't always so evil, in the past it was our protector"

"What" Naruto said confused.

"Its a story the Third Hokage told me long ago"

(Flashback mode-story mode(take your pick))

"Back when the first Hokage first created the village and the great shinobi wars started.

_The first Hokage scouted through the area and found that this spot seemed to be a suitable location for what he had in mind. He clapped his hands together and generated a large amount of chakra._

"_DEEP FOREST CREATION" he said. Then thousands of roots and trees just came out of the ground planting themselves in the large area around the mountain. After the last of forest was created the first Hokage went to check if everything was to his standards._

"_Plenty of trees, room for expansion, and a defendable location. This will do just fine" He said walking through the chakra generated forest. As he walked he spotted something on the ground some yards ahead of him._

"_Whats this" the first asked himself curiously. As he approached the source of movement he made it out to be a red fox its back leg trapped in a root. As the first got closer the fox started to panic and frantically tried to get itself free. Then as the first was only a few feet from the fox, it did something desperate. The fox tried to gnaw through its own leg. The first rushed to it and grabbed the creatures leg. The fox then directed its fangs to the first's fingers, it bit down sharply and the first pulled back a few inches._

"_I'm not going to hurt you" the first said softly, "I'm here to help"_

_The fox eyed him, not sure what to do. The first then went back down and gently grabbed the foxes leg. The fox let out a cry of pain and showed its fangs. The first looked directly into its eyes and said, "Its broken but you will heal, over time"_

_He then moved his hand to the root and put some chakra into it the root went up and gave enough room to let the fox remove its leg. The fox quickly did that and started to lick its wound, it was happy to be free but the pain, it could live without._

_The first sensing it started to form a light chakra into his hand and went over to fox's leg. He was about to heal the wound when the fox gave him a growl. "It's alright I said I wouldn't hurt you" and as if the fox understood him it stopped growling and didn't budge an inch. The first put his healing jutsu to work and soon mended the fox's leg fixing the gashed and cuts. But a healing jutsu and do only so much so the bones were still broken. The made a small splint and then wrapped it to the fox's broken leg. It cried in pain but didn't move. When the first was done he put his medical supplies away and put his hand on top of the fox's head._

_The fox closed its eyes and let the first pet him. "See that wasn't so bad" he said petting the fox. The fox then started to like the firsts hand or more exactly the wound he received from the animal. The first stared in amazement and admiration, "your very smart, I'm glad we met today" the first said getting up. The fox just sat there and watched as the first turned around and started to walk away._

"_What and unusual fox" the first said before he went back to work. But before he could a sudden weight went up his back and rested on his shoulders. The first turned his head to see the fox sitting on his shoulder. "What you want to come with me" he asked. The fox looked at him then towards the forest as if telling him to get to work._

"_Alright then welcome friend" the first said walking into the forest. Little known to the first a pair of red eyes were watching as he and her kit walked into the darkness of the forest. _

"_Foxes do not forget acts of kindness" a voice said its red eyes staring into the blackness._

_YEARS LATER_

"_WE ARE GETTING OVERRUN" a chunin said on the gate as a kunai flew past it and hit him in the neck. The ninja grabbed the injury and then fell off the side of the wall._

"_Get everyone back and lets hope we can hold them off" The second Hokage said._

_As ninja died around them and fights run throughout the village the First and a certain fox were next to a tree that led to the surrounding forest._

"_It's been fun friend but it is too dangerous for you here, now go while you can" the first said. The fox looked at his human companion and licked his hand one last time. It then jumped off into forest and disappeared. With that the first could now hopefully defend his home so he jumped away into the fray._

_Hours Later_

_The first and second stood on top of the wall of the main gate, when it fell so would the rest of the village. They had suffered to many casualties and men were now scarce, they watched now as a pillers of earth hit the gate breaking it a little at a time._

"_Well brother this is it" The second said_

"_Yes, but lets not forget this is for the future" The first replied getting a nod out of his brother. They jumped down and waited for the breaking blow._

"_MEN GET READY" The Hokage's yelled. They waited for the last strike but it never came, instead blood curling screamed and cries of terror came from the other side of the gate. Then as quickly as the screams came they stopped, the Hokage's looked at each other confused and went back up to the top of the wall. What they saw amazed and surprised them, the attacking army was now more. What was left of them was bloodied corpses and sets of prints of giant paws were left everywhere._

"_What happened here" the second said._

"_I don't know" the first replied. Then as if to answer him a familiar weight got on top of his shoulders. _

"_I thought I told you to go" the first said. The fox looked at him and smiled._

"_Foxes never forget acts of kindness, but we also never forget acts of evil and disrespect. Never forget that and we will watch over you" the fox said before it jumped off his should and then vanished in a puff of smoke._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Wow" Naruto said as Iruka finished his story.

"Yes the first two Hokage's believed that the nine-tailed fox came and saved them but we can never know for sure"

The two sat there for a couple of more minutes before Iruka got up. "You know I have something for you Naruto, but I need to go get it you mind waiting her for a few minutes"

"No that's fine I'll be right here" Naruto said quietly and sat against the tree they were talking under. He looked up at the clouds and thought.

_More questions, a few answers, this whole thing is just too confusing _he thought. Naruto sat there and thought about his demon, his demon blood, the stories, what the hell to tell Hinata, and more things on his mind. Naruto soon lost track of time and some time later, he scratched his head with both hands and let out a loud groan.

"GAAAH, there is just so many unanswered questions" Naruto said.

"Oh and what questions do you need answered" Iruka said carrying two long objects wrapped in cloth.

"Oh hey Iruka-sensei, just the normal questions that I ask my self anytime I think"

"So not often" Iruka said smiling, earning a glare from Naruto. Naruto put on an angry face but when Iruka laughed he couldn't help it and laughed with him. Then when the laughter stopped Iruka put the two objects down in front of Naruto and put on a serious face.

"Naruto before I give these to you...I need to ask you a question"

"Sure sensei what is it"

"Thats just it Naruto I no longer wish to be your sensei" Iruka said smiling.

"WHAT" Naruto yelled then started babbling, "but but you can't mean that, your my sensei without you I would.."

"Calm down Naruto I'm not finished" Iruka then pulled out a piece of paper.

"Naruto I know you have had no family all your life and as a sensei I couldn't always be there for you and I'm sorry"

"Thats not true sen..." Naruto started when Iruka held up his hand.

"But I hope as a father I can always be there for you" As Naruto heard these words his heart practically stopped. _A father_ Naruto thought_ is, is Iruka asking me if he could be my...father._

"This form only needs your signature Naruto, it says that you will be known as Naruto Umino Uzumaki, adopted son of Iruka Umino"

Naruto at this point couldn't get words out of his mouth, so instead he lounged at Iruka and pulled him into a hug crying. Naruto just repeated two words, "Thank you...thank you" Iruka held Naruto tightly happy to finally give Naruto some amount of happiness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I still don't know what to do about this problem Iru...father" Naruto said getting use to using that word now. Iruka smiled at the new name and tried to help his new son out.

"Naruto the only advice I have for you is to do what your heart tells you to do, so tell me what does it tell you to do"

"Well I can't leave her, but I can't stay here to get my training"

"So"

"So...I should take her with me" Naruto said as if it just hit him. Iruka smiled and replied, "as long as you two behave yourselves"

Naruto blushed and looked away, "what kind of father are you anyway" he said getting a laugh from Iruka. "Not sure yet I'm kinda new to this thing"

"Hey what are those things" Naruto said pointing to the two objects in front of him.

"Oh right, Naruto these are two heirlooms past down in the Umino family, but since I never found any use for them, I hand them down to my son" Iruka then motioned for Naruto to take them. Naruto picked up the first object, it was wrapped in a silky white cloth and tied at the end with a large black string. Naruto unwrapped the object and pulled it out, then stared at the beauty and craftsmanship of the object.

"Its a sword" Naruto said admiring it. The hilt was a pure white with a white grip, the guard was in the shape of a black circle and had a blue and silver moon on the sides of it. Naruto took it out to expect the blade, it was pure silver and sharpened to key. The scabbard matched the sword, it was pure white with a blue and silver moon on each side of the blades entrance. The cord to the scabbard was a dark black.

"Yes its name is white moon, and it is a very powerful sword. Its power has been said to be able to cut to the heavens and is the second most powerful sword created in the Umino family, the first is right there" Iruka said pointing to the other one.

Naruto placed the sword back in its sheath and put it down then he picked up up the other sword and like white moon he took it out of its black cloth. This sword was wider then the last and was pure black. Naruto took the sword out to inspect it. It was a long black Katana, it was black down to every inch of it, blade and scabbard included. The guard was the only thing different, it was in the shape of a black sun.

"This is the most powerful sword ever to be created in the village" Iruka said, "it has the power to change with users heart"

"The blade transforms with the users state of being and grows stronger when he grows stronger, I also hear that there are other powers it has that have been lost in history"

"Wow these are amazing, thank you..dad" Naruto said smiling. Iruka smiled at the new name, each time he heard it a sense of happiness and pride overwhelmed him.

"It's also said that when both of the blades are used together their power is frightening"

Naruto admired the swords for a while longer then put them away. He got up and looked out to the distance.

"I'm leaving tomorrow" Naruto said.

"I know" Iruka said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'll miss everyone, but I'll come back stronger then ever"

"Naruto do your best and remember I'm proud of you son" Iruka said pulling Naruto into a hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was running through the town heading through towards the Hokage's mansion so he could talk to Tsunade. He needed to talk to her about Hinata and hoped she would go along with his plan. Naruto found the Hokage's mansion, entered it and walked to the Hokage's office. When he got to the office he heard Tsunade talking.

"Very well, you two did a great job you may go"

"Yes Hokage" Naruto heard a male voice say. Naruto opened the door and went inside.

"Granny I need to talk to you" Naruto said rushing through the door. When he looked around the room he saw Neji and Hinata standing in front of Tsunade and were looking at him. Neji didn't show any emotion but Hinata had her eyes wide open full of surprise. Then she smiled and her eyes went soft and full of love. Neji noticed this and a slight smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh...Hinata your back" Naruto said running up to his girlfriend. He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. Hinata melted into Naruto's arms and closed her eyes basking in his presence. Neji watched with some amusement while Tsunade got up and walked over to the two.

"Naruto what is it, don't you need to get ready you will be leaving tomorrow you know" Hinata heard this an looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Leaving are you going on a mission" she asked

"No he will be leaving to go on a training mission with Jiraiya for 2 and half years, didn't he tell you" Hinata heard this looked at Naruto a little hurt.

"Naruto why didn't you tell me" she said her eyes starting to get wet.

"Wooh slow down, thats what I need to talk to you about" he said to Hinata, "Hinata I need to ask you something"

Naruto pulled out of the hug and grabbed her hands, "do you want to stay here or come with me on my training" Hinata's eyes went wide with surprise, when she heard his question.

"I want you to think about it Hinata, I can't ask you to come unless you truly want to and leave no regrets here"

"I..well...I" Hinata started to say but was hushed by Naruto as he put his finger to her lips.

"Just think about it, if you truly want to come meet me at the gate tomorrow mourning"

"Naruto what do you think your doing" Tsunade asked, hearing the whole thing.

"Well I need to talk to you about this"

"Oh and what makes you think I will allow this"

Naruto smiled, "because I have actually thought about this". Tsunade smirked a little but had to remind herself that when Naruto really thought about something and gave it 100 percent he could change the minds of anyone he meets.

"We will see, Hinata, Neji will you excuse us we need to talk in private"

"Yes Lady Hokage" Neji said he then turned to Hinata.

"Come Lady Hinata I will escort you home" Hinata nodded her mind not really there.

They left and let Naruto and Tsunade be alone to talk.

"Ok Naruto, convince me"

"Sure thing" Naruto said smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji was walking beside Hinata, he wondered what was on her mind. Hinata meanwhile was thinking on what she should do. _I want to go with Naruto no questions about that, but can I leave Hanabi here and father what will he say. What should I do._

"Lady Hinata" Neji said again.

"Yes" Hinata said surprised.

"I asked you what you wanted to do about going with him"

"I...don't know, I just don't know what to do" Hinata said confused, "part of me wants to go, but some of me doesn't, I just don't know what I should do"

Neji stopped and looked up to the sky. "Do what your heart tells you to do" Neji said.

"Don't have regrets, if you can make a decision without regret then its the right one for you"

"Yes, but what about Hanabi I can't just leave her"

"Don't worry I swear to you I will look after her" After a moment Hinata smiled.

"Thank you Neji, for everything" She said pulling him into a hug. Neji's eyes went wide with surprise but soon became gentle and relaxed. He wanted more then anything to protect that smile of hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Very well Naruto, you win" Tsunade said in defeat.

"Thank you granny, you won't regret this" Naruto said heading towards the door.

"Naruto wait a second" Tsunade said walking towards him. Naruto turned around and saw that Tsunade was beaming down at him her eyes full of anger.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" she screamed before flicking him in the head with her finger. Naruto hit the door and flew through it and went sliding down the hall. He hit the wall at the end of the hall. He slowly came to his senses and looked up seeing Tsunade look at him. She made a "hmph" sound and walked back her desk.

"I might kill him before he learns"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Forget it" Hiashi said harshly.

"But father" Hinata tried to protest, unsuccessfully.

"I said forget it"

"Why" Hinata said on the verge of tears.

"I don't have to explain myself to a child such as you" he replied turning his back on his daughter. As he walked away Hinata could feel herself falling into a darkness and sadness that she was once in. As she fell something came to her mind, it was an image one she was familiar with. Naruto's smiling face came to her mind and a couple of words he said to her a long time ago came with it. "Don't ever give up Hinata, I believe in you"

Hiashi believed that the conversation with his daughter was over and was now walking away. He then heard her whisper something. "What" he asked curious to what she said.

"I said I'm going with, or without your permission" Hinata said defiantly.

"Are you talking back to me" Hiashi said surprised. Hinata could feel her boldness slipping as the arguing continued but pressed on.

"Yes, I don't care what you think of him, if I want to go with him I will. And there is nothing you can do to stop me"

As Hiashi heard these words he couldn't help but feel a bit proud, but anger overwhelmed that feeling.

"You don't understand what he is" Hiashi said trying to remain calm, "If you knew what I knew you wouldn't be so inclined to go"

"Don't think so little of me father, I know more then you think I do" Hiashi's eyes went wide with surprise as he heard her words.

"I think I would know everything about the person I'm dating, don't you think so" Hinata said her boldness and strength raising with every word.

"DATING" Hiashi said, "that is unacceptable, I can not allow this, I forbid you from seeing that..that..."

"Monster" Hinata finished, "Thats all he is to people like you, you never give him a chance to prove himself and in the end you make him the monster he never wanted to be"

"I won't allow it any more, I don't care what you or anyone else thinks about him. I love Naruto and I will be his side for as long as I can" Hinata finished her outburst breathing faster then normal. Hiashi walked over to his daughter and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hinata your making a mistake" He said looking into her eyes, "but it appears that there is nothing I can do or say that will change your mind" Hinata's eyes went wide with surprise. "As your father I'm proud of you for standing up for what you believe in and hope your training goes well" Hiashi then pulled his daughter into a hug. Hinata had never had this happen to her and didn't know how to respond.

But as fast as the hug came it vanished, Hiashi pulled back from hug and looked at Hinata a seriousness in his eyes. "However as your leader and head of the clan, I can not over look this. For your transgressions against our clan, when you come back from your training you will no longer be considered a Hyuga" Hiashi then turned around and walked away not saying another word leaving his daughter behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanabi was walking to her room when she heard a sound coming from her sisters room. It was a sound she was familiar with, it was the sound of her sister crying, but she hadn't heard her sister crying for many months now. Worried, she went to go check on her sister. Hanabi walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Hinata may I come in" Hanabi waited for an answer but none came, she knocked again and the same thing happened. Hanabi went for the door knob and opened the door. She went inside and saw Hinata laying on her bed crying.

"Hinata" Hanabi said surprising Hinata. Her body jolted at the sudden intrusion, and she slowly looked up to see a worried looking Hanabi.

"Oh.._Sniff.._.hi Hanabi" she said barely able to control her tears.

"Whats wrong sis" Hanabi said sitting down on the bed.

"It's nothing" Hinata said trying to stop crying.

"Don't lie to me" Hanabi said sternly, "I'm your sister if you can't tell me who can you tell" Hinata sat up and looked at her sister.

"Father kicked me out" she said getting straight to the point.

"What" Hanabi looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah when he found out about me and..." Hinata almost let it slip

"You mean you and Naruto" Hanabi said hurt.

"How did you know" Hinata said surprised.

"He told me himself, why didn't you tell me"

"I...I was afraid"

"Afraid of what"

"What...you and father would think"

"Hinata why were you worried about what I would think"

"I didn't want you to think any less of me"

"Any...less of you" Hanabi looked at Hinata and her face softened.

"Sis I can never think of anything but the highest for you, you suffer fathers insults and complaints and continue to improve yourself to prove him wrong. For some reason father doesn't want you to see Naruto but you do anyway" Hanabi went to Hinata and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I can never think bad of you" she said causing Hinata to start crying again.

"Thank you Hanabi...thank you so much"

Hanabi held her sister until she stopped crying and her breathing became normal again. "I'm sorry" Hanabi heard Hinata say.

"For what" she asked curiously.

"For not being the older sister that I should have been, I've always wanted to protect you but it seems that you are the one that protects me"

"I'm sorry I won't be here for you" Hinata said.

"I'm sure I will still see you around your new house in the village sometimes" Hanabi said trying to cheer her sister up.

"Hanabi, thats not what I mean I'm going on a 2 and a half year training trip with Naruto"

"I see" Hanabi said sadly.

"But..." Hinata started getting her sisters attention, "when I get back I'll be stronger then ever and prove to father that I'm not a disappointment"

Hanabi smiled and replied, "just behave yourself while your gone with Naruto"

Hinata blushed and grabbed her pillow and threw it at Hanabi. "Shut up" she said sending Hanabi into a fit of giggles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was waiting by the gate Jiraiya leaning next to the wall his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Tell me" Jiraiya started getting Naruto's attention, "are you sure you want her coming with us"

"What do you mean"

"Well, for one we will be focusing a lot of your training on...the fox" Naruto's eyes went down at the mention of the fox.

"Do you want her to see that side of you"

"No" Naruto said quietly, "but...if I can't show her everything that I am how can I expect her to accept everything I am"

"She needs to see what I am, for us to truly be together I need to be completely honest with her"

"Very well, I hope this all works out for you" Jiraiya said getting up from his spot. "It seems that we have a farewell party" Naruto wondering what he meant looked down the road. He saw all of his friends and important people walking towards him.

When they all met Naruto at the gate they started to say farewell to him one by one. Naruto said goodbye to all his friends and was finally down to a few more people. Lee was crying with Guy sad to see their comrade go, and everyone else had a sad look on their face.

"Naruto" Sakura said her eyes watering up. "We all will miss you, come back to us safely"

Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled holding up his thumb. "Its a promise of a lifetime" he said, "I never break those"

Sakura smiled before she broke down, she fell to her knees and started crying. Kakashi standing next to her keeled down and rubbed her back.

"Naruto I'm counting on you to get a lot stronger, we will have...a difficult future ahead of us"

Naruto nodded getting his meaning about the Akatsuki, "Hey" Naruto said looking around, "where's Sasuke or Hinata or Neji"

"Neji and Hinata will be here soon" Someone said behind all his friends leaning against a house.

"Hanabi" Naruto said walking up to her and looking at her confused.

"Hinata was having some...family troubles but she will be here soon"

"Oh...is she alright" Naruto asked standing a few inches from her.

"She is fine just...a little..."Hanabi was looking for the right words for this one.

"Occupied" a male voice said. Hanabi jumped a little at the voice and realized it was Neji. Neji was standing on the roof of the house Hanabi was leaning against. He jumped down and looked at Naruto.

"Lady Hinata will be here shortly, she was collecting a few...personal items" he said a blush on his face.

Naruto looked at him curiously but didn't really care as long as Hinata showed up. Hanabi just smiled and looked at Neji strangely. Neji saw Hanabi looking at him and blushed a slight more and looked away. After a few minutes Naruto saw someone running down the road with a backpack. As the figure came close Naruto could tell it was Hinata, he ran to meet her as she ran to the gate.

Hinata was running as fast as she could mad at herself for sleeping in, as she ran she recalled her morning. _Hinata woke up to the sun hitting her in her face. She yawned lightly and looked at her clock. "OH MY GOD I'M LATE" she yelled jumping out of her bed. Hanabi sleeping next to her sister for the last time woke up at Hinata's screaming. _

"_Hinata quiet down, I'm trying to sleep here" Hanabi said watching her sister go from drawer to drawer picking clothes and other items she thought she needed for the long journey. Without thinking Hinata took off her pajamas and looked for her normal clothes. As she was scrummaging throughout her drawers the door suddenly opened. Neji appeared with a distraught look in his eyes._

"_Lady Hinata you are going to be late for your...your...your" Neji started to repeat over and over as he saw a half naked Hinata before his eyes. Hinata watched as Neji had a small nosebleed and turned a bright crimson. Hinata an even more bright red shrieked and tried to cover herself. Neji quickly turned around and ran out the room unable to think. Hinata was blushing so furiously that Hanabi thought Hinata's head had turned into a tomato._

"_Umm sis" Hanabi said trying to get Hinata back on track, "maybe you should get dressed" Hanabi already dressed got up and went to the door. She grabbed that handle and said, "I'll tell Naruto your going to be a little late but don't take too long", she then closed the door and went off to tell Naruto. 'What an interesting way to start the day' Hanabi thought humming down the streets of the village._

Hinata's bad thoughts vanished the instance she was in Naruto's arms. He held her gently but firmly, fiddling with her hair.

"I'm so glad you decided to come" Naruto said lightly into Hinata's ear.

"There is no place I would rather be" Hinata replied. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and started to lead her out to the gate, but Hinata tugged on Naruto when they got close to Hanabi and Neji. Neji blushed slightly at the sight of Hinata and Hinata blushed at him. Hinata instead looked at Hanabi and bent down to her size.

"I'll miss you sis" Hanabi said her eyes getting watery.

"Oh Hanabi take care of yourself, I love you so much" Hinata said pulling her sister into an embrace. The two sisters hugged each other lovingly before Hanabi pulled out first wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Ok enough of that" she said smiling, "go on go be with that man you love" Hinata smiled at her sister and got up walking over to Neji.

"Neji" she said softly

"Yes, Lady Hinata" Neji said his arms folded.

"Please, please watch over her I'm counting on you" Neji smiled slightly and nodded.

"Of course" Hinata then surprised everyone around her including Neji himself when she put her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you...for all you've done for me Neji" Neji had his eyes opened in surprise but then changed into a happy look.

"Of course" he said patting his cousin on the back a few times before pushing her away. "Go on, your free to do as your please now, take care of Naruto" Neji said, "he...needs help every now and again"

Hinata giggled at Neji's attempt at humor and forgot that Naruto was right behind her. "umm I'm right here" Naruto said, causing more laughter from Hinata. Naruto smiled at her laugh and grabbed her hand once again.

"It's time" Naruto said to her. Hinata nodded and followed him to their friends. Hinata said goodbye to all her friends and after ten minutes they were ready to leave. They were just about to go when a voice above them called out to them.

"You think you can leave without us knowing which of us is stronger you loser" Naruto looked up to see a Sasuke on the top of the gate tower looking down at him smiling.

"Well you weren't here so I assumed you gave up and knowing I was better then you" Naruto replied grinning insanely. Sasuke jumped down and laded a few feet from Naruto, his sharingan activated.

"Well your wrong on both accounts, and today we will finally see, which is stronger"

"I thought this day would never come" Naruto said, he went over to Hinata and put down his bags and grabbed her hand. He leaned in and kissed her "for luck" he said getting a smile from her. "You can do it, I know you can" Hinata said giving Naruto some encouragement before she pulled him into another kiss. Naruto broke the kiss and moved out of the gate and got out to a more open spot. Sasuke following him and got into his fighting position a few feet from Naruto.

"Come on Naruto, I've been waiting for this for a long time"

"As have I Sasuke" Naruto said staring down his opponent. They stared at each other for a minute or two judging each other and staring each other down.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

_**ALL READERS PLEASE READ**_

Authors note: Ok probably one of the longest chapters I've written but I hope this explains a few questions you guys might have. If you have any more question let me know and I give some answers as long as they don't spoil my story in the future. Also I haven't confirmed it or not but next chapter or a few after it will be the last chapters in this part of my 'book', so to speak. If you want me to continue in this time period let me know and if enough of you want that I will continue this time era for longer then I had planned, but if your ready for the timeskip then thats cool too. But I need to know what you guys want so leave me an email or review telling me and I'll make my decision on what you guys say. Try to get as many as your friend on FF to read my story and get their opinion on what I will do, I would like to hear some more opinions and ideas how knows I may use them. Finally sorry about the wait, I'VE BEEN SWAMPED. Loads of homework working longer, etc... but hope I made it up to you with the long chapter. That all for now thank you for reading, reviewing and commenting. Hope to see you soon.


	22. The Final Chapter

Authors Note: Ok guys the bigbang finale, this will be the last chapter in For the One I Love. But fear not it will not be the end of the story, as I will have the second part of the story up within a couple of weeks, hopefully. The story will continue with Naruto's and Hinata's training with Jiraiya. Thanks to all my readers and all my reviewers your support has kept me going, thank you all so much hope I did you proud.

Chapter 21 Brothers (part 2)

"Shadow clone jutsu" Sasuke heard as Naruto made hundreds of clones. They all rushed at Sasuke who was in a fighting stance ready to repel the attacking clones. The first one came straight on going for a punch to the face. Sasuke grabbed the clones hand in mid punch and moved it to the side of his body while at the same time bringing up his knee to the clones gut. It poofed away as more came to replace it, another clone jumped through the smoke and kicked at Sasuke's face. Sasuke performed a back flip dodging the attack.

He hit the ground and was then pressed into a defensive attack stance. Naruto would attack and Sasuke would counterattack destroying that clone, however Naruto had many clones. Sasuke was jumping attacking and blocking attacks every few seconds and knew he couldn't continue this forever. A clone suddenly kicked him in the back sending him staggering into another clones attack. This one launched a punch to Sasuke's face, Sasuke moved his head slightly to the side the clones fist glancing at his cheek. Sasuke quickly punched the clone in the chest, making that one vanish, but always another came. Sasuke sensed something behind him and jumped backwards landing on his hand dodging a low kick to his legs, he then placed his hand in the right positions and started to twirl his body. His legs hit clones around close proximity and gave him a short reprieve. Sasuke got back up and looked at the many clones around him. _There has to be a better way to do this_ Sasuke thought.

"Kakashi what is Sasuke doing" Gai asked, "why isn't he using his sharingan"

"Sasuke wants to prove to himself that he his better then Naruto, and by not using his sharingan I think he believes he is still superior to Naruto" Kakashi said insightfully.

"I see" Gai replied looking back to Sasuke, _then what will you do_ Gai thought to himself.

"That stance" everyone heard Lee yell. Everyone looked to see Sasuke in Lee's stance. One hand out with his fingers pointed outwards and his other hand behind his back. Sasuke had a fierce grin on his face.

"Lets go Naruto" Sasuke said inviting Naruto to get closer. "You asked for it Sasuke"

The other ninja watched as hundreds of Naruto leaped at Sasuke forming a dome of Naruto's around him. Sasuke never lost his grin. As the Naruto's were about to land on him they all suddenly poofed away. The sounds of them being destroyed filled the forest just outside of the gate. When the smoke vanished Sasuke was standing there the same grin on his face, but a little sweat on his brow. Naruto was in front of him laying on his back a bruise on his face. Naruto got up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Oh yeah lets see how many times you can do that" Naruto said making the shadow clone jutsu hand sign once again. Once again Naruto made hundreds of clones and made them leap after Sasuke, and just like last time they all were destroyed within a few seconds.

Naruto this time flew from the smoke and landed a few feet from the group of watching ninja. Hinata ran forward and bent down putting her hand on his arm. She let go when she saw the determination in his eyes. Naruto got up not even registering that Hinata was next to him. Naruto walked back over to Sasuke and made the sign once again. Hinata got back up worry in her eyes. _That didn't seem like the Naruto I know_ she thought.

This time Naruto made a ring of Narutos around Sasuke and made them attack all at once. Sasuke easily dodged and countered taking the clones out within 10 seconds. Naruto flew back and hit the ground once again. Naruto slowly got back up and made the same hand sign, making many clones but fewer then the last time. Sasuke didn't even let them attack as he dispatched them quickly and sent Naruto back down to the ground. He was sweating a bit and his breathing was becoming more rugged, _Its time to end this _Sasuke thought. "Its pointless Naruto, I outmatch you now" Sasuke said running forward.

Naruto got up to see Sasuke vanish and then appear right below him. Naruto was then launched up into the air from a kick by Sasuke. Sasuke then appeared behind Naruto in the air. "What the.." Naruto got up before Sasuke kicked him in the side. Sasuke pushed off Naruto from the kick and used the momentum to spin his body and bring his elbow into Naruto's stomach. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm with his other hand and with all his strength threw Naruto to the ground. He hit the ground hard and lost his breath, Sasuke wasn't finished yet though he flew down to the ground and spun around quickly increasing his momentum. He landed his foot into Naruto's chest, causing Naruto to yell out in pain and a loud crack of bone with it. Sasuke quickly recovered and jumped to his feet landing a few feet from the downed ninja.

Sasuke was breathing hard a large amount of his chakra already exerted. He was sweating but his grin was still intact. "You see Naruto, it was impossible" he said triumphantly. His smirk left him when Naruto started to laugh. "You always underestimate me, thought you would have learned by now" Naruto said before poofing into smoke revealing a hole.

"WHAT THE HE..." Sasuke started to say before something popped out of the ground below him. Sasuke looked down to see a pair of hands grab his feet.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Sasuke then looked above him to see five Narutos fall from the sky. The first one went straight at Sasuke and launched a hard punch to his face. Sasuke managed to avoid the bulk of the hit by moving his head but the impact still got him. Sasuke would have been sent flying by the pair of hands kept him in place. Then the pair of hands let go, Sasuke felt himself free but then a new sensation hit him. The 4 other clones kicked him straight up all at the same time with a few mili-seconds between each kick.

"NA-RU-TO" The four clones shouted. Sasuke flew up into the sky his sight disoriented. He saw something hiding behind the sun and knew it was the final part of Naruto's plan.

"AHHHHHH" the clone screamed hitting Sasuke in the face sending him flying down at and angle to two Naruto's waiting down below. Sasuke saw a sphere of spinning chakra he was holding and his eyes opened wide. Sasuke quickly brought his hands together and made really quick hand signs. He managed to form his chidori and get it in place at the last second.

The two jutsu collided created a intense wave of wind and chakra, the wind hit the ninjas watching and made them cover their eyes from the dust.

"DON'T EVER UNDERESTIMATE ME" Naruto yelled pushing his rasengan into Sasuke's chidori even farther. The two raging energies exploded and sent both of the rivals flying in the opposite directions. Naruto hit the ground and flew a few feet before hitting it a second time. He bounced up catching his balance after the second impact and slid backwards on his feet. He slid a good 20 feet before stopping and looked at the direction Sasuke flew towards.

Sasuke on the other hand was sent flying through the trees hitting small branches as he flew through the forest. He hit the trunk of a giant tree some 50 feet of the start of his flight. He made an indent of his body in the tree as he fell to the ground. He fell down onto his knees and hands breathing hard.

"Naruto...I can't deny your power any longer" Sasuke said in between his breaths, "it seems..." he said as he rose to his feet.

"THAT I'LL HAVE TO BEAT YOU AS A EQUAL" Sasuke yelled his sharingan looking at Naruto at least a hundred feet away. Naruto heard Sasuke and smiled. "Finally I thought he would never say that"

Naruto ran forward pulling a kunai out of his container, he ran towards Sasuke with a ferocity in his eyes. Sasuke pulled out his sword and closed his eyes slowly bringing his hand from the top of the blade to the hilt. The blade let out a dark black aura, and Sasuke now ready rushed to meet Naruto.

Naruto swung his kunai and met Sasuke's blade. The watchers of the fight saw flashes of lights and heard the _clags _their blades made as they continued to attack and counter each other. Sasuke swung sideways aiming for Naruto's side. Naruto brought up his kunai and stopped the blade, he then brought up his left leg and kicked it sideways to Sasuke's head. Sasuke ducked and spun around and kicked Naruto's legs from underneath him, Sasuke quickly spun the other way bringing his foot above his body, he then went down striking Naruto in the chest with his foot. Naruto let out a cry of pain as the wind got knocked out of him and he could feel a rib or two either break or snap. Sasuke picked Naruto up by his collar and lifted him up.

"This is what you wanted isn't it, Naruto" Sasuke asked, Naruto smiled a tickle of blood escaping his lips. Sasuke smiled and threw his sword high up into the air, then threw Naruto up a little. He then made a punch to Naruto's stomach sending him upward a little more. Sasuke then let loose a fury of punches on Naruto keeping his body afloat in the air from the impact of the punches, Naruto's body shook violently and he coughed up blood every few seconds. The barrage continued what seemed forever for Naruto, then Sasuke then bent down and shot back up punching Naruto hard in the stomach one last time. Naruto tried to yell in pain but no sound could escape his mouth. Sasuke held Naruto by his fist for a second before he spun around quickly and kicked Naruto in the side of the head. Naruto spun as he flew down to the ground, he hit the ground once before bouncing up again and hitting a tree, going right through it. The tree itself fell to the ground while Sasuke caught his sword and slashing to his side, its tip on the ground. Sasuke stood his ground and waited.

Naruto got up slowly blood gushing out of his mouth with every cough. He stood on his feet weakly barely able to manage keeping his balance. Naruto slowly went to his ribs and traced his fingers over them. _One...two...three...maybe four, dammit he broke four ribs in one attack _Naruto thought to himself, _I can't fight like this even I have a limit on what my body can handle. It seems I have to call on it for help _Naruto thought putting his hands together to draw chakra.

Sasuke stood by and waited for Naruto to at least stumble out but he never came. _I guess he passed out but, I shouldn't underestimate him I'll just wait it out and if..._Sasuke started to think but lost his thought when he felt a familiar chakra. Sasuke looked in the darkness to see a glow of red chakra, but as he looked it suddenly vanished, _He's gotten faster then before _Sasuke thought as he jumped up barely avoiding Naruto plunging down to the spot Sasuke was just at with his claws. Sasuke landed on the ground and kept his sword at ready, Naruto slowly turned around picking his hand up from the small crater that he created. He stared right into Sasuke's eyes full of determination and strength.

"I won't lose" Naruto said running towards Sasuke.

Sasuke swung his sword at Naruto's shoulder but Naruto spun around it quickly and grabbed Sasuke's sword hand. Sasuke not missing a beat spun his whole body backwards and planted his foot into Naruto's face, if it had any effect at all Naruto didn't show it. Instead Naruto grabbed Sasuke's foot with his free hand and started twirling him around. Naruto spun and spun spinning faster with every second. Sasuke couldn't counter and could only wait for the release, which came a second later. Sasuke flew though the trees and was flying out up into the sky. He was thrown past the canopy of the trees and was still flying up in the air when he noticed the red chakra wasn't below him. Out of instinct Sasuke twirled his body in mid air and dodged a kunai being thrown at him. As it soared past him he noticed a tag getting smaller on it.

"SHII.." Sasuke said before it exploded sending him flying out to another direction. Sasuke was now daze and didn't notice that he wasn't the only one up there, in fact at least 30 people were now up there with him. A chain of Narutos soared up and grabbed Sasuke by the feet and started to twirl in a circle. Sasuke was spun around until the chain went high up into the air and went straight back down taking Sasuke down to the ground. But Sasuke wasn't completely unprepared, he made a few hand sign and brought his hand to his mouth.

"Giant fireball jutsu" he said firing the ball down the line of Narutos. As the fireball went down obliterating anything that got in its way Sasuke was still falling hard into the ground. He knew he couldn't stop so he prepared for the impact. Naruto meanwhile was at the beginning of the chain and smiled as he saw Sasuke head for the ground. But then something glimmered in the sun and was heading towards him.

Naruto opened his eyes in surprise and let go of the clone in front of him and brought his arms together in a x shape to block his face. "Dammit" he said before he was engulfed by the flame. Two large dust clouds appeared to the spectators watching the fight. The number of observers had grown exponentially since the beginning of the fight. There was people on top of the wall looking over each others shoulders and watching from nearby outposts. The entire village would know of the fight between Naruto and Sasuke by the end of the day by the latest.

Sakura was standing next to Kakashi and Hinata. She was worried about her two squad members they always took things too far. Hinata had her buyakugon active and was telling the rest of the group what was happening. Neji also had his active but just watched not saying a word.

Naruto got up slowly a fire surrounding him, he had scorch marks over his body and his clothes were burnt, but his red chakra was still pouring from him. "Damn that Sasuke" Naruto sneered looking around. Thats when a familiar sound Naruto has heard many a time came from deep in the forest. He saw a light far in the darkness then quickly get closer and closer to him. The sound got clearer and clearer and it began to sound like many birds chirping.

"NARUTO" Sasuke yelled running at full speed at Naruto. Naruto was caught off guard his body not yet recovered from the last attack. Sasuke was at Naruto in less then a couple of seconds his chidori in his palm. Naruto threw three kunai Sasuke who dodged all of them and then vanished from Naruto's sight. Naruto then tensed as his body jolted from a sudden impact. He looked down to see a ball of chakra with lightning shooting from it coming out of his chest. It disappeared after a second and the hand that owned it withdrew itself from Naruto's chest. Naruto fell to his knees blood gushing from the wound. Sasuke pulled out his sword and turned around his back now to Naruto's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata made a loud gasp and tears fell from her eyes as she watched the fight between the two. "What..what is it" Sakura asked her voice filled with worry. Hinata just fell to the ground pain coursing through her body, it was two kinds of pain. The first was the pain Naruto could feel, an intense pain that only he could endure and the second was the pain of knowing Naruto was suffering and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"Hinata what is happening tell me" Sakura said her worry growing.

"Sasuke just hit Naruto with his chidori" Kakashi said his headband up and his eyes watching the direction the two were fighting.

"But that would...I mean Sasuke wouldn't...he couldn't" Sakura started to babble trying to deny that he could do something like that.

"Sakura you know better then anybody that those two, have more then a...rivalry between them" Kakashi said, "those two will give everything they have to defeat the other, its just the way they are". Sakura's head fell a little when she came to accept that, she just hoped they wouldn't kill each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You...bastard" Naruto said quietly. Sasuke didn't respond he just stared at Naruto his sword at the ready. Sasuke watched Naruto closely, he had seen Naruto take a whole lot worse and still keep on fighting so he wasn't going to let his guard down. Naruto coughed up blood as it filled his mouth, blood was gushing out of the wound as well. His sight was getting blurry and he could barely move.

_Dammit...dammit...dammit _Naruto thought as his eyes began to close. _NO, I won't lose...I WON'T LOSE_

Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly rose to his feet as the wind began to pick up. _This is an ominous wind _Sasuke thought. Naruto turned his head slowly and stared into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke looked into Naruto's and flinched just a little. His eyes, once a brilliant blue, were now a blood red.

"I won't lose to you Sasuke" Naruto said his voice deeper and more evil like. Naruto then vanished from Sasuke's view.

"What...umph" Sasuke started to say before Naruto was below him his leg outstretched into his stomach. Sasuke stumbled backwards a few steps before Naruto ran to him and started to punch furiously at Sasuke. Sasuke, even with his sharingan fully activated, could see the punches he just wasn't fast enough to block them all. Naruto would get in a hit or two every couple of seconds and was starting to wear out Sasuke. Naruto then pulled his hand back and built up some chakra into it and launched it at Sasuke. Sasuke saw it at the last second and brought his arms up to block it. It hit his arm and pushed him back from the force of the attack. Sasuke stopped 10 feet from his last position and looked in front of him to see a pair of red eyes staring right at him a couple of inches from his eyes..

Naruto let out a feral growl and sent a punch straight into Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke tumbled backwards from the attack and was spun back around when something grabbed his wrist and spun him around Naruto built up a large amount of chakra into his fist and pulled it back. Sasuke turned his head and watched as the red chakra covered fist came closer and closer to his jaw once again. It connected with full strength and made Sasuke quickly turn around and was lifted up from the ground but was pulled back due to Naruto's new strength. Naruto quickly kneed Sasuke in the stomach, taking his breath away and bending his body forward. Naruto then smashed his elbow to the back on Sasuke's head. He stumbled away from Naruto dazed and turned around to see his hand again glowing dark red with chakra.

"YAAAAAH" Naruto yelled running at Sasuke determined to end the fight there. He pulled his fist back and stuck going for Sasuke's jaw as hard as he could, but it never connected. Naruto now stood there his fist in Sasuke's hand in a desperate power struggle. Sasuke was looking downwards putting his strength into stopping Naruto's. Naruto angry pulled back his free arm and tried to strike him with that one, but Sasuke managed to grab that hand as well.

"You know" Sasuke started to say slowly raising his head, "your not the only one who still has a few tricks" Naruto looked at him curiously until his eyes met with Sasuke's. "I still have a few of my own" he said his sharingan now in the shape of a three sided shuriken. Naruto let out a growl of frustration and brought his head back and then rammed it against Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke let out a yelp of pain as Naruto got ready for another one. Sasuke raised his knee up to Naruto's chest blocking Naruto from getting another head butt. He then pushed with his knee making Naruto stretch out his arms, Sasuke then dropped his knee and jumped in a back flip like motion. His foot caught Naruto right in the chin and made him stumble back a few feet. Sasuke got into a defensive stance and waited his new sharingan now active.

Naruto let out a loud roar sending a sound blast towards Sasuke who just stood still and accepted the blast. He made a x with his arms and continued to look at Naruto who ran forward after the blast. Sasuke waited and got ready for Naruto's attack. Naruto made a quick jab to Sasuke's chest, Sasuke blocked it by smacking it away, Naruto now leaning to the left of Sasuke turned his body and stuck his leg out to Sasuke's head. Sasuke seeing his blocked it with his arm stopping Naruto's foot, he then moved his left arm down from blocking and grabbed the leg with his hand. He then punched Naruto in the stomach with his right fist, Naruto felt the hit but dismissed the pain and didn't take his eyes from Sasuke's. Sasuke hit Naruto again and again, Naruto took the pain and let out a growl and grabbed Sasuke's hand as it came in again. He pulled Sasuke's arm bringing him forward while at the same time he brought up his hand and connected with his stomach. Sasuke immediately let go and slid about 10 feet before stopping breathing harder then usual.

_I may beat him in speed and can predict his body movement but his strength and endurance far surpass mine _Sasuke thought to himself forming a strategy. Sasuke slashed his sword to the side and put it back into its sheathe. He ran forward towards Naruto gaining speed every second. Naruto pulled back his fist and punched it forwards, his fist was only a few centimeters away before it hit Sasuke in the face, but it never connected. Sasuke vanished from Naruto's sight right before Naruto hit him. Naruto's eyes went wide with confusion and then went wide with surprise. Naruto felt his body being lifted into the air and a pain in his jaw, he managed to look down to see Sasuke on one hand and leg, with his other leg sicking right up in the air he then urned his body around and put both hands and legs on the ground.. He vanished a second later and reappeared above Naruto. Naruto's body collapse inwards as Sasuke landed a high speed punch to his stomach. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and started to spin Naruto around. He let Naruto go and made him fly even higher. As Sasuke fell he three three kunai up at Naruto striking him in the back. Naruto then for some reason stopped as if something was tugging him back down. Naruto let out a cry of pain and turned his head around and saw wires attached to the kunai.

"Fire style: phoenix flower jutsu" Naruto started to slowly fall back down to the ground when something hit him in the back and sent him back upwards the kunai kept him in place though as a barrage of tiny fireballs pelted him in the back. Naruto was hit with barrage after barrage for about 30 seconds before that last one hit him.

"Fire style: fire dragon jutsu" he heard Sasuke say below him, he turned his head and saw something red and orange below him quickly getting up to where he was. A dragon looking like head made of fire quickly made its way to Naruto and engulfed him in the cleansing fire. Naruto yelled out a cry of pain as the flames swept him away and tore out the kunais from his back. Sasuke watched as the fire took Naruto and the three wires started to fall back to the ground with the other end of the wire tied to a kunai in a triangle around him.

"Got him" Sasuke said breathing heavily running on very little chakra due to using his new sharingan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"To use the lotus and such powerful fire techniques consecutively" "that boy is certainly no failure" "thats an Uchiha for you", were some of the conversations that could be heard throughout the huge crowd of people watching.

The original group of spectators were outside the gate now since it was too packed to be standing in the entrance. Hinata was on her knees her eyes still teary with Hanabi by her side trying to comfort her sister. But how would one comfort someone who at this point didn't know if she would lose her loved one.

Sakura was also one the verge of breaking down only the reassuring hand of Yuzuki kept her from completely falling apart. Yuzuki watched the fight intently, it was the most amazing fight she had ever seen, if she didn't know it she would think that those two were trying to kill each other...but they wouldn't, would they.

She hoped to God they wouldn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke looked up at the sky as the smoke began to clear and and object fell directly to him. Sasuke jumped out of the way as it collided with the ground, a dust cloud appeared around the object and slowly started to dissipate. Sasuke looked in it to see Naruto laying on his chest with three holes in his jacket and blood leaking from it. His jacket was blacked and scorched with burn marks around it, some of his hair was singed and had burns on his body.

_Just stay down please Naruto _Sasuke thought hoping that he wouldn't get back up, he didn't want to use what he had planned next if he could help it. As if Naruto was reading his mind Naruto slowly, very slowly got up to his hands and knees his wounds and burns healing before Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke watched closely with his eyes when he noticed a new kind of chakra emanating from him. Parts of Naruto seemed to let off a black steam like chakra and soon his whole body was producing black chakra.

"What is this" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto, "I've never seen him do this before, what is going on" he said his sword at the ready. Naruto slowly rose to his feet his body dragging itself his upper half and his arms were still hanging down so Sasuke couldn't see his face or eyes. He didn't manage to see a weird symbol on his hand appear out of no where, _devil fox? _Sasuke thought reading the symbol.

_NOO this is my fight MINE KEEP OUT OF IT', Naruto yelled at the approaching darkness in his mind._

_**And why would I do that, I need to be let out, to be free, to KILL**_

_NO NO NO NO I WON'T ALLOW IT, I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HAVE CONTROL, Naruto yelled an intense chakra surrounding his body from the darkness._

_**Hmm it seems you still have some control but you can't control my power forever...if you let your guard down for one second, your body and soul will be MINE.**_

Naruto was scared for the first time he was deadly afraid of something...himself.

Naruto looked up suddenly at Sasuke his eyes now pure red not another color showing. Sasuke took a step back after looking upon Naruto. His hair had grown longer and his teeth were longer and more animal looking. He had strange red marks on his face and his whiskers were dark and more defined, to top it all off his body was emanating a evil black chakra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata stood up suddenly all worry out of her eyes and now only fear was there.

"Naruto whats happening to you" Hinata said feeling the blackness in his heart taking over. "Naruto" she said worried.

"What is it Hinata whats wrong" Kakashi asked

"Its Naruto, he's losing sight of himself"

"What"

"He's losing to his demon" she said in a whisper.

Kakashi looked out to the distance as he felt the ominous chakra, _Naruto be careful of what you are doing._

Hinata stood there and couldn't take it any more, she ran forward tears flowing in her eyes.

"Hinata wait" Kakashi said, "dammit"

"Hinata get back here" Hanabi said running after her sister. Neji also ran off with Hanabi to make sure she was safe. The rest of the original group of ninjas also ran after Hinata hoping to stop her before she did something to hurt herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke watched curiously as Naruto grabbed his head, as if something was assaulting it. Naruto started screaming in pain he started to stumble around and fell to his hands and knees, "get out of my head, get out" Naruto said pounding his head into the ground as if trying to get something out of him. Naruto then stopped moving and sat there for a few seconds, he got up a second later and looked at Sasuke his eyes glowing red.

He smiled before his body disappeared vanishing from Sasuke's sight. He behind Sasuke a split second later and punched his back, Sasuke gasped as his body bent backwards from the strike. Naruto spun around his leg coming off the ground at the first and at the end of his spin hitting Sasuke in the side of the arm, Sasuke's arm bent from the kick and his body was was launched to the side. Naruto lifted his leg down and put it on the ground before vanishing again. Sasuke was spinning in the air before he regained his balance and landed on the ground sliding on his knees, suddenly he was stumbling forward as something hit him in the back. Sasuke rolled and turned around to see Naruto with his leg up in the air and coming back down. Sasuke ran forward, using his speed to get to the side of Naruto and making a punch for his face. Naruto just stood there and let the fist hit him, he didn't flinch or anything when he was hit he just stood there.

"What" Sasuke said, "that should of at least phased him"

"Your too weak" a voice said coming from Naruto's mouth, except it was nothing like Naruto's voice. It was deep and it sounded as if it was more then one voice. The best way to describe it was demonic. "I'm...weak?" Sasuke asked not believing it.

"Yes...your weak" Naruto said running at him once again he ran at him quickly sidestepping making it appear like he was in many places at once. Sasuke even with his sharingan couldn't keep up with Naruto. _What is this, he's never been so fast when did he get such power _Sasuke thought. He was then launched up into the air without realizing what happened. Sasuke flew up into the air faster then anytime before, he was at least 100 feet up when something appeared above him. Naruto now above Sasuke brought his hands together and clenched them. He hit Sasuke with his hands sending him soaring back to the ground. Sasuke hit the ground creating a dust cloud around him.

Sasuke was on his hands and knees breathing heavily, "damn" Sasuke said , "when when did he get so strong, from right under my nose how did he get so strong" he said getting up his legs and arms weak.

"AHHH" Sasuke heard above him, so he looked up and saw Naruto a few feet from him a fist glowing with black chakra at the ready. Naruto yelled and hit Sasuke ferociously creating a huge dust cloud. The dust slowly disappeared revealing the devastation that Naruto caused. A huge crater the size of small arena was now there instead of part of the forest.

Sasuke was laying down imprinted into the ground his head was turned to the side and his eyes closed. Naruto was standing above him clenching and relaxing his hands.

_**Strike him**_

_No...I...I can't_

_**Strike him now, finish it**_

_No I won't do it_

_**You are under my power, obey me**_

_NO...NO GET OUT OF MY HEAD_

_**Stop trying to deny my rightful place**_

_NO I don't have to listen to you, get out get out._

_**I will take over, count on it**_

_SHUT UP_

Silence. Naruto was finally left alone his body once again his own. His body was still flowing with the dark chakra but Naruto could tell it was fading quickly.

"You've grown powerful Naruto" Sasuke said weakly slowly getting up. He stood up blood running down his face. He looked up at Naruto his face covered with many black like marks. Sasuke had activated his curse mark. He moved quickly to Naruto taking him by surprise. He punched at Naruto but Naruto caught it, Sasuke then punched his other hand at Naruto, who managed to catch that one as well.

"Ahhh" Sasuke started to yell, chakra pouring out of his body. Purple chakra poured from Sasuke pushing Naruto back so Naruto retaliated by unleashing his own chakra. Black met purple sending an intense wind from their struggle. The two forces clashed and the two ninja continued to struggle for control, finally Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him and sent him skidding back a few feet. Naruto ran at Sasuke and Sasuke ran at Naruto. They pulled back an arm and let fly their punches. Naruto hit Sasuke square in the jaw and Sasuke hit Naruto the same way. Due to the impact of the hit both ninja flew back both skidding from several yards from where they were. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke forming hand signs.

"CHIDORI" he yelled forming a purple chidori in his hand. Naruto growled a bit before making a rasengan. Using the last of his demon chakra he formed a black rasengan. Sasuke and Naruto leaped from their positions running quickly to each other.

Both ninjas let out a loud roar before they collided, they connected a second later. Immediately there was a loud explosion as the two hit each other. They were inside the crater and due to the immense energy and impact of the two jutsu's they made the crater wider and much deeper. Both Sasuke and Naruto yelled pushing their jutsu's to the limit.

Hinata was on the edge of the crater when she saw the two with their jutsu's against each other.

"NARUTO" she yelled starting to run towards him when all of a sudden she was being restrained from getting any closer to Naruto. Kakashi had his arms under Hinata's and held her from moving.

"LET ME GO LET ME GO" she screamed, "NARUTO, NARUTO" she said trying to stop him.

"AHHHH" both of the rivals yelled sending their energy into their jutsu's creating an imbalance in power in both of them. There was a huge explosion taking both of the ninjas with it.

"EVERYONE MOVE" Kakashi yelled picking up Hinata and taking her away from the area of the explosion.

"NARUTO" Hinata screamed as a blinding light took the area.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group of ninja were each on the ground dirt and debris covering them. Kakashi the closest to the two fighters was already up and at the edge of the new crater. The others got up and walked over to Kakashi.

"Wow" Kurenai said standing by Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and looked at the destruction the two caused. The crater was bigger then the fighting arena in the village and at least 50 feet deep at the bottom, the two ninjas were each laying down in a imprint of themselves in the ground about 20 feet from each other. Hinata got up and ran towards Naruto, "Naruto...Naruto" she said running to his side.

"Hi..Hinata" Naruto whispered his eyes staring up into the sky. The sky was full of dark clouds now and a sprinkle of water started to come down. Naruto looked up at the falling rain and sighed. He felt Hinata on his chest holding him tightly.

"Naruto" Hinata said crying on his chest, "don't scare me like that" she sobbed, "I was afraid I was going to lose you".

"Hinata" Naruto said bringing his arm around her and pulling her closely, "I'm sorry"

Naruto held her until she stopped crying, then he felt something. It was anticipation and eagerness, he looked over Hinata's shoulder and saw Sasuke standing up and looking at him, determination and eagerness in his normal eyes, his sharingan no longer activated.

"Hinata, I'm sorry but...I have to finish this" Naruto said getting up slowly pushing Hinata away. Hinata surprised helped Naruto up.

"Naruto please you need to rest you..you..." Hinata tried to stop him but his focus was already on Sasuke, at this moment nothing else mattered. Hinata backed away from him and held her hands to her chest in a worried manner.

Naruto started to walk over to Sasuke and he did the same, soon the walk became a jog then to a sprint. Naruto made the first attack hitting Sasuke in the stomach, Sasuke grabbed his stomach and backed up a few feet. He regained his posture and stuck Naruto in the jaw, Naruto was knocked back blood coming out of his mouth, he retaliated with a punch to Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke grabbed the punch and brought his knee to Naruto's chest. Naruto let out a groan of pain and stepped back. Sasuke ran forward and went for another punch to the jaw, Naruto dropped below it and hit Sasuke with an uppercut. Sasuke was sent for a loop with that punch and lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Naruto jumped on Sasuke and started to punch his face. Naruto hit Sasuke over and over until Sasuke brought his legs up and pushed Naruto off of him. Naruto rolled on the ground and fell on his back, his body exhausted. Sasuke got up and walked over to Naruto, who rolled onto his hands and feet. Sasuke came over and kicked Naruto in the side, making him roll a few feet. Naruto coughed up a little blood and got up to his knees, Sasuke walked over and tried to kick him in the face. Naruto caught his foot and twisted it causing Sasuke to turn in the air to the ground to avoid the pain. Naruto got up and went to kick Sasuke but he brought up his leg and kicked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto backed off while Sasuke got up.

Naruto looked at him and smiled, Sasuke also smiled and they both ran towards to each other. Naruto hit Sasuke in the jaw while Sasuke hit him in the same way. They both stood still from their blows and looked at each other neither willing to give up. Sasuke punched Naruto and Naruto punched Sasuke and the cycle continued for many many minutes since neither wanted to give up.

Sakura was watching on her knees crying, "stop please stop, Kakashi-sensei please make them stop"

Kakashi looked at Sakura understanding how she feels but he couldn't do anything, not this time they had to settle now or never. "I'm sorry Sakura but they have to settle this themselves, I really am sorry"

"But why, why do they have to do this" Sakura asked, desperate to find the reasoning behind their actions.

"It's because, those two will be eternal rivals" Jiraiya said, "and for as long as they live, they will always want to be stronger then the other"

"Thats it thats the only reason they almost kill each other" Sakura cried out, "that is the only reason they kill themselves to prove themselves"

"Yes" Jiraiya said plainly, "it is the way people like them think, its the reason they push and go over their limits, its one of the only reasons they can advance so fast"

"but its so..."

"Childish" Jiraiya said with a smile. He looked up in the air and sighed, "it is just something that will always be there Sakura all we can do is watch"

Sakura continued to watch and cry unable to do a thing.

Naruto stumbled backwards after receiving a hit to his chest. He breathed heavily, his body soar and exhausted. Sasuke also backed off a bit his breathing no better then Naruto's.

"Lets end this Naruto" Sasuke said forming some hand signs.

"AHHHH" Sasuke yelled gathering what energy he had left, he poured all his remaining energy into his jutsu. "CHIDORI" Sasuke yelled creating his jutsu one last time.

Naruto held his palm out and started putting chakra into a ball. His hand shook and he could the feel the strain of trying to put that much energy take its toll on his body. The ball of energy fluctuated growing bigger and smaller not yet able to maintain its form. _Just a little more just a little more body, just a little more _he kept saying to himself, _JUST A LITTLE MORE._

The ball of chakra stabilized and his rasengan was formed. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other before they ran each other.

"SASUKEEEE"

"NARUTOOOO"

The two connected sending out a blinding light and a an intense wave of wind. The wind knocked everyone down to the ground. Naruto and Sasuke stood there neither willing to give up. Sasuke and Naruto battled for control both of their jutsus equal in power. Naruto could feel his jutsu about to fail so he poured everything he had left, including some of his life energy. Sasuke could sense his jutsu about to be overpowered so he did the same as Naruto.

Hinata watched as Naruto and Sasuke continued with their power struggle. She stood up watching her hands folded in with each other as if praying. _I believe in you Naruto _she thought_, you can do it._

"SASUKE" Naruto yelled, bringing his left arm back.

"NARUTO" Sasuke yelled, bringing his right arm back.

The two stuck at each other, Sasuke hit Naruto in the jaw while Naruto came in lower and landed a punch to his gut. The two jutsus then became unstable and exploded creating a huge explosion of wind and chakra. Hinata watched as a cloud of dust formed and two objects flew out of it going the opposite directions.

"NARUTO" Hinata said running to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes to a white light. At first his reaction was shock but as his eyes focused and he felt his body soar and aching all over. His eyes focused on the light above him revealing a white ceiling next to it. Naruto slowly tried to get up moving his body up into a sitting position but was put back down by a gentle hand. Naruto looked over to see Hinata gently smiling at him. "Easy Naruto" she said gently pushing gently on his chest getting him to lay back down.

"Hinata" Naruto said gently taking comfort in her presence. He moved his hand up to her cheek and gently caressed it, Hinata closed her eyes and put her hand against his. _Now this is the Naruto I know _she thought glad that he was back to his normal self. Naruto then shot out of his bed surprising Hinata, "Sasuke" Naruto said looking around for his rival.

"Relax Naruto he's in the other bed" a voice said coming though the door. Naruto looked up to see Tsunade walking towards him holding a chart.

"A broken rib, two bruised ribs, severe chakra depletion, some eternal bleeding, and a slightly punctured lung" Tsunade said reading the list, she then eyed Naruto with an annoyed look.

"You sure did a number on him" Tsunade said putting down the chart.

Naruto chuckled a little, "guess I finally showed him he's not so superior"

Tsunade smiled, "he'll be in here for at least a couple of weeks, but he'll be fine"

"Good" Naruto said smiling, "want him to get better, so I can kick his ass later". Hinata giggled softly while Tsunade grinned, _that kid _she thought.

"Getting ahead of yourself just like usual" a voice said by the door. Naruto looked over to see Yuzuki and Sakura standing in the doorway.

"Don't you think you should try to back up your claims every now and then Naruto" Yuzuki stated, "people tend not to believe you when you can't keep your word" she finished smiling and causing a small laugh from Sakura.

Naruto glared at her as looking as if he was going to yell at her. Instead he sighed and smiled.

"You know Yuzuki, if I can go even with Sasuke and he can beat you that mean, you don't have a chance against me"

Yuzuki sharpened her eyes at Naruto and replied, "you want to take this outside, I've been looking forward to a rematch"

Tsunade brought her hand to her forehead and smacked it gently, _out of one fight and into another, he'll never change._

"Alright lets go" Naruto said slowly getting out of bed.

"Naruto please, you need to rest" Hinata said desperately trying to stop him from fighting. Naruto looked at Hinata and saw the worry in her eyes.

"Alright" he said laying back down, "got off easy this time" he said to Yuzuki.

Yuzuki was about to reply when Sakura put a hand on her shoulder, "isn't one fight between friends enough for today", she said her eyes forming tears.

"Ok, I'm sorry" Yuzuki said putting her hand on Sakura's hand. "Thank you" Sakura said before she walked over to Sasuke.

"Well well, looks like the whole village is here" a voice Naruto immediately recognized.

"Master Jiraiya" Hinata said

"Hmm thats nice coming from someone like you" Jiraiya said before he gave a sour look to Naruto, "now if someone would take a few lessons from you"

"When you learn a lesson about respect from here, I'll learn mine"

"Ahem" Tsunade said getting everyones attention, "it is getting a little to crowded in here, everyone its time to leave"

Yuzuki and Sakura left followed by Tsunade, "Naruto" Tsunade said getting his attention. "I'm proud of you" she said before walking out of the door. Naruto smiled and looked at Jiraiya.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, we should get going" Naruto said getting out of bed.

"Well you managed to delay us two days so we are already behind schedule"

"I've been in bed for two days" Naruto asked trying to get out of bed. Hinata worried tried to get Naruto to get back down and rest, was stopped by Jiraiya's hand on her shoulder.

"He's fine, as you know he has a...friend helping his recovery, just give him a few minutes to regain his composure" he said to Hinata. Hinata nodded but still worried.

Naruto got up and walked over to his clothes, he took off his hospital gown and grabbed his clothes. Hinata immediately blushed and turned her head away. Jiraiya watched as Hinata's face turned red. He then chuckled as he saw her take a quick glance back towards Naruto before turning back around her face even redder then before._ It seems that I can teach her a few things about...research _Jiraiya mused a smile on his face.

"Ok I'm ready lets go" Naruto said putting on his last sandal.

"Going to leave without even admitting defeat" a weak voice said over by the bed. Everyone looked to see Sasuke sitting up slightly his eyes looking over to Naruto. Naruto smiled and walked over to Sasuke but stopping at Jiraiya and Hinata first.

"Could you guys give me a minute" Jiraiya nodded and walked out the door, "your stuff is at the gate meet me there, but hurry up" he said walking down the hall. Hinata walked to Naruto and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "I'll be right outside" she said smiling. Naruto smiled back and watched her leave and shut the door. He then walked over to Sasuke and stood by him.

"Naruto" Sasuke said looking down at the ground, "you've changed"

"Hmm" Naruto said.

"I mean from the first time I met you, you've grown into a strong and worthy...rival" Sasuke said smirking a little. He raised his head to see Naruto also smiling.

"Never thought I hear that from the great Uchiha" Naruto joked

"Well don't get use to it" the two stared at each other before they started laughing. They continued to laugh until Sasuke started to cough a little. He smiled and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, you make sure you get a whole lot stronger because when you come back, I want to settle this and find out which one of us is stronger" Sasuke said holding out his hand, "but for now I can live with that fact that you are just as strong as me, I accept the fact that at the moment you are my, equal"

Naruto smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand, "I think I can live with that for now as well"

Sasuke withdrew his hand and pushed Naruto's away, "alright get going, I'll be fine" Sasuke said moving his head to look out the window. Naruto smiled one last time and walked towards the door, he opened it and stopped in the doorway, "take care...brother" he said and started walking down the hall. Hinata was about to follow him when she heard something.

"Hinata come here I need to say something to you" Sasuke said still looking out the window. Hinata walked over to Sasuke and waited.

"Naruto is strong maybe stronger then me...but he's still an idiot" Sasuke said looking at Hinata seriously. "I want you to take of him, he'll need you more then ever in the future I know it, so make sure you are always by his side he's a complete idiot if your not around and can't do anything right"

"I.I will" Hinata said smiling

"Hinata, I'm counting on you take care of yourself and I hope your training goes well" Sasuke said looking back out to the window.

"Thank you" Hinata said smiling before she walked back out and ran to catch up to Naruto, happy to be so accepted by Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata were walking out of the gate hand in hand smiling happily when Naruto turned around and let go of Hinata's hand, he made a fist and raised it to the Hokage's faces.

"I swear I'll become stronger, stronger then ever before...strong enough to protect the whole village and its people, I swear that I will be the Hokage" Naruto swore this oath and he would never break it even if it killed him. Hinata smiled and pulled Naruto's mouth into her, forming a deep and passionate kiss and made promise to herself. She promised she would be at his side until the end of time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNARUTOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two men in a black cloak and straw hats looked down the mountain towards the village gate, they were laying down and observed the three ninja leaving the village.

"It seems he is finally leaving" one said.

"Yes, we observe him until the time is right" the other said

"Yes" the first man said getting up.

The man on the ground smiled and looked at Naruto. "I look forward to this, Naruto"

Authors note: OMG I can't believe it but For the One I Love is official complete, and I have to say it feels kinda weird. I'm sad and happy at the same time, but enough of my thoughts I'm really interested in what you guys have to say. I know some of you read and enjoy my story but I never hear from you so can I ask a request of my faithful readers. Could I get a comment from as many of you as possible I really want to know what you all think of the story and if I did a good job, please thats all I want, is a good job or love your story so please comment I look forward to them. I want to thank each of my regular reviewers I can't thank you enough, and hope I get a wonderful review from each of you, you guys are the one of the main reason I love writing thank you once again.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING (bows humbly) I hope you liked my story as much as I loved writing it. See you soon, hopefully.


End file.
